How To Save A Life
by Tai Black
Summary: Sakura decide criar um plano para trazer de volta a vontade de viver para ela, Naruto e seu antigo sensei depois da morte de Sasuke. Ela apenas nao sabia que poderia chegar tao longe e se divertir com isso." KakaSaku - NaruHina . NC.
1. Standing Up

**N/A:** Minna, boa leitura! e nao tenham piedade: podem criticar MESMO! é minha segunda fic de Naruto, e a primeira long. podem esperar NC, Shikamaru, Genma e Kakashi de montao, e NaruHina logo mais! o/ Essa fic é para a May-nee e a Sam-chan! e para toda a seçao de Naruto do forum Marauder's Map. se quiserem saber mais do forum e participar passem no meu profille que tem o link lá! ;) BEIJOS

* * *

**HOW TO SAVE A LIFE**

**Capítulo 1 – Standing Up**

Ela enxaguou o rosto com força. Limpando as lágrimas e observando sua pele avermelhada pelo choro. Já fazia mais de um ano que ela havia se afastado do mundo, excluindo-se de toda movimentação de Konoha, escondida no seu pequeno e rosado quarto. Observando durante horas aquela maldita foto que retratava sua infância.

Aquela foto que significava uma infância feliz, mas parecia ser uma vida tão distante que talvez fosse outra, uma vida que não a pertencia mais. Era tudo tão escuro e doloroso.

As pessoas que ela mais amava estavam tão destruídas quanto ela. Naruto havia sido obrigado a matar Sasuke antes que este matasse a Kakashi e a ela mesma. Como haviam chegado àquele ponto?

Sentiu o terror que o chakra maligno de Sasuke lhe havia proporcionado quando sua mão quase lhe quitou a vida. Se não fosse por seu antigo sensei ela seguramente estaria morta agora mesmo. Talvez fosse melhor a morte à essa sensação horrível de impotência e perda.

Ela escolheu uma roupa no armário e decidiu que estava na hora de voltar a viver, já que ainda estava viva. Ao menos que aproveitasse a salvação que havia ganhado à custas da morte da esperança de Naruto.

Saiu da casa sem avisar seus pais e traçou as ruas de Konoha sem se importar com os olhares das pessoas recaindo dobre ela. Os cidadãos da vila certamente haviam percebido seu sumiço, mas sempre podia dizer que havia tirado um ano sabático depois da "guerra".

Imaginou que Naruto estaria em algum lugar da vila, observando o movimento e culpando-se pela perda de Sasuke, culpando-se por não haver sido bom o suficiente para recuperar o amigo. E ele não era o único a se culpar. Kakashi estaria também fazendo o mesmo em algum outro lugar, em alguma clareira da floresta que lhe fizesse recordar os anos como professor do Team 7.

Ela entrou no edifício do Hokage e cumprimentou Shizune, pensando que ela havia passado pela morte, mas havia sido ressuscitada por Pain depois. A morte havia se acercado a tantas pessoas, que doía pensar.

Entrou no escritório e observou Tsunade. A Godaime havia caído num coma profundo durante a guerra, mas aí estava ela de volta. Sakura e Shizune haviam trabalhado duro para conseguir curar Tsunade depois da morte de Sasuke. Antes que ela optasse pela reclusão social.

- Godaime – murmurou timidamente.

- Sakura! – a loira a olhou feliz e espantada, desacreditando que a pequena kunoishi estivesse ali – Sente-se, como está? Se sente bem?

A Hokage havia lhe visitado muitas vezes durante aquele ano, tentando de alguma maneira trazer algo de luz para a escuridão em que a menina se encontrava. Não apenas ela, Naruto havia ido também, muitas vezes, e eles simplesmente se sentavam na cama dela, tomavam o chá verde que sua mãe sempre preparava e ficavam em silencio.

Aquele silêncio era o paraíso deles, ao menos podiam ficar ali sem ter que usar as palavras para descrever o que sentiam, porque seguramente sentiam algo muito parecido e o silêncio era o presente e o conforto que podiam dar um ao outro, e nada mais.

Kakashi nunca havia ido. Apenas aquela primeira vez, em que ela lhe avisara que tomaria um tempo longe de seus trabalhos como chounin e tentaria restabelecer sua vida aos poucos. E ele apenas fizera que sim com a cabeça. Ele a compreendia.

- Quero voltar a trabalhar no hospital. Ainda tenho uma vaga lá?

- Sempre teve, Sakura – a mulher disse sorridente – É bom te ter de volta.

xXx

Ela curava o pâncreas dele com seu chakra, usando tudo de si, voltando à ativa como nunca. Os flashes saíam das pontas de seus dedos com facilidade e desapareciam na pele dele, atingindo o órgão diretamente.

Então o homem abriu os olhos devagar, piscando com a luz que entrava pela janela. Demorou um pouco para que enfocasse as imagens ao seu redor e reconhecesse o quarto do hospital.

Ela sorriu quando ele a olhou e reconheceu os cabelos rosados presos em um coque no alto da cabeça.

- Sakura, você voltou?

Ela sorriu. Ele havia voltado à consciência. Ele estava bem e estável, já não havia riscos.

- Qual é a última coisa que se lembra, Sensei?

- Godaime.

Ela fez que sim e anotou na prancheta, voltando-se para ele e segurando o pulso dele entre os dedos, buscando os batimentos, voltando a anotar, iluminando seus olhos com uma pequena lanterna e anotando mais.

- Extremamente profissional – ele murmurou, enquanto ela examinava o Sharingan dele – Quanto tempo levo aqui?

- Quatro dias – murmurou de volta, agora massageando ao lado do pâncreas e observando as reações dele.

- E você? Quando...?

- Há duas semanas. Eu ia te avisar, mas logo descobri que estava numa missão e quando chegou aqui já estava inconsciente – respondeu.

Ele fez que sim e resmungou de dor ao sentir a pressão dos dedos dela.

- Ficará uma feia cicatriz, mas acho que já não se importa com isso, não é? – ela distribuiu seu chakra ao redor da parte afetada, sem nunca apertar os dedos sobre os pontos quase cicatrizados – Dentro de dois dias tiraremos os pontos e poderá ir para casa.

- O que houve?

- Não se lembra? – ela o observou – Um ataque cortante de fogo que te dilacerou o pâncreas. Mas não se preocupe, vocês cumpriram a missão e estão todos bem. Apenas terá a marca para sempre, lidamos bem com a queimadura e quase não se percebe o tamanho real, mais ninjas-médicos ajudaram na sua cura – ela sorriu.

- O que houve para que voltasse – ele perguntou tranquilamente. Ele sabia exatamente o que lhe havia passado durante a missão e que havia perdido a consciência ao chegar ao escritório de Tsunade, mas não sabia o que havia passado com ela para retornar à vida.

- Percebi que a mortificação já não me ajudava. Nunca me havia ajudado.

Ele fez que sim, sentindo a dor parar e uma espécie de sono alcançar-lhe rapidamente. Sentiu os olhos fecharem aos poucos e foi caindo no sono, escutando sua antiga aluna lhe avisar que o alivio lhe adormeceria e que ela estava lhe mandando uma grande quantidade de chakra para anestesiar e curar-se mais rapidamente.

Kakashi dormiu profundamente, sua respiração não fazia ruídos e ela o observou durante um longo tempo, tendo certeza de que por fim havia curado a ferida interna do pâncreas.

- Percebi que você e Naruto sofriam tanto ou mais que eu, mas seguiam vivendo... – murmurou baixinho, enquanto cobria o peito dele com a manta do hospital – Descanse, Sensei, tudo ficará bem agora.

xXx

- Um ramen? – ela perguntou olhando para cima da árvore, observando o loiro sorrir e baixar tranquilamente, ele passou um braço ao redor dos ombros dela e eles desceram a rua.

- Como se encontra?

- Melhor – ela murmurou, percebendo que a energia da voz dele já não era a mesma, que ele tinha aquela estranha melancolia de fundo permanente.

Estavam todos no mesmo maldito barco, afundando juntos. Ou talvez já houvessem se afogado e agora tentavam se recuperar numa ilha deserta e desconhecida.

- E Kakashi-sensei?

- Está bem, teve alta ontem de tarde. Perdeu alguns quilos, mas nada demais.

Naruto havia se transformado num homem calado. Sua maioridade não havia mudado aquilo. Algumas vezes ele podia ser encontrado no pub próximo ao pavilhão dos jounins, com alguns outros ninjas.

Ele não era o único. Era uma geração crescida na guerra, com cicatrizes espalhadas pelo corpo e pela alma.

Ela se lembrou da conversa do dia anterior, quando Naruto já estava um pouco alto de sake e havia lhe contado que lhe doía a falta de Jiraya e seu falho em relação ao Sasuke, e nenhum dos dois conseguiu segurar as lágrimas.

Eles se sentaram na tenda de ramen e fizeram seus pedidos. Comentando sobre coisas no hospital e algumas missões que Naruto havia tido durante o ano em que Sakura estava enclausurada na casa. Mas ela não havia perdido muita coisa.

xXx

Sakura observou Kakashi em uma das clareiras. Ele não segurava seu livro laranja de Icha Icha Paradise, apenas olhava para o nada e se mantinha sentado, sem expressões.

- Oe – ele murmurou, sentindo a presença do chakra dela – Como vai a vida, Sakura?

Sua voz estava um pouco mais amarga da costumeira voz suave que ele sempre tivera. Aquela voz tão conhecida de sua infância, aquela sensação de segurança que sempre lhe dava escutá-lo já não existia. Era um novo tempo, um tempo tenebroso para ela e para todos os demais.

- Trabalhando – murmurou. Sentando-se próxima a ele.

- É bom te ver novamente à ativa – ele disse, sem muita alegria, mas com sinceridade – Se recuperando aos poucos.

- Você acha que nos recuperaremos totalmente, algum dia?

- O que você acha?

Ela sorriu tristemente. Ela se havia perguntado aquilo tantas vezes que havia perdido a conta de todos os sentimentos pessimistas que tivera ao perceber que acreditava que a dor e a tristeza nunca passariam.

- Acho que não.

Ele soltou um riso amargo pelo nariz, abafado pela máscara negra que sempre usava, que nem mesmo no hospital ela ou qualquer outro ninja-médico havia ousado remover. As pessoas o respeitavam.

- Então quem sou eu para dizer? – ele perguntou retoricamente – Talvez apenas o tempo será capaz de nos dar essa resposta...

Ela havia escutado Shizune e Tsunade demonstrarem sua preocupação por Kakashi. Ao parecer, ele havia se enfurnado em missão atrás de missão, sem parar desde o fim da guerra. Para afastar a possibilidade de pensar. Mas agora ninguém lhe daria uma nova missão até depois de um mês, para que estivesse totalmente curado.

Supunha-se que o fim de uma guerra trazia paz e alegria a todos, mas aquilo não parecia acontecer com nenhum deles, nem mesmo com Godaime. Era para ser o fim de um ciclo terrível e o início de uma nova vida, mas essa nova vida parecia ainda mais terrível e sem esperanças.

Ninguém podia voltar atrás nas mortes e no sangue derramado. Ninguém podia curar a perda e a ausência. Apenas, talvez, o tempo.

Sakura não viu a capa laranja do livro erótico de Jiraya na bolsa de kunais do seu antigo professor, e compreendeu que ele já não o leria, afinal não haveria mais continuações.

O Sannin não voltaria a escrever, ninguém podia escrever depois da morte. Não havia motivos para reler até que uma nova novela fosse escrita, para não se esquecer dos detalhes na hora de ler o novo livro.

Nunca haveria um novo livro. Aquele era todo um fim de ciclo para Kakashi. Era o fim da esperança e da diversão. Era apenas uma nova vida atribulada de trabalhos e tristes lembranças que doíam amargamente.

- Então teremos que esperar – ela murmurou, vendo-o concordar com a cabeça e suspirar pesadamente.

A espera não seria fácil para nenhum deles. Ela sentiu dor, não apenas por ela, mas por todos aqueles que amava. Precisaria de um plano para vê-los sorrir de verdade novamente.

E foi pensando num bom plano que ela adormeceu, dia trás dia naquele mês. Buscando uma solução para tanta dor e desesperança. Algo que lhes fizesse ver a vida como algo bonito novamente.

Para ela, Haruno Sakura. Para o futuro Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Para seu antigo professor, Hatake Kakashi.

Precisavam superar e seguir adiante se quisessem alcançar de novo a sensação de viver plenamente, além do bem e do mal.

* * *

**N/A:** eu sei que tá triste e curtinho, mas como é a introduçao, é normal ser assim um pouco paradinho. talvez esteja um poco ooc, mas se vcs se colocarem no lugar da sakura, do naruto e do kakashi vcs vao entender que a dor e atristeza podem transformar um pouco os personagens ^^ essa é a minha primeira long de Naruto, e é KakaSaku e SÉRIO preciso saber se vcs estao gostando e o que acham, e POR FAVOR me dêem idéias!!! o/

O próximo cap sairá nesse fds, e espero que leiam, gostem e comentem! o/

Beijocas, minna! o/

REVIEW??


	2. Starting a Plan

**HOW TO SAVE A LIFE**

**Capítulo 2 – Starting a Plan**

**

* * *

**

Despertou no meio da madrugada e riu. Riu com força sem se importar com a possibilidade de acordar seus pais com sua risada.

"Era _isso_!" Sua mente exclamava aos berros alegremente. Era tão simples, tão simples, que ela não entendia como a idéia não havia surgido antes! Ainda eram as quatro e meia da manhã, mas ela tinha uma vontade desesperadora de levantar da cama e buscar a Naruto.

Mas obviamente ele estaria dormindo e ficaria bastante nervoso. Antes de tudo ela precisaria de uma preparação, um bom plano que convencesse Naruto de participar daquela idéia louca que lhe havia surgido.

Saltou da cama e se debruçou sobre a escrivaninha, rabiscando sobre uma folha em branco passo a passo o que ela deveria fazer. Escreveu:

**1º - Convencer Naruto**

**2º - Fazê-lo comprar os livros**

**3º - Intimá-lo a ajudar na pesquisa**

**4º - Fazê-lo aprovar o resultado**

**5º - Fazer com que todos se divirtam! **

X

Sakura correu pelas ruas de Konoha e bateu na porta do pequeno apartamento onde Naruto vivia. Ele não pareceu acordar ou mover-se do outro lado, então ela bateu mais forte. Não desistiria, justo quando ela necessitava desesperadamente falar com ele o loiro não aparecia!

Ela virou a maçaneta, mas estava trancada. Bateu de novo, agora com bastante força, tentando não romper a folha de madeira da porta.

Desistiu. Seria por violência. Ela tomou distancia e respirou fundo.

- Sinto muito, Naruto.

Correu e quando saltou para golpear a porta, esta se abriu e o loiro com os olhos semicerrados foi rápido o suficiente para sair da frente, deixando-a golpear o ar e cair sentada no assoalho do apartamento.

- Porque não atende a merda da porta? – ela perguntou irritada, massageando a área que irrompera contra o chão.

- Sakura-chan, ainda são às sete e dez! – ele resmungou fechando a porta e puxando-a pela mão para que ela se levantasse, e os encaminhou até a parte que era a cozinha.

Ela reparou que ele usava sambas-canção e desviou o olhar sentando-se em um dos tamboretes da mesa.

- Café ou chá? – perguntou o rapaz bagunçando o cabelo ainda mais.

- Tanto faz. Oe, Naruto, eu tenho um bom plano! – ela disse animada.

- Que plano, Sakura-chan? Eu não tenho nem os olhos abertos ainda!

Ela riu em êxtase.

- Lembra que me disse que sentia falta de Jiraya? – ele fez que sim, começando a preparar o café – Eu sei outra pessoa que também sente a falta dele. E tive uma boa idéia para ajudar vocês!

Ela o olhou misteriosa, e a curiosidade do pequeno shinobi despertou, observando-a seriamente.

- Eu não sei se eu realmente gosto dessa sua expressão, mas é uma boa idéia você começar a explicar...

- Kakashi-sensei! – ela disse e o loiro apenas esperou a continuação, sem entender nada – Ele não tem mais livros do Sannin para ler, reparou como ele sai de missão e cai em outra? Reparou como ele anda abatido e mais silencioso do que já era?

- Ele sempre foi um homem entediado, Sakura.

- Mas agora ele é um homem entediado que já não tem mais sua diversão preferida! É pior!

Ele coçou a cabeça e colocou o café nas xícaras.

- E o que você pensa fazer?

- Oras, Naruto, é mais simples que qualquer coisa! Eu vou te fazer aprender mais sobre Jiraya e você vai me ajudar.

- Como?

- Você pesquisa e compila informações e idéias, me manda relatórios e eu faço a parte dura de escrever!

- O que? – ele a olhou. Não, ela não estava falando sério, ele não podia estar na mesma linha de pensamento que ela.

- Você espiará as mulheres nas saunas, banheiros e onde mais quiser, e eu escreverei as novelas sob um codinome.

- O que diabos-? – Sakura sorria.

- Sim Naruto, eu estou me dispondo a escrever as histórias eróticas como seu velho Ero-sennin, pelo bem de vocês! – ela concluiu tomando o café amargo.

- Você não seria capaz-

- Primeiro você comprará todos os livros de Jiraya para mim, começarei minha pesquisa literária e conseguiremos salvar nossas vidas desse estado zumbi que entramos, o que acha?

- Sem chances!

X

A mulher da livraria lhe encarou e ele mostrou o RG, oras ele era maior de idade, podia ler o que quisesse, porque ela tinha que olhar para ele daquele jeito? Como se ele fosse um pervertido!

Ok, talvez comprando toda a coleção ele realmente parecesse pervertido.

- Pensei que já que ele não está mais conosco, eu deveria ao menos ter seus livros, eu nunca me atrevi a lê-los... – ele murmurou fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono. Talvez colasse.

A mulher fez que sim com a cabeça, olhando-o com pena. Sim, tinha colado. Anotou mentalmente que assim que desse todos aqueles livros pra Sakura ele lhe daria um bom pontapé pela vergonha que lhe fizera passar.

Desceu a rua e tocou a campainha da casa dos Haruno. Foi bem atendido pela senhora Haruno e entrou, encarando Sakura assim que fechou a porta do quarto dela atrás de si.

- A mulher achou que eu era um pervertido.

- Você deu a desculpa que eu te disse?

- Sim – murmurou mal-humorado – Você vai me dever ramen pelo resto da sua vida! – ele a incriminou, fazendo-a rir.

A verdade é que ele nunca achou que ela voltaria a rir daquela maneira, era bom vê-la contente. Talvez todo aquele plano ajudasse realmente aos três.

- Oe, Sakura, você vai mesmo conseguir ler isso? São realmente chatos.

- Eu andei pensando, e talvez você tenha lido o começo de apenas um deles, os começos são leves e depois entra a parte interessante, compreende?

Ele a observou. Não, ela nunca conseguiria escrever aquilo, ela era Sakura-chan! Ela nunca escreveria romances eróticos! Era impossível!

- Vamos, Naruto, deixe-me os livros. Sei que você tem uma missão hoje, mas amanha pode começar as pesquisas.

- De verdade eu tenho que fazer isso? – perguntou inseguro – Não que eu não goste da idéia, mas eu sempre criticava Ero-sennin por esse comportamento!

Ele sentou na cama, vendo-a ajeitar os livros na escrivaninha. Ela o olhou, com compreensão e felicidade.

- Naruto, não acha que seria divertido interpretar a Jiraya? Entender ele em todos os pontos de vista? Você não acredita que isso criaria um vínculo de confidencia entre vocês?

- Eh... Sim.

- Pense assim e não te doerá. Aliás, como a mim você nunca espiará, seguramente não sairá tão ferido – ela sorriu.

- Ok, mas vai me dever ramen do mesmo jeito! – ele se levantou – Tenho que ir. Nos vemos de noite no pub?

- Sim.

X

Sakura respirou fundo e começou a ler o primeiro volume. Não era assim tão ruim, falava sobre um rapaz e uma moça e eles começavam a se apaixonar, e logo a se envolver. Oh que romântico! Ela riu lendo página atrás de página, teria que aproveitar esse dia, afinal era sua folga no hospital, se lesse um livro ou dois por semana teria já uma boa idéia de como começar sua própria história.

OH MEU DEUS!

Sua mente girava e gritava. Enfim havia chegado a tal parte erótica, não que fosse ruim, na verdade era bastante interessante, já ela nunca havia lido ou feito algo assim...

Então era isso que Kakashi-sensei lia. Oh, merda! O livro tinha ilustrações! Ela arregalou os olhos, acercando-se da figura, como podia um ser humano fazer aquilo?

Ok, respire fundo. Pensou, acalmando a mente, mas os hormônios eram incontroláveis. E ela não havia planejado essa parte da reação física que teria ao ler o livro. Do mesmo jeito seguiu com a leitura, página atrás de página, e descobriu aos poucos um grande interesse por aquele tipo de leitura.

Era uma boa fonte de informações para uma menina que nunca havia feito nada daquilo. A leitura estava a cada momento mais intensa e ela percebeu que faltavam algumas coisas em todas aquelas cenas. Era claro, estavam escritas no ponto de vista de um homem, era obvio que faltaria um toque um pouco mais intenso da parte daquele homem, o personagem principal, faltava pensar no que era mais interessante para a garota.

Faltava a parte da excitação da mulher. Oh céus, o que ela estava pensando? Estava criticando o grande escritor erótico da sua época?

Aquela intensa leitura lhe estava deixando louca, só podia ser isso. Ela rabiscou algumas notas no papel em branco, precisaria pensar com muita frieza na hora de criar sua história e seus personagens. Teria que utilizar tudo o que conseguisse para cativar a atenção de Kakashi-sensei na história.

Oh, por todos os Hokages, agora ela estava pensando em Hatake Kakashi. Que diabos! Se ele era o leitor foco ela teria que seguir pensando assim, teria que dar duro e fazê-lo se divertir com a futura leitura, teria que conseguir que ele voltasse a ter aquele passatempo antes que ele se suicidasse com tantas missões de classe S.

Ela parou para almoçar e encontrou uma grande dificuldade em se concentrar no prato de comida depois de tantas cenas... no mínimo constrangedoras.

A tarde passou rapidamente e ela conseguiu concluir a leitura. Um pouco cansada daquelas estranhas sensações ao ler o tal livro, a vista doía e ela estava estupidamente curiosa por saber se realmente tudo aquilo que lera e vira eram factíveis.

Decidiu-se por um longo banho para afastar tudo aquilo de seu corpo e mente. A primeira parte estava concluída. O primeiro livro havia sido lido com a maior rapidez possível. O próximo ela tentaria ler durante seus descansos no hospital e quando chegasse em casa.

Talvez em um mês teria terminado de ler toda a coleção e estaria informada o suficiente para escrever sobre aquilo. Talvez algumas conversas com Ino lhe ajudariam também, pontuou mentalmente, enquanto andava na direção do pub dos jounins.

Sakura entrou no pub e viu Ino e Sai sentados juntos. Claro, eles não se desgrudavam mais. Fingiu não vê-los e se postou no balcão, pedindo um sake.

A convivência com Tsunade lhe havia ensinado que a melhor solução para os problemas era um bom shot de sake e dar umas boas pauladas.

Viu Naruto entrar e ir na sua direção.

- Como foi a missão? – ele lhe perguntou maldosamente, pedindo um sake.

- Terminei o primeiro – ela murmurou, sentindo vergonha. E agora essa, estava sentindo vergonha por ter lido todas aquelas perversidades!

- Cuidado para não ficar tão pervertida quanto o Ero-sennin, Sakura-chan! – ele murmurou com maldade e ao mesmo tempo preocupação.

Naruto sequer reagiu e só percebeu o que ela havia feito quando sentiu a dor na sua cabeça. Estava farto daquele tipo de reação de Sakura, mas queria dizer que ela estava voltando ao normal, com aquela impaciência típica dela e os socos inesperados.

- Escute, você precisa começar as pesquisas, pensou onde deveria _buscar informação_?

Ele corou.

- Oe, Sakura-chan, não estou muito certo de que eu deveria fazer isso...

- Deixa de ser idiota! Até parece que nunca pensou em espiar meninas! Agora tem um bom motivo para fazê-lo.

Ela parecia brava.

- Está bem... Você está fazendo a sua parte e eu devo fazer a minha, mesmo o plano sendo seu! – ele virou o segundo sake junto com ela e sorriram – Vem, vamos juntar-nos a Sai e Ino, não sei quando poderei encará-la depois de a ver nua algumas vezes...

Ele riu malicioso, rodeando o pescoço dela com o braço e Sakura teve certeza que ele se divertiria muito com aquilo. Encargou outro sake ao camareiro para não cair na tentação de dar-lhe um bom murro, afinal ele espiaria a maioria das suas amigas.

* * *

**N/A:** Tadán! O tal plano é esse! hahahaa  
Queria agradecer os reviews, da **Rittinha** e **Haruka Taichou**, obrigada mesmo! Espero que sigam a fic e se divirtam com ela! E as meninas que adicionaram a Alert, obrigada! Espero que os capítulos as motive a comentar e dar idéias! *-*

No próximo episódio já teremos a primeira apariçao de Shikamaru-kun ^^ e Naruto espiando pela primeira vez!!! o/  
O QUE ACHARAM DO PLANO? DESSE CAPÍTULO? O QUE QUEREM VER?

Beijos, Tai-chan!


	3. Failing so Hard

**N/A:** Muuuito obrigada pelos reviews gente!!!! **May, Haruka, Guida, Rittinha, Jeh e Yumi **valeu mesmo por comentarem, isso tá me motivando muito! Haha! Respondendo à **Jeh** eu vou terminar a fic sim! Mas como ainda está em processo de fabricaçao, haha, entao posso portar um cap por semana ou dois, mas nao mais que isso! Se alguma vez eu demorar mais vcs podem reclamar, mas pode ser por problemas com a universidade, afinal Direito nao é mole. Nee-chans espero que morram de rir com esse capítulo, pq - ao meu ver - está bastante engraçado!

* * *

**HOW TO SAVE A LIFE  
**

**Capítulo 3 – Failing so hard **

Ele a estava observando há algum tempo. Ela tinha o livro nas mãos e a respiração descompassada, estava tão interessada na história que não havia reparado que ele estava desperto.

Mas, o que ela fazia lendo _aquele_ livro? Não que estivesse de todo mal, ela podia ler o que quisesse, mas era Sakura-chan, não é? E Haruno Sakura não lia aquele tipo de coisa...

Talvez passar por maus momentos a haviam mudado bastante. Talvez ele já não a conhecesse, podia ser que leituras eróticas distraíssem mais a vida dela e a fizessem se esquecer a dor, ou afastá-la por algum momento.

Decidiu que isso era algo que se pensar atentamente e estudar o comportamento da rosa. Sim, isso daria um bom material para uma tarde ensolarada observando as nuvens naquele lindo céu azul de Konoha.

Ele fechou os olhos, sentindo cansaço e dor por todo o corpo, em cada um dos seus músculos. Ainda necessitava sanar, estava fraco e sua mente estava lotada de informações. Precisava fazer o reporte da missão imediatamente.

Fechou os olhos e decidiu fazê-la perceber que ele voltara à consciência.

- Hm – murmurou o rapaz e ela levantou os olhos do livro para observar o paciente.

- Shikamaru? – ela sussurrou, sem saber se ele estava acordado ou se estava sonhando.

Os olhos dele se abriram devagar e traçaram uma linha até a poltrona onde ela estava sentada. Já era de noite e ela havia mergulhado tanto na leitura que não percebera o tempo passar. Levantou-se e andou até o leito.

- Hey, Shikamaru – ela sorriu para ele, observando as olheiras que ele tinha – Como se sente?

- Como se um caminhão me tivesse atropelado... – ele riu – Poderia me dar um pouco de água?

Ela fez que sim e encheu o copo da mesinha de cabeceira. Pelo menos ele estava de bom humor. Sakura lhe estava cuidando há três dias. Ele havia sido mandando a uma missão de classe S no lugar de Kakashi e havia voltado igual ou pior que o outro ninja na missão anterior.

- Você se lembra o que aconteceu, Shikamaru?

Ele fez que sim e narrou a trajetória de ida e volta a Konoha. Mas, à diferença de Kakashi-sensei, Nara perdeu a consciência assim que chegou nos portões de Konoha.

Ela tinha que avisar a Tsunade-sama que ele estava consciente para fazer o reporte da missão. Pediu a um enfermeiro que trouxesse a Godaime ao hospital, e em menos de dez minutos ela e Kakashi entravam no quarto do paciente.

- Como se sente, Shikamaru? – o outro homem perguntou, passando pela rosa sem cumprimentá-la.

Kakashi ainda era a mesma pessoa desinteressada por tudo. Ele sequer notava as pessoas ao seu redor às vezes. Mas Sakura não se importou e colocou o livro de volta na bolsa para que ninguém visse o que ela estava lendo, isso causaria uma certa desconfiança, seguramente.

Eles a dispensaram para que pudessem falar sobre a missão em privado e ela aproveitou para ir para casa, sem perceber o olhar intrigado de Shikamaru.

X

Naruto estava do lado de fora da sauna, muitas mulheres entravam e saiam pela porta da parte feminina e ele continuava ali, sentado contra a árvore, decidindo-se se deveria ou não fazer aquilo.

Como Jiraya não havia pensado naquilo? Era idiota ou algo? Céus, a idéia era ridiculamente fácil e ele não compreendia como diabos o Ero-sennin não havia feito isso!

Ele se postou atrás da árvore e fez um jutsu para copiar a forma de uma mulher que havia passado por ele horas antes. Assim poderia entrar na sauna e olhar ao vivo e a cores tudo aquilo que ele deveria simplesmente espiar.

Assim faria o trabalho muito mais rápido e eficaz, não teria que se meter em confusões tantas vezes. Naruto entrou na sauna e se deparou com pequenos armários onde ele deveria guardar seus pertences. Tirou a roupa e corou, observando que tinha seios. Não que fossem chamativos, mas ERAM SEIOS!

Ele seguiu pelo corredor com uma toalha branca enrolada no corpo e sentiu a fumaça espessa o esquentar quando adentrou o cômodo, sentou-se em um dos bancos de madeira e esperou a vista se acostumar ao branco-perolado que o rodeava.

Quando seus olhos se enfocaram por fim, ele vislumbrou quatro mulheres totalmente nuas espalhadas pela sala. Estavam algumas deitadas e outras sentadas, sem vergonha alguma, completa e plenamente nuas.

Ele corou com força e sentiu a barriga esquentar e esquentar. E o calor foi subindo pelo tronco, pelos seios que agora tinha, pelo pescoço delicado, pelo rosto e então...

- Você está bem? – perguntou uma mulher, preocupada.

Ela se aproximou, os seios dela balançando com delicadeza enquanto ela se agachava para observá-lo com atenção. _Agachada_!

Naruto tentou com todas as suas forças não olhar, _oh não olhe não olhe não olhe,_ gritava internamente, mas sua curiosidade foi maior e ele abaixou a cabeça, como se estivesse com vergonha e encarou entre as pernas dela.

KAMI-SAMA! Ele corou com força e levantou os olhos, estava sentindo o corpo meio sem força, meio tenso, meio mole. Estava morrendo! Sim sim sim, definitivamente estava morrendo, podia sentir a alma escapando de seu corpo e o coração parar de bater.

- Você ta ok? – A mulher perguntou de novo, observando o rosto dele vermelho. Então ele reparou nos seios de novo, e o calor subiu até seu rosto, e não agüentaria nem um minuto mais, ele ia explodir!

- ... – Jesus! Ele estava sangrando. Meu Deus! Ele estava sangrando_ muito_.

- Seu nariz... – a mulher continuou.

- ... – Céus, os seios, e que seios! Oh que seios graaandes! E ela seguia naquela mesma posição e ele não pôde deixar de observar de novo entre as pernas dela... Oh, merda! Estava perdendo a concentração e seu chakra não agüentaria mais tempo naquele jutsu cópia.

- Eu posso fazer algo? – ele sentia o jutsu perdendo a força... Tinha que fazer algo, ou ter concentração ou sair correndo imediatamente...

- ... – Naruto levou as mãos ao rosto e segurou o nariz com força.

- Oe, isso é muito estranho! – ela reclamou observando-o.

- ... – Ok, ele entendia porque Jiraya-sama não havia feito isso.

Merda! Ele estava definitivamente perdendo a atenção, o jutsu se desfaria em nada. Em menos de um minuto, ele pôde sentir a transformação se acercando. Oh que grande merda! Ele seria pego logo de primeira.

Eh, Naruto, achando que era muito mais inteligente que o Ero-sennin! Seu grande imbecil! O homem havia espiado mulheres durante toda a vida, como havia imaginado que o superaria logo de primeira?

- Você-

A mulher o olhou, recriminando, claro seguramente os cabelos dele estavam começando a se transformar e ficariam loiros em um segundo. Não, menos que um segundo! Estava loiro já!

- SEU FILHO DA-

Ele se levantou e saiu correndo. Escutando os berros nervosos dentro da sauna. Melhor dar o fora dali o mais rápido possível! Naruto puxou a roupa de dentro do armário e meteu a samba-canção de qualquer jeito, o mais rápido que pôde.

Correu pelo corredor e saiu. Oh, a liberdade! O vento fresco da noite lhe esfriou o corpo quente da sauna e ele tratou de colocar a roupa de uma vez, já que as pessoas lhe estavam olhando como se ele fosse um pervertido.

SIM! Ele _era_ um pervertido! Um grande e estúpido pervertido!

Escutou vozes raivosas próximas à porta e passos correndo. Oh, merda, estava fodido! Saiu correndo para o meio da rua e desceu essa correndo, implorando mentalmente à Kami-sama que elas não o tivessem reconhecido e jurando por todos os Kages que ele MATARIA Sakura assim que a visse!

Desceu a rua da casa dela correndo e bateu a porta. Sakura quem atendeu e ela parecia haver chegado nesse mesmo instante.

- Precisomeesconder! – quase berrou empurrando a rosa pra dentro da casa e fechando a porta – Não, eu nunca mais vou fazer isso, Saaakura!

Ele tentou recobrar a respiração enquanto ela o olhava sem entender nada.

- Qu...?

- _Não pergunte_! – disse raivoso, sentando no chão, escorando a cabeça na porta – Eu entrei na sauna com um jutsu copia...

Ela riu, Sakura riu escandalosamente, enquanto ele a olhava atônito.

- QUE? – gritou bravo.

- Você não sabe que precisa de concentração para manter um jutsu? Como _você_ vai se controlar no meio de mulheres peladas, Naruto?

Era assim tão obvio? Oh, Kami-sama, ele era um desastre, um _tremendo_ desastre.

- Isso explica o sangue...

- Qu...

Ela apontou o nariz dele e se agachou – ela se agachou e ele corou e riu maldoso ao mesmo tempo, hehehe imaginar Sakura pelada não estava nos planos, mas ela pediu por isso, ela era a culpada – a rosa lhe deu um croqui na cabeça e voltou-se à bolsa tirando um kit médico dali, limpou o rosto dele e meteu tufos de algodão pelas narinas, para estancar o sangramento, que havia voltado com a imaginação perversa.

Então Sakura sentou ao seu lado, escorando as costas na parede e riu. Riu alegremente de tudo aquilo. Parece que ele estava voltando a ter adrenalina em sua vida.

- Foi divertido? – ela perguntou, olhando-o.

- Foi aterrorizante! – ele arregalou os olhos – Não posso dizer que não foi... mmm... divertido... ou... que eu não tenha gostado, afinal aqueles seios perto de mim, aquelas pernas e aqueles pêlos... OUCH!

Naruto segurou a cabeça, exatamente onde ela havia golpeado e a olhou bravo. Ela ria, oh era tão bonito o sorriso de Sakura.

Ela se levantou.

- Vai ter que tomar mais cuidado – avisou.

- E você vai ter que me pagar mais ramen! – reclamou, levantando-se também.

- Quer jantar? Meus pais saíram, hoje eu cozinho! – ela sorriu feliz.

- Oh... – ele fez uma cara estranha – Olha Sakura, não gosto de comida queimada...

OUCH!

Outro maldito murro. Sakura estava começando a irritá-lo. Lhe fazia colocar a vida em risco para pesquisar para o livro _dela_ e ainda por cima lhe batia!

- Ok, afinal eu cozinho pior que você... – murmurou, acompanhando-a até a cozinha da casa.

X

Ele observou o teto enquanto o sono não chegava. Tsunade lhe havia feito um jutsu-médico para relaxar, mas ele não podia parar de pensar porque diabos Sakura estava lendo o segundo livro de Icha-Icha-Paradise.

Era estranho, completamente non-sense!

Talvez ela estivesse tentando aprender algumas coisas... Ele corou ao pensar isso. Sakura não recorreria a esse método estúpido de leitura para aprender algo, não é mesmo? Ela arranjaria um namorado e aprenderia na prática. Ela sempre havia sido boa aluna!

- Problemático! – concluiu antes de cair no sono.

* * *

**N/A:** eu sei que tá muito curtinho, mas é a introduçao do Shika na fic e do Naruto espiando hahahaha. No próximo a Hinata aparece! Deixem reviews com idéias e criticas! Beeeijos. Tai-chan!


	4. Let Him Go

**N/A:** meninas queria agradecer muuuito os comentarios! sério to mega feliz! esse cap vai de **Feliz dia das Mulheres** pra todas vcs. Esse é meu cap preferido até agora... TEM KAKASHI GENTE! hahahaha Estou pensando em como aparecer um pouquinho mais de Kakashi-sensei, pq ele é amor total, e é mega dificil, como a Jeh disse, de escrever! alias Jeh vc tem cadastro no ffnet? pq como vc nunca está logada nao consigo responter seus coments. ^^ Ok, garotas, obrigada demais e sigam lendo e comentando, e claro: dando idéias!!! :*

* * *

**HOW TO SAVE A LIFE**

**Capítulo 4 – Let him go**

**

* * *

  
**

Lá estava ele, parado do outro lado de uma piscina aquecida feminina. Ele nunca mais ousaria tentar entrar, era perigoso demais e ele não tinha concentração suficiente para manter o raciocínio.

Naruto fez um pequeno buraquinho na madeira que rodeava a piscina privada e começou a observar. Havia muitas mulheres, talvez fosse porque o tempo ainda fresco fizesse com que elas recorressem a esses métodos para aquecer o fim do inverno.

Muitas delas ele sequer havia visto pela Vila, mas estavam também Tenten e... Hinata! Oh não, não, não, não e não! Naruto _nunca_ espiaria Hinata-chan, isso ia contra seus valores morais.

Ela era a garota mais doce e gentil que ele já havia conhecido, e... Depois de tentar se opor a Pain ela havia demonstrado gostar mais dele do que ele imaginava. Mas a Hyuuga nunca lhe havia dito nada depois do fim da guerra e ele se perguntou se havia sido o furor do momento.

Estava de costas para a parede de madeira, não olharia enquanto Hinata não desse o fora dali. Ele não se meteria nas suas intimidades! Ele não era tão pervertido a esse ponto! Nunca! Nunca...

Mas... Ele havia reparado as curvas do corpo dela, mesmo de roupas. Corou ao lembrar-se. Hinata tinha mais seios que as outras meninas da Vila, ele não podia negar. E tampouco podia negar que a havia imaginado sem roupas, apenas os cabelos negros e longos cobrindo os peitos e isso... Bem, isso era uma imagem mental bastante estimulante.

Bateu na testa, o que estava pensando? Em Hinata? Mesmo ela já havendo demonstrado toda valentia e valor que tinha? Será pervertido, Naruto? Será um pequeno Ero-sennin maldito?

Não se conteve, virou-se e deparou com Hinata sentada na beira da piscina, mas não estava em biquíni ou roupa interior, ela ainda usava o mesmo vestidinho azul-escuro e curto com que havia entrado no lugar.

Ela ria suavemente e jogava água em Tenten, que usava um pequeno biquíni branco. Ela não tinha grandes seios, mas era bonita.

Odiou que Hinata não estivesse em biquíni justo quando ele havia tomado coragem para espiá-la! Ao mesmo tempo agradeceu aos Kages por ela estar com o vestido, assim não teria culpabilidade depois.

Continuou observando as outras mulheres, sempre dando uma olhada na Hyuuga para se certificar se ela continuava com o vestido.

- Oe, Naruto! – uma voz o chamou e ele estremeceu virando-se.

Oh, não, justo _ele_? Realmente o futuro Hokage de Konoha não tinha sorte, era um pobre azarado.

Os cabelos longos e escuros de Neji refletiram na luz invernal e ele o cumprimentou de longe, acercando-se aos poucos.

- Ah, vejo que você tem _realmente_ ótimos olhos, Naruto – disse o outro, postando-se ao seu lado – Deixe-me ver também!

QUE? Hyuuga Neji também gostava de espiar mulheres na piscina? Naruto acreditava que ele seria um desses homens honrados que nunca na vida se renderia aos prazeres da carne.

Oh merda, Hinata e Tenten estavam ali! Naruto se enrascaria muito se o moreno soubesse quem ele estava espiando! A sua protegida e indefesa prima, e sua companheira de time.

- M-melhor não Neji! – exclamou, ficando na frente do buraquinho da parede.

- Não seja mesquinho, Naruto, somo homens – disse piscando um olho.

Oh, céus, ele realmente não queria apanhar de Neji, não mesmo!

- Não, olha, se nos pegam aqui a última coisa que eu quero é que seu tio saiba disso! Você sabe, não é mesmo, a honra dos Hyuuga não seria tão honrada assi-

- Nah... meu tio sabe que os homens, independente do clã que pertençam, gostam de ver mulheres... Talvez até se orgulharia de-

- NÃO! – exclamou, quando o outro tentou tirá-lo do lugar.

- Ei, Naruto, porque está agindo assim? O que você não quer que eu veja?

Por que o maldito tinha que ser tão inteligente? Por que, Kami-sama, diga!

- Não... Não é isso, é que eu não gosto que...

- O que? Não gosta de compartir as visões? Ah, não me diga que fica com vergonha!

_Ai, Neji de Deus, não seja imbecil! É que a sua querida priminha está aí, cabeçudo! Não tente ver o que não quer!_ Pensou Naruto. Mas como todo homem teimoso e orgulhoso, o Hyuuga não parecia mudar de idéia.

- Naruto, o que é?

- Ne-neji... Er...

Sem chances! O moreno o afastou com um empurrão e olhou pelo buraco.

- Tenten! – ele exclamou deleitado – Hehe, adoro vê-la de biquíni.

Naruto ficou atônito, como é? Não estava bravo por Tenten estar ali? Por favor, que ele não visse Hinata, que não se desse conta que ela estava ali...

- Vamos, você nunca reparou nas pernas dela? Como são fortes e musculosas? Oh, Tenten é uma mulher linda. Vamos ver quem mais...

Pronto, houve um silêncio macabro e Naruto sentiu as entranhas remexerem, ele não queria ter que lutar com Neji logo ali, seria um escândalo e todas as mulheres da piscina perceberiam o que eles estavam fazendo do outro lado da parede: bancando os pervertidos e espiando-las!

- Naruto... – Neji murmurou com a voz um pouco estranha. O loiro soube que morreria dentro de alguns instantes. _Oh, Terra, traga-me!_ – Você... você estava espiando a... Hinata-sama?

- N-n-não! – tratou de dizer o mais rápido que conseguiu.

- Não minta! – o outro o olhou nos olhos.

- Não! Eu estava espiando todas, num geral, não é minha culpa que ela esteja aí!

- Naruto, eu disse: _não-minta_! Era por isso que não queria que eu olhasse, não é?

- Achei que me mataria, mas j-juro que não era minha intenção olhar exatamente ela... Juro por todos os Kages!

O moreno riu. Neji segurou a barriga para não enfartar de tanto rir. E por que diabos ele estava rindo, Naruto não sabia. Na verdade ele estava bastante aliviado para parar e pensar no motivo do riso.

- Naruto! – o moreno tentou recobrar o ar – Sabe, eu não lhe direi nada, mas ela estaria seguramente feliz em saber que você a estava espiando!

- Não! Eu não a estava espiando, estava espiando a _todas_ – reclamou.

Neji o olhou seriamente. Oh droga, agora ia ficar bravo porque ele estava espiando _todas_ e isso levava dentro o pacote "_as pernas de Tenten_". Merda! Por que não havia dito que estava espiando a Hinata e acabava com aquilo?

- Sabe, ela quase desmaia sempre que fala contigo, mas você nunca pareceu reparar nela e nos sentimentos que ela nutre por você. Deveria ser um pouco menos estúpido, sabe? Isso a faria bastante feliz – ele murmurou em tom confidente.

O que era isso? Neji estava dizendo que ele deveria investir em Hinata, a sua casta e pura prima? Que mundo era esse? Naruto não sabia mais onde meter a cara, porque de repente ele estava corando mais e mais.

O Hyuuga acabara de dizer que Hinata gostava dele? Que o amava? Que ela quase desmaiava por culpa da sua presença? Seria seu chakra demasiado forte e isso a afetasse ou...

- Te deixo com seus pensamentos, mas deixe de fugir do seu caminho, Naruto. Mas... – a voz do Hyuuga ficou um pouco mais sinistra – Da próxima vez que você a espiar eu vou começar a ficar irritado, assim que quando ela estiver, não olhe! – ele olhou ameaçador, depois riu e foi embora. Deixando o loiro aturdido e pasmo.

Oh céus, Hinata o amava? Era isso mesmo o que ouvira?

X

- Vamos ver o que você tem para mim, Naruto-kun!

Sakura sorriu feliz e o observou.

- Ham... Como eu posso te dizer... Hum... Tenten tem boas pernas... São fortes e musculosas – murmurou olhando o chá em suas mãos, citando o que Neji lhe havia dito – A mulher do padeiro tem peitos imensos e um cintura minúscula. Na verdade ela é bastante bonita para o Padeiro...

Ele ficou pensativo, olhando o rosto dela se transformar.

- Que?

- Naruto, se eu quisesse saber a forma dos corpos delas eu simplesmente iria e olharia, não me custaria nada!

- Então o que quer de mim?! – perguntou exasperado.

- Oras, mais obvio não pode estar! Quero saber se você teve idéias de cenas enquanto as olhava! Que outra coisa podia ser?

- Sakura-chan... E-eu.. Eu... Eu não vou te dizer isso! – reclamou – Não sou tão pervertido!

- Então seus relatórios e pesquisas não me servirão de nada!

- Ma-mas...

- Preciso de idéias, Naruto! – ela disse impaciente. Sim, Sakura era demasiado impaciente.

- Mas como você quer que eu diga o que imaginei quando as vi? Isso é ridiculamente pervertido! Me nego a fazer isso! Você é uma menina, não, mais que isso: você é Sakura-chan!

- E como você imagina que eu vou escrever? Eu não tenho idéias quando espio mulheres!

- Pois que espie homens!

OUCH! Outro soco na cabeça.

- O que eu fiz agora? – ele estava irritado, colocava sua vida em risco e era assim que ela o tratava em resposta?

- Você consegue me imaginar espiando os rapazes na sauna?

- Não.

- Você consegue me imaginar tendo idéias pervertidas e miraculosas vendo homens pelados?

Ele riu maldoso.

- Sim.

OUCH!!!

- Ok, Sakura, eu vou dizer que eu não imagino, mas é mentira. Foi você quem me perguntou!

- Então entenda, quando estiver ali, olhando-as e te venha uma cena ou uma boa idéia tome nota. E traga as notas para mim, assim não tem que relatar em voz alta para não ser tão vergonhoso...

Ela suspirou. Estava cansada de não ter boas idéias e Naruto não estava colaborando. Talvez o plano não fosse assim tão inteligente, talvez nem desse certo.

- Ah, assim fica mais fácil!

Ele sorriu, as mãos penduradas na nuca. Oh, por fim ele havia compreendido e concordado com algo.

- Certo, agora, da próxima vez, se esforce mais!

Ela se levantou levando as canecas para a pia.

- Oe, Sakura-chan... – ela não o olhou, enquanto lavava as louças – Neji-kun disse que Hinata gosta de mim...

Ela o olhou aterrorizada. Porque ele parecia tão surpreso?

- E?

- Você também acha? – Naruto teve que se esquivar do coador que voou na sua direção.

- É tão cego assim, Naruto? – ela se exasperou – Hinata é apaixonada por você desde que eu me lembro dela! Como não percebeu isso antes?

É, talvez além de ser um pervertido em construção, ele fosse um estúpido cego de plantão. Como todo mundo tinha se dado conta e ele não?

X

Sakura observava os três livros que faltava ler. Oh céus, que cansaço, já não queria ler mais daquilo, era tão parecido um livro com o outro, as mesmas personalidades, os mesmos gestos...

Que tédio!

Decidiu que estava na hora de agir. Começaria escrever o mais rápido possível e publicaria seu próprio livro para ver a reação de Kakashi-sensei.

Começou a primeira cena.

Não que fosse difícil, na verdade era bastante estúpida e simples a idéia: um casal de jovens apaixonados que decidia fazer sexo em todos os lugares que quisessem. Ela riu. Kakashi-sensei nunca deveria saber que ela escrevera aquilo, ou senão acreditaria que aquele era um desejo dela.

Sakura nunca havia imaginado isso: fazer sexo em lugares públicos ou impróprios, ela era muito a favor das normas e contratos sociais para esse tipo de coisa.

Ela sempre pensara que um dia Naruto traria Sasuke de volta, e ele ainda seria o mesmo menino metidinho e orgulhoso de sempre, e ela cairia em seus braços, expulsando toda a aversão que tinha pela pessoa que ele havia se transformado. Mas em seus sonhos ele estava contente por estar em Konoha outra vez, e estava contente em ver que ela o havia desculpado.

E Sakura havia imaginado tantas maneiras de chegar ao apartamento dele... Em uma celebração no pub dos jounin e eles estariam bêbados demais e ela se declararia para ele outra vez, mas dessa vez ele a beijaria, e eles passariam todo o caminho até a antiga casa de Sasuke abraçados, murmurando sobre a infância deles e como ele a odiava e repudiava.

Eles ririam sobre a lua e declarariam seu amor...

Mas a cena que ela mais gostava era a que eles não estavam sob o efeito do álcool; ele a chamaria para passear depois que se instalasse na antiga casa, e eles conversariam sobre suas dores e medos, e ela choraria em seus braços e diria o quanto lhe havia doído tudo aquilo, todo aquele monte de merda que ele fizera, e ele pediria desculpas por tê-la deixado, por não a haver escutado e nem a Naruto, por mais que este tentasse inúmeras vezes.

E ele levantaria seu rosto e a beijaria. Esse seria seu primeiro beijo, o que ela havia nutrido esperanças para ter; então entrariam na casa dele, que estaria vazia, ele a deitaria em sua cama com delicadeza e tiraria suas roupas entre beijos e lágrimas, enquanto ela sorria feliz, chorando.

Sakura sentiria dor, mas depois estaria tudo bem, porque era Sasuke, era _seu Sasuke_ e não importava o quanto doesse, porque ele estaria vivo e de volta, e seria o mesmo de antigamente. E isso seria tão bonito e feliz.

Deu-se conta de que estava chorando. E que doía dentro dela pensar naquilo. Sasuke estava morto, ele havia sido um maldito e não havia dado o braço a torcer, havia sido mal, matado gente inocente, agredido a ela, Kakashi e Naruto. Ele havia destruído seus corações e estavam naquele estado infeliz por culpa dele!

Jogou a caneta no chão e saiu de casa. Mais que merda, por que seu maldito fantasma tinha que rondar a mente dela quando ela menos precisava? Quando o ela queria era distancia daquele sentimento doloroso.

Correu pela rua e se meteu na floresta, saltando de uma a outra árvore até chegar ao cemitério. Não teve que buscar a lápide dele, pois ela sabia de memória onde estava, por mais que houvesse passado mais de um ano sem visitá-lo. Ela olhou o símbolo dos Uchiha e o mármore branco.

Naruto havia dito que Sasuke seria enterrado em Konoha e, quando ele entrou pelos portões da vila carregando o corpo morto do amigo sobre os ombros, ninguém se opôs.

Ela olhou a lápide com raiva.

- Por que não me deixa em paz? – gritou – Por que mesmo depois de morto você se mete na minha vida? POR QUE UCHIHA SASUKE?

Ela caiu de joelhos no chão, seus cabelos tampando seu rosto úmido de lágrimas e vermelho do choro.

- Eu... Eu acreditei que me deixaria viver... Que eu conseguiria seguir... Mas não consegui, e me excluí do mundo achando que essa era a solução! Mas não era! Você entende? A solução não existe por que você não me liberta...

Sakura sentiu as lágrimas caírem rápidas e apertou as mãos no mármore da lápide. Internamente ela queria tanto que nada daquilo tivesse passado e eles ainda fossem aqueles estúpidos pirralhos sob a tutoria de Iruka-sensei, e seria tão mais feliz.

- Por favor, Sasuke-kun, saia da minha cabeça e do meu coração... Deixe-me ir… Liberte-me... – implorou ao vento.

- Ele já se foi faz tempo, Sakura, você é quem o guarda dentro – ela estremeceu - Por que você não o liberta?

A voz dele soou profunda no meio do cemitério, se misturando ao vento, e ela deixou um soluço escapar e o olhou. Agora sua mão pesada tocava o ombro dela e ele a olhava com confiança, ele havia passado por esse caminho de dor, antes com Obito, e agora com Sasuke, ele sempre falhava, e se odiava por isso, mas aprendeu a deixá-los ir, a permitir que eles encontrassem seus caminhos do outro lado da vida.

- Quer tomar algo? – Kakashi perguntou num murmúrio e ela fez que sim, aceitando a ajuda para levantar.

* * *

**N/A:** Viu!!! **Guida-chan** e **Jeh-chan**, a aparição do Kakashi é dedicada pra vcs já que reclamaram que ele não aparecia. Hehe um pouquinho de luz na nossa escuridão, verdade?

E aí gente, o que acharam? Fiz uma mudançinha básica no clima da fic, deu até um draminha vai? Pra quem não entendeu o que o Kakashi tava fazendo no cemitério (como meu marido-kun) ele poderia estar visitando Obito ou Sasuke, deixo para a imaginação de vocês, menines.

O que acharam dessa mudança de clima? Aprofundei um pouco a fic né? Eu pessoalmente gostei, odeio quando me sinto comediante ou fútil por que acho que a fic num presta, e fiquei feliz por expressar a dor da Sakurita-nee.

Espero comentários com suas críticas e percepções!

Beeijos, Tai.


	5. The Hentai Book

**N/A: **Gente que lindo, todo mundo comentando! Obrigada por favoritarem a fic e a colocarem em Alert! Sério!

Respondendo à Jeh, eu te repondo por auqi pq nao posso te mandar mensagens privados aos teus comentarios, já que vc num tem cadastro flor, as demais meninas eu respondo em privado. Queria desculpar se eu nao respondi à todas as garotas, mas é que eu respondi alguns e esqueci de apagar os emails, ento nao quis responder td de novo para nao ser chata ^^ se alguém ficou sem respodta desculpem mesmo, foi um pequeno lapso! hehe. Enfim, recebi umas criticas em relaçao à ortografia, mas é que num tenho beta ainda, por isso há montes de erros, mas pro cap deguinte vou falar com a Hell's-sama e ver se ela beta para mim, ok? Meninas façam pedidos hhahha estou desejando isso!

Pro próximo cap a brincadeira começa a esquentar e tem bastante Shikamaru na história. Respondendo um pouquinho aos reviews, eu tbm acho o Kakashi um personagem dificil demais, por isso as vezes pode ficar um pouco ooc, desculpem-me por isso, aliás eu sempre escrevi drama e essa é minha primeira comédia, por isso ela está meio ruim nesse quesito "engraçado". Para quem perguntou, tranquilas que vai haver mais drama em relaço ao Kakashi ao longo da história, e algo sobre o Obito e a Rin, ok? Só esperem um poquinho ^^

Bom, aqui começa a emoção, ok? _Senhores passageiros, preparem-se para a seguinte aventura com destino a: KAKASAKU o/ oh yeah nee-chans!_

**

* * *

**

**HOW TO SAVE A LIFE**

**Capítulo 5 – The Hentai Book**

**

* * *

**

Ela riu. Ele estava contando qualquer babaquice e Sakura sabia que fazia isso para que ela se sentisse bem. E a Haruno se sentiu imensamente contente em ver Kakashi-sensei rindo e pedindo alguns sakes por conta dele, contando sobre algumas missões impossíveis de classe S e acrescentando alguns comentários bobos para fazê-la gargalhar.

Ele virou para o lado e deslizou o copinho de sake para dentro da máscara entornado o líquido na boca. Sakura riu, por que diabos ele não tirava aquela maldita máscara de uma vez?

E depois de mais uma ou duas doses da bebida ela decidiu que estava já alta demais e que poderia acabar deixando algo escapar. Disse que ia embora e ele a acompanhou até sua casa.

Kakashi rodeava os ombros dela com o braço porque acreditou que ela cairia a qualquer momento, mas Sakura havia aprendido bem com Tsunade-sama. Ela era forte para o álcool, estava apenas... Contente.

Sakura sentiu o cheiro dele de perto, fazia tempo que isso não acontecia. Afinal há muito tempo não ficavam tão próximos um do outro. Aquele olor lhe lembrava missões com o Team 7, mas ela não ficou triste, curiosamente ela riu e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele se embriagando no cheiro amadeirado e sorrindo.

O homem não se moveu, mas observou como ela parecia mais tranqüila. Eles haviam conversado enquanto caminhavam até o pub e pediam suas bebidas, lhe havia contado a história de Obito, havia dito que lhe entendia, que era duro, mas que aos poucos ia passar, ela precisava ser um pouco mais paciente.

Mas Sakura não era nada paciente.

Ela havia chorado um pouco mais, e dito que ainda sentia o coração doer ao pensar nele, mas não mencionou que ainda o amava, e Kakashi acreditou que dizer em voz alta doía mais que guardar esse sentimento no fundo do coração.

X

Ela estava escrevendo com rapidez, o pequeno encontro com Kakashi na noite anterior havia aumentado seu ânimo e sua vontade de cooperar com ele, assim como ele havia feito com ela.

Ainda podia escutar a voz dele murmurando qualquer idiotice para fazê-la parar de chorar, e vê-lo deslizando o sake por debaixo da máscara sem tirá-la, ou seu perfume amadeirado e gostoso...

As cenas saiam com facilidade, pensando que ela deveria retribuir a ajuda dele, afinal toda a idéia havia nascido por que ele estava tão estranho e distante, mais que Naruto.

Kakashi estava no cemitério na noite anterior, e ela não duvidou que estivesse passando para murmurar algo para Sasuke ou Obito, isso queria dizer que ainda havia uma grande ferida aberta, que não terminava de cicatrizar nunca.

Sakura abriu o terceiro livro do Sannin para ver uma coisa, precisava de uma posição... _Vamos ver... Página 51..._ _Ótimo!_ Voltou a escrever, depois de folhear umas quantas página do livro hentai.

- O que está fazendo? – a voz masculina soou muito perto.

- Que? – perguntou, metendo tudo na bolsa de maneira desengonçada, amassando as folhas que havia escrito – Nada! – Ela respirou com força. Tentando se tranqüilizar.

Shikamaru estava de pé atrás dela, observando-a como se fosse um objeto a ser estudado. Teve vontade de socá-lo, mas ele receberia alta assim que despertasse, o que queria dizer "agora", e ela não deveria metê-lo de novo no hospital antes mesmo dele sair.

- Não sabia que gostava de escrever – ele comentou, sentando na cama. _Problemático_, pensou avaliando as ações dela.

- Não... Eu apenas... Naruto... Hinata... Estou ajudando a Naruto escrever uma carta para Hinata. Parece que por fim ele percebeu que eles... você sabe, deveriam tentar algo...

Péssima resposta, ela concluiu, suspirando e andando até ele. Tomou sua febre e batimentos cardíacos. Estava tudo ok, ele poderia ir para sua casa são e salvo. Mas ele seguia ali, parado, olhando para ela como se soubesse que aquela resposta mentirosa não colava para nada.

- Pode ir embora, Shikamaru, te dou alta. Caso perceba algo estranho ou se sinta mal, volte e veremos o que pode ser. As dores musculares são naturais e dores de cabeça também... – ela escreveu algo num papel e lhe entregou – Essa é a medicação para dores de cabeça, reposição de chakra e bem-estar corporal. Assim que, cuide-se e trate de não se esforçar muito esses dias.

Ele sorriu, tinha um pedido para "não fazer nada" e isso soava genial! Nenhum problema, apenas suas queridas nuvens e, claro, sua mais nova pulga atrás da orelha: Sakura lendo hentai, mentindo descaradamente sobre o conteúdo que escreve e escondendo seus pertences de maneira suspeita.

- Hai. Até logo, Sakura.

X

Shikamaru observou de longe a cena e pensou que podia ser um delírio, pela recuperação ou pelos medicamentos. Aproximou-se devagar. Lá estava Naruto, perto da cascada onde duas garotas se banhavam de biquíni, parecia que a convivência com Jiraya havia afetado o comportamento de loiro de maneira imprevisível.

- Problemático – murmurou quando chegou ao lado do outro.

- Sh-Shikamaru?

O moreno se deitou na grama ao lado de Naruto e olhou as nuvens.

- Pode seguir com o que estava fazendo...

- H-Hai – Naruto voltou a olhar as garotas de biquíni, tomando nota uma ou outra vez.

_Demasiado problemático_. Naruto espiando mulheres e escrevendo. Sakura lendo livros pornôs e escrevendo – e mentindo – acrescentou mentalmente. Aqueles dois estavam realmente mal, talvez estivessem utilizando esse método pouco convencional para afastar o sofrimento, o que não deixava de ser problemático, mas era ao menos mais compreensivo.

- Sakura está estranha, não acha, Naruto?

- Hmm? – murmurou, colocando os binóculos nos olhos para ver melhor as meninas na água.

- Está lendo esses livros pervertidos, você sabe...

- Não reparei nenhuma mudança... – murmurou de novo, anotando algo no caderninho, compenetrado.

- O que está fazendo?

- Anotando informações para Sakura-chan... – murmurou. Então arregalou os olhos. Porque tinha que ser tão desatento?

- Curioso...

Ah claro, então algo esses dois estavam planeando, ele só não entendia exatamente o que era. Mas descobriria.

Naruto xingava baixinho, arrumando suas coisas na pequena mochila, depois lhe disse algo como "_Isso foi baixo!_" ou "_Vou embora antes que você use essas suas sombras em mim_" e desapareceu de vista.

- Problemático... Além de ser um plano estranho era também para ser secreto. Hai hai, problemático demais...

X

Naruto despertou com o timbre da campainha apitando incessantemente: Sakura.

Nenhuma outra pessoa em sã consciência tocaria na casa de outra às 5h da manhã, desesperadamente, socando a porta como se fosse morrer se não abrissem. Uma pessoa normal seria menos impaciente e tocaria apenas duas vezes.

Arrastou-se até a porta e abriu, antes que a outra tentasse arrombar, como era típico.

- Naruto! – ela gritou e se jogou nos braços dele.

O loiro teve tempo apenas para soltar um gemido de dor quando suas costas bateram contra o chão e o peso de Sakura piorou a queda. Ela sorria radiante e o olhava como se nada melhor pudesse ter acontecido.

Odiou ser homem por um minuto, ele havia acabado de acordar e _esse_ tipo de reação corporal é bastante natural em homens recém despertos. Mas, com o "plus" de ter uma mulher sentada sobre ele com um sorriso encantador, só pôde piorar as coisas ainda mais.

Ela pareceu não notar, pelo menos a principio, mas vendo que ele estava corando e corando e que movia as mãos tentando afastá-la com todas suas forças de quase-sonâmbulo, a rosa reparou algo embaixo dela, que estava grande demais para ser normal.

Sakura corou e seu rosto estava mais vermelho que um tomate maduro. Ela arregalou os olhos para ele, recriminando-o e lhe deu um soco tremendo no olho esquerdo, levantando-se rapidamente.

- Mal educado...

- Quem mandou me acordar de supetão e se jogar em cima de mim? – ele havia levantado e ela reparou que a samba-canção dele tinha uma cabaninha, corou ainda mais e tapou os olhos.

- Ponha uma roupa, Naruto!

- Estou na minha casa! Preciso um café bem forte... – ele murmurou indo na direção da parte que era a cozinha. Precisava de um banho gelado também, mas não comentaria isso. Depois de uns minutos ela o seguiu.

- Sinto... eh... muito ter te acordado.

- Sem problemas, Sakura-chan. Mas qual é o motivo? Eu achei que poderia dormir meia hora mais antes de ir ver a velha Tsunade.

Então ela sorriu de novo aquele maravilhoso sorriso e ele olhou para o coador de café, pensando que já não deveria estar tendo aquele tipo de reação. Ok, havia sido bastante forte estar apenas com a cueca e ter Haruno Sakura sentada em cima dele, mas, ela era sua amiga e ele precisava se controlar.

Trouxe as canecas de café. Vendo um monte de folhas sobre a mesa.

- Qu-

- Terminei o primeiro livro! – ela disse, sorrindo mais.

- Já?

- Sim, ontem com as suas anotações consegui as idéias que me faltavam e terminei! Está tudo aí, mas agora você precisa ler!

- Eu? – ele arregalou os olhos.

- Claro, Naruto! Senão como saberei se está bom ou não.

- Você não leu?

- Claro que li, baka!

- Então, por que eu tenho que ler também, Sakura-chan? – reclamou coçando a cabeça, uma careta na cara. Definitivamente, Naruto não gostava de ler.

- Por que você é homem, e se você gostar, seguramente Kakashi-sensei também o fará!

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e começou pela primeira página assim que ela saiu para ir trabalhar no Hospital de Konoha. Mas não que ele não gostasse absolutamente de ler, era apenas... tããããão entediante! Tão estúpido e falso, e romântico e melodramático. E aquelas posições sem muita descrição ou sentimentos e sensações.

Mas, se ele parasse para pensar os livros do Ero-sennin também eram assim, não eram? Ele nunca tinha conseguido ler mais que cinco páginas, era tremendamente cansativo... E o livro de Sakura lhe fizera ler doze páginas, um recorde! Seguramente o livro estava bem, tinha criatividade para uma menina como ela, que nunca sequer havia sido beijada...

- Sakura-chan é um gênio! – ele murmurou guardando o livro na mochila e caminhou para o edifício do Hokage, depois passaria pelo hospital.

X

Eles sentaram no pub dos jounins e pediram sake. Brindaram murmurando algo e viraram o líquido goela abaixo. Naruto riu.

Dois dias haviam se passado, a edição do livro estaria pronta na manhã seguinte e eles poderiam presentear Kakashi durante o almoço, já que haviam decidido que o convidariam para um ramen, como nos velhos tempos.

O editor havia dito que histórias desse tipo sempre fazem sucesso, mesmo as que são pessimamente escritas. Isso tranqüilizou a Naruto, mas não disse que o homem havia dito algo como "_pessimamente escritas_" para Sakura, ela não agüentaria tal crítica, afinal havia dado duro para conseguir escrever aquela porcaria.

Quando entraram na livraria, havia vários garotos na porta comentando o novo livro hentai que seria lançado naquele dia, Sakura corou e disse que lhe esperaria fora – claro, ninguém podia vê-la comprando aquele livro. Ele olhou a capa e leu "Takahashi", ela havia inventado um nome bem estranho, mas estava tudo bem. Pagou o livro e pediu que o envolveram em papel de presente, não conseguia parar de pensar na cara e Kakashi-sensei quando visse! Oh seu olho aparente brilhando extasiado e o risinho idiota aparecendo na cara.

- Vamos! – ela disse contente.

Se encontraram com Kakashi no ramen, ele já estava lá quando eles chegaram, o que foi toda uma surpresa, afinal tinham certeza que ele se atrasaria. Mas parecia que os rumores que Shizune lhe havia comentado era verdade: Hatake Kakashi era um homem completamente mudado, estanho, não se atrasava, estava sempre pedindo novas missões de classe S, ou de qualquer outra classe, desde que mantivesse o tempo dele sem nenhum espaço livre.

- Kakashi-sensei! – ela exclamou tomando assento.

Ele sorriu simples, e a observou, parecia mais contente, não estava como naquele fatídico dia em que a encontrara no cemitério.

- O que estão aprontando? A última vez que me convidaram a um ramen foi para tentar me ver sem a máscara... – murmurou pensativo.

- Nah, pode ficar com a máscara, te trouxemos um presente! – disse Naruto agitado e Sakura estendeu o embrulho para o antigo sensei.

- Tomara que goste! – ela sorriu.

O homem abriu o presente lentamente, quase entediado por fazê-lo, matando aos dois ex-alunos de desesperação. Então Kakashi levantou o livro à altura dos olhos, abrindo o olho aparente mais do que o normal. Parecia estar sorrindo embaixo da máscara.

- Não é laranja, nem é do Ero-sennin, mas lançaram hoje e pensamos que esse você ainda não tinha lido.

- "Com você tudo é Paraíso"... – o homem murmurou o título e sorriu – Arigatou!

Eles passaram um almoço agradável, na companhia de Chouji e Shikamaru que acabavam de chegar também. Nara deu uma folheada no livro e sua mente andou bastante rápida...

_Então um livro para Kakashi... Um livro hentai... Que Sakura e Naruto lhe deram... Sakura lendo e fazendo anotações dos livros do Sannin Jiraya e Naruto espiando mulheres e fazendo anotações para entregar à Haruno..._

Tudo começava a se encaixar de maneira bastante problemática.

* * *

N/A: reviews e críticas por favor!!!! E desculpem ter demorado a postar, eu ia postar ontem, mas cheguei mega tarde e cansada da minha aula de Tai-Chi entao... Sorry! Espero que tenham gostado!!! haha

Beeeijos, Tai!


	6. Let Me Help You

**N/A:** A gente, vocês me fazem tao felizes quando vêm e comentam e dao idéias e dizem o que acha que vai passar depois do cap. postado (L). Aqui vocês vao poder ver um bocadinho mais da história do Kakashi, hehehe, e da opiniao dele sobre o livro da Sakurita. Espero que vocês gostem de mais esse e peçam coisas e digam o que acharam! Agradecimentos especiais à **Hell's Garden-nee** que é minha querida e nova beta! Brigada florzinha, por se dividir em mil e betar essa coisinha.

Como perceberao, o capítulo está mais longo, parece que estou criando vergonha nessa minha cara e estou me dedicando um pouco mais. Há um toquesinho dramático, espero que achem legal, enfim, que tenham uma boa leitura. Brigada por comentarem e adicionarem à Alert Fic!

* * *

**HOW TO SAVE A LIFE**

**Capítulo 6 – Let me Help You**

**

* * *

**

Naruto passeava pelas ruas de Konoha buscando um tufo de cabelos branco-acinzentados. Sem muito êxito, decidiu passar pelo edifício da Hokage e ver se lhe haviam destinado alguma missão para esse dia. Cumprimentou os Jounins que estavam por ali e Shizune lhe disse que esperasse um pouco, já que Tsunade estava ocupada.

- Oe, Shizune-san. Você viu Kakashi-sensei hoje?

Ela soltou a porquinha no chão e a deixou correr pelo hall.

- Está com Tsunade-sama.

- Oh! – ele sorriu – Isso e ótimo!

Poderia matar dois coelhos com a mesma cajadada. Falaria com o antigo professor e veria se tinha missões. Se tivesse pensado nisso seguramente, não teria saído tão cronometrado!

Ouviram passos pelo corredor e Shikamaru apareceu, sua expressão entediada de sempre e o cigarro pendendo nos lábios; havia pego a mania de Asuma. Ele dizia que era sua maneira de homenagear ao falecido professor, sendo um pouco parecido a ele, nem que fosse pelo maldito cigarro.

- Ohayo – ele disse baixo e parou junto deles – Godaime esta ocupada?

- Esta com Kakashi-sensei! – avisou Naruto – Oe, Shikamaru, tem que parar de fumar sabe? Isso diminui seu ritmo nas batalhas!

- Minhas sombras não precisam de ritmo cardíaco, eu as controlo estando parado. Kuso... agora alem da Sakura você também quer pegar no meu pé. Que problemático...

A porta se abriu e Kakashi apareceu.

- Oe, sensei! Você já terminou de ler o livro? – perguntou o loiro.

- Hai – respondeu prontamente o homem e sorriu – Obrigado mais uma vez pelo livro.

- E o que achou? – Naruto sorria imbecil e Shikamaru notou a imensa curiosidade que o loiro tinha em descobrir o que o professor achara.

- Mmm... A verdade é que... Sem querer ofender... O escritor é bastante ruinzinho.

- QUE? – Naruto arregalou os olhos – Er... Me... Indicaram o livro... como... um... bom livro hentai!

Shizune arregalou os olhos e correu para dentro da sala da velha Tsunade.

- Pois, deve ser bastante inexperiente...

- Hmm... Inexperiente?

- É o primeiro livro que ele escreve, não é? – o homem o olhou sério.

- Mmm... Acho que sim...

- E não deve ter feito muitas coisas na vida... Entende?

- Talvez... – disse Naruto olhando ao professor como se este fosse um tarado.

- As descrições são muito... forçadas; falta sentimento. Não adianta apenas saber, tem que ter feito, para soar mais real...

Ele ficou pensativo e Naruto corou. Merda, Kakashi não tinha gostado...

- Mas fico feliz que tenham me dado o livro - é sempre bom ter algo para ler...

O olho aparente dele brilhou um pouco triste. Kakashi-sensei não tinha nada mais para ler - só se ele relesse mais mil vezes Icha Icha Paradise, mas não: ele já não o lia porque não queria ter a ilusão de esperar a continuação.

- Nada, sensei. bom saber que ao menos você se distraiu...

- Hai. Até logo, rapazes! – o homem se foi pelo corredor.

- Merda, como vou dizer isso para ela? – murmurou.

- Se quiser, Naruto, eu posso falar com a Sakura.

- Shikamaru? Do que está falando...?

- Oras – ele o observou – Sakura lendo livros hentai, você espiando mulheres... Estavam planejando algo, e me parece que seu grande desânimo ao ver que Kakashi não gostou do livro é porque um dos dois o escreveu. Estou errado?

- Shikamaru, você é tão inteligente que me dá medo. O que vai falar com Sakura?

- Não sei... Mas seguramente será bastante problemático. Você tem o livro?

Naruto sacou um da mochila; ele estava levando aquele para todos os lados, quase se sentia orgulhoso. Shikamaru o meteu embaixo do colete e sorriu para o outro.

- Ainda não sei por que estão fazendo isso, mas me parece que para tomar uma iniciativa tão nada própria de vocês, só pode ser por bons motivos.

A porta se abriu e Shizune disse para Naruto entrar. Os rapazes apenas não haviam percebido a presença da pequena e rosada porquinha no canto escuro do corredor

X

Shikamaru teve que fazer uma força tremenda para seguir lendo o maldito livro. Não que Sakura escrevesse mal, mas era tudo tão superficial e simples: tudo tão sistematicamente descrito... Ela não havia escrito com o coração. Ela não sabia ou sentia nada daquilo que estava escrevendo.

Ela era uma menina, oras! Uma pequena kunoishi que havia sofrido muito e via o sofrimento dos outros e se preocupava com isso. Ela tinha mérito, mas faltava muito para ter o grande dom da descrição que chega à alma dos leitores - a descrição da coisa sentida e feita.

Ele se sentiu incitado a ajudar, afinal eles estavam fazendo um esforço tão grande, e ele começava a entender o porquê daquilo. As mudanças no comportamento de Kakashi eram obvias até mesmo aos olhos dos que pouco o conheciam...

Aquele monte de missões, a apatia, o tédio, a falta daqueles livros que ele gostava tanto, fosse o laranja, o vermelho ou o verde. Ele havia mudado e era perceptível, e para seus alunos era doloroso...

Pensou em Asuma; ele teria feito o mesmo por seu antigo sensei. Assim como continuava indo à casa de Kurenai e olhado o pequeno menino que se parecia tanto ao professor, que lhe dava vontade de chorar e abraçar a criança. Então eles jogavam e brincavam de ninja, não é mesmo? Ele havia pegado as responsabilidades do sensei para ele, isso o fazia compreender perfeitamente a atitude dos amigos.

Leu e leu e leu, e se cansou e fumou um cigarro quando encontrou uma ou outra cena muito boa. Ao menos Sakura pesquisara muito e conseguira passar algumas cenas picantes para seus leitores - algumas que davam um pouco no mesmo, que não tivessem sentimento porque eram bastante quentes e envolventes.

Nara terminou de ler quando já era tarde da noite. Ele não costumava ler, na verdade ele não gostava muito, mas era uma emergência e ele faria tudo para ajudar na empreitada de seus amigos. Assim como eles seguramente fariam o mesmo se fosse ele naquela situação.

Deitou na sua cama, olhando as nuvens pela janela, e pensou: pensou arduamente até extrapolar todas as possibilidades que lhe surgiam na mente. Criou um plano - um bom plano, e um plano B, caso o primeiro não desse certo. Seria duro com Sakura, mas ela aceitaria a ajuda, ele sabia disso; ela faria qualquer coisa para conseguir atingir a meta esperada, conseguir ver Kakashi-sensei com um livro nas mãos, chegando atrasado aos lugares, nas reuniões e encontros.

Ele _queria_ ajudar, e essa era sua maior motivação.

Quando o sol começou a raiar, meteu o livro no bolso da jaqueta e colocou um abrigo quente; o inverno havia chego, ele percebeu pelo céu, pelas nuvens, pela cor azul. Tomou um café bem forte e antes de sair murmurou mentalmente que seria demasiado problemático, mas que valeria a pena.

Caminhou até o hospital de Konoha, repassando as idéias na mente, cada uma delas, com calma, não se equivocaria. Então vislumbrou os cabelos rosa brilhando na luz fria do sol; o abrigo vermelho com o circulo branco de seu clã. Ela se aproximou e o observou.

- Se encontra bem, Shikamaru? – perguntou preocupada, apertando as mãos na alça da mochila que levava, olhando-o.

- Precisamos conversar.

E a maneira que ele murmurou, a fez se preocupar mais e assentir com a cabeça, fazendo-o seguir até dentro do hospital, onde ela tinha um pequeno consultório (ou sala privada, ele não soube bem).

- Diga – ela falou, depois de depositar seu casaco nas costas de uma cadeira e deixar a bolsa na mesa.

- Se você quer fazer bem seu trabalho terá que se esforçar mais, Haruno.

Que? Ela não o havia curado devidamente? Mas até sua Shishou estava satisfeita com as aptidões médicas da pequena ninja! O que diabos ele estava falando?

- Como? – ela perguntou, cruzando os braços de maneira defensiva.

- Exatamente o que você ouviu, Sakura. Se quer escrever um livro realmente bom, terá que se esforçar o dobro ou o triplo.

- Que? – ela estava aterrorizada. Como ele sabia daquilo? Maldição, como?

- Sim. Eu li e está definitivamente ruim, e como escutei de Kakashi-sensei, ele também acha o mesmo.

Ela caiu sentada na cadeira. Oh, não, por favor, não podia ser verdade. Então era por isso que Naruto havia fugido dela todo o dia anterior, dizendo que precisava se preparar para uma missão e que só voltaria dentro de dois dias.

- Muito ruim? – perguntou, fazendo uma careta triste.

- Há umas três cenas realmente boas, mas não chega nem aos pés de outros muitos livros. Definitivamente longe da escrita do Sannin.

Ela coçou a testa, sentindo uma dor de cabeça irritante lhe atingir com força. O mundo estava girando e ela se sentia patética: todo esforço para nada.

- Como se supõe que devo me esforçar mais?

- Andei pensando – ele murmurou e a olhou seriamente – E decidi que vou te ajudar.

OUCH! Sakura voou em cima dele, dando-lhe um belo murro no alto da cabeça, fazendo-o retroceder e bater contra a parede.

- Seu pervertido! O que acha? Que eu estou escrevendo esse tipo de coisa porque eu gosto, porque eu quero aprender? Você é mais estúpido que o Naruto, Shikamaru! Estou tremendamente surpresa e irritada por constatar isso!

- Sua problemática! Você que é pervertida! Eu disse que ia te ajudar, mas não disse que ia te ensinar nenhuma dessas coisas que você anda escrevendo!

Ela sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha, tomando uma coloração quase vermelho vivo e se deixou cair sentada na cadeira outra vez. Escondeu o rosto nas mãos sentindo a dor de cabeça aumentar fenomenalmente agora. Maldita fosse ela e as reações que tinha.

- Desculpa... – murmurou.

- Está bem. Começaremos com algumas coisas bastante simples.

- Como o que? – ela perguntou, ainda achando que isso era demasiado surrealista: Shikamaru se preocupando pelos problemas alheios até o ponto de decidir agir! Ele era o folgado de plantão, que não gostava de coisas problemáticas, não era?

O rapaz puxou uma cadeira mais para perto dela e sentou.

- Toma – ele lhe deu o livro – Precisa de alguém que leia cada cena e critique, corrija e dê idéias. Não acho que Naruto esteja apto para algo assim, então será mais fácil que eu seja seu "beta". Ajudarei no que seja viável. E... se for extremamente necessário posso dar idéias também, mas prefiro não me expor tanto...

- Hai – ela o escutava com atenção.

- Pensei numa estratégia. Começaremos pelo início, mais obvio não pode ser. Precisa estruturar os personagens principais para que não caiam nos clichês que você cometeu aí – ele apontou o livro – Sua lição de casa é reler seu livro com olhar crítico e anotar a maior quantidade de críticas e erros que não devem ser cometidos para o próximo volume.

- Hai – ele era tão dinâmico! Tão racional! Tão, oh céus, Shikamaru era brilhante! Ela sorriu alegre e anotou algumas coisas que ele disse, como: melhorar descrições, caracterização, sentimentos e sensações...

- Quando terminar isso, busque-me. Pensarei no próximo passo enquanto você faz sua parte – ele se levantou e ela o imitou – Estamos de acordo?

- Obrigada, Shikamaru-kun. Mal posso esperar para começar! – selaram a parceria com um aperto de mãos.

- Estarei esperando.

X

Kakashi sentou em seu apartamento pequeno, de homem solteiro e olhou as duas fotos que havia na cômoda. O famoso Team 7, todos sorridentes e birrentos. Como eram pequenos naquela época - como eram estupidamente felizes e infantis.

E por mais ridículo que fosse, ele sentiu falta de se culpar apenas pela morte de Obito. De ter que aturar as brigas idiotas de Naruto e Sasuke, os suspiros de Sakura quando o Uchiha falava algo. Sentiu falta de observar o avanço deles, de passinho em passinho, como se observara os primeiros passos de um bebê.

E então aquele outro sentimento: o de solidão. Naruto estava sempre em uma ou outra missão e, desde que Sakura voltara de seu ano-recluso, vivia acompanhado dela, conversando e rindo. Ao mesmo tempo que era um consolo, era uma dor; eles estavam bem, estavam vivendo, mas e ele? E a comparação era o que doía.

Hatake Kakashi estava metido naquela solidão desde sempre, mas aqueles três malditinhos lhe haviam dado muita graça a sua vida. Não podia negar que a presença de Obito, Rin e Minato fazia falta e doía até hoje. Mas Naruto lhe fazia pensar em Obito, com essa forma de ser tão típica e barulhenta, e ao mesmo tempo era fisicamente idêntico a Minato.

Mas Rin... Ele sorriu e pegou o porta-retrato na mão - sua infância estava ali. Sua adolescência estava ali. Estava em Rin.

Sakura não se parecia muito a Rin. Talvez os jutsus médicos, mas Rin era uma menina tão tranqüila, tão suave e delicada. Ele fechou os olhos e sentiu o peso do tempo e da ausência sobre suas costas.

Rin havia sido a primeira garota de sua vida. Sua primeira amiga, sua primeira companheira de luta, seu primeiro beijo, sua primeira _mulher_... Ela havia sido uma fonte incrível de descobertas, e foi assim, confiando um no outro, que superaram a morte de Obito. Superaram o que era possível superar. Mas a culpa não se supera.

E como se sua promessa valesse mais que sua vida, Kakashi cuidou e protegeu a jovem kunoishi o quanto pôde sem pestanejar. Até que aquilo fosse muito além da antiga promessa, que fosse um sentimento, uma relação de por si, sem que eles tivessem que dizer algo ou definir _relação_.

Mas lhe foi negada uma missão em conjunto. Amantes não podem ir a missões juntos, ele sempre soube disso. Ele sempre soube cada uma das regras ninja. E então ela nunca mais voltou, apenas seu corpo; os vestígios da morte nas suas roupas. Mas ela nunca voltou.

Seu sorriso suave e tranqüilo, seus cabelos castanhos. Ele soube superar e se culpou por ter se apaixonado por ela - por ter rompido a promessa de protegê-la. Ele havia sido fraco.

Kakashi nunca pôde compará-la com Sakura, por mais que tentasse fazer isso e ocupar a ausência da amiga de infância. Elas não se pareciam... Sakura era uma kunoishi muito mais forte e habilidosa que Rin, ela era mais determinada e brava.

Desejou por um momento que Rin tivesse sido como Sakura e não tivesse se deixado morrer antes de voltar para ele, afinal ela havia prometido - havia jurado que ele não ficaria sozinho.

Mas de que servia isso? Se lembrar de tudo aquilo? Era para se mortificar mais e mais? Aquilo já era uma rotina e era tão dura que não podia tirar cada um daqueles pensamentos da sua mente.

Começou a preparar a pequena mochila de viagem: sairia em uma missão na manhã seguinte, precisava estar descansado e centrado. Desejou ser o Kakashi-sensei de anos anteriores. Desejou ter uma mente tranqüila e não essa atribulada e cheia de dores que tinha.

Se ao menos Jiraya-sama não houvesse morrido. Se ao menos ele pudesse espairecer lendo um bom livro, que tirasse sua mente daquela verborréia mental. Se pudesse rir de uma ou outra cena e achar algumas outras tão picantes que ele não deveria seguir lendo em público.

Oh, como sentia falta disso. Como era útil!

Antes de preparar o jantar ele decidiu se despedir dos alunos: uma única vez não o mataria. Sentimentalismo não era assim tão mal quando já não há a chama da alegria no coração. Talvez devesse andar menos com Gai: ele realmente estava sendo contagiado por aquele monte de baboseiras dramáticas do outro.

Não teve que andar muito até passar na frente do bar jounin e ver Sakura e Ino conversando e bebendo sake.

- Oe – ele murmurou, acercando-se.

- Hey, Kakashi-sensei! – a menina sorriu e corou. Talvez fosse o álcool, ele pensou. Mas ela estava tão envergonhada por não ter escrito bem que sequer podia encará-lo.

- Hai, Sakura, vim me despedir: estou indo numa longa missão.

- Longa missão?

- Sim. Parece que pode durar um mês ou um pouco mais.

Ela o olhou espantada: isso era muito! A parte boa é que teria tempo para escrever o segundo livro.

- Oe, sensei. Quer nos acompanhar? – a loira perguntou, mas ele declinou o convite; não podia beber. Tinha que sair na manhã seguinte, bem cedo.

- E Naruto?

- Em uma missão. Deve voltar amanhã de noite ou de madrugada, se tudo tiver saído bem. – ela observou o copinho entre seus dedos com preocupação.

Kakashi soube que não era o único que sentia esse medo da solidão, essa sensação corrosiva. Sakura estava preocupada porque já havia sofrido demais e não agüentaria perder a Naruto, e ele compreendia isso: já havia sentido o mesmo, mas no final seu mal pressentimento estava certo: Rin nunca voltou para ele.

- Tranqüila Sakura – ele apoiou a mão no ombro dela, carinhosamente – Naruto é o melhor shinobi que já conheci, estará de volta antes do esperado. Ah, ia me esquecendo – ele disse quando deu alguns passos na direção da porta – Deixei dois ramens pagos para vocês. Cuidem-se, e estejam inteiros para quando eu voltar.

Ele sorriu e seu olho se fechou levemente. Com isso, sabia que isso era um pedido grande e sentimental, mas não pôde evitar fazê-lo. Em um segundo sentiu-se obrigado a abrir os olhos, quando um corpo magro e pequeno o abraçou com força.

Sakura o segurava entre seus braços, despedindo-se dele com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela levantou o rosto e ele segurou seus ombros, tranqüilizando. Ela estava preocupada por Naruto antes e agora estava também preocupada por ele. E Kakashi se odiou por entendê-la tão bem.

- Kakashi-sensei, trate de voltar! – ela exclamou baixinho.

- Eu voltarei... Tranqüila... – murmurou, olhando-a nos olhos – Não se preocupe comigo, estarei de volta o mais rápido possível. Lhe direi a Tsunade-sama que lhe avise caso algo aconteça, mas isso é quase impossível.

- Assim espero, Ninja Copiador, Kakashi.

Eles sorriram. E Kakashi levou copiado na retida de seu olho negro a dor dela, como se fosse a sua. Ele tinha um motivo para voltar vivo, ele havia prometido. E ele nunca mais descumpriria uma promessa.

* * *

**N/Beta****:** AAAH, Tai-nee! Eu já li esse capitulo 3 vezes e sempre choro! Eu quero taaanto por o Kakashi no colinho :/  
Eu quero, mais, viu? Te amo, nee-chan ;*

**N/A:** Hehe meti o pau agora né? A que meu Kakashi tá lindinho? *-* Esperarei os comentários! Pro próximo cap. já terao as primeiras aulinhas com Shika-kun!  
Beeeeeijos, Tai-chan!


	7. Taking Classes

**N/A:** Minna!!!! Gomen! Eu sei que me atrasei MUITO para postar, mas é que tive uma festa da universidade na quinta entao na sexta nao consegui escrever muita coisa, e entao, nada de nada, me sinto uma inútil. Terminei o cap hoje e nao pude postar antes pq saí com o marido, mas prometo que a próxima vez eu tentarei nao me atrasar tanto, é mó falta de educaçao com vocês :/

Nao está betado, pq como demorei a postar nao quis ser ainda mais chata e demorar maaais ainda. Respondendo a algumas perguntinhas, eu nao sei pq os titulos dos caps estao em inglês, é que acho que como o titulo saiu em ingles e o do 1º cap também, eu segui assim ^^ Outra coisa, geeente um MUITO OBRIGADA a **Yumi-chan** porque ela fez um fanart baseado no cap 2 dessa fic. Tu é linda nee-chan obrigada memso, me sinto mto honrada, assim que vc a publicar em algum site manda o link que vou fazer propaganda! haha

**Sayuri**, obrigada por comentar, mesmo que tenha que tomar cuidado com seu chefe, nao respondi o review pq vc na estava logada, como a **Jeh**, haha Enfim: **Guida, Fran, Jessica, Yumi** arigato gozaimasu pra vcs tbm, que estao me acompanhando e comentando! Eu queria poder contactar mais com vcs, para se tiverem idéias me avisarem entao vou deixar aqui meu msn para quem quiser add, ok? tata _ ops hotmail . com - só tirar os espaços, ok?

Boa leitura, amores!

* * *

**HOW TO SAVE A LIFE  
**

**Capítulo 7 – Taking Classes**

* * *

Quando Sakura chegou a casa e se deitou no futon, cobrindo-se com um dos seus edredons rosa bastante quente, ela não pôde parar de chorar. Ela não entendia exatamente porque, mas sentia medo. Medo da perda.

Ela apertou o travesseiro contra o peito e chorou, porque por mais que soubesse que Naruto e Kakashi eram os melhores ninjas que ela já conhecera na vida, ela temia ficar ainda mais sozinha, temia que seu esforço fosse em vão, que seus amigos não pudessem colher o que ela estava plantando desesperadamente para fazê-los felizes novamente. Sakura desejava com todas suas forças voltar a ser feliz.

Ela estivera durante quase toda a noite esperando uma má noticia sobre a missão classe A de Naruto, quando a lua baixou do céu e a escuridão foi maior, seus esforços por se manter acordada morreram e ela adormeceu quando eram quase as cinco da matina.

Acordou poucas horas depois, já eram as nove e meia e ela decidiu que pensar de maneira pessimista não ajudaria, que era melhor aproveitar aquele dia de folga para fazer a lição que Shikamaru lhe havia mandado.

Pegou o livro e começou a lê-lo. Releu varias vezes a mesma cena até conseguir vê-la com mais crítica, e se envergonhou durante quase todo o primeiro capítulo e o seguinte, anotando coisas como "_não ser tão romântica_" ou "_parar de colocar os desejos dele como algo malditamente perverso, quando na verdade eram simplesmente naturais para um homem_".

E o caderninho que pegou para fazer as anotações ganhou volume, e longas frases se auto-explicando de 'como havia sido tão ridícula e infantil escrevendo aquilo'. Depois de duas longas horas ela corou fervorosamente com algumas cenas que havia escrito e fez uma crítica positiva, afinal ela precisava de um ou outro elogio para não se sentir tão humilhada.

E como se fosse pouco, incrementou seu nível de crítica, pensando que o tal escritor (Takahashi) não passava de um adolescente com muitos desejos pervertidos, mas sem nem um pingo de prática ou profundidade.

Quando se deu por vencida, um pouco além do meio do livro, decidiu buscar Shikamaru para que ele visse suas idéias e lhe dissesse se estava num bom caminho ou ainda lhe faltava mais crítica. Afinal, já que ele se havia oferecido ela precisava explorar essa nova fonte de ajuda o máximo possível.

- Boa tarde... – ela murmurou, sentando-se perto dele, que estava deitado no banco de madeira, olhando o céu.

- Já terminou?

- Não. Vim para que você desse uma olhada e me dissesse o que pensa...

Ela lhe estendeu o caderninho e ele se sentou, lendo rapidamente as primeiras páginas. Ele demorou um pouco mais do que Sakura havia previsto para terminar de ler as longas vinte folhas que ela escrevera, depois a olhou.

- O que acha de um chá e conversarmos sobre isso?

Ela concordou e entraram na primeira casa de chá que viram pelo caminho. Depois de serem atendidos, Shikamaru a olhou atentamente e murmurou um "problemático" antes de começar a falar.

- O que você acha do seu personagem principal? – ele perguntou sem curiosidade.

- Terrivelmente mal escrito – ela começou, deixando a xícara na mesa – É simplório e sem muito argumento, não sei como não notei isso antes.

- Seguramente você tinha pressa para escrever e saber o que achava Kakashi-sensei.

- Hai – murmurou, essa era a mais pura verdade.

- E como deveria desenvolver seu futuro personagem, Sakura?

Ela observou o céu começar a escurecer do outro lado da janela e mordeu a bochecha. Essa era uma ótima pergunta.

- Primeiro tenho que saber no que quero que ele transmita, depois tenho que encontrar significação para suas características, depois começar a descobrir qual seria a melhor trama para chamar a atenção dos leitores.

- E já pensou nele?

- Enquanto lia, hoje de manhã, pensei que gostaria de homenagear a Jiraya-sama – ele a olhou sem entender – Que tenha os cabelos quase brancos e longos, há muitas mulheres que gostam de cabelos longos – ela acrescentou quando ela o olhou estranho.

- E os cabelos quase brancos são por Jiraya-sama ou por Kakashi-sensei?

Ela levantou o rosto e arregalou os olhos, sentindo as bochechas corarem. Oh merda, ela realmente não havia pensado nisso, sequer havia pensado que uma pergunta assim lhe molestaria a ponto de envergonhar-se.

- Talvez... Inconscientemente...

- É uma boa idéia – ele comentou, tomando o chá – Ele pode se sentir identificado com o personagem.

- Er... Eu havia pensado em outra coisa com que ele se identificaria...

- Qual? – ele perguntou, vendo-a ficar cada vez mais vermelha. Oh, céus, isso seria terrivelmente problemático se ela continuasse corando assim. Deveras incômodo.

- A maioria das mulheres tem... Uma espécie de curiosidade sobrenatural sobre homens mascarados, e achei que seria interessante abordar esse tipo de sensação feminina ao longo do livro.

- Uma máscara como a de Kakashi? – perguntou surpreso.

- Hai – ela o olhou em dúvida, se ele dissesse que não ela não colocaria!

- Me parece interessante... Existe realmente algo atrativo quando você não consegue ver uma parte que normalmente é exposta, no corpo das pessoas...

Ela sorriu satisfeita e terminou o chá.

- Está bem. Acredito que será uma boa idéia! – ele sorriu e ela se perguntou há quanto tempo não o via fazer isso. – E a personagem feminina?

Sakura ficou quieta, observando ao redor, sem saber o que dizer. Ela não havia pensado na personagem feminina, ela achou que o masculino seria mais importante e por isso teria que trabalhar mais com ele.

- Entenda, Sakura, os homens gostam de personagens femininos, por isso terá que dar muita atenção a ela. Por mais que não goste tanto quanto goste do outro. É obvio que tem que ser atrativa, mas precisará de algo mais que a deixe ainda mais sedutora, entende? Não apenas o físico, talvez algum atributo intelectual ou algo assim... Mas isso dependerá do enredo da história, você pensou nisso?

- Mais ou menos...

- Fazemos o seguinte: para depois de amanhã, quero que pense no enredo e em como você pode desenvolver a personagem feminina, ok?

- Certo! – ela sorriu animada.

- Não acho que tenha que terminar de ler o livro, você já está ciente dos falhos principais, assim que nos encontraremos depois do seu trabalho no hospital e trabalharemos duro para pensar nesses detalhes, te parece?

- Hai! Até depois de amanhã, Shikamaru – ela murmurou depois de pagar a conta sem pestanejar ou esperar algum ato dele.

Realmente ela precisaria mudar algumas coisas antes de conseguir encontrar a personagem feminina perfeita para a história. Ela precisava ser mais feminina e encontrar dentro dela algumas respostas para sua criação, mas para isso ele ainda teria que refletir para descobrir a melhor maneira de solucionar tal problema.

X

Um enredo. De onde demônios ela sacaria um enredo? O outro havia sido fácil, ridículo, simplório, pior que medíocre... Mas esse deveria ser algo que Shikamaru aprovasse, e ela achava que Shikamaru não aprovaria enredos facilmente. Deveria ser algo inédito, que lhe prendesse a atenção, lhe fizesse ter vontade de ler e seguir lendo.

Começou a escrever algumas idéias. Sim, umas que vinham a sua mente de maneira espontânea. Leu-as. Uma merda! Uma grande e maldita merda! Arrancou a folha do caderninho, amassou-a e jogou no chão. Precisava de idéias boas, não simplesmente idéias!

Rabiscou algo mais, umas características para a personagem feminina. Mas eram umas características tão inúteis e odiosas que ela riscou a frase que tinha escrito.

Ela não queria uma personagem com características meigas e delicadas, ela queria uma personagem que atraísse a Kakashi-sensei, e por mais que pudesse que ele gostasse desse tipo de mulher, ela estava segura que ele se divertiria mais com uma mulher forte, guerreira, uma mulher de garras e persistente.

ISSO! Precisava pensar em como seria uma mulher com muitos detalhes femininos e, ao mesmo, tempo forte e boa de briga e sensual e... Sim, ela podia definir aquela mulher que ela sempre desejou ser, por mais que não tivesse chegado nem na metade.

- E nem nunca chegarei... – ela murmurou, anotando pequenas coisas que faziam sentido e pareciam boas ou, ao menos, melhores que as anteriores.

Demorou mais duas horas até criar um perfil físico para a personagem, seria seu máximo da beleza e profundidade:

Teria cabelos longos e lisos, num tom lilás. Ela elegeu lilás pelo significado: espiritualidade e intuição; eram duas coisas demasiado importantes na busca do equilíbrio e da fortaleza.

Deu-lhe olhos negros, simples, normais, porque a mais pura beleza era a simplicidade de olhos verdadeiros, de profundas janelas da alma. Seus traços eram suaves e femininos, mas sua beleza não era extrema ou devassadora, era real, era pura, era a versão equilibrada da beleza e da compaixão.

Definiu um corpo simples, mas um que lhe facilitasse na hora dos combates, um corpo ligeiro e hábil, uma força não tão estrondosa como a dela mesma, mas a força suficiente para utilizar seus jutsus de vento e uma katana. Uma katana dourada, uma katana que havia pertencido a inúmeros ascendentes dela e que tinha um poder incrível.

Uma katana que, para Sakura, representaria a força da vingança de Sasuke, aquela força nascida do ódio de perder seus ascendentes, e brilharia como ouro na mão de sua personagem.

Colocou-lhe um vestido simples de verão. Não porque esse fosse seu traje de batalha, mas porque ela seria uma ninja espia, ela teria que seduzir sua vítima, conseguir informações sobre outras vilas e eliminá-lo.

E então, como se uma coisa puxasse a outra, surgiu o enredo: ele seria um ninja conhecido e experiente, ele seria o alvo dela, ele teria as informações que ela necessitava, mas ela se apaixonaria por ele e veria que as informações não passavam de um plano de sua própria vila em tentar ganhar poder a custa de mortes.

Kei. O respeitoso. K de Kakashi. Era um bom nome. E um lindo significado. Era um nome que o próprio sensei poderia ter – "_se não lesse tantos hentais_" murmurou a Sakura interior, fazendo-a sorrir.

Então eles começariam a ter sua grande história de amor. Mas para isso ela precisava mais tempo. Estudar detalhes e conseguir significados demoraria um pouco mais. Mas por agora estava bem. Estava muito bem.

Ela sorriu, contente, e pensou que precisava de um nome para a sua kunoishi. Não sabia nenhum. Não tinha idéia. Mas precisava combinar com sua personalidade. Seria uma mulher forte que lutava por sua vila, mas justa o suficiente para saber que os seus se haviam desviado do caminho do bem.

Seria uma mulher de fibra, que sabia perdoar, compreender e dar chances para aqueles que queriam uma nova tentativa. Ela seria sabia, um pouco cabeça dura, e que adorasse a vida. Ela teria uma pequena oração para antes ou logo depois de matar suas vítimas, uma que implorasse perdão e lhe encaminhasse na direção da luz.

Mas ela ainda não tinha nome.

Sakura tentou pensar mais, mas não conseguiu muita coisa durante esses dois dias. Nesse meio tempo ela começou a detalhar mais e mais suas características, e como se conheceriam e como agiriam e se tratariam.

Por que ela não tinha feito isso antes, com o primeiro livro? Sentar e trabalhar duro para criar algo bom. Se divertir com a criação e os significados. Sim, ela estava se divertindo, ela estava vivendo uma vida que não era sua, mas que ela mesma criara.

Quando despertou naquele dia, pensou que mesmo com a volta de Naruto no dia anterior, a ausência de Kakashi seria notada por ela. Não porque ele não estaria por aquelas ruas, ou porque não se falariam, nem nada disso, mas sim porque a falta dele ali lhe deixava preocupada.

Não era a ausência em si, era o medo do desconhecido. De saber se ele voltaria algum dia ou não.

E enquanto atendia algumas pessoas no hospital de Konoha e via o sol subir ao meio dia, ela pensou em qual era a característica mais bonita da sua personagem. Qual seria a característica que chegaria ao coração de Kakashi. Ela riu, seria no coração de Kei, mas eles já se entremesclavam nos pensamentos dela, a admiração por um e pelo outro sendo a mesma.

- Karuna – ela murmurou, sentindo o corpo se encher de uma sensação nova, o significado entrando em seu coração como um sopro de beleza – Compaixão.

X

Ela encontrou Shikamaru próximo ao hospital, e não se surpreendeu muito em ver que Naruto também estava ali. Eles conversavam baixinho, e pararam assim que ela se aproximou mais.

Não que ela tivesse pensado que isso era falta de educação nem nada, apenas era normal deixar de falar de algo que não involucra a pessoa recém chegada na conversa. Cumprimentaram-se e foram à casa de chá, por mais que Naruto insistia em ir comer ramen.

Ela começou a contar suas idéias para o livro, olhando o caderninho e lendo as características dos personagens, explicando a história devagar, mas com certa agitação. Sakura desejava que eles aprovassem a história, porque ela mesma havia gostado, tinha tido idéias durante todo o dia, tinha sonhado, ela estava se divertindo e não queria que isso parasse por nada no mundo, queria seguir escrevendo, anotando as frases que lhe surgiam à cabeça, a maneira como ela o seduziria, e depois como se apaixonaria por ele...

- Wow! – exclamou Naruto.

- Que? – ela perguntou aflita.

- Essa eu vou querer ler! – ele disse entusiasmado – Gostei da história, escreve de uma vez, Sakura-chan!

Ela sorriu radiante para ele. Naruto havia gostado, havia dito que queria ler, que escrevesse para que ele lesse o mais rápido possível. Se ela escutasse a Sakura-interior estaria naquele momento agarrando e distribuindo beijos no rosto do loiro, mas ela se conteve e tomou o chá esperando que Shikamaru dissesse algo.

- Sakura, quanto você demorou em inventar isso? – ele tinha cara de paisagem e ela teve vontade de socá-lo, se ele falasse que estava ruim, lhe mandaria ir pastar e escreveria do mesmo jeito. Que se danasse!

- Acho que umas duas horas para conseguir entrar no ritmo e começar a caracterizar os personagens, com algo de profundidade e significação. E depois a coisa fluiu, eu não precisava esforçar-me para criar o enredo, ele vinha como em cadeia, uma coisa puxando a outra, e o envolvimento dos personagens, a vida e a história deles, as cenas românticas, as outras mais hentai, vinha tudo em bloco e um bloco trazia o outro e-

- Está ótimo! – ele disse, sorrindo agradável.

Ela sentiu o coração agitar. Céus, havia conseguido, Shikamaru havia gostado, então...

- Acha que Kakashi-sensei-

- Seguramente vai gostar mais do que o anterior! – disse, terminando o chá.

Naruto também se animou. Mas depois, um silêncio estranho pairou sobre suas cabeças e ela não entendeu nada. Naruto e Shikamaru continuavam sentados, lado a lado, encarando-a seriamente.

- Que?

Eles continuaram observando-a atentamente. Havia algo em seus dentes? Ela não havia dito nada demais! O que seria? Ela começou a ficar ansiosa, observando-os estudarem silenciosamente suas feições. O que diabos era aquilo? Oh por favor, que não fosse nada ruim, que não dissessem que na verdade estava uma bosta e que não a permitiriam escrever aquilo.

- PAREM DE ME OLHAR ASSIM! – reclamou, sua voz saiu rouca e traiçoeira por entre os dentes.

- Eu não disse? – Naruto murmurou para o outro.

- Hai... E como podemos melhorar isso?

- Eu disse que não acredito que possa haver uma melhora, mas o que me comentou antes pode funcionar... – eles continuavam um diálogo sussurrado, como se ela não estivesse ali, ou como se ela fosse um objeto.

- O qu-

- Sakura-chan! – Naruto sorriu seu melhor sorriso, aquele sorriso que avisava que algo estava por vir, fosse bom ou fosse ruim, daquele loiro só podia vir encrenca.

- Não sorria assim! – ela reclamou, apertando-se contra o encosto da cadeira.

- Explique você, Shikamaru, sou péssimo dando sermão.

- Hai. Isso pode parecer um pouco problemático... Mas temos um plano que pode te ajudar bastante na hora de escrever... – ele apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e olhou-a com um sorriso estranho – O que você acha?

- Que vocês me dão medo – ela murmurou – E que é melhor desembuchem de uma vez!

* * *

**N/A:** o que vocês acham que é??? *-* hehe e pra quem perguntou a Hell's Garden é uma menina, aka Sammi-chan, ela betará o próximo, por isso relevem os errinhos desse e digam-me o que acharam!

Beijos  
Tai-chan


	8. Feeling

**N/A:** milhões de obrigadas pra todas vcs, meninas, os comentários estão cada dia mais construtivos e me apóiam muito!

* * *

**HOW TO SAVE A LIFE**

**Capítulo 8 ****– Feeling**

**

* * *

  
**

- O QUÊ? – ela estava roxa de raiva, sustentando o peso do corpo nas palmas das mãos que se apertavam contra o tampo de madeira da mesa – POR QUE EU FARIA ISSO?

- Sakura-chan, não se exalte tanto! – pediu Naruto.

Shikamaru observava-a atônito. Realmente ela precisava mudar aquilo de algum jeito, e isso era uma emergência.

- Se continuar agindo assim, só vai conseguir espantar as pessoas para longe de você.

- Olha quem fala – ela resmungou – Shikamaru, o anti-social!

- Sakura, é verdade – ele murmurou, tentando não chamar a atenção de todos da casa de chá, que olhavam para a mulher de pé, com os punhos, agora fechados, contra a mesa – O que? Vai dizer que isso é mentira?

Ela sentou e bufou.

- Você não me conhece, Shikamaru. Eu sou uma kunoishi, não sou uma _floreira_.

- Ei, Sakura-chan. Tudo o que estamos dizendo, é que tente ser mais feminina, assim como Ino. Que a use de exemplo para isso, simplesmente. Você não estava reclamando que havia perdido a Ino para o Sai? Que queria passar mais tempo com ela? Pois passe mais tempo, e aproveite para ver como ela se move, como ela fala com os garotos, essas coisas!

- E por que eu preciso ser como ela? Aquela Ino-porca!

Shikamaru se sentiu meio tonto com toda aquela resistência.

- Problemático... Por que as mulheres são todas assim? O problema é, Sakura, que você é pouco feminina. E por mais que saiba criar uma personagem delicada, talvez não consiga seguir com esse perfil da criação, já que você mesma não sente o que é ser delicada.

Ele ficou sério e acendeu outro cigarro. Já estava cansando daquilo! Estava até sendo tremendamente duro com ela - quase lhe dava pena.

- Mas... – Naruto começou – Sakura é delicada quando ela quer ser – ele sorriu bonito para ela – Antes de Sasuke ir embora, ela era delicada todo o tempo que ele estava ao redor. Ela me odiava e era bruta comigo, mas depois... Depois com todo aquele mundo caindo em cima de nós enquanto tentávamos salvar o Sasuke, ela sempre me tratava bem, se preocupava comigo... Você tinha esperanças, não é, Sakura-chan?

Os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas e ela não sabia exatamente por que.

- Você colocou todas as suas esperanças em mim, e me tratou como teria tratado ele. Me curou, me abraçou e quando necessário chorou comigo. Mas depois, quando eu não pude-

- Ninguém pôde Naruto – ela murmurou, as lágrimas derramando pelo rosto – Nem eu, nem Kakashi, nem você... Porque Sasuke já não tinha salvação. Ele não queria ter...

- Sakura-chan – ele a olhou nos olhos, enquanto ela secava o rosto com um lencinho – Então, depois que não pudemos salvá-lo, você se escondeu nessa sua armadura de menina bruta e impaciente. Mas você não é assim, eu sei disso. Para mim você sempre foi aquela menina doce e risonha. Aquela que para mim era feminina! – ele riu.

Shikamaru estava ainda mais atônito: sempre ficava assim quando Naruto decidia ajudar alguém porque ele tinha aquela capacidade de mudar e convencer as pessoas. Era incrível

- Quando voltei da minha primeira preparação com Ero-sennin, você perguntou se estava mais feminina e eu disse que estava igual, porque para mim você sempre foi assim...

- Então, por que tenho que-

- Eu descobri esse seu lado quando ainda estávamos com Iruka-sensei, mas atualmente você está tão metida nesse seu casulo, que não deixa ninguém se acercar. Como vão ver sua beleza se você a esconde embaixo dessas suas atitudes rudes?

Ela soluçou, vendo Shikamaru andar na direção dos banheiros - ele sentia que estava sobrando ali. Naruto pegou as mãos dela e a olhou de novo, vendo o rosto corado do choro.

- Oe Sakura. Você se enfiou nessa nova empreitada de escrever hentais para fazer feliz a Kakashi-sensei e a mim, mas eu acho que você também tem que ser feliz. Por isso conversei com Shikamaru: porque quero que você volte a viver, quero que olhe as pessoas ao seu redor e repare nelas, e que essas pessoas reparem em você.

- ...

- Eu quero que você volte a se apaixonar e que se apaixonem por ti! Você é linda Sakura, e você também merece isso! E nós vamos te ajudar, assim como me está ajudando.

- Na-ruto! – ela soluçou voltando a chorar alto. Ele deu a volta na mesa e a abraçou.

- Você vai ver, vai ser divertido! E vai ser bom para você, o que acha? – ele perguntou, segurando-a forte contra si.

- Arigatou, Naruto-kun… Eu vou tentar...

- Mas não quero que deixe de ser quem é, apenas que floresça um pouquinho. E não precisa muito para isso – ele piscou, e ela sentiu vontade de beijá-lo.

X

- Ohayo, Sakura!

- Bom dia, Ino!

Era um ensolarado sábado e lá estavam elas; próximas ao centro comercial da cidade. Haviam combinado de fazer compras e coisas desse tipo. Claro com a mãozinha de Shikamaru que estava ajudando Sakura como ela nunca havia imaginado. O menino tinha bom coração, ela sabia, e sorriu ao pensar nisso.

- Shika disse que você precisava comprar umas roupas para sair e que queria que eu te ajudasse a eleger, mas que estava com vergonha de pedir. Depois ele disse que somos duas cabeças rancorosas e que eu te deixo largada agora que tenho o Sai. Mas não acredite nisso. Tenho tido um montão de problema com a academia dos Chunin - todo tipo de evento eu tenho que organizar, e eles não param de fazer uma festinha aqui e outra ali.

Essa era uma das coisas que a ausência da loira havia dado à Sakura: ela havia esquecido como Ino falava rápido e sem parar quando queria. Ela simplesmente sorriu e disse que a outra não se importasse; que Shikamaru estava exagerando, afinal, fora ela quem desaparecera durante todo um ano.

Passando isso, ela se perguntou por que precisaria de roupas para sair e constatou que o plano de seus queridos amigos ainda não havia sido explicado totalmente. Seu sangue ferveu um pouquinho, mas se controlou. Tinha que ser mais controlada. Ela tinha que ser como Karuna, sua personagem, e para isso recorreria à observação de Ino.

Elas entraram em algumas lojas e a loira lhe fez colocar uns vinte vestidos até se decidir por três.

- Mulher fatal ou super meiguinha? – perguntou observando os vestidos.

- Hmm... Etto...

- Ok, faremos o seguinte: você compra um super sexy e outro delicadinho e te dou esse de presente! – Sakura alçou a vista e sorriu com força.

Ino segurava um vestido lindo e seguramente estava entre o mulher fatal e o super meiguinha. Ela também sorria e parecia tão contente com aquilo que faltava saltar de emoção. Há quantos anos não saiam em compras juntas? Há quanto tempo não passavam tanto tempo juntas sem aquelas briguinhas idiotas?

- Arigatou gozaimasu – murmurou Sakura, corando.

- Baka! Faz tempo que não te dou nenhum presente!

Elas riram e continuaram o passeio. Tomaram chocolate quente em uma das cafeterias, e compraram uns abrigos novos - o de Ino era roxo escuro de pêlo sintético, mas isso definitivamente não combinava com Sakura, que optou por um Sobretudo negro não tão longo, mas que combinava com os três vestidos.

Sakura teve bastante tempo para observar a amiga: a maneira que ela tratava as pessoas nas lojas, a maneira de andar e mexer na franja, movendo o cabelo e sorrindo amável para os conhecidos que encontrava. Ino tinha um corpo muito bonito. Não tinha seios fartos, mas se vestia de uma maneira que lhe favorecia muito - fazia parecer mais mulher.

Talvez fosse isso que lhe faltasse: enquanto Ino usava botinhas de salto, ela usava suas botas ninja (porque as do hospital estavam lavando). Enquanto a loira usava uma maquiagem que lhe favorecia, ela não usava nada. Mas porque isso tinha que mudar?

Talvez se ela parasse de usar suas roupas de trabalho, que eram tão apáticas e quase infantis, os meninos reclamariam menos. Parou na frente de uma loja e sentiu os olhos brilharem fortemente.

- Eu quero isso! – exclamou, fazendo a amiga olhar.

- Uooou! – Ino tinha os olhos arregalados, observando as prendas – Acho que você vai ter que me deixar comprar uma igual.

- Feito! – disse Sakura sorrindo.

Elas compraram. Era a primeira vez que Sakura comprava algo assim; ela sempre usava tops e calcinhas de algodão cômodas, para não atrapalharem nas missões ou no hospital. Mas ela sentiu aquele desejo louco e o cumpriu: era um lingerie rosa claro, com desenhos bordados em negro. O sutiã tinha um leve enchimento e a parte inferior era uma tanga - vinham com encaixes para cinta liga.

Ino havia comprado um verde claro, para não ficarem demais iguais. Compraram também as ligas negras para acompanhar. Como estava se divertindo! Fazia tanto tempo que seu guarda roupas não tinha peças novas.

- Preciso de uma bota! – ela lembrou – Com saltos, não tenho nenhuma com saltos.

E num piscar de olhos, ela tinha uma bota de couro negro, com um salto moderado, nada demais, e bicos finos. Estaria linda na próxima vez que houvesse uma festa.

X

Na hora de se despedirem Sakura chamou Ino para entrar e elas passaram mais algumas horas tomando chá no quarto da anfitriã. Foi quando decidiram matar as saudades e conversar sobre quando Ino e Sai começaram a sair. Afinal, Sakura era a grande culpada...

_Tudo começou mais ou menos na época da morte de Orochimaru ou um pouco antes. Ino estava sempre contente em ver Sai, porque o infeliz dizia que ela era bonita ou linda toda vez que a via. _

_- Baka! – reclamou Sakura – Ele não tem sentimentos, você deveria saber disso._

_- Nah ele gosta de mim, não percebe? – Ino balançou o cabelo, vendo-o passar no restaurante. _

_- Fazemos um trato, então... – a Sakura interior fez sua melhor cara malévola e riu como bruxa – Duvido que você faça esse menino expressar qualquer tipo de sentimento. Faça-lo sentir algo. _

_- Feito!_

_A loira não demorou muito para, em menos de uma semana, ter convencido o menino a saírem e tomarem algo, sempre avisando a de cabelos rosa para que soubesse e passasse para ver. Os primeiros dois encontros haviam sido uma tremeeenda catástrofe; ele falava de livros de auto-ajuda, como comportar-se etc. _

_- Você deveria simplesmente sentir, Sai-kun! _

_- Sentir? – perguntou apático._

_- Hai! Você não sente nada, nunca?_

_- Não sinto nada. Não sei como se faz. Talvez com o tempo... Eu tenho lido muito e acho que até me importo um pouco com Naruto e Sakura. É algo interessante, a maneira como eles acreditam e buscam a Sasuke, como se fossem conseguir convencê-lo. _

_- Eles vão! – ela disse sorrindo. E ele sentiu algo quente na barriga. Estava... sentindo?_

_Até que aos poucos Ino foi quem começou a sentir algo. Algo quente na boca do estômago, algo que já havia sentido antes, mas que era tão infantil que esse em comparação parecia um jato de água quente. E as borboletas davam cambalhotas no estômago enquanto ela falava com Sai. _

_- Tive uma idéia para você sentir algo – ela disse sorridente, e ele levantou as sobrancelhas. _

_- Todo o tipo de dor eu já senti, então não faça como Sakura e me bata, porque é bastante desconfor-_

_- Ei! Isso é sentir dor, eu quero que você encontre algum sentimento dentro do seu coração! Eu nunca te feriria._

_Ela sorriu de novo e ele concordou. O chamou para ir à sua casa numa sexta feira nublada; seus pais estavam fora, haviam ido a uma feira de flores na aldeia vizinha e ela poderia fazer um jantar especial para ele. _

_- Boa noite – ele disse, entrando assim que ela deu passo. _

_- Boa noite._

_Ela se sentia estranha. Sentia como se fosse desmaiar ou desistir a qualquer momento, mas correu para a sala e lhe mostrou a casa, depois terminou de cozinhar e lhe serviu. Passaram um bom tempo conversando aos poucos Sai ia aprendendo a manter conversações sensatas. Mas Ino sabia que ele não tinha muitos assuntos porque Sai havia crescido na Raiz ANBU; ele não tinha uma história, ele tinha missões de alto segredo, e treinamento intensivo, que tampouco podia ser divulgado. Então tentaram falar das últimas missões com o time 7 e seus novos amigos. _

_Depois da sobremesa, quando ele olhava para fora e via a chuva cair, ela deu a volta na mesa e se agachou ao lado dele, muito próxima. Sai não sabia o que estava acontecendo, então apenas continuou olhando-a._

_Ino segurou o rosto dele e beijou seus lábios, devagar, sem pressa, apenas aproveitando aquilo. Ela fechou os olhos, mas ele continuou ali, estático vendo o que ela fazia. Foi quando a língua dela tocou os lábios dele, forçando-o a abri-los, e ele se surpreendeu quando sentiu aquela sensação agradável da língua dela acariciando a dele, e por fim fechou os olhos. _

_Sentiu algo estranho perpassar seu corpo e reprimiu o impulso de suspirar, enquanto ela seguia com os movimentos lentos e viciantes, beijando-lhe. _

_Sai quase sorriu; então isso era um beijo. Seu primeiro beijo. E mesmo que ele não soubesse o que fazer, quando ela se distanciou e o olhou nos olhos as palavras saíram sozinhas. _

_- Eu gostei. – ele murmurou, olhando-a daquela maneira robótica que ele tinha, mas um pequeno sorriso nasceu em seus lábios. Aquela frase era a que tinha escutado no filme ou novela que vira na casa de Sakura, quando comeram juntos com Naruto. _

_Ino sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo, agora com mais vontade e desespero. E a coisa quente inundou seu corpo de novo, agora com mais força, porque ela havia sentado no seu colo e seu corpo pesava sobre aquela área tão sensível dele. E Sai não conseguiu evitar o suspiro escorregar pelos seus lábios e deixou com que suas mãos passeassem pelas costas da loira. _

_Era uma sensação tão nova e interessante que ele não queria que acabasse, então quando ela se afastou de novo, corada pela posição e pelas respirações ofegantes, ele apenas pôde segurar o rosto dela em suas mãos e trazê-la de novo para si, começando outro beijo, ainda mais quente e desesperado. Louco. _

_E era divertido sentir, Deus! Como era divertido! Ele sentia o corpo dela pesando sobre o seu colo e isso gerava um calor e uma tensão; vontade de descobrir o que mais podia ser feito. Seus dedos se embrenharam nos cabelos loiros e lisos dela e desfizeram o rabo, deixando-o cair solto pelas costas. Ele queria desenhá-la, com os cabelos assim, soltos e emaranhados._

_E Ino pesou o corpo contra o dele, fazendo-o deitar no tatame da sala e tremeu quando sentiu a ereção dele apertando-se contra o ventre dela. Céus, como ela queria seguir com aquilo, mas o que ele pensaria? O que ele diria? Que ela era fácil? Que era qualquer uma?_

_Não. Sai não conhecia nenhuma outra mulher, ele não tinha preconceitos, ele nunca pensaria algo assim. E quando ela o beijou abertamente, sentada sobre seu corpo de maneira provocante, foi ele quem apertou a cintura dela contra a dele e de repente riu, no meio do beijo, fazendo-a encará-lo, interrogando-o apenas com o olhar._

_- Você me faz sentir, Ino. E é bonito esse sentimento. É lindo. _

_E ele sorria com os olhos fechados, mas ela não pôde evitar sentir o coração batucar mais rápido, e abriu a camiseta negra dele, passeando as mãos pelo abdômen e pelo peito definido, fazendo-o abrir os olhos de par em par._

_- Tranqüilo, só quero que sinta ainda mais – ele a olhava estranho – Se é que você quer compartilhar o sentimento... – e chegando próxima à orelha dele murmurou provocativa – Esse sentimento se pode sentir junto, em dimensões extraordinárias._

_Ele gemeu baixinho, reagindo ao murmúrio dela em seu ouvido; era uma sensação tão imensa! Ele sabia do que ela estava falando, ele sabia o que era sexo, por mais que nunca o houvesse praticado. E ele entendia que se podia sentir junto, mas ele nunca havia sentido tanta vontade de sentir, nem tanta vontade de compartir algo com alguém. _

_Então Sai levantou a camiseta dela, tirando-a pela cabeça da moça, levando junto o top negro que usava e encarou os seios brancos e suaves; teve vontade de prová-los, e foi exatamente o que fez quando ela o incentivou. _

_Houveram mais trocas de olhares e mais rubores, e quando Sai se sentiu dentro dela a única coisa que pôde fazer, foi contemplar aquela visão: aquela Deusa que se sentava sobre ele dando-lhe a mais bonita sensação de sua vida. Ele queria passar o resto dos seus anos desenhando-a, pintando-a, colorindo-a. _

_Queria usar toda a aquarela numa tela em branco, para explicar a quantidade de cores e sensações que ela podia gerar. E naquela conjetura de arco-íris, ele a pintaria em lilás e amarelo, e brilhos azuis cristalinos nos olhos. E para esse quadro ele escolheria um nome. _Sentimentos_._

_Ino sorriu quando viu uma pequena lágrima escorrer no rosto dele, e o beijou tendo um pouco de insegurança do motivo pelo que aquele menino tão frio e tão insensível deixava cair aquela lágrima. _

_Ele estava feliz. Ele estava completo - ele podia sentir pela primeira vez, e queria seguir sentindo uma e outra vez, e quantas fossem necessárias para que ele se sentisse feliz sempre. _

_- Eu devo estar tocando o céu, porque você é a minha musa._

_E depois de dizer essas palavras ele a abraçou e fez com que seus corpos se movessem em sincronia, e ele quase podia chorar: era algo tão próximo da dor e do prazer e da felicidade! _

_Ele que nunca tinha sentido, agora estava provando tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo que acreditou ser incapaz de suportar, e quando achou que morreria com tudo aquilo, ela riu, jogando os cabelos para trás e moveu-se com graciosidade, arranhando o peito dele, fazendo-o tocar as pernas dela, seus seios e sua barriga. _

_E ela gargalhou quando alcançou o auge ao mesmo tempo que ele, _mesmo que tudo o que ele tenha conseguido, fora derramar outras pequenas lágrimas e abraçá-la com toda a sua força_. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que a protegeria com sua vida. Sua musa, a sua Deusa -a sua felicidade. _

_- Arigatou gozaimasu – foi tudo o que pôde dizer enquanto as lágrimas escorriam sozinhas em seu rosto. _

_Ele estava experimentando o Nirvana, e todos os sentimentos do mundo. _

_Talvez ele ainda sentisse pouco, mas para alguém que sentia nada, aquilo lhe bastou para descobrir um sem fim de novidades e sensações como fogos de artifício, e rajadas de aquarela pelo céu. _

X

Sakura sorriu, lembrando da história da amiga, lembrando-se de como havia sido bonita a maneira em que se envolveram e se amaram. Ela queria um amor bonito assim; queria algo que a tocasse, mas que nunca a ferisse.

E com esse pensamento, começou a escrever a primeira cena do seu livro:

"_Karuna Monomatari_", _A História de Karuna – Volume 1_.

Escreveu no topo da página e sorriu. Começaria com uma pequena cena: o primeiro beijo deles e, então, o desenrolar da história. A primeira cena seria para prender o leitor desde o momento inicial, para que quisessem saber mais sobre o casal que se beijava desejosamente. Debruçou-se sobre o caderno e suspirou: seria uma longa noite de escrita.

* * *

**N/A:** ah gente, eu sei que talvez vocês não gostem de Sai/Ino, mas acho um amor total! A verdade é que eu sei que ficou muito rápida a maneira como Sai começou a sentir, mas eu precisava contar pra vocês como eles começaram a estar juntos nessa história, essa idéia eu tenho desde que o Sai a chamou de linda ou bonita, num lembro. Queria ter escrito mais, mas senão ia sair do foco, mas enfim, seguramente depois dessa fic eu escreverei uma Sai/Ino longa e linda e quem quiser ler será muuuito bem vindo! Haha

xD Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, mesmo mesmo. Vocês me fazer mega feliz com seus comentários com as expectativas, é ótimo ver como vcs vivem a fic tanto como eu. Enfim, o próximo estará on entre quinta e sexta, torçam por mim que tenho prova de dto. Civil na quinta :/ ahahah

AH E SE PREPAREM, **O PRIMEIRO BEIJO DA SAKURA VAI SER NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**, COM QUEM VCS QUEREM QUE SEJA: SHIKAMARU OU NARUTO? (lembrando que isso não significa que eles vão se apaixonar ou que vou mudar o rumo da fic, que é kakasaku) por favor me digam quem preferem! o/

Beijos

Tai!

**N/Beta: **NHOO, que coisa mais linda, nee-chan!  
Amei o capitulo, mesmo que eu não goste nem um pouquinho da Ino-Porca XD  
E… eu quero o próximo, lalalalalala  
COMENTEM!  
;*


	9. I Was Never Been Kissed

**N/A:** Ai gente, que vergonha! Sou uma mal educada estúpida, primeiro pq não respondi aos comentários; sinto muito mesmo, é que com o exame eu num tive mto tempo essa semana! Segundo por ter demorado em escrever e postar esse capítulo. Enfim... minhas sinceras desculpas esfarrapadas pra vcs ^^ obrigada por todos os coments, favoritaçoes e alerts! vcs sao demais! o/

Como vcs podem ver nos reviews, mister Shika-kun ganhou a votação, eu a yumi e a jeh perdemos de lavada (ah, conheçam meu lado canon da história: para o fim do mangá eu queria narusaku e nejihina, hehe ^^, podem até me chamar de louca, mas eu nem ligo xD).

Espero que gostem do capítulo! Boa leitura, nee-chans!

* * *

**How to Save a Life**

**Capítulo 9 – I was never been kissed**

**

* * *

  
**

Há quatro dias ela não se esbarrava com Shikamaru, pelo jeito ele estava trabalhando com o esquadrão de estratégias em algum projeto de missão, ou algo assim. Naruto tinha lhe convidado a comer ramen no dia anterior e haviam passado um agradável almoço, rindo e sofrendo por dentro.

- Sakura-chan, você não me disse como foi seu passeio com Ino...

- Fizemos compras, conversamos...

- E você gostou, né? – ele sorriu imenso.

- Hai. Passei umas horas bastante agradáveis.

- E o que comprou? – ele perguntou fingindo interesse, na verdade ele queria vê-la sorrindo por mais tempo.

- Uns vestidos, uma bota... – ela corou fortemente e ele a olhou estranho.

- Não me diga que comprou algo pervertido! – ele disse alto, rindo e batendo a mão na mesa.

- Cala a boca, hentai!

E eles riram. Quem era mais hentai ali? O espião de banheiros femininos, ou a escritora de contos eróticos?

- Como vão as pesquisas, Naruto?

- Bem... Como você disse que ainda não está desenvolvendo a parte hentai do livro, farei os reportes semanais, ok? Assim te entrego mais informação.

Ela concordou. Estava um pouco surpresa, afinal até Naruto estava levando aquilo a sério, ele estava se esforçando e sendo organizado. Havia entrado no pavilhão dos Chuunin por alguma ordem de Tsunade e utilizara isso de pretexto para espiar no banheiro. Lhe contara que estava Ino e Temari da Areia, que ficara um pouco envergonhado de espiá-las, mas que não arredou o pé até ter alguma idéia.

Além do mais, ele estava ficando bom naquilo, até tinha convidado Shikamaru outro dia para irem às águas termais, para que pudesse espiar acompanhado. Além do mais, cada vez que via Hinata ele contava para Sakura.

- Hinata-chan nunca está de biquíni ou pelada, sempre leva roupa encima ou uma imensa toalha amarrada ao corpo – disse, coçando a cabeça – Começo a ficar irritado com isso. E enquanto todas se divertem e se movem livremente ela segue sentada no canto, rindo baixo e observando. Hinata tinha que melhorar isso de uma vez.

- Então, ajude-a! – ela disse firme – Ninguém é mais livre e espontâneo que você, Naruto. Acerque-se dela, conheça melhor Hinata, faça com que ela se abra. Vamos, Uzumaki, ninguém mais tem esse dom de mudar as pessoas! Só você!

Ela sorriu ao dizer isso. Era uma verdade incontestável, e assim como ele a havia animado no outro dia, fazendo-a ver que poderia ser um bom plano o deles, ela o ajudaria.

- Seria bom... Assim, quem sabe você desencalha? – ela riu.

- Olha quem fala! – reclamou o loiro – Você também é uma encalhada! Pelo menos eu já beijei alguém!

Então ele corou do que tinha dito e ela gargalhou alto, sem reprimendas. O primeiro beijo de Naruto havia sido em Sasuke, e vice-versa, e nessa época ela o invejara com todas as forças de seu corpo. Naquele dia, de noite, quando entrou no seu quarto e apagou as luzes, sem se importar em por o pijama, ela deitou no chão e sentiu o coração apertado.

Falar sobre esse tipo de lembrança que tinham de Sasuke mexia com ela. Doía e rasgava seu coração, como se fosse feito de papel. Sentiu a madeira dura e fria contra suas costas e olhou a lua no céu, do outro lado do vidro. Já fazia uma semana ou um pouco mais que Kakashi-sensei havia ido em missão. Ela já havia começado o primeiro capítulo do livro e no dia seguinte o mostraria a Shikamaru.

Por que estava fazendo tudo aquilo? – ela se perguntou em silencio, buscando as respostas no fundo do coração. Durante toda a vida, quando passava por alguma dificuldade, problema ou negação, havia se escondido naquela rudeza que ela desenvolvera como armadura. Quando seus pais disseram que ela não poderia ser uma ninja por que eles tampouco o eram, ela decidiu ser a melhor aluna possível, e tirava tão boas notas quanto fosse possível.

E quando os convenceu que era isso o que desejava, porque queria ser uma mulher forte e proteger a vila, sua mãe se emocionou e disse que sim, que se ela quisesse de coração ela poderia fazer tudo o que se propusesse. Mas era mentira. Ela e Naruto se propuseram a salvar Sasuke, e por mais que fosse a coisa que mais desejassem do fundo do coração, não havia sido possível.

Uma lágrima riscou seu rosto e ela bufou. Estava melhorando, estava passando, mas ainda assim era ruim, era doloroso seguir chorando por ele e por sentir-se culpada. Nenhum deles era culpado, e se houvesse um, já estava morto. Ela abriu os braços e seguiu olhando a lua, fazia frio e logo chegariam as nevadas de fim de dezembro.

Era ridículo pensar que o frio fazia lembrar-se dele, porque era obvio o frio trazia a lembrança de pessoas frias, com corações congelados. Mas quando parasse o frio desse ano ela já não choraria por ele, nunca mais sofreria daquela maneira, podia doer e machucar, seria compreensível, mas não assim dessa maneira desesperada. Ela aprenderia a suportar a dor junto com a primavera.

X

Depois de passar quase todo o dia trabalhando no hospital, foi para onde Shikamaru havia dito que estaria, naquele lugar de sempre onde ele se jogava na plataforma de cimento e observava as nuvens no céu. Ainda estava claro e o céu estava cinzento, as nuvens se espalhavam por todos os lados, talvez essa fosse a graça: no inverno havia mais nuvens, eram tantas que o céu estava como estava.

Tomara que não chova – desejou Sakura interiormente, estava usando seu sobretudo preto que comprara com Ino, era bastante quente. Ela o avistou e se aproximou, sentando-se ao lado dele na plataforma, vendo-o deitado, com o cigarro preso nos lábios.

- Como foi?

- Divertido – ela murmurou – Te trouxe a primeira cena, para que leia e critique.

Ele se levantou e pegou o caderno das mãos dela, viu que Sakura parecia distante, e se juntasse as peças daquele quebra-cabeça perceberia que quanto mais frio fizesse, mais introspectiva ela estaria.

- Trouxe algo – ele disse, tirando de dentro da pequena mochila que trazia consigo uma cafeteira térmica – Espero que goste de café, para aquecer.

Ela sorriu da delicadeza.

- Arigatou, Shikamaru-kun.

Ele começou a ler a cena, enquanto ela tomava um pouco do café. Na verdade ele sabia que ela deveria estar cansada do trabalho e que fazia frio, mas não queria ir à casa de chá cada vez que tivessem reuniões, era entediante.

O café estava forte, mas tinha uma quantidade agradável de açúcar. Da próxima vez faria o mesmo, traria um pouco de café ou chá para ele. Ajeitou-se melhor sobre a plataforma, era um retângulo amplo, cabia seguramente quatro pessoas deitadas nele. Cruzou as pernas como um índio e observou o céu, tomando mais um gole do café.

Não demorou muito para que ela se entediasse e olhasse para o amigo, fitando-o enquanto lia. Shikamaru era difícil de decifrar, ele não fazia nenhuma expressão que lhe pudesse delatar enquanto lia, apenas seus olhos iam acompanhando as linhas rapidamente e descendo para as seguintes, até que ele terminou.

- Eu gosto da cena. É interessante a idéia de começar por aí, vai deixar os leitores com vontade de seguir lendo, com curiosidade – ela sorriu para ele, era impressionante que ele compreendesse exatamente o que ela queria com aquilo – Mas, deveria reescrever o beijo, ficou muito mecânico, sabe? Falta mais intensidade e sentimento, ou descrever as sensações.

- Hai.

Ela sorriu amarelo, pegando o caderno e trazendo-o para si. Começou de novo numa página nova, reescreveria o beijo separado e quantas vezes fossem necessárias, porque assim que terminasse essa cena, poderia abrir sua mente para continuar sua história.

O que ela mais gostava em Shikamaru era a paciência que ele tinha em esperar ali, observando o céu começar a escurecer aos poucos, o cinza tomando tons mais alaranjados e logo se tornando cinza-chumbo. Então os postes de luz se acenderam um pouco antes dela determinar que estava bem o que havia escrito e passar o caderno para ele.

O rapaz releu atenta e calmamente, absorvendo cada uma das palavras que ela usara para descrever.

- Você entende que esse beijo, por ser a primeira cena do livro, deveria ser a melhor e mais trabalhada parte do primeiro capítulo?

- Hai – ela sorriu sem muita vontade. Ele não tinha gostado.

- Então melhor me convencer de que entendeu isso.

Ele devolveu o caderno e se deitou de novo no cimento, olhando o céu escuro e as luzes espalhadas por algumas partes de Konoha que podiam ser vistas dali. Ela tentou de novo, mas já não tinha muita noção do que faltava, havia arrancado a página que ele rejeitara e começou de novo, juntando as coisas que havia gostado da primeira e da segunda tentativa.

- Aqui! – ela disse confiante entregando o caderno, e ele deixou escapar um sorriso junto com a fumaça do cigarro.

Leu rápido dessa vez, oh por fim havia gostado, ele estava próxima do ombro dele, tentando ler ao mesmo tempo. Mas então ele fechou o caderno com força e se virou para ela.

- Sakura, por que é tão difícil pra você descrever um beijo? – ele a olhou sério.

- Er...

- É simples, veja, descreva as sensações de beijar, as físicas e as mescle com as partes sensíveis, como os sentimentos, a imaginação, misture com o cenário. Esse tipo de coisa.

Ela ficou quieta, vendo-o olhá-la com uma expressão séria. Ela juntou um enorme fluxo de energia e coragem para dizer aquilo, para que ele fosse capaz de entender:

- ...Shikamaru, eu nunca fui beijada.

Ele simplesmente a encarou sem dizer nada, observando-a silenciosamente. Então fez que sim com a cabeça e lhe entregou o caderno.

- Outra vez.

Ela bufou, já se estava fartando disso, estava cansada, queria ir para casa e tomar um bom banho, não imaginou que pudesse durar tanto. Estava ali há duas horas, escrevendo e reescrevendo, parando para tomar café. Ele acendeu outro cigarro e ela bufou de novo, estava perdendo a paciência, se ele ia ser tão pé no saco com a correção então certamente ela não lhe deixaria ler cada cena uma por uma ou demorariam a eternidade para terminar de escrever o livro.

Escreveu com raiva, mas é obvio que com raiva não sairia nada bom, mas que se danasse, ele mandou escrever outra vez não é, pois ela escreveria e o faria ler mil e uma vezes até ele dizer que estava bem ou decidir que estava cansado.

Sakura jogou o caderno no colo dele, que se sentou e começou a ler. E era quase um deja vu, ele leu tranqüilamente e dessa vez deixou transparecer algo, porque suas mandíbulas estavam apertadas, ele devia estar com raive e ela teve vontade de socá-lo.

Mas quando ele terminou de ler, respirou fundo, fechando o caderno devagar e se virou para ela, que estava de pé, andando de um lado para o outro. Então ele deixou o caderninho sobre a plataforma e se levantou, indo até Sakura.

- Problemático – murmurou, aproximando seu rosto do dela.

E antes que ela reagisse ou pensasse no que era aquilo, as mãos dele seguraram seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que os lábios deles se tocaram, ternamente. Foi um baque. Ela não imaginara aquilo, muito menos vindo de Shikamaru, mas ela tinha certeza que ele não estava apaixonado por ela ou qualquer coisa do gênero, estava fazendo aquilo porque era o método mais rápido dela entender o que era ser beijada e saber como descrevê-lo.

Os lábios dele pressionaram mais os seus, e ela fechou os olhos, relaxando os ombros, já que estavam naquela situação, que aproveitasse. Os dedos dele se embrenharam em seus cabelos e ela segurou os ombros dele, sentindo os lábios de Shikaramu se entreabrirem, e ela tremeu.

Tinha medo, vergonha, pânico, ela não sabia o que fazer, mas quando sentiu a língua dele deslizar pelos seus lábios, Sakura o deixou seguir e respirou fundo quando suas línguas se tocaram. Era suave, agradável. Ela podia sentir os dedos dele acariciarem seus cabelos, e o vento frio da noite começar a soprar ao longe, mas nada mais importava: era seu primeiro beijo.

Ele a trouxe um pouco mais para si, aprofundando o beijo, encorajando-a, então ela sorriu enquanto o beijava e suas mãos correram para a nuca dele e o acariciou, trêmula, incrementando o ritmo do beijo, e isso pareceu motivá-lo, porque Shikamaru deixou uma mão correr para as costas dela, acariciando por cima do sobretudo.

Ele mordeu de leve seu lábio e ela gemeu baixinho, enquanto ele se afastava.

- Esse foi seu primeiro beijo... – ele murmurou baixinho, muito próximo dos lábios dela.

Mas Sakura ainda não tinha coragem para abrir os olhos, seu rosto queimava de vergonha e nervoso, então sentiu um movimento e seus olhos se arregalaram quando sentiu as costas tocarem o poste de luz e o corpo dele apertar contra o seu.

E os lábios dele tocaram os seus de novo, tranqüilamente; ela devia confiar nele. Os lábios de Shikamaru eram macios e úmidos, e a massageavam com conhecimento, a sua língua se moveu mais rápido, estimulando-a, ela estava deixando de pensar racionalmente. Aquele beijo era diferente, e ela estava gostando de sentir aquilo, aquela sensação de compressão em todo o corpo.

Foi quando ele deixou de beijar seus lábios para beijar seu pescoço, suas mãos acariciando os cabelos dela. E Sakura deixou um fio de gemido escapar quando ele mordeu de leve o lóbulo da sua orelha e voltou a beijá-la. Céus, era alucinante, ela sentia algo estranho percorrer seu corpo, como uma corrente elétrica, como uma emoção estranha e nova. Aquilo era inovador, aquilo era uma tremenda loucura, mas suas mãos escorregaram para as costas dele e o trouxe mais para si, odiando-se por isso em seguida, porque estranhamente aquilo fazia ser ainda mais elétrico, sentindo corpo dele contra si.

Então ela suspirou no meio do beijo e aos poucos ele foi quebrando aquilo e se afastando um pouco, ficando cara a cara com ela.

- Esse é o tipo de beijo que você tem que descrever...

O rapaz se moveu e ela ajeitou os cabelos e o sobretudo. Estava morrendo de vergonha, sua face queimava, estaria mais vermelha que nunca, seu coração batia rápido demais, ela escutava o sangue correndo nos ouvidos. Sakura abriu os olhos e viu que ele já estava andando na direção oposta.

- As demais coisas você vai ter que se virar para descobrir – ele disse levantando o braço, de costas para ela, desaparecendo na penumbra da rua.

Sakura demorou algum tempo em se recompor. Prendeu o cabelo no topo da cabeça e sentiu o vendo frio arrepiar sua nuca, aquele arrepio que sentira antes, tão diferente.

Estranhamente as coisas pareciam tão diferentes, o vento frio era tácito na sua pele, seus lábios estavam quentes e ela teve vontade de tocá-los, para assegurar-se que aquilo realmente havia acontecido. Apoiou as costas no poste e deixou os joelhos fraquejarem, como queria haver feito desde o primeiro momento. E quando se sentou no chão,escondeu o rosto nas mãos por um momento e sorriu.

Havia sido beijada, havia sido novo e diferente, e seguramente sem amor, mas ele havia sido carinhoso, havia feito aquilo para o bem dela, isso era bonito. De repente Shikamaru parecia menos idiota, parecia mais valente, parecia ter seus motivos para ajudá-los nessa empreitada.

Ela olhou o céu escuro e as nuvens cinzentas, e decidiu que a partir daquele momento faria tudo o possível para superar as expectativas de Shikamaru, porque para aquele preguiçoso se involucrar daquela maneira, ele só podia estar esperando bons resultados.

X

Sakura passou os dois dias seguintes escrevendo e reescrevendo a cena, até que fechou os olhos e se lembrou de cada detalhe de cada um dos beijos, dos dois. E quando abria os olhos na sua imaginação era Sasuke, ela travou a mandíbula por pensar aquilo, mas teve certeza que o Uchiha nunca seria tão delicado quanto Shikamaru, nem nunca a beijaria com carinho.

Sasuke seguramente a jogaria contra a parede e descontaria seu ódio contra a boca dela, machucando-a. E isso parecia uma boa cena para quando Kei descobrisse que Karuna não passava de uma espiã.

Mas o que mais lhe intrigou foi a mensagem que Naruto lhe mandou, uma pequena carta que dizia algo como:

"_Sakura-chan,_

_Volto depois de amanhã. Tenho uma missão com Hinata. Imagine! Nós dois sozinhos! Hahaha! _

_Não faça planos para a noite do dia 24, vamos comemorar todos no pub dos Jounin, já falei com Shikamaru. _

_Temos um pequeno plano para te ajudar a escrever._

_Cuide-se muito._

_Naruto'tebayo!" _

- Um pequeno plano para te ajudar a escrever?

Ela coçou a cabeça e decidiu ir tomar um banho, teria que estar na casa de chá dentro de uma hora, como havia combinado com Shikamaru. Desejou que ele lhe explicasse o que eles tinham planejado, porque não podia vir nada de bom daqueles dois fazendo planos juntos.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu realmente achei uma merda, sério o beijo não me convenceu para nada, por mais que a minha imagem mental da cena fosse super bacana, acho que não soube descrever direito ¬¬, com o Naruto teria saído mais fácil. Aliás tentei não fazer nada flufy pra ela não se apaixonar por ele e pans. Próximo capítulo teremos um pouco de NaruHina, já que eu os tinha deixado um pouco de lado.

E entao, o que acharam do beijo? review?

beeeijos  
tai.


	10. About Men and Sex

**N/A:** A pequena explicação que tenho para todos os atrasos de ultimamente é que meu marido está doente e nenhum médico explica o que ele tem, estamos há 1 mês buscando o que é realmente. Então, por favor, gomenasai por todas as demoras. Aliás decidi mudar de curso na faculdade, descobri que não vou ao Brasil esse ano visitar a família. Ai, montes de merda!

Outra coisa é que não consigo escrever de maneira alguma a cena NaruHina e se eu esperar até conseguir inspiração vocês vão passar mais um longuíssimo tempo esperando, entonces vou correr com o enredo e entrar na parte engraçada e talvez ooc da história, mas espero que riam e não se irritem mto se os personagens estiverem muito ooc. Obrigada por todos os reviews, minna-san!

**Capítulo totalmente dedicado para Sammi-nee, que fez anos na segunda (05/04). Beta-sama aishiteru! Sammi te amo demais, espero que não morra com o que eu fiz com o seu Shika-kun nesse cap. Te amo, beijo! PARABÉNS!**

**

* * *

**

**HOW TO SAVE A LIFE  
**

**Capítulo 10 – About Men and Sex**

**

* * *

  
**

- Merii Kurisumasu! – gritou Naruto, vendo que ela estava debruçada na janela.

Sakura sorriu e pediu aos deuses que aquela noite fosse agradável e o plano que eles tinham não fosse de todo ruim. Ela usava um dos vestidos que havia comprado com Ino e as botas com saltinho, negras. Apanhou o embrulho de presente em cima da cama e desceu para encontrar-se com o loiro.

- Hey, Naruto-kun! Feliz Natal! – ela disse estendendo o presente para ele.

- Arigatou – ele lhe entregou um embrulho também, eram luvas negras de couro, forradas com um tecido quentinho que lhe protegeria do frio.

Ele abriu o presente e riu alto, coçando a cabeça, então levantou o gorro com orelhas de raposa e o colocou, era laranja e combinava com a sua roupa habitual, ele sorriu para ela e lhe estendeu o braço.

- Vamos!

No caminho até o pub cerca do pavilhão dos jounin eles se apoiaram um no outro para não escorregarem na neve, o sobretudo negro dela era quente o suficiente para mantê-la distanciada do frio, havia escolhido meias calças grossas e negras, para contrastarem com os desenhos florais em rosa, branco e vermelho do vestido.

- Etto... Você está muito bonita, Sakura-chan! – ele disse sorrindo, enquanto abria a porta do bar para ela – Mas se prepare para fortes emoções, ok?

- Fortes emoções? – mas antes que o loiro pudesse responder, uma kunoishi loira a abraçou forte e começou a dizer um monte de elogios sem fim que ela quase não compreendia de tão rápido que dizia – Ino! Feliz Natal!

Então ela se acercou dos demais e todos se cumprimentaram. Ela ainda não entendia nada do plano, na verdade ela esperava que aqueles dois idiotas não tivessem contado para toda Konoha o que ela estava fazendo, afinal ter a fama de ero-senin não seria nada agradável.

- Mery Christmas... – uma voz sussurrou atrás de si, fazendo todos os pêlinhos da sua nuca eriçarem.

- Igualmente... – ela murmurou se virando, observando os olhos negros de Shikamaru queimarem sobre ela, ele a estava analisando, estava reparando em sua maquiagem, nas roupas, na combinação que fizera, nos sapatos.

- Bom trabalho – ele disse sorrindo, então Naruto se aproximou e olhou com um ar estranho que ela não soube interpretar – Tranqüilo, tudo devidamente preparado.

_Tudo devidamente preparado? _

Sakura não conseguiu sequer formular uma pergunta em pensamentos, pois Naruto a puxou pela mão, sentando-a ao seu lado numa mesa com Gai-sensei, Ibsu-san e Kiba-kun. Ela os cumprimentou e logo Shikamaru ocupou o lugar vazio ao lado dela, ladeando-a entre seus guarda-costas. Ela riu daquilo.

- Primeira parte do plano de Natal: – Naruto murmurou na orelha dela baixinho – Embebedar esses três.

Ela riu e o olhou estranho. O que diabos eles estavam planejando?

- Você pode fazer isso? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Vocês têm certeza do que estão fazendo? – ela olhou de um para o outro, em dúvida.

- O plano é do Shikamaru, pode confiar! – ele sorriu mostrando os dentes e apertando os olhos, incentivando-a.

- Hey vocês – ela disse para os outros três – O que acham de uma competição de sake? O que agüentar mais não paga nada hoje!

Kiba mostrou os caninos enquanto ria e aceitava sem sequer pensar, achando que seguramente ganharia (pobre coitado, não havia sido treinado por Tsunade-sama). Ebisu fingiu não escutar e Gai a olhou intrigado.

- Sakura-san, você não é menor de idade?

- Oe, Gai-sensei, minha Shishou me ensinou que em datas comemorativas se pode beber o quanto quiser. Acha que ela esta errada? – ela sorriu, quem teria coragem para dizer que a Hokage estava errada?

- Ok, eu participarei, parece divertido, mas não deixemos o sake próximo de Lee, seria perigoso.

- Hai hai, tomemos cuidado com Lee-kun. E então Ebisu, não vai querer brincar?

O homem a olhou, o que diabos aquela malditinha queria? Que ele se embebedasse no Natal e não se lembrasse da celebração no dia seguinte? Que ele não tivesse controle o suficiente para coordenar a vista na direção das pernas das garçonetes e outras estudantes e kunoishi que estavam ali?

- Oe, Ebisu, você não sabe beber né? – perguntou Naruto, olhando-o seriamente – Ou está com medo de deixar transparecer essa sua mania hentai?

O loiro riu e Ebisu o olhou com raiva, o maldito Naruto outra vez, influenciando Konohamaru, disparando pelos ares que ele era um hentai, o que mais ele queria?

- Claro que sei beber. E vou participar também!

Yosh! Estava tudo saindo como planejado. Por mais que Sakura desconhecesse o plano ela estava ajudando consideravelmente e isso, para Shikamaru, era de grande importância, queria dizer que ela seguia confiando nele.

Ele havia chegado à conclusão de que o beijo havia sido um fiasco, nenhum dos dois havia sentido nada e, conseqüentemente, havia aparecido uma estranha sensação de receio entre eles. Ela havia escrito bem a cena do beijo dos personagens do livro, e havia conseguido terminar um capítulo sobre o personagem principal, onde introduzia toda sua história e personalidade, apenas a personagem ela deixaria em suspense até a metade do livro.

Shikamaru girou os olhos, os copinhos de sakes já estavam na frente deles quando Sakura fez um pequeno discurso inicial de que Naruto queria beber apenas socialmente e que ele anotaria a quantidade que cada um ia bebendo. E depois disso os desejou um feliz natal e que fosse uma noite maravilhosa e então, despejou o sake na boca, acompanhada pelos demais.

Naruto bebeu a primeira ronda junto, para brindar aquele dia e também o plano. Começaram conversar sobre qualquer coisa e Ebisu e Gai começaram a disputar em quem tinha os melhores estudantes, alçando uma ou outra história ou aventura que os marcara, algumas missões.

- Seguramente se Kakashi-sensei estivesse aqui, ele ganharia sobre os melhores alunos... – disse Sakura, sorrindo com maldade. Oh sim, agora eles levariam a sério a brincadeira.

- O que está falando menina?

- Oras. Sasuke, por mais que tenha escolhido o mau caminho, foi um dos mais brilhantes de Konoha, matou a Orochimaru, a Itachi, a Danzou... E Naruto venceu Pain e Sasuke.

Ela não quis envolver seu nome no jogo e eles começaram a reclamar dela, que era muito nova para poder avaliar os demais.

- Ok, então vejamos, quem é melhor bebendo aqui! – ela sorriu e Naruto apertou o ombro dela. Se havia algo que ele gostava demais, era vê-la animada, rindo e provocando os demais.

Eles tinham planos juntos, eles eram amigos, grandes amigos. Ele havia alcançado o que queria de criança, ele tinha o amor de Sakura, por mais que nãos fosse um amor carnal, significava mais que isso para ele. Aquela menina de cabelos rosa era tudo o que lhe restava, ela era sua irmã e sua melhor amiga, e aquele plano a tornaria a melhor escritora hentai que Konoha já tinha visto.

Shikamaru reparou que Kiba bebia menos que os demais, mas que estava cada vê mais corado, talvez ele não tivesse tanta experiência com a bebida. Podia ver que ele sorria debilmente dos comentários de Naruto e apertava os olhos ao rir da pequena discussão que Gai e Ebisu levavam.

- Oe, Kiba-kun, como vai sua relação com Maki-san? – Shikamaru perguntou.

Na verdade o Nara estava com uma leve dor de cabeça, não pela bebida ou pelos cigarros, mas pelo simples fato de estar atuando tão diferente do que ele realmente era. Aquilo passava do ridículo, aquilo era simplesmente estúpido, mas por alguma força maior que ele preferia não pensar ou confessar a si mesmo, não conseguia deixar de bolar planos e ter idéias para ajudar Sakura e Naruto quando se deitava – fosse em sua cama, na plataforma de cimento ou na grama – e olhava o céu e as nuvens.

Então decidiu que essa seria a melhor forma de começar. Perguntar a Kiba sobre sua relação com a prima de Shino, era a porta de entrada para o que quer que viesse.

- Bem – o outro sorriu contente – Já estamos juntos há seis meses.

- Ah! Eu não sabia disso! – reclamou Sakura.

- Você passou um ano desaparecida... – lembrou Naruto – Eh Kiba – Naruto riu daquele jeito meio sabe-tudo meio pervertido e o olhou – E vocês já...

Sakura engoliu toso o sake do copinho, assim como Ebisu e Gai. Então esse era o plano: fazê-los falar desse tipo de coisa. Oh Kami-sama, estava tremendamente ferrada.

Kiba corou rápido e olhou suas próprias mãos, engolindo em seco. Essa era uma resposta positiva, pensou Shikamaru, tomando mais sake e incentivando a Ebisu e Gai a fazerem o mesmo.

Não demorou muito para que Kiba, um tanto quando gago, e bastante bêbado, explicasse que a família dos Aburame tinham um monte de tradições do seu próprio clã, tantas quanto as dos Hyuuga, e que entre elas estava a castidade das mulheres Aburame até o casamento.

- Ah, que pena! – disse Gai-sensei, suspirando – A chama da juventude, que arde infame nos corpos adolescentes, queimará até se casarem...

- E você, sensei? – Shikamaru perguntou, casualmente – Não está saindo com ninguém?

O homem engasgou. Era de conhecimento geral que Maito Gai, em sua época jovem, teve lá sua fama, mas que atualmente estava tão encalhado e solitário quanto a maioria dos ninjas de elite de Konoha. Ele começou a ficar corado e virou mais um copinho de sake.

- Estou solteiro! – tratou de dizer rápido, vendo Ebisu rir.

A verdade é que Shikamaru havia elegido dois solteirões e um virgem (seguramente), mas os havia elegido pelo ego, pela competição que corria em suas veias. Por que, enquanto algum deles pudesse ostentar algo, os demais também o fariam, e assim suas línguas deixariam toooodos seus dirty little secrets escorregarem.

- Você sempre esteve solteiro, Gai! – disse Ebisu rindo.

Sakura riu e entendeu tudo, puxando da bolsa um bloquinho de anotações e uma caneta, e os deixou postados no colo. Os necessitaria em breve, mais breve do que ela mesma imaginava.

- E o que vocês mais gostam em uma mulher? – perguntou Naruto, virando o copinho de sake na boca.

- Oe, Naruto, não seja deselegante na frente de Sakura-san! – lhe repreendeu Ebisu. Oh, estava mais que claro que era uma tentativa falha de surpreender a de cabelos rosa.

- Ah, eu não me importo!

E então tentou anotar tudo quanto foi possível na descrição dos corpos, por mais típica que as medidas parecessem, todas iguais, formas voluptuosas e cansativas... Mas então Shikamaru perguntou algo sobre a parte do corpo de uma mulher que deixava transparecer quem elas realmente eram.

E todos eles murmuraram sobre os olhos serem a janela da alma, ou a pele da mulher representar o quanto ela se importa com ela mesma. Sakura estava ficando aborrecida. Que papo mais brega, que diabos eles sabiam sobre a pele de uma mulher. Mas então aconteceu, Gai soltou algo sobre o desempenho de uma mulher na cama explicar quem ela é e essa foi a brecha para Shikamaru, corado e olhando para fora da janela dizer:

- O que vocês gostam que ela faça na cama?

Sakura engoliu em seco, tentando não rir. Shikamaru estava completamente vermelho, seus olhos estavam mais apertados que o normal, e os punhos dele estavam fechados com força. O Nara estava se esforçando mais do que o natural, ele estava tentando sacar toda a informação possível para Sakura poder começar as cenas hentais do livro e dinamizar isso.

- Shikamaru-kun! – reclamou Kiba – Sakura-chan! – ele exclamou apontando para a menina.

- Ah, Kiba-kun – ela sorriu, corando – Eu sou quase um menino! – ela riu forçadamente e tapeou o ar, como se estivesse acostumada com aquele tipo de coisa. Mas, seguramente, eles estavam tão bêbados que aquele comentário passaria despercebido e eles soltariam a língua – Podem falar, eu não me importo com isso!

- Ahn... Bem... Er... – Ebisu corou com força e fechou a boca.

- Merda... – ela escutou Shikamaru murmurar muito baixo, quase inaudível, Ebisu na falaria nada, havia travado ali.

- Shikamaru, não acha que isso é um pouco pessoal demais? – perguntou Gai bebendo mais sake, assim como Sakura (que em menos de um minuto virou dois copinhos).

- Bem, achei que éramos amigos, já somos todos adultos, não acha? Passamos por guerras juntos, nada mais natural...

Sakura desejou meter a cabeça pra fora da janela e gargalhar. Oh como ela queria morrer de rir naquele momento! Shikamaru estava agindo totalmente non-sense, estava falando demais e – em partes – ela culpou o sake, porque, quanto mais coisas estranhas ele falava, mais ele bebia.

Bebia sem parar, evitando rir, apenas construindo frases que ele, nunca na vida, falaria – mas que agora o estava fazendo. Ele precisava parar de bancar o salvador da pátria e sair dali o mais rápido possível. Shikamaru queria morrer.

- Vamos, Kiba! Diga de uma vez, ou vai me dizer que você nunca fez nada com ninguém. Ah, e não conta se fez algo com o Akamaru – disse Naruto rapidamente – Simplesmente não queremos saber disso!

- Baka! – murmurou o outro – Eu não vou dizer nada se ninguém disser!

- Nem eu... – murmurou Gai.

- Não olhe assim para mim, Naruto! – pediu Ebisu, virando a cara.

- Pois... Eu gosto que me chupem.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

Sakura prendeu a respiração e sentiu o rosto corar mais rápido do que nunca. Aquilo ela não havia esperado. Nunca na vida ela havia cogitado a minúscula possibilidade daquela frase ser dita por aquela pessoa. Ela quis rir e ao mesmo tempo chorar, no fundo ela não queria ter escutado aquilo, começava a ter imagens mentais bastante incômodas com Shikamaru e a ex-namorada, Temari...

_Oh Kami-sama, onegaishimasu, apague essa cena da minha mente!_

_Onegai... Onegai... __Onegaishimasu, Kami-sama!_

- Shikamaru...

Ele se virou para ela, seus olhos miúdos e desfocados olhavam para a janela, desviando o olhar dela. Shikamaru estava tão vermelho e quieto, que ela achou que ele colapsaria em menos de um segundo.

- Sua vez, Gai-sensei! – ela exclamou com uma voz aguda e animada. Pois que fizesse aquele esforço por Shikamaru.

- Er... Eu gosto... Er... que fiquem encima-

- Ahhh! Eu também! – exclamou Ebisu.

Céus, então eles decidiram falar? Ela quase riu, vendo Shikamaru beber algumas doses de sake.

Então começaram aquela estúpida competição de quem conhece mais posições sexuais e quais são melhores e quando é melhor, e onde, e porque e DEUS!

Sakura se levantou rápido e puxou um tufo de guardanapos de papel, tentando estancar o sangue que descia pelo nariz de Naruto. Ele a olhou envergonhado e sorriu meio torpe, enquanto ela dava um tapa na cabeça dele.

- Naruto...!

- Gomene...

- Acho que por hoje já está bem... O que acha, Shikama-

Quando Sakura se virou, Shikamaru estava tampando o rosto com ambas as mãos.

- Você está bem? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça – Quer água?

- Não, eu quero um bom banho e dormir, e tentar me esquecer dessa noite.

Ela riu, notando que os outros três homens seguiam falando daquilo, empolgados, comentando algumas coisas que ela sequer imaginava existir. E eles riam bêbados, contando mentiras escandalosas – afinal nenhum daqueles parecia ter tido uma vida amorosa decente.

- Arigatou, minna! – ela disse para os dois rapazes ao seu lado – Prometo escrever o melhor possível, para colher os resultados que vocês estão me ajudando a plantar!

- Nah! Sakura, vamos, o que acha de uma guerra de bolas de neve para abaixar o álcool?

Ela riu e bagunçou o cabelo de Naruto, fazendo que sim. Deixaram suas partes do dinheiro na mesa e os três saíram, Shikamaru se despediu e rumou à casa, enquanto os outros dois congelavam as canelas, fazendo bolas de neve e atacando um ao outro.

Fazia tempo que Sakura não fazia luta de bolas de neve, fazia tempo que ela não se divertia assim. Ela nunca havia estado numa conversação de homens, ela nunca havia visto Shikamaru atuar daquela maneira, nem nunca havia visto Naruto corar tanto e sangrar pelo nariz ao vivo e a cores daquela maneira. Ela estava agradecida, talvez esse não fosse o melhor Natal da sua vida, mas estava sendo o mais divertido.

- Arigatou, Naruto-kun... – ela murmurou lhe dando um abraço, assim que chegaram à porta de sua casa – Merii Kurisumasu!

- Thank you! – ele sorriu para ela – Boa noite!

Ela o viu desaparecer na esquina e sorriu, entrando na casa. Subiu para o seu quarto em silencio, sem querer acordar seus pais e acendeu a luz, observando que em cima da cama havia um bilhete, uma carta e um embrulho.

Sentou-se, lendo o bilhete primeiro:

_Sakura__-chan,_

_Depois que você saiu, Shizune lhe trouxe essa carta. _

_Feliz Natal! Espero que goste do presente._

_Okaasan_

Olhou o envelope branco e simples, abriu o lacre e tirou a pequena folha de papel de dentro, abrindo-a devagar. Então arregalou os olhos, sentindo algo quente se instalar em sua barriga: ela conhecia aquela caligrafia fina e reta.

_Sakura,_

_Merii Kurisumasu! _

_Sigo vivo, como te havia prometido. Mais um mês ou menos e estarei de volta._

_Cuide-se e mande saudações a Naruto. _

_Kakashi._

Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, era o detalhe mais bonito que Kakashi já lhe fizera. Uma nota de feliz Natal para que ela estivesse tranqüila, e soubesse que ele estava são e salvo. Seu peito apertou e toda aquela sensação de felicidade se duplicou, ela sequer abriu o presente, apenas ficou relendo os hiraganas e kanjis uma e outra vez.

Definitivamente, aquele era o melhor natal de sua vida.

* * *

**N/A:** vocabulário: Merii Kurisumasu é merry christmas, só que escrito em japonês (em romaji). Onegaishimasu é uma forma de pedir 'por favor' algo, é formal e Onegai é informal. Minna é 'gente'/'galera'. AH o cap nao está betado, sinto muito pelos erros!

Eu disse que estava ooc. E espero que desculpem a demora. Postarei o próximo entre hoje e amanha como pedido de desculpas ^^

Arigatou Gozaimasu minna!

Bai-bai, beijos, Tai!


	11. Dream a little dream with me

**N/A:** esse cap contém um bocadinho de lemon, espero que nao sew importem (6). Para sami essa primeira cena já que ela tá pedindo algo de NC há tempos e pra Jay (minha mais nova leitora) a pegaçao do final do capítulo. Espero que gostem.

Minna-san, muuuuito obrigada pelos comentários e desejos de melhora pro meu pimpolhinho. Ele já está medicado e manda milhoes de agradecientos, agora é esperar que o tratamento dê certo. Pessoal, que bom que gostaram do cap anterior, eu tava morrendo de medo das críticas, hahaha. Bem aproveitem esse daqui, que a partir do cap seguinte é quando a história deslancha e vai haver um pouquinho mais de perverçao xD Boa leitura! 

* * *

**HOW TO SAVE A LIFE**

**Capítulo 11 – Dream a little dream whit me**

* * *

_- Tadaima – murmurou aquela voz masculina e aveludada, contra a pele do seu pescoço e ela sorriu com aquilo, se revirando na cama, dando espaço para ele também deitar no futon._

_Sakura não abriu os olhos, mas o sentiu perto e então o braço dele se agarrou na cintura dela, trazendo-a mais para si, as costas dela apertadas contra o peito dele, ela podia sentir a pele quente dele contra sua camisola de algodão. _

_Ele era quente e macio, e forte e vigoroso, e a apertava contra si com possessividade, respirando contra os cabelos dela. Os dedos dele brincaram com seu umbigo, fazendo-a perceber que sua camisola estava levantada, que os dedos dele passeavam por sua pele nua e iam subindo mais e mais a camisola, tocando a barriga, o abdômen, saltando de costela em costela..._

_Então seus dedos pescaram um de seus mamilos e o apertou com firmeza, mas sem machucar, apenas para deixá-los ainda mais duros e pontiagudos, depois o massageou com a palma da mão, fazendo-a ronronar, aquela sensação era tão boa que ela queria que ele nunca parasse. _

_Sentiu a pressão do corpo dele aumentar contra o seu, percebendo que ele usava apenas uma calça de pijama flanelada, sem nada embaixo, e isso era perceptível pelo objeto não identificado apertando contra seu lombar. Céus, podia senti-lo!_

_Passou a outra mão por baixo do corpo dela, segurando um seio em cada mão, apertando-os e fazendo com que ela se comprimisse ainda mais contra ele, numa espécie de estupor. Então baixou uma das mãos, traçando o caminho inverso, introduzindo-a dentro da calcinha dela, trazendo-a para si, fazendo-a gemer baixinho, com os olhos muito fechados. _

_A luz entrava branda pela cortina, dando um ar primaveral ao quarto. Aquilo era tão agradável, tê-lo junto de si, acariciando-a, abraçando-a, mostrando que sentira sua falta..._

_- Okaeri... – ela murmurou, suspirando com o movimento dos dedos dele na sua calcinha. _

_E ele despejou beijos por seus ombros e subiu pelo pescoço, fazendo-a ofegar, movendo seus dedos para dentro dela, apertando seu corpo no dela, desejando tê-la, fazendo-a desejar aquilo também. Moveu os dedos com mais força e rapidez, vendo-a estremecer e contorcer de leve o corpo, tentando fugir da sensação e ao mesmo tempo incentivando-o a não parar. E ele não parou, apenas aumentou o ritmo e não a deixou escapar, fazendo-a chegar ao limite..._

_- Ah, Kakashi..._

- KAKASHI? – sentou-se rapidamente na cama, tão rápido que ficou desequilibrada e caiu de volta sobre a almofada – Mas será possível?

Olhou o teto, como era possível ter aquele tipo de sonho com seu antigo professor. Sentiu vergonha, trazendo o edredom pra cima de si, escondendo-se até a ponta do nariz.

- Merda! – nunca mais escutaria homens falando sobre sexo, não se depois recebesse cartas de pessoas importantes para ela. Estendeu a mão para a mesinha de cabeceira e pegou a carta de novo, relendo a carta, vento os traços da letra dele.

Era reconfortante saber que ele estava bem. Sentou-se de novo no futon e puxou o presente de seus pais, ainda fechado. Na noite anterior só tivera olhos para ler e reler a carta de Kakashi-sensei, até decorar cada traço dos kanas.

Abriu o papel de presente e observou atentamente. Aquilo era realmente o que estava vendo? Seus olhos brilharam com força, era um kimono lindíssimo, era branco com a barra e a borda das mangas em negro e sakuras, pequenas sakuras em tons de rosa espalhadas pelas mangas e pelo corpo do kimono, era precioso.

Na sua família era tradicional que as mulheres ganhassem um kimono para o Ano Novo, mas essa tradição só começava quando a mulher era vista dentro da família como mulher, não mais como menina. Isso queria dizer que eles a declaravam uma mulher adulta!

Ela riu sozinha, eram tantas coisas para uma mesma celebração. Céus! Sentia-se tão orgulhosa de si mesma!

Arrumou-se, deu um jeito no quarto, organizando tudo e desceu para o café da manhã. Seria um longo dia de Natal.

X

Durante aquela semana, que teve folga do hospital, Sakura se dedicou a escrever e passar o tempo com sua família. De alguma maneira sentia a necessidade de sentir-se a menininha da família, pelo menos até antes do fim do ano!

Decidiu que escreveria bastante e que assim que virasse o ano, ela levaria para que Shikamaru olhasse. Conseguiu escrever um longo capítulo sobre como Karuna – a personagem feminina – se introduzia nas propriedades de Kei, como uma mulher normal.

O melhor de tudo é que Sakura se divertia criando histórias, criando e desenvolvendo cada um dos personagens, cada frase e descrição, e era uma sensação tão prazerosa que ela não tinha vontade de parar de escrever, ela queria entrar no próprio livro e viver aquelas cenas, como se tivesse outra vida, uma vida paralela.

Queria viver um romance como aquele, banhado de desejo e mistério. Queria um Kei para ela, um homem que a conhecesse aos poucos e a amasse da maneira que ela era. Simplesmente isso, que houvesse alguém que soubesse apreciá-la, com todas as cicatrizes que tinha no corpo e no coração.

E com essa determinação, de escrever uma boa história, uma história de amor banhada com cenas pervertidas e tentadoras ela escreveu com afinco e dedicação mais outro longo capítulo, as palavras vindo uma atrás da outra em conjunto, em cadeia, como se não precisasse pensar muito, apenas precisava deixar a mão se levar sozinha, escrevendo tudo que tinha em sua mente, com rapidez.

Quando aquela longa semana livre acabou, Sakura já se sentia outra pessoa. Ela se sentia tranqüila e confiante, sentia como se tudo começasse a mudar, havia passado muito tempo com seus pais, havia pensado apenas no presente, havia aproveitado cada minuto sagrado que tivera conversando com sua mãe, escutando a história de como ela e seu pai haviam se apaixonado.

Havia jogado pedras no riu com seu pai, e escutado suas antigas histórias de menino, a história de seus avôs. Tinha aproveitado os sete dias como se fossem os últimos.

No dia 31 de janeiro, quando já havia anoitecido ela se arrumou devagar, aproveitando cada momento daquele ritual, estava se preparando para um ciclo novo, para uma nova vida, sua nova história.

Lavou-se na tina demoradamente, perfumou os cabelos e hidratou a pele. Colocou seu kimono novo com cuidado, olhando-se no espelho, ajeitando duas pequenas flores de sakura no cabelo, combinando com o kimono.

Então se deu conta, naquele momento em que terminava de se arrumar, que acabava de inventar mais um plano. Mas esse era apenas para ela e seu próprio futuro.

- Sakura-chaaan! – Naruto exclamou, e ela se acercou à janela – Vamos!

Ela se despediu de seus pais desejando um feliz ano novo e saiu à rua, enfrentando o frio. Quando olhou Naruto com um kimono também ela teve vontade de chorar, ele estava tão bonito, estava tão arrumado, estava tão feliz que parecia outro, parecia o garotinho tão alegre que ela conhecera a anos atrás, aquele que ela havia desprezado, mas que depois havia ganhado seu coração.

Aquele que tinha um brilho triste nos olhos quando ela se declarou para ele, mentindo, na tentativa de cancelar aquele maldito pedido que ela havia feito anos antes. Aquele que a havia feito ver que falhara tremendamente tentando mentir-lhe, porque ele a conhecia, ele sabia que ela se culpava, ele sabia que ela fazia aquilo pelo bem dele. Ele sabia que já não fazia aquilo pela promessa que lhe fizera, mas sim pela promessa que nascera em seu próprio coração, de salvar aquele que eles tanto amavam.

Então ele se aproximou, olhando-a estranho e colheu a lágrima que estava prestes a rolar pelo rosto dela, aquela que atrapalharia a suave maquiagem que ela passara, que estava presa nos cílios.

- Não chore ou vai manchar seu rosto – ele murmurou, sorrindo – Não me diga que está chorando porque percebeu que eu sou realmente muito bonito.

- Você está feliz! – ela disse, tentando segurar as lágrimas – Está lindo! Está brilhando!

- Oe! – ele coçou a cabeça envergonhado – Você está muito bonita também, nunca tinha te visto vestida assim, fica muito bem... – ele corou – Parece mais madura e... Mais bonita que nunca...

Ela riu, sentindo as lágrimas caírem agora, pegou o lencinho e secou os olhos, fazendo-o entrar com ela na casa para que ela pudesse retocar a maquiagem. Depois andaram juntos para o templo, onde veriam a virada do ano e fariam suas homenagens aos deuses.

- Por que está tão feliz? – ela perguntou, enquanto andavam na direção do templo.

- Bem... Hinata estará hoje.

- Oh! Você não me contou o que aconteceu na missão! Porque voltou no dia 24 e não tivemos tempo! Conte-me tudo! – ela pediu, dando um tapa no ombro dele.

- Bem... Nós conversamos, Hinata é muito boa, mas é muito tímida. Então tive que tomar a iniciativa e lhe agradeci por ter tentado me salvar, lutando contra Pain...

- Hum... – ela tinha os olhos brilhantes de curiosidade.

- E ela corou muito, ah você já sabe como ela é! – ele coçou a cabeça, tímido – Gaguejou muito até dizer que não havia sido nada... E... E... E eu, não sei por que, mas eu... Oh droga! – ele riu, era difícil contra aquele tipo de coisa, ele nunca havia tido um romance, aquilo era vergonhoso de se dizer – Eu perguntei se o que ela havia dito, que me amava, se era verdade... Que tipo de amor era.

- E ela? – Sakura quase arrancou o braço dele, chacoalhando.

- Ela disse que era apaixonada por mim desde que se lembrava. E disse assim, rápido e sem gaguejar, com toda a coragem que tinha, ela estava vermelha e suas mãos tremiam, mas disse olhando nos meus olhos, sem duvidar em dizer a verdade! – ele estava incrédulo, ele seguia desacreditado, mas estava tão entusiasmado e feliz como Sakura nunca vira – E então eu a beijei.

Sakura prendeu a respiração. Aquilo era tão romântico e tão bonito, ela também queria uma história de amor dessas. Até Hinata havia conseguido o que queria, mas não podia comparar, o único rapaz que ela amara na vida estava morto e enterrado, e já não era o mesmo pelo que ela se apaixonara muito antes disso acontecer.

- Que bonito... – murmurou, perdida em pensamentos.

- Então combinamos de nos ver no templo, e ver nossa sorte juntos! – ele sorriu.

- Fico feliz por vocês! – ela disse, sorrindo radiante, por fim, aquilo parecia dar certo.

O templo estava cheio de gente, a maioria das pessoas gostava de passar a virada do ano ali, fazendo seus pedidos e homenagens aos deuses. Quando se aproximaram mais puderam vislumbrar a Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino e Sai a um lado, andaram até eles desejando uma feliz véspera de ano novo.

Shikamaru a observou de uma maneira um pouco estranha e logo se distanciou, correndo na direção de um pequeno menino de dois ou três anos que andava desengonçadamente, tentando correr. O rapaz o pegou e jogou pro algo, voltando a apertá-lo em seus braços, como carinho.

Ela observou a cena ao longe, então Shikamaru seguia cumprindo sua promessa de proteger o filho do seu sensei. Kurenai estava há alguns passos deles e os olhava com felicidade, todos sabiam que a mulher estava muito agradecida ao Nara por haver-lhes ajudado quando necessitaram, e seguir ajudando, protegendo-os, cuidando deles como se fosse sua própria família.

Sakura viu como ele e o pequeno Asuma corriam ao redor de Kurenai, rindo e gritando, bagunçando os cabelos do pequeno menino. Então ela se aproximou:

- Kurenai-sensei, feliz ano novo!

- Igualmente, Sakura.

O menino parou e ficou observando-a, assim como Shikamaru.

- Cabelo! – ele disse apontando – Rosa! – e sentou-se no chão, rindo divertido.

Shikamaru o pegou no colo, rindo do pequeno e a observou, estava difícil para ele permanecer perto dela, não conseguia afastar do pensamento o sonho que tivera com ela na noite de natal. Na verdade poderia chamar de pesadelo se não tivesse sido extremamente excitante.

- Podemos falar? – ela perguntou, brincando com as mãozinhas do pequeno, enquanto Kurenai se distanciava para cumprimentar a Anko.

- Hai.

- Por que, Shikamaru? – ele a encarou e corou inconscientemente, ela havia percebido?

- Ahn?

- Por que esta nos ajudando? – ela ajeitava os cabelos do pequeno, que caiam nos olhos e lhe apertou o kimono no corpo, deixando-o apresentável novamente.

Ele sorriu, tranqüilo, pelo menos não havia percebido. Shikamaru colocou o menino no chão e pegou-lhe pela mãozinha, murmurando que esperasse um segundo, levou a criança até Kurenai, avisando que logo voltaria para prestarem homenagem juntos.

- Damos uma volta? – ele perguntou, começando a andar até a área onde estavam as árvores com as sortes amarradas em seus galhos.

Então o silêncio começou a pesar demais e eles se entreolharam, sem muita naturalidade. Shikamaru percebeu que ela estava extremamente bonita, como nunca a vira antes, o kimono combinava com seus cabelos e com a maquiagem, e lhe dava um ar muito feminino, era quase impossível não observar seus lábios pintados de rosa claro. Era simplesmente impossível não se lembrar daqueles lábios no seu sonho...

- Por quê?

- Preciso de motivos? – ele perguntou, dando de ombros, chutando a neve que se misturava com a grama.

- Vamos, Shikamaru, você sempre foi um preguiçoso! Você não se meteria em tal empreitada se não tivesse nada atrativo nisso. Está dando duro como há muito eu não via...

- Uma vez, - ele começou baixinho, fazendo-a silenciar e observar o rosto sério dele olhando para o nada – Uma vez eu te vi chorar apoiada contra a porta do quarto de Naruto. Dessa vez, por mais que você estivesse se culpando e o culpando, a culpa era minha.

Ela o olhou, sem entender o que ele dizia.

- Quando fomos todos atrás de Sasuke; Neji, Chouji, Kiba e Akamaru, Naruto e Lee, eu estava no comando, era a minha primeira missão como chuunin. E falhamos. Não porque eles não se esforçaram, ou porque Naruto era mais ou menos forte que Sasuke naquela época, mas porque eu nunca dei o melhor de mim para ser um ninja de elite, um gênio, eu sempre fui preguiçoso – ele respirou fundo, olhando-a – E por ser assim, eu não pude ser o rápido possível, não soube agir como se deveria, não fui um bom líder.

- A culpa não foi sua!

- Fomos lentos demais Sakura. Quando uma missão falha, todos têm parte de culpa, mas o líder, o comandante é quem realmente deveria se responsabilizar. Mas naquela época você culpou a Naruto e a si mesma, quando a maior culpa jazia em minhas mãos.

- Isso é mentira! Naruro havia feito uma promessa para mim, não você!

- A missão era minha e não dele, Sakura.

Os olhos dela se umedeceram.

- A culpa não foi de ninguém! – ela disse alto – A culpa foi _dele_ por ser um estúpido egoísta, que não sabia fazer nada mais que buscar uma vingança maldita, _ele_ nunca pensou nos demais! No quanto me doeu ou o quanto feriu a Naruto! – ela soluçou, as lágrimas presas nos seus cílios – Mas eu era tão criança, eu era tão infantil que precisei por a culpa em alguém próximo! Eu era tão cega e apaixonada que não podia enxergar a culpa nos ombros dele, senão nos meus, nos de Naruto, nos de Kakashi-sensei! Eu era tão egoísta!

- Shiii... – ele lhe estendeu um lencinho – Não diga isso...

- O que eu quero dizer – murmurou, secando as lágrimas que sequer caíram – É que você não nos deve nada, Shilamaru, você não precisa continuar com isso se não quiser...

- Sakura, quando eu precisei de Kakashi-sensei, ele esteve lá pra facilitar minha missão de vingança. Você, Naruto, Yamato, todos estiveram lá quando precisamos de ajuda, agora que meus amigos me necessitam, você realmente acha que eu posso simplesmente virar as costas e sair andando?

Os lábios dela entreabriram, mas ela não disse nada, apenas sentiu um calor agradável na barriga. Então era isso, era porque eles eram amigos...

- Você me pediu motivos, eu te dei todos os que eu tenho – ele sorriu amável, guardando o lencinho no bolso do colete, ele havia vindo com seu uniforme jounin – Mas posso te garantir que só me esforço muito quando eu realmente gosto do que estou fazendo.

- Quer dizer... – ela tartamudeou.

- Vocês me fazem divertir. Afinal todos perdemos muito com essa guerra, e agora estamos nos apoiando uns nos outros e reconstruindo nossas vidas, não é? Eu gosto de tentar trazer o Kakashi de antes de volta, de ver você e Naruto sorrindo de novo... – ele deu um passo mais – Gosto de ver como meus planos vão dando certo...

Ele riu de leve e tocou o rosto dela, fazendo com que seus olhares se encontrassem.

- Você já mudou Sakura, e por mais que seja inverno, você está florescendo.

E antes que ela dissesse algo, seus lábios se chocaram, fazendo-a soltar um suspiro profundo de agrado e surpresa. Sentiu as costas pressionarem contra o tronco de uma árvore e as mãos dele lhe apertarem a cintura. Logo uma das mãos dele subiu para sua nuca, seus dedos se misturando aos cabelos rosados.

De alguma maneira, aquele beijo era diferente dos anteriores, aquele beijo tinha algo novo, era como se Shikamaru o estivesse desejando realmente. O modo em que ele apertava o corpo contra o dela e movia os dedos na sua nuca, como a língua dele acariciava desesperada a sua.

Shikamaru exclamou dentro da boca dela, quando a sentiu retribuir o beijo, as mãos tímidas dela agarradas ao colete dele e depois subirem para sua nuca. Céus, aquilo estava difícil de parar, aquilo estava tremendamente difícil... Desde a noite de Natal... Desde o maldito sonho que tivera com ela... Desde que vislumbrara aquelas imagens de poses pouco inocentes, e aqueles lábios dando-lhe tanto prazer que acreditou explodir...

O rapaz passara todos esses dias desviando-se de qualquer possibilidade de vê-la, ele não saberia como agir. Mas ali, sozinhos, contando a ela seus verdadeiros motivos – aqueles que nem ele mesmo queria assumir –, não pôde se conter em tocar seus cabelos e deslizar os dedos por sua pele macia.

Shikamaru desceu a mão pela perna de Sakura, sem parar de distribuir lambidas e mordiscos pelo maxilar e pescoço, e embrenhou sua mão dentro do kimono dela, tocando sua coxa macia, arrepiada, os pêlinhos eriçados pelo frio e pelos toques dele.

Sakura gemeu ao sentir os dedos dele acariciando a parte posterior da sua coxa, aquilo era difícil de lidar, principalmente depois de ter tido seu primeiro sonho realmente erótico naquela mesma semana. Oh céus, o que Shikamaru estava fazendo? Estava-a enlouquecendo com aquilo.

Ele subiu a perna dela e a enroscou em sua própria cintura, facilitando o toque de sua mão delineando a curva do seu bumbum. Céus ele estava enlouquecendo com aquilo, por que ele não simplesmente parava?

Comprimiu seu corpo contra o dela, sua calça contra a calcinha de algodão, já que parte do kimono estava levantado até a cintura, e aquilo lhe deixou perceber a ereção dele.

- Ah... – ela murmurou, sentindo que aquilo trazia reações definitivamente novas ao seu corpo. Pôde constatar isso quando percebeu como sua calcinha umedecia gradativamente, ao mesmo tempo em que ele desfazia o coque do cabelo dela e enredava os dedos nos fios, bagunçando-os e puxando-os.

Aquelas sensações realmente a estavam tirando do sério. Havia gemido alto enquanto ele se apertava contra o ventre dela, beijando-a com força, e ela o havia incentivado, pressionando o próprio quadril contra o dele. Era como se não tivesse vergonha, era movida por aquelas sensações inebriantes e febris.

E, de repente, ela sentiu uma motivação estranha no peito e largou os lábios dele, traçando beijos e mordidas pelo maxilar do moreno até chegar ao lóbulo da orelha, o qual ela mordiscou e lambeu, fazendo-o se excitar ainda mais, e ela riu daquilo. Seguiu sugando o lóbulo devagar, aproveitando as sensações e sentiu a mão dele, que não segurava sua perna, subir na altura dos seios e tocá-los sobre o kimono, apertando-os e gemendo ao fazê-lo, e quando ele apertou seu mamilo de maneira certeira ela não pôde deixar de gemer em seu ouvido.

- Sakura... – a voz dele estava demasiado rouca e ela tremeu ao escutá-lo, vendo que o próprio Shikamaru, sempre tão controlado, estava totalmente descontrolado.

Ele desceu a mão para entre as pernas dela e acariciou a parte interior da sua coxa, subindo os dedos, tocando de leve o algodão da calcinha, fazendo-a prender a respiração e esperar ansiosamente pelo próximo passo, pelo próximo toque. Seus lábios se encostaram de novo, delicadamente, entreabertos e cheios de desejo, e ela sugou seu lábio enquanto ele tentava morder os dela, tocando suavemente o tecido da calcinha...

- Shikamaru, estamos em um templo, já foram longe demais não acham?

A voz adulta e feminina os atingiu em cheio, ele tirou a mão de entre as pernas de Sakura e abaixou a perna da garota cuidadosamente. Virando o rosto para a mulher de olhos vermelhos que os encarava sem nenhuma timidez.

- Nós já vamos – ele disse sério.

- Faltam dois minutos para o ano novo, Asuma quer passá-lo com você.

Ele fez que sim, vendo-a virar-se.

Shikamaru olhou para Sakura, reparando que ela estava mais corada que nunca, e deu um passo atrás.

- Sinto... muito, por tudo isso, eu... – ele riu, tímido – Eu me deixei levar pela situação, não quis...

Ela sorriu de leve prendendo o cabelo, ainda sentia um calor horrível, mas o vento frio parecia apagar a sensação quente.

- Acho que agora posso escrever beijos melhores... – ela murmurou, rindo. Era rir para não chorar – Gomen, eu também me deixei levar, mas... Devo dizer que... Ham... Eu gostei... _Disso_ – Ela mordeu o lábio e corou de novo, olhando os pés.

Ele lançou um olhar preocupado para a direção onde a mulher havia ido. Kurenai havia presenciado algo que em partes ele queria que ela não visse, e em partes ele realmente queria.

- Você gosta dela – Sakura constatou, olhando para o kimono, ajeitando-o de volta no corpo – Existe algo entre vocês?

Shikamaru fez que não com a cabeça.

- Para ela eu não passo do antigo aluno do seu falecido namorado.

- Então foi bom ela ter visto isso – ela disse contente. Ele a olhou – Shikamaru, assuma, está perceptível no seu olhar.

- Maldição... Eu gosto dessa mulher. E é tremendamente problemático – ele assumiu.

- Então é melhor o nosso não se repetir – Eles se olharam. Sakura lhe estendeu a mão, observando-o – Mas podemos tentar fazer ela te ver como um homem.

Ele pegou a mão dela, talvez ela estivesse certa, assim talvez Kurenai perceberia que ele já não tinha 15 anos. Sorriu para Sakura.

- Arigatou, Sakura-chan.

- Amigos são para isso, não é mesmo, Shika-kun?

- Não me chame assim, é vergonhoso – começaram a andar.

- Ah Shika-kun! – ela fez biquinho e riu.

- Melhor você levar isso como uma preparação para o próximo passo do plano.

- Mais planos?

- Sakura, o próximo passo é te transformar numa mulher irresistível, e isso vai se refletir no seu personagem.

- Não diga besteiras! – ela reclamou, avistando os demais.

- Não diga que não gostou!

Ela riu, corando. Então percebeu que alguns olhares recaíram sobre eles.

- O primeiro passo é que todos esses jounins te reconheçam como mulher, assim como Kurenai vai ter que me reconhecer como homem. Então, seu livro será o mais vendido e até Kakashi-sensei vai cair aos seus pés.

- Kakashi-sensei? – ela arregalou os olhos, corando. Oh céus, aquelas cenas seriamente quentes estavam invadindo a sua mente.

Desde quando sentia borboletas voarem no estômago ao pensar que Kakashi-sensei poderia cair aos seus pés? Oh, Kami-sama, aquilo era realmente problemático. Era uma revelação de Ano Novo que ela não esperava.

* * *

**N/A:** siiim xD eu shippo Shika/Kurenai, pq ele é maduro demais para a maioria das personagens femininas desse mangá. Eu TINHA que fazer uma cena decente shika/saku, pq eu fiz merda na outra e nao me convenceu, assim que uma pequena pegaçaozinha amigável para deixar everybody convencido e feliz.

Espero comentários!  
Beijos, Tai!


	12. I Love You Too

**N/A:** Vamos lá, acho que respondi os comentários da maioria, mas vou ressaltar uma pergunta que foi engraçada: a primeira vez da Sakura com quem será? Pois, vejam bem, eu tinha pensado que podia ser com o Kakashi, mas se vcs preferirem o shika por mim td ótimo pq eu até me segurei pra nao escrever algo picante nesse capítulo tbm haha a verdade é que eu gostei TANTO de shika/saku que eu até poderia metê-los num romance agora facilmente, a verdade é que o shipper super me agradou e eu NUNCA tinha pensado nele até ter o plot da primeira cena de beijo deles.

Se vocês quiserem nao me oponho em nada com a lemon shika/saku, mas tem que me avisar logo, que o próximo plano envolverá terceiros e teria que ser antes de por o plano em pratica. ^^ ou desistir totalmente do plano... nao sei. fica na mão de vocês!

Obrigada por todos os comentarios e apoio, fico feliz que tenham gostado do cap anterior, assumo que tinha medo da reaçao geral, mas foi positiva e isso me deixa muito pra cima! Tia Rovs, brigada por dedicar tanto tempo respondendo meus pm hasuahsuah e FranHyuuga valeu por voltar! TODOS, saibam que mesmo que eu nao cite o nome de cada um de vocês aqui eu as amo demais, se nao fosse por vocês essa fic já teria morrido a tempos! Obrigada, minna-chan! Amo vocês, a verdade é que nunca acreditei que poderia gostar tanto dos leitores mesmo tendo tao pouco contato, mas vocês me animam tanto que é impossivel ficar indiferente à sensaçao de compartir algo importante para mim com vocês!

E como toooodo mundo pediu, aí vai um cap recheadinho de Naru/Hina pra vocês! ;) Boa leitura!

* * *

**HOW TO SAVE A LIFE**

**Capítulo 12 –**** I Love you too**

**

* * *

  
**

Sakura desceu a rua onde ele havia explicado e buscou os números na entrada dos edifícios, até encontrar o número 37. Entrou no edifício, subindo até o segundo andar e tocando em sua porta, apartamento 21.

A porta de madeira clara se abriu pouco depois dela ter tocado a campainha e o rapaz lhe deu passo a entrar. Shikamaru tinha os cabelos soltos até os ombros, usava uma camiseta cinza surrada e uma calça jeans, os pés descalços como dois lírios pálidos. Ela prendeu a respiração um segundo e depois entrou.

Shikamaru estava segurando uma mamadeira e um trapo de pano de algodão estava pendurado no seu ombro. Ela tirou os sapatos na entrada e ficou apenas com as meias cor de rosa.

- Vim o mais rápido que pude, mas Naruto tinha um encontro com Hinata, disse que sentia muito – ela disse sorrindo.

Entrou na sala e viu o pequeno menino de cabelos escuros e olhos vermelhos, sentadinho nas almofadas dispersas pelo chão.

- Assuma, cumprimente a tia Sakura – ele disse sorrindo para o menino.

- Cabelo rosa! – ele guinchou, caindo de tanto rir.

- É Sakura, como as flores rosas da primavera – o rapaz explicou, acenando a Sakura um dos lugares no kotatsu – você fica de olho nele? Vou fazer um chá.

- Ok. Assuma, vem aqui – ela o puxou para seu colo e o menino se agarrou nos cabelos dela, olhando-os com atenção, fazendo-a rir.

Quando Shikamaru lhe chamou ao seu apartamento, ela não achou que o pequeno Assuma estaria ali, na verdade acreditou que Kurenai estava chateada com o rapaz, pela cena da semana anterior. Ela deu de ombros, brincando com o menino, fazendo-o andar ao redor do kotatsu para treinar seus passinhos errantes.

Nunca havia ido ao apartamento dele, mas havia gostado, um kotatsu na sala, com almofadas de todos os tamanho, havia vislumbrado uma pequena cozinha e um corredor com três portas, seria o banheiro e dois quartos, ela não soube dizer. Então Shikamaru voltou com uma bandeja que tinha chá e a mamadeira.

- E então, como foi a semana? – ele perguntou, contente. Ele estava contente demais para falar a verdade.

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, vendo-o sentar o menino no seu colo e lhe dar a mamadeira com cuidado, prendendo os cabelos no rabinho de sempre.

- Pois foi mais rápido do que imaginava, andam rumoreando que estamos juntos! – ele disse sorrindo e ela quase não entendeu toda aquela felicidade – O que quer dizer que o plano seguinte podemos começar dentro de muito pouco.

- Planos e planos, mas qual é exatamente o plano?

- Qual é o jounin mais bonito do pavilhão, Sakura? – ele perguntou, observando a criança amolecer um pouquinho nos seus braços, aconchegando-se enquanto tomava seu leite quentinho e relaxava-se.

- Eu não vou responder isso – ela ficou emburrada e começou a servir o chá, metendo as pernas no kotatsu quente.

- Eu preciso saber, ou será pior para você. Aliás, diga um que você acredita estar fora de cogitação.

- Shikamaru! – ela repreendeu e ele a olhou feio, indicando o menino quase adormecido entre seus braços – Ok, ham... Vamos ver, o mais bonito?

- E que seja solteiro.

Ela o olhou com cara de poucos amigos, o que diabos ele estava planejando? Pensou nos jounin, havia Neji, mas ele estava namorando a Tenten, o próprio Shikamaru, mas ele não poderia ser já que havia criado o plano. Um que estivesse fora de cogitação.

- Você quer dizer um que eu não tenha nenhuma possibilidade?

Ele fez que sim, enquanto levantava com o menino no colo, balançando-o um pouquinho, tendo certeza que estava adormecido, e sem avisar desapareceu pelo corredor que Sakura havia visto antes, abriu uma porta e voltou à sala já sem o pequenino.

- Vai lhe deixar dormir sozinho? – ela perguntou assustada – Ele pode cair da cama!

- Há um berço no meu quarto... – ele murmurou sem dar importância e ela arregalou os olhos – Quando Kurenai tem que dar aulas ou treinamentos aos genin e chuunin até mais tarde eu fico com ele.

- Oh – ela sorriu radiante – Shikamaru, se eu soubesse essa sua faceta antes eu teria investido em você!

Eles riram e se xingaram e depois ele ficou sério de novo.

- Diga um homem ou eu escolherei qualquer um.

- É que isso é pouco chato de dizer não acha? – ela sorriu sem graça.

- Com qual deles você ficaria? Responda.

- Genma – disse rápido corando – É bonito, educado, sedutor. É um pouco mais velho, mas tudo bem.

O outro a olhou com cara de idiota e sorriu desacreditado. As mulheres eram realmente problemáticas.

- Ele é difícil de agradar... – Shikamaru murmurou.

- Por isso é impossível – ela explicou tomando chá.

- Não, Sakura, a partir de hoje nada é impossível para você, entende?

Não, ela não entendeu nada e o olhou meio abobalhada.

- O plano é que você consiga seduzi-lo, e depois disso, estará preparada para qualquer coisa, pode ter certeza.

Ela o encarou durante longos minutos, ele poderia dizer que foram exatos 4 minutos e meio, seu rosto primeiro estava pálido, mas depois começou a mudar para um tom rosado e por fim ficou tão vermelha como um tomate.

- Você só pode estar brincando!

Então escutaram passos no corredor fora do apartamento e a porta se abriu.

- Tadaima... – murmurou a mulher, fechando a porta e voltando a trancá-la. Então se virou para a sala e paralisou-se durante um segundo – 'Noite, Sakura-chan – ela disse, sorrindo minimamente e tirando os sapatos antes de pisar no assoalho de madeira – E Assuma, Shikamaru?

- Está dormindo – disse simples, observando-a.

- Então vou pegá-lo e nos vamos pra casa, não quero interromper.

- Oh, não diga isso! – exclamou Sakura levantando-se – Eu já ia embora, tenho muitas coisas que preparar para levar amanhã ao hospital.

Shikamaru também se levantou e acompanhou a menina de cabelos rosa até a porta.

- Vou pensar no que disse – ela falou, calçando as botas.

- Isso já está decidido, eu não mencionei que poderia dizer não... – ele disse de uma maneira bastante sexy e ela lutou para não rir na cara dele: Shikamaru estava atuando para Kurenai.

- Vamos ver – ela disse provocante e pôs-se nas pontinhas do pé, alcançando os lábios dele com os seus, dando um selinho – Até amanhã.

Quando ela saiu, ele voltou a soltar seus cabelos revoltos e andou até Kurenai, parada no meio da sala.

- Quer que eu faça algo pra jantar?

- Vocês estão juntos? – ela perguntou séria.

- Defina "_juntos_".

- Não seja impertinente.

- Se me pergunta isso para saber se eu estou apaixonado por ela, então não estamos juntos – ele disse, dando as costas para ela e rumando a cozinha, sem ver o sorriso que ela mesma estranhou.

- Então por que estão juntos se você não gosta dela? – ela voltou a perguntar, fazendo-o parar e sentir as mãos suarem.

- Por que eu gosto de alguém impossível para mim – ela soltou um riso descrente pelo nariz – Por que ela me vê como um menino, quando eu já sou um homem.

Ele desapareceu entrando na cozinha e ela ficou gelada e estática no meio da sala, tentando não compreender aquilo que já havia compreendido sem querer.

X

Naruto deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e se sentiu mais feliz que nunca. Parecia que seu coração ia explodir, não havia imaginado que voltaria a sentir-se tão cheio desde a antes da guerra. Quase não podia acreditar!

Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se da missão que tivera com Hinata...

_Ela estava tão tímida, mas ainda assim fora tão competente que ele se sentiu orgulhoso de ter alguém como ela ao seu lado numa missão de rank-A. os cabelos longos dela brilhavam azulados na luz do sol, e a pele dela brilhava pelo suor por terem corrido tanto, e ela estava quase sempre corada, falando baixo para ele. _

_Então a noite caiu e eles decidiram acampar em uma clareira pequena e escondida. Ele fez uma fogueira para esquentar a comida e protegê-los do frio, pelo menos não estava nevando. Sentaram-se cerca do fogo, aquecendo as mãos, os sacos de dormir estendidos sobre a grama seca._

_Hinata serviu a janta nos potinhos e sentou novamente, começaram a comer em silêncio. Por mais que Naruto quisesse conversar com ela durante muito tempo e conhecê-la melhor ele simplesmente se sentia contra a parede, era difícil de lidar com uma pessoa quando você descobre que ela gosta de você._

_- Está ótimo! – ele disse sorrindo, e ela corou. _

_- Arigatou, Naruto-kun... – disse baixinho, tratando de colocar mais arroz na boca. _

_- Oe, Hinata-chan, por que você é tão tímida? – perguntou._

_- N-não sei! – exclamou, corando forte. _

_- Deveria falar mais, sua voz é agradável – disse comendo o arroz._

_- Naruto-kun... – ela ao olhou durante algum tempo, então ele se virou para ela e sorriu, fazendo-a corar de novo. Naruto já não sabia o que fazer, ela realmente não estava cooperando – Ah, Naruto-kun, eu nunca te agradeci pelo o que você fez por Neji-niisan._

_- O que eu fiz por ele?_

_- O mudou, completamente! Desde então começou a treinar no dojou dos Hyuuga e aprender com meu pai – ela sorriu – E também me ajudou em meus treinamentos. Também nos trata bem agora, é educado e coopera com a família quando lhe pedimos alguma opinião. _

_- Me alegro, Hinata-chan. Não foi nada, ele apenas precisava de um empurrãozinho de realidade. _

_- Ele era muito orgulhoso._

_- Era metido! – disse Naruto rindo. _

_- Sempre lhe chamaram de gênio em todos os lugares, mas dentro do Clã sempre lhe trataram com indiferença por ser do Bounke – Naruto a escutou, a maneira que se entristecia por aquilo, por existir aquele empecilho dentro de sua família – Mas agora é diferente, todos lhe tratam bem, até disseram que ele é o mais forte de todos os Hyuuga! – ela sorriu e olhou o fogo._

_- Não Hinata, essa é você – a menina o olhou com os olhos arregalados e corou, desviando os olhos em seguida – Você lutou contra Pain para me defender, é uma das pessoas mais corajosas que já conheci. Arigatou, Hinata-chan!_

_Ela sorriu e comeu rapidamente o que havia de arroz no seu potinho, enquanto ele a observava. Hinata parecia uma boneca de porcelana, mas era definitivamente forte e corajosa, tinha uma chama acesa em seu peito, ela cuidava das pessoas ao seu redor, era amável e não tinha preconceitos. Como ele nunca havia se dado conta?_

_Talvez porque tivesse demasiado coisas na cabeça, porque estava preocupado demais estando apaixonado por Sakura, prometendo trazer de volta Sasuke, e metendo-se naquela empreitada sem fim. Mas agora nada mais lhe preocupava, Sakura estava fazendo um bom trabalho escrevendo, Shikamaru estava ajudando, até haviam espalhado rumores deles estarem juntos para facilitar a próxima parte do plano. _

_- Hinata, naquele dia, quando você disse que me amava, era verdade? Que tipo de amor era? – ele perguntou rápido, olhando-a._

_- Eu sou apaixonada por você desde que me lembro te conhecer, Naruto-kun – ela disse firme, sem gaguejar, sem desviar o olhar, seus olhos brancos presos aos dele, seu rosto corado, suas mãos tremendo levemente, mas ela seguiu olhando-o, com uma força que ele não sabia de onde ela tirava, mas era fascinante. _

_Então Naruto sorriu, Neji e Sakura estavam certos, ela gostava dele, e de repente uma sensação agradável e quente se instalou em sua barriga. Ele não podia dizer que a amava, não ainda, mas ele queria estar ao lado dela todos os dias._

_Ele se inclinou na direção dela, a palma da sua mão tocando o rosto de porcelana, quente pela vergonha, era uma sensação tão tranqüila e agradável, ela era tão bonita com aqueles cabelos longos, negro-azulado. Então seus narizes se esbarraram, e logo seus lábios, ambos fecharam os olhos e sentiram aquela sensação nova e prazerosa de beijar uma pessoa querida. _

Ele balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se afundar mais no travesseiro, o sorriso brincando nos lábios. Então houvera o ano novo, eles haviam se encontrado pouco depois de Sakura e Shikamaru desaparecerem misteriosamente.

_Hinata vestia aquele kimono azul escuro, com borboletas em lilás e azul claro e estava tão bonita que ele perdeu o ar ao vê-la. Seus cabelos presos em um coque delicado, preso com uma fivela de borboleta que combinava com o kimono. _

_Haviam conversado baixinho e ele havia tocado os dedos dela, entrelaçando-os aos seus, mas depois os deixara, percebendo que Hiashi os observava ao longe. E eles riram nervosos pela situação, ela estava bastante corada._

_- Está linda... – ele murmurou, seus olhos observando ao redor, para ter certeza que estava a salvo dizendo aquilo. _

_- Você também, Naruto-kun! – ela disse feliz e sem gaguejar, e ele quis abraçá-la e beijar o topo da sua cabeça, mas conteve as ganas. _

_Então contaram os minutos juntos e riram juntos quando os fogos de artifício riscaram o céu, ao mesmo tempo que todos batiam as palmas duas vezes e silenciavam, fazendo seus pedidos e homenagens a Kami-sama. E ele desejou que Hinata fosse muito feliz, como merecia ser. _

_Depois disso, andaram até as árvores onde as sortes estavam amarradas e escolheram uma ao longe, onde havia muito pouca gente. _

_- Pegue a minha – ele pediu, olhando-a nos olhos._

_- Mas..._

_- Eu confio em você – ele disse sorrindo, e então ela fechou os olhos e voltou a abri-los, escolhendo um papelzinho._

_- Escolha a minha então – ela pediu, segurando o papelzinho na mão. _

_Naruto olhou os galhos e escolheu um papelzinho, esperando que fosse uma boa sorte. Então se olharam e intercambiaram os papeizinhos. _

_- Boa sorte! – ela exclamou feliz, sorrindo para ele. _

_- Má sorte! – ele exclamou feliz, sorrindo para ela. _

_- Gomenasai, Naruto-kun! – ela fez uma reverencia profunda e permaneceu assim. _

_Ele deu um passo na direção dela e a segurou pelos ombros, levantando-a, vendo como ela estava corada e triste. Segurou o queixo dela nos dedos e inclinou o rosto, tocando os lábios dela, com um pouco mais de força que na vez anterior, e eles permaneceram assim até que ela tomasse a iniciativa de segurar os ombros dele. _

_E Naruto criou coragem para aprofundar o beijo, fazendo-a corar, mas permitir e suas línguas se tocaram timidamente, durante pouco tempo e então se afastaram, ambos corados. _

_- Se eu estiver perto de você, então terei boa sorte – ele disse, sorrindo – Quer tomar algo quente? Está começando a nevar... _

Hinata lhe fazia ser mais forte e mais vivo, ele percebera isso durante a tarde que passara com ela, passeando pela beira do rio, com seus casacos pesados e quentes para se protegerem do vento frio.

Haviam passeado de mãos dadas, seus dedos entrelaçados e o coração batendo mais rápido. Então Naruto decidiu que deveriam sentar ali, num banco próximo.

- Naruto-kun, você já não quer ser Hokage? – ela perguntou suavemente.

- Não sei... Acho que não tenho valor para ser Hokage...

- O que está dizendo? – ela perguntou atônita, olhando-o estranho – É o homem mais corajoso, forte e de bom coração que eu conheço!

- Eu não pude trazer de volta Sasuke... – ele murmurou, olhando o céu cinzendo de Konoha.

- Você o trouxe – ela comentou – E conseguiu que todos o aceitassem de volta por que crêem em ti. Se não fosse por você, Naruto, eles nunca deixariam o corpo de Sasuke descansar em paz em Konoha. Não o deixariam entrar, vivo ou morto. Mas eles te respeitam e respeitam sua decisão.

- Isso não me basta! – disse um pouco ressentido.

- Deveria bastar saber que todos te consideram tanto a ponto de abrirem as portas da vila para um traidor.

- Ele não era um traidor! Ele era incompreendido...

- Naruto, você enxerga isso porque você vê as coisas com os olhos do coração, mas a maioria das pessoas só conseguem ver atos e justificativas concretas, e dificilmente sabem perdoar quando alguém se vira contra a vila. Ele tentou matar tantos dos nossos que as pessoas não encontraram mais justificativas para isso.

- Ele no fundo estava sozinho, Hinata!

- Sim. Mas a maioria das pessoas, por mais sozinhos que estivessem, nunca teriam a coragem e a maldade para tentar matar os próprios companheiros de time. Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, você... Todos foram alvo dele, e isso como se explica?

- Você não vai entender!

- Eu entendo, eu acredito que quando uma pessoa está sozinha, e não consegue ver nada mais que coisas ruins ao seu redor, ela entra em desespero e qualquer um que entre na sua frente ou tente lhe desviar do que se tem como meta pode ser visto como ameaça.

Ele ficou quieto, olhando-a. Sim, era exatamente isso que ele tentava explicar para as pessoas, mas elas não entendiam. Como ela entendia aquilo?

- Por que...?

- Quando Neji lutou contra mim no exame Chuunin, ele estava cego pelo ódio e pela raiva. Por ter sido isolado dentro do nosso clã, por ter perdido seu pai pelo Souke, por nunca admitirem o quão forte ele era, porque ele era apenas do Bounke – ela suspirou e o olhou – Ele descontou em mim, porque eu era a herdeira, eu havia ocasionado a morte do seu pai, eu era o centro das atenções e a futura líder do clã, e eu era estupidamente fraca. Eu era uma vergonha para o nosso clã.

- Não diga isso! – ele reclamou.

- É a verdade, Naruto-kun. Mas então você o mudou, e a partir de aí Neji decidiu que se teria que me ter como líder dos Hyuuga teria que me ajudar. E com a ajuda dele eu aprendi a ser forte e controlar melhor meu Byakugan, eu aprendi a ter discernimento e inventar estratégias para quando fosse necessário.

Ele sorriu, tocando a bochecha dela de leve.

- Mas eu não quero ser a líder dos Hyuuga.

- Por quê? Como não quer? Você merece, você é uma ótima ninja!

Ela sorriu para ele, amável, e sentiu o toque suave dele ainda na sua pele.

- Há alguém que é mais forte que eu, mais inteligente que eu, mais esforçado que eu. Alguém que eu confio e que vejo como líder do meu clã, alguém por quem eu colocaria a mão no fogo sem me arrepender. Mas ele não pode ser líder porque ele nasceu do gêmeo mais novo.

Naruto a encarou seriamente. Hinata falava de Neji, e ele podia ver a preocupação nos olhos dela. Hinata não queria ser líder porque era muito justa, e reconhecia no primo maior potencial para proteger aquele clã, maior força e destreza. Mas o que podia ser feito?

- Naruto-kun, por favor, aceite o posto que merece, seja o próximo Hokage de Konoha e cumpra a promessa que fez ao meu primo anos atrás: mude o Clã Hyuuga por Neji e por mim. Oneigaishimasu!

Ela fez uma reverencia curta e o olhou, vendo que ele estava sério e a observava sem dizer nada.

- Não acredito que outra pessoa possa mudar esse clã... – ela murmurou.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e se levantou, ainda sério. Ele precisava pensar, ele precisava entender tudo aquilo, ele a compreendia e ao mesmo tempo acreditava que ela poderia mudar o clã sozinha, mas talvez ela não confiasse em si mesma.

- Hinata-chan, você é capaz de mudá-lo sozinha, junto è Neji e Hanabi.

- Eu não quero que seja Hokage apenas pelo meu clã, Naruto-kun. Quero que seja Hokage para realizar seu sonho.

Ele a olhou e respirou fundo, sem estar muito certo daquilo.

- Eu queria ser Hokage para ter a aceitação de todos da vila, Hinata, mas agora eu já tenho isso, me reconhece como pessoa e como ninja, eu não posso pedir mais.

- Então você quer dizer que já não quer proteger toda essa gente que aprendeu te respeitar e querer bem? Essa gente que confia em você, que te agradece diariamente, você não quer que eles estejam a salvo sempre?

- Por que está dizendo tudo isso? – ele perguntou um pouco irritado e ela sorriu, se levantando e indo até ele.

- Por que eu acho que você está fugindo do seu destino, e porque eu te amo.

Ele sentiu aquela sensação quente se derreter dentro do peito outra vez, trazendo consigo uma tranqüilidade que era tão agradável que ele não queria deixar ir embora, ele queria sentir aquilo para sempre aquela paz e ternura.

- Eu também te amo – ele murmurou, olhando-a – E pensarei sobre isso.

Então seus lábios se encontraram de novo e aquilo deu forças a Naruto para pensar naquilo com seriedade durante toda aquela semana.

"_Eu, Hokage?" _

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** Naruto pra Hokage! olé olé! hahaha Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, fiz de coraçao!

Pergunta: com quem vocês querem que seja a primeira vez da Sakura: Shikamaru ou Kakashi? exponham seus pontos de vistas, por que sim ou por que nao. TUDO! nao se acanhem e tal!

Beijos imensos,  
tai


	13. How it Feels to be a Lover I

**N/A:** Contem pegação. Cuidadinho. Agradecimento especial para Jessica que leu o cap anterior no hospital! Brigada flor, espero que melhore da alergia!

Gente explicações sobre a resolução da virgindade da Sakura no fim do capítulo. Aproveitei meu lindo Genma-kun, e um pouquinho mais de Shika/Sakura, antes que isso acabe.

Outra coisa, a Yumi-chan abriu um perfil no devianart e colocou as arts dela lá, entre elas a que ela fez para a minha fic. Juntem os espaços: http://yumi-chan 86. deviantart. com. Arigatou Yumi-nee pelo fanart!

Bom capítulo:

* * *

**HOW TO SAVE A LIFE**

**Capítulo 13 – How it feels to be a lover**** I**

**

* * *

  
**

- Por quê? – a pergunta saiu sozinha da sua boca, enquanto olhava a neve cair do outro lado da janela – Por que eu não disse?

Suas palavras faziam embaçar o vidro da janela. A verdade saindo bruta pela sua própria garganta, ecoando pelo quarto, atingindo apenas a ela mesma, às paredes e aos móveis.

- _Diga um jounin que você acredita estar fora de cogitação_ – murmurou para si mesma, repetindo as palavras de Shikamaru, fazendo-as latejarem na sua cabeça – Kakashi-sensei.

Céus! Mas no que estava pensando? O que aquilo queria dizer? Que ficaria com ele? Que aquela maldita máscara que ele sempre usava lhe dava uma curiosidade tremenda? Que ela queria vê-lo sem aquela máscara? Que ela ousaria tocar seus lábios com os dela?

- Merda! Estou ficando louca...

Essa história de escrever hentai estava complicando sua vida. Uma semana havia passado desde toda a explicação do próximo plano, se bem que ela seguia sem entender exatamente bem o que os dois estavam tramando.

Naruto andava calado e pensativo e ela não sabia por quê. Já lhe havia perguntado algumas vezes durante um ou outro almoço, mas ele simplesmente negava com a cabeça e dizia que eram algumas coisas que ele precisava resolver sozinho. Logo mudava de assunto e dizia que estava apaixonado por Hinata, que ela era o seu lugar ensolarado.

Sakura o invejou. Pensou seriamente em tentar se apaixonar por outra pessoa, cogitou a possibilidade de investir em Shikamaru, afinal ele e Kurenai não pareciam ter muitas chances de estarem juntos. Mas logo se lembrou que você não escolhe por quem vai se apaixonar; e ela tampouco queria destruir a amizade que construíra com o Nara.

Naquela tarde, quando chegou do hospital, tomou um longo banho e atendeu ao telefone, sorriu ao escutar a voz de Naruto do outro lado, animado, dizendo que ela deveria arrumar-se com a melhor roupa que tinha, que o plano começaria hoje.

Escolheu o vestido de mulher fatal que havia comprado com Ino e as botas com saltinho. Deixando os cabelos soltos, fazia tempo que não os cortava, estavam mais longos do que era esperado. Maquiou-se um pouco e vestiu o sobretudo. Quando Naruto e Shikamaru chegaram para buscá-la, ambos arregalaram os olhos.

- O vestido é realmente ótimo! – murmurou Shikamaru, aquele tom de voz dele fez Naruto levantar uma sobrancelha e rir.

- Não me diga que os rumores estão te afetando! Está se apaixonando por Sakura-chan?

- Não seja problemático. Apenas disse que ela está muito bonita com esse vestido.

- Há! Sei, sei...

- Cala a boca, Naruto! – disse Sakura, extremamente corada.

- E você não fique corada assim tão fácil, vai ter que atuar como uma mulher sedutora hoje! – disse o loiro rápido, atacando-a sem avisos.

- Quê?

- Você não sabe escolher as palavras, não acha Naruto?

- Ok, você explica, Shikamaru.

- Vai ter que seduzir o Genma.

- QUÊ?

- Você tampouco sabe escolher as palavras, não acha, Shika-kun?

- Não me chame assim, onegai.

- Ei! Eu estou aqui! E ainda não entendi nada!

Eles riram da expressão dela e pegaram, cada um, um braço dela, puxando-a na direção do pub do pavilhão jounin. Naruto riu da cara de Sakura, enquanto Shikamaru explicava melhor a idéia que tinham.

Ela começou a mentalizar aquilo, o que deveria fazer ou como deveria agir. Até fez o famoso truque entre as kunoishi na hora de fazer missões de sedução: focalizou grande parte do seu chakra na região genital. Isso era algo que estimulava os homens, de alguma maneira que ela não entendia bem, e lhe dava uma espécie de facilidade em lidar com homens e ser mais sedutora.

Ela nunca havia usado aquela técnica. E o simples acúmulo de chakra ali embaixo estava a fazendo sentir um calor agradável, mas perigoso, espalhar-se por todo o corpo.

Quando entraram no bar, Sakura foi diretamente para a barra, andando rápido, e pediu uma garrafa de sake. Sim, precisaria de sake para lidar com aquela sensação quente e energética, era como se estivesse facilmente excitável. Respirou fundo e mexeu nos cabelos, instintivamente, fazendo o camareiro observá-la de uma maneira estranha.

_Oh, droga, parece que isso realmente da resultados!_

Depois que o camareiro lhe entregou a garrafa – sem antes dar uma bela olhada no rosto dela – Sakura decidiu entrar no jogo e olhar pelo pub onde estava o jounin que buscava. Ia se virar quando reparou que o homem ao seu lado era o malditamente sexy e bem posto Shiranui Genma. O destino estava facilitando as coisas.

- Genma! – exclamou, sentiu a perna bambear um pouco, não estava preparada para algo tão abrupto. Sentiu seu chakra voltar a espalhar por todo o corpo – Como está a sua perna?

Ela perguntou, buscando algum assunto, há mais ou menos um mês ela havia curado uma grave ferida em sua perna, por aí era um bom caminho para começar. Não que ela acreditasse que conseguiria algo com isso, mas olhando por cima do ombro dele, ela reparou que os dois amigos começavam a fazer seus pedidos ao camareiro e sorriam para ela.

- Muito melhor! Em menos de uma semana já posso voltar às missões – disse contente.

- Que bom... – murmurou, sentiu o rosto corar tremendamente e quis morrer.

Por que aceitara aquilo? Era difícil demais para ela. Sakura não podia fazer aquilo! Ela reparou que o copinho dele estava vazio.

- Te sirvo? – ela perguntou, tentando não corar, olhando para seus próprios dedos tamborilando na barra de madeira.

- Não, mulher, não vou deixar que me pague a bebida! – exclamou. Ele estava entre o cavalheiro e o machista, ela preferiu não pensar.

Sentiu algo puxá-la para baixo, teria que aceitar isso e ir embora, e nunca mais tentaria seduzir um homem em sua vida, não levava jeito para isso. Então reparou que ele a olhava, sério, quase preocupado pela expressão dela. Talvez devesse tentar nem que fosse um pouquinho mais, concentrou de novo seu chakra na área genital, com mais determinação que antes.

A sensação quente voltou a assumir conta do seu corpo e uma espécie de vitalidade atacou seu coração e sua mente. Era o sinal de que o jutsu havia encaixado com o corpo dela, agora ele se manteria intacto até ela desfazê-lo. Seu peito se encheu de confiança e ela sorriu de leve, ainda meio tímida. Então olhou o homem e sorriu mais abertamente, tendo uma idéia:

- Você paga a próxima garrafa – disse de maneira definitiva. Era isso não era, tinha que seduzi-lo para aprender a escrever como se seduz um homem, então ela o faria.

Aquela frase significava que estariam conversando por um bom tempo, e depois de um segundo de silencio ele sorriu, tirando o senbon da boca e guardando-o no bolso da calça. Então a olhou, mordeu o canto do lábio inferior, negando com a cabeça, como se fosse muito duro aceitar aquilo e, por fim, estendeu o copinho.

- Pagarei as duas próximas, não fica bem uma senhorita pagar a bebida.

Ela sorriu, aceitando. E não era assim tão difícil agradá-lo, pensou enchendo seus copinhos.

- Genma, porque nunca tira o senbon da boca? – ela perguntou, escolhendo as palavras induzida por uma força maior, talvez o jutsu lhe estivesse levando por onde deveria andar. Tomou o sake, pensando que, em partes, era só imitar as personagens femininas dos livros de Jiraya.

Ele riu da construção da frase. Onde aquela menina com cabelo cor-de-chiclete queria chegar?

- Ah, eu tiro sim. Não vê? – ele sorriu com todos seus dentes, tomando a garrafa da mão dela e os servindo novamente – Quando estou em casa é mais difícil me ver com o senbon... – murmurou, como se fosse um convite.

- E por que anda com ele para cima e para baixo?

- Você nunca me viu lutando? – ele perguntou, encarando-a profundamente.

- Oh! – ela exclamou maravilhada, aquilo era simplesmente algo interessante demais para ela deixar passar – Não me diga!

Ela sorriu contente, estava tão acostumada em vê-lo com o senbon, mas a idéia de que essa fosse a principal arma dele nunca lhe havia passado pela cabeça. Fazia quanto tempo que não via uma pessoa lutando com senbon? Haku. Sim, desde Haku. Essa havia sido sua primeira missão ninja.

- É uma arte... – ela disse confidente – Assumo que tentei aprender a utilizá-los, mas não pude, me faltava... Como vocês dizem: Autoconfiança.

Ele sorriu e a observou. Aquele olhar fez com que ela sentisse calor, então tirou o sobretudo, pendurando-o na banqueta, sentando-se. Depois disso houve um silencio perturbador, enquanto ele olhava o tubinho preto tomara-que-caia que ela usava. Ela corou um pouco e virou mais do sake na boca, sentindo o líquido queimar e descer pela garganta.

- Te faltava autoconfiança? – ele perguntou rindo.

- Foi o que disse Kakashi.

- Mas Kakashi sabe muito pouco sobre senbons.

- Eu sei, mas ele tentou me ensinar quando demonstrei curiosidade.

Ele riu.

- É uma arte extremamente sensual, muito feminina, para dizer a verdade – ele murmurou como se fosse um segredo.

Ela riu. Ele estava sendo tão agradável, e ao mesmo tempo tão fácil de lidar. Bebeu mais do sake, sentindo o corpo esquentar tremendamente, e o tempo passou rápido enquanto ela observava aqueles olhos tão negros encarando os dela.

- Talvez você devesse me ensinar essa sua arte sensual, Genma... – disse sem pensar.

- Eu não te ensinaria algo assim, Sakura-chan. Você é muito menina pra essas coisas – ele disse baixo, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Mas eu queria usar senbons, acho algo extremamente charmoso – Ela sorriu pra ele.

- Onde você quer chegar com isso? – o homem a olhou, ela não passava de uma garotinha de cabelos rosa.

- Você não quer me ensinar a usar senbons, _Genma-sensei_?

Ela mordeu o lábio suavemente, sorrindo ao mesmo tempo. Sua voz saíra extremamente fina, e sensual, e a ênfase no '_sensei_' o havia pegado de surpresa, ela podia escutar o cérebro dele trabalhando rápido.

- Você não devia fazer isso, Sakura-chan.

Ela corou, ele estava tentando quebrar a confiança que ela conseguira montar, para ver até onde ela chegava. Tentou colocar mais força no seu chakra, posicionando-o entre as pernas, e isso a fez passar a língua entre os lábios inconscientemente. Estava calor ali. Bebeu mais sake e o olhou nos olhos.

- Então encontrarei alguém que queira me ensinar – ela disse e sorriu, deixando a garrafa na barra e pegando seu sobretudo.

Sakura deu as costas para o homem e andou até a mesa dos amigos.

- Não diga que desistiu! – exclamou Naruto, impaciente.

- Não, apenas intuição, deixa ele pensar um pouco...

Sentou-se ao lado deles. Shikamaru a olhou estranho. Ele sentiu algo forte, uma aura sedutora ao redor dela, estava apaixonado? Estava bêbado? O que estava lhe passando?

- Sakura – sua voz saiu rouca, observando a menina, sentada ao seu lado, sua boca salivando – Você... Você...

Então ele mordeu o lábio e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. O que demônios era aquilo? Ela o olhava intrigada e Naruto também, que não parava de olhar o relógio, logo se encontraria com Hinata.

- Eu... Problemático! Isso é muito problemático!

- Shikamaru, você não está falando coisa com coisa – ela murmurou, observando-o – Se sente bem? Está com febre? Quer que eu te leve para casa?

- Sim! – ele disse de supetão.

Naruto o olhou estranho.

- O que está passando? – perguntou, e viu Genma olhando para Sakura do outro lado do bar – Shika-kun, você está com ciúmes da Sakura?

Ele ficou calado. Era ciúmes? Ou ele simplesmente queria se perder pelo corpo dela, independente de qualquer outra coisa?

- Não. Apenas quero ir embora... – murmurou, na verdade tinha vergonha de ter tanta vontade de estar com Sakura, de beijá-la.

- Sakura-chan – Genma disse, aproximando-se da mesa – Te busco no hospital amanhã, e tomamos algo, te devo uma bebida, não é?

Ela o olhou surpresa e sorriu.

- Não me deve nada!

- Faço questão. Que hora sai do trabalho?

- Às sete – ela disse e sorriu amável – Leve os senbons! – pediu olhando-o maliciosamente.

- Eu disse que não te vou ensinar nada.

- Veremos. Agora tenho que levar um enfermo para casa. Vamos Shikamaru, levante-se.

Ela e o moreno se levantaram, Genma se despediu e Naruto saiu também, rumando ao clã Hyuuga.

Distanciaram-se do pub, e seguiram para o apartamento de Shikamaru.

- O que sente?

- Não sei explicar.

- Onde dói ou incomoda?

- Todo o corpo.

Eles entraram no corredor do edifício e Shikamaru buscou as chaves nos bolsos, encontrando-as rapidamente. Sentia-se entorpecido por ela e um pouco bêbado, e parou antes de abrir a porta, seu lado racional tentando tomar conta de si, tentando alertá-lo de que convidá-la a entrar não era uma boa idéia, não da maneira como Sakura lhe estava fazendo sentir.

Abriu a porta, entrou tirando os sapatos e jogou o colete no chão. Se ela quisesse entrar, que entrasse. E Sakura o fez, escutou-a fechar a porta atrás de si, tirar os sapatos e olhá-lo, enquanto ele ficava apoiado à parede do corredor antes de entrar na sala.

Sakura se aproximou, olhando-o intrigada, o que diabos lhe passava a Shikamaru? Estava agindo tão estranho desde antes. Viu-o soltar os cabelos e a olhar profundamente, aquilo a fez sentir os pêlos de todo seu corpo eriçarem e quando deu outro passo pra perto dele, com a intenção de lhe tomar a temperatura, o braço do rapaz capturou sua cintura e a trouxe para si.

Ela exclamou em surpresa e o olhou atentamente, percebendo seus corpos tão juntos e seus lábios quase roçando. Então ele a beijou, de uma maneira mais vigorosa do que todas as anteriores que ele havia lhe dado de provar. A língua dele se movia lenta, mas firme e provocante, e os dedos dele lhe agarravam os cabelos com força, uma força dolorida e ao mesmo tempo excitante.

A de cabelos rosa não sabia o que fazer senão retribuir, não conseguia ficar indiferente aquilo, e a outra mão de Shikamaru lhe arrancou o sobretudo fora, explorando seu corpo com os dedos. Segurando-a pelas nádegas e puxando-a para si.

Ela não podia negar que não queria que ele seguisse. Afinal estavam sós ali e Shikamaru estava tremendamente sexy com o cabelo solto, e estava agindo de uma maneira que lhe estimulava tremendamente. As luzes ainda estavam apagadas e a única iluminação era a que vinha de fora da janela.

O moreno desceu a mão pelas coxas dela e lhe pegou no colo, virando as posições e prendendo-a contra a parede, fazendo-a gemer baixinho ao sentir a ereção dele.

- O que você está fazendo comigo, Sakura? – ele perguntou contra o pescoço dela, mordendo, chupando, lambendo.

- Eu...?

Ela não conseguia sequer pensar, então ele desceu um pouco os lábios pelos ombros dela e se apertou contra seu quadril, fazendo-a tremer. Kami-sama, ele a estava matando com aquilo.

Quadril? Fazendo algo com ele? Claro!

- Pára Shikamaru!

Ele respirou fundo e a colocou no chão. Olhando-a mal-humorado, ela riu disso e dissipou o chakra da área genital.

- Mudou algo?

- Não – respondeu, meio irritado.

Na verdade não mudaria tão cedo, ela o havia acendido demais para voltar atrás.

- Eu... Estava usando um jutsu de sedução, esqueci de dissipá-lo porque uma vez que consegue alcançá-lo e estabilizá-lo ele não se move, nem atrapalha e ne-

Os lábios dele bateram contra os dela. Que se danasse o jutsu! E ela pensou o mesmo quando ele a pegou pelas pernas de novo e andou na direção da sala, descendo o corpo com o dela junto a si, e a deitou nas almofadas, seu corpo pesando sobre o dela.

Shikamaru não conseguia deixar de olhá-la, observando todos os detalhes do rosto e da maquiagem, o pescoço delicado, as curvas dela, tão suaves, tão bem feitas quanto porcelana. Isso que sentia, o que era?

Seus dedos desceram o zíper do vestido dela, apenas um pouco, olhando-a nos olhos. Sakura confiava nele, e ele confiava nela, ambos sentiam aquela pressão no peito, aquele desejo aterrador, aquela curiosidade por descobrir o corpo do outro. Shikamaru abaixou o vestido dela o suficiente para os pequenos seios ficarem a mostra, e então suspirou, mordendo o lábio, observando-os pequenos e pálidos.

Ela corou instantaneamente, mas não teve vontade de tapar-se ou de fugir dali, na verdade ela queria experimentar aquilo. Queria conhecer aquelas sensações, e ela confiava nele, ela sabia que não era amor ou paixão, eram apenas amigos com direito a algo mais.

Ela deixou um gemido escapar quando os lábios dele tocaram a pele suave do seu mamilo, e isso foi seguido por um beijo no seu seio, e as mãos dela não sabiam se agarravam-se aos cabelos dele ou as almofadas ao seu redor.

E a língua dele era quente e se esparramava pela pele dela, acariciando-a e beijando-a, como se seus seios fossem a coisa mais delicada do mundo. E ela sorriu de felicidade quando ele começou a mordiscá-los, fazendo-a arquear as costas inconscientemente e murmurar o nome dele.

Então ela o trouxe de volta para seus lábios e o beijou, tomando as rédeas da situação, dando o melhor de si naquele beijo, enquanto ele se sentava e a puxava consigo, fazendo-a sentar em seu colo. Uma das mãos dele sustentando as costas dela e a outra acariciando um dos pequenos seios dela.

Assim Sakura podia tocar um nível de insanidade que nunca havia conhecido. A calça jeans dele lhe deixava sentir o desejo que Shikamaru contra sua calcinha. E suas línguas iam rápidas e enlouquecidas, uma atrás da outra, como se fosse um jogo ou brincadeira.

Os lábios dela desceram pelo maxilar dele, sugando toda a pele que via pela frente, todo o pescoço e chegando ao lóbulo da orelha, fazendo-o apertá-la contra si com força, fazendo-a gemer e ele trincar os dentes com força.

E o telefone tocou. Eles se encararam, e por mais que ela lhe murmurasse para que ele atendesse, o rapaz apenas deu atenção aos seios desnudos dela, beijando-os agora com mais vontade e desesperação, chupando-os sem pensar em marcas, apenas deixando os dentes morderem devagar e fazê-la gemer com aquilo.

Oh céus, há quanto tempo ele não fazia aquilo? Quando foi a última vez que se perdera no corpo de uma mulher? Desde Temari, aquilo já fazia um ano, isso era muito tempo. Que o telefone tocasse quanto quisesse, ele não atenderia, por nada do mundo.

- Shikamaru... – ela gemeu e apontou o telefone.

- Que siga tocando! – resmungou, descendo um pouco mais o vestido, descendo a língua pelas costelas dela, fazendo-a suspirar, mordiscando a pele suave e clara. Céus, ele poderia morrer agora.

- Essa é a caixa postal de Nara Shikamaru, deixe seu recado a pós o bip: Shikamaru? – uma voz feminina e madura chamou – Shikamaru! – disse mais alto, fazendo-o levantar a cabeça e encarar o telefone – Atende esse telefone, merda!

Ele se levantou com raiva. Shikamaru mataria Kurenai, a mataria com todas as forças que tinha. Seus passos eram pesados e rápidos, cheios de ódio. Pegou o telefone e disparou:

- Você deveria saber que ligar a essa hora na casa dos outros é falta de respeito. E se você não me vê como homem, deixe-me em paz com quem me vê.

Desligou o telefone, respirando rápido.

- Caralho! – exclamou, dando-se conta do que acabava de fazer – Eu disse! Merda! Eu disse! Que problemático!

O telefone voltou a tocar e ele o olhou, encarando o aparelho. Não tinha coragem de atendê-lo. Ele olhou para Sakura, ela sorria do que ele havia acabado de fazer. Então ela se levantou, trazendo uma almofada consigo, escondendo a metade do corpo desnudo. Andou até ele e pegou o telefone:

- Mochi-mochi? – disse suavemente – Ah, Kurenai, konbawa – Então ela escutou durante um segundo e ficou séria – Estaremos aí em alguns minutos. Fique calma.

Desligou o telefone e ficou na ponta dos pés, dando um selinho no outro.

- Acho melhor se tranqüilizar, e se preparar psicologicamente para encará-la, porque estamos indo ao hospital agora. Asuma se cortou e não deixa ninguém dar os pontos enquanto você não estiver com ele.

- Quê? – ele levou as mãos à cabeça, meio nervoso e meio confuso – Era isso?

- Sim.

Ele bufou, com raiva, havia feito o escarcéu, tudo por culpa do seu estado de excitação. Então a olhou e sorriu. Como Sakura podia ser tão compreensiva? Tanto no templo como ali, ambas às vezes havia entendido, havia se comportado bem.

- Por que não te afeta?

- Você gosta dela – ela disse, então virou de costas e subiu o vestido da cintura para o lugar normal e ele fechou o zíper – E você é apenas meu amigo.

- Foi apenas o jutsu?

- Seguramente foi o principal culpado.

- Achei que havia me apaixonado por você – ele murmurou, olhando-a.

- Seria uma honra, mas eu não poderia corresponder.

- De quem você gosta Sakura? – ela deu de ombros – Quem vem à sua mente antes de dormir?

_Kakashi_. Essa era a resposta, mas aquilo era apenas por conta de estar escrevendo um livro para ele, por saber que a volta dele era incerta, que ele estava em missão e isso lhe preocupava.

- Agora que você disse diretamente, o que pretende fazer? – ela perguntou, desviando-se de responder a ele – Melhor eu não ir, né.

- Ela nunca vai fazer nada a respeito, Sakura. Ela não consegue me ver assim.

- Às vezes ela só não quer te ver assim, porque você é muito novo, porque ela tem medo de estar se equivocando, colocando a imagem de Asuma em você... Talvez ela te veja como homem, mas não queira aceitar isso, porque ela acha que pode te machucar, e estragar a relação de vocês, e o pequeno Asuma podia perder com isso.

- O que eu devo fazer? – perguntou, prendendo o cabelo.

- Deve ir sozinho, e encará-la como homem, talvez isso a faça mudar – ela se aproximou e ajeitou a camiseta preta dele. Então soltou o cabelo dele de novo – Assim parece mais maduro.

Saíram à rua, a noite pesando nas costas deles. Ela respirou fundo, caminhando ao lado do rapaz. De quem ela gostava? Não podia negar que seu coração dava solavancos ao lembrar-se de Sasuke, mas isso já não era uma opção.

- Shikamaru? – ela chamou e ele a olhou, as mãos metidas nos bolsos e o olhar um pouco perdido em pensamentos – Acho que deveríamos parar de fazer essas coisas.

Ele a olhou intensamente, sentindo-se um pouco culpado.

- Pode ser que no final algum de nós acabe ferido.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e sorriu derrotado. Ele entendia o que ela estava dizendo.

- Lute por ela. Faça-a compreender como você se sente, e aos poucos ela vai se decidir e fazer você saber o veredicto final.

Ele sorriu e a puxou pelo braço, grudando seus lábios devagar. Pois que fosse um último beijo.

- Cuidado no caminho – ele murmurou.

* * *

**N/A:** Ok, espero que tenham gostado, esse cap. foi pra todos aqueles que pediram a primeira vez da Sakura com o Shikamaru. Como podem ver pelos reviews, a maioria prefere o Kakashi, mas a minha decisão não se baseou apenas nisso. Eu decidi colocar o Kakashi como 1º, pq sou uma romântica do caralho e eu não teria nunca perdido minha virgindade com um melhor amigo. Precisa haver paixão, amor, atração, e com o Shika era tudo um pouco brincadeira né? Espero que compreendam.

Enfim, essa foi a última cena shika/saku. A partir do próximo haverá muita Kurenai e muito Genma. Aliás, e o Genma, que acham dele?

Comecem a ficar tensas: Kakashi volta entre o prox. cap. e o outro, ainda não decidi por que estou trabalhando no começo do seguinte.

Obrigada pelos reviews! Vocês me fazer muuuito feliz!

Beijos, minna-san.  
Tai


	14. How it Feels to be a Lover II

**N/A:** Tenho medo desse capítulo. Muito medo. Há shika/kure e genma/saku. E tenho medo da reaçao de vocês. (gracias Jay por me dar feedback da cena SK ^^). Boa leitura:

* * *

**HOW TO SAVE A LIFE**

**Capítulo 14 – How it feels to be a lover II**

Era principio de fevereiro. Sakura havia saído cinco vezes com Genma, ela estava aproveitando aquilo, toda vez que o via sentia um frio na barriga.

Shiranui Genma era um homem difícil de seduzir, e ela encontrara nisso uma grande motivação para seguir com o plano até ter resultados; mesmo que tivesse desistido completamente de usar o jutsu sensual desde o fatídico primeiro dia de tentativa - aquilo realmente era perigoso demais para ser usado. Sakura encontrava divertido passar o tempo com Genma, por mais que ele apenas jogasse como ela, uma provocação atrás da outra, era a sensação mais interessante que já tivera na vida – por mais que aquela noite, com Shikamaru, ganhasse fisicamente falando.

Genma lhe fazia sentir mais mulher do que nunca, por que por mais que lhe dissesse mais vezes do que era necessário que ela não passava de uma menina, ele a levava a sério, ele seguia as frases dela, ele a olhava como um homem olha uma mulher, e nunca a deixava pagar a conta.

Naquela manhã, quando ele entrou pela porta do seu consultório, ela sentiu um sorriso impróprio possuir seu rosto. Era divertido estar com ele. Então o homem apoiou as costas na porta e cruzou os braços.

- Não pense que estou correndo atrás de você – ele avisou, o senbon preso entre os lábios, oscilando – Godaime mandou te entregar isso – ele jogou o envelope encima da mesa dela.

- Eu nunca pensaria algo assim vindo de você – ela sorriu ao dizer isso e pegou o envelope.

- Acho bom – disse terminando a conversa e voltou a abrir a porta – No bosque onde você treinava com Kakashi, às 20h. Vamos ver se você é tão incompetente com os senbons como me disse.

E dizendo isso se esfumou, desaparecendo pelo corredor.

- Ele caiu? – oh sim, ele tinha aceitado, grandíssimo passo aquele.

Olhou o envelope a sua frente e parou de respirar. Seria algo em relação a Kakashi? Abriu o lacre e viu a letra de Tsunade:

_Sakura,_

_Pakun não deixou-me em paz enquanto eu não te escrevia essa carta:_

_Kakashi está bem e vivo. _

_Tsunade. _

Ela riu, seguramente sua Shishou deveria estar levemente curiosa sobre o motivo de Kakashi mandar notícias suas a Sakura regularmente. Mas, depois de se alegrar por saber que ele estava inteiro, uma alegria estranha lhe possuiu: Genma estava começando a dar espaço para ela. Isso era impagável.

X

- O que é isso? – ela perguntou entrando na sala e o olhando brava.

Claro, Shikamaru também lhe pediria a chave do apartamento de volta.

- É uma carta – ele disse simples e se levantou, andando para próximo dela.

- Como assim: "_Fico com Asuma dois fins de semana do mês, e quando você precisar treinar até mais tarde. E posso vê-lo quando tiver vontade."_ De onde você tirou a idéia que tem direito de decidir esse tipo de coisa?

- Oras, quando eu não punha regras você adorava que eu te ajudasse a cuidar dele, não é?

Kurenai bufou e jogou a carta no chão.

- Você não é o pai dele, Shikamaru! – ela exclamou.

- Mas eu adoraria ser.

Ela o olhou com raiva:

- Que raios crê que está fazendo? Quer brincar com os sentimentos do menino?

- Quem tem brincando com o sentimento dos outros todo esse tempo foi você. Você sabe que me atrai, que aos poucos eu fui me apaixonando por você, pela sua força pra criá-lo sozinha, e você me tratou bem, como se eu fosse parte dessa família, mas você não me tratava como filho, irmão ou namorado. Eu nunca tive uma posição estabelecida nessa família, e me cansei disso.

- E isso te dá direitos de colocar essas imposições numa carta e me mandar ao invés de discutir isso comigo?

- Você nunca pereceu se importar muito com o que eu queria conversar, porque sabia que ia te incomodar, Kurenai.

Ele a olhou com um pouco de raiva.

- VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UM MENINO, SHIKAMARU!

- Eu não sou um menino, Kurenai, e disso já faz certo tempo! Eu decidi que era minha vez de tomar responsabilidades e encarar a necessidade de ser adulto, não lembra? Eu não te disse isso? Não prometi na frente da lápide do Asuma? Não fui capaz de cumprir essa promessa e cuidei de você e do Asuma-chan todo esse tempo?

Ela ficou encarando-o:

- OU É QUE ISSO NÃO CONTA? – ele ofegou – Que meu esforço e dedicação são de um menino mimado, como você me vê?!

- Por que você não me facilita as coisas? Quer se distanciar distancie-se, mas o filho é meu e eu decidirei quando você pode vê-lo.

- Por que não tenta me ver como homem? – ele perguntou, a voz baixa, quase sumida – O que eu faço de errado, explica-me, a ver se eu posso melhorar isso.

- Já te disse que te vejo como um garoto!

Ele a puxou pelo pulso, trazendo-a mais para si. Seus rostos na mesma altura, seus lábios muito próximos dos dela:

- Eu ajo como um homem, como você não vê isso? – ele falou devagar e baixo, sentindo a respiração acelerada dela bater no seu rosto – E se realmente não quer ver, então deixa que eu me distancie da maneira que posso, mas não separe o menino de mim, porque eu posso não ter sido quem o fez contigo, mas o amo como se fosse meu.

Ela não se moveu, seus olhos vermelhos encarando os dele. Shikamaru sentiu a madeira sob seus pés e se moveu rápido, uma mão segurando a nuca dela, e a outra que estava sobre o pulso fino, não o soltou, mas a trouxe mais para si.

- Explica-me por que – ele pediu, mas ela não se moveu.

Shikamaru rompeu os centímetros entre seus rostos e juntou seus lábios, sem mover mais que isso. Seus olhos ainda abertos encaravam os dela, ela não estava surpresa, estava quieta e muda, talvez ela também quisesse, só não conseguia assumir.

Ele moveu seus lábios, sem receber nada em troca, impacientando-se com isso, segurou o rosto dela com ambas as mãos e apertou os lábios dela contra os seus. Sentindo um pouco de raiva. Sentiu um aperto na garganta com aquilo. Ele a amava tanto, ele a queria tão bem, desejava tanto sempre estar ao lado dela e poder protegê-la e cuidá-la.

Afastou o rosto do de Kurenai, sentindo os olhos arderem e o nó na garganta se fazer visível quando as lágrimas rolaram dolorosas no seu rosto. Então ele beijou a testa dela e a largou. Deixou-a livre para fazer o que queria, enquanto se jogava nas almofadas ao redor do kotatsu e soluçava e chorava como não havia feito desde a morte do seu antigo sensei.

- Shikamaru-

Ele levantou a mão, impedindo-a de continuar e fez que não com a cabeça, não precisava da pena dela, precisava de amor.

- Eu te amo, e saberei viver com isso. Compreenderei que não pode corresponder meu sentimento. Você é livre para viver sua vida em paz. Apenas deixe a chave e vá embora.

- Shikamaru-

- EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME AMA! NÃO PRECISO OUVIR!

Seu grito a surpreendeu, porque ela deu alguns passos para trás, e levou a mão aos lábios.

- Não seja um menino mimado! – ela reclamou, sentando no chão, longe dele, sobre a madeira – Eu não posso te dizer isso, eu não posso dizer que não te correspondo! Eu apenas posso explicar porque não assumo meus sentimentos.

- Me dá no mesmo, se tem e não os quer assumir é pior do que se não os tivesse! – ele jogou a almofada da direção dela, falhando de propósito. Agora mesmo ele a odiava.

- O que ele pensaria? O que Asuma diria se pudesse nos dizer algo sobre isso? Ele aceitaria, ele acharia bonito eu estar com o aluno dele? Ele não pensaria que eu o estou trocando? – ela sentiu os olhos arderem, ela se perguntava isso todos os dia, mesmo antes de Shikamaru começar a deixar explícito o que sentia por ela.

- Quê?

- Ele me odiaria? – ela soluçou – Ele pensaria que sou uma má mãe, que sou um mau exemplo? Uma má mulher? O que ele diria de mim? Que sou patética por me deixar apaixonar por um menino muito mais novo que eu! Que me deixei levar, que fui estúpida!

- Não o desrespeite dessa maneira! – esbravejou – Asuma nunca diria algo assim de você! Nunca! Ele te amava de todo coração, ele saberia te compreender assim como me compreenderia! Ele diria que fosse feliz e não se martirizasse com isso!

- Mentira! – ela gritou, escondendo o rosto, chorando aos soluços – Ele não me perdoaria!

Ele se moveu rápido, chegando até onde ela estava, agarrando suas mãos. Ela estava vermelha do choro e ele teve certeza que também estaria.

- Éramos as pessoas que ele mais amava, e o estamos traindo, Shikamaru!

- Ele já não está aqui! Eu tardei a assumir isso, mas ele não está! Vai passar a vida inteira pensando nele, sendo que ele te desejava toda a felicidade do mundo? E ele confiava em mim, porque você não pode fazer o mesmo? Deixa que eu te cuide! Deixa que eu te seque as lágrimas e você as minhas! Deixa eu te amar como merece!

- Eu não posso... – murmurou num fio de voz, deixando a cabeça cair no peito dele e suas mãos se agarrarem na camiseta do rapaz – Eu não consigo... Eu sinto muito Shikamaru, é minha culpa que você me ame, eu sinto muito!

E ele chorou abraçado a ela, escutando-a soluçar seu nome e o de Asuma repetidas vezes, então ele a apertou contra o peito.

- Pede perdão a ele, pede que te permita ser feliz comigo. Pede, Kurenai, por favor.

Ela levantou o rosto, olhando-o tão frágil e desprotegida, e ele a beijou de novo, sem correspondência, e espalhou beijos por todo seu rosto avermelhado e úmido, desejando que a dor dela passasse.

- Eu te amo, Kurenai, te amo de verdade.

- Eu... Eu preciso buscar o Asuma no maternal – ela disse, levantando. Então buscou na bolsa a chave da casa e lhe estendeu.

- Fica com ela – ele murmurou, ainda sentado – Pra poder entrar quando tiver decidido.

Kurenai o olhou. Aquilo era estranho: Shikamaru era muito mais maduro que ela. Ele era um homem feito, por mais que ela não quisesse admitir.

X

Quando Sakura pisou na clareira do bosque, instantaneamente esquivou um senbon que vinha na direção da sua perna.

- Queria me ferir antes de me ensinar? – ela perguntou, esperando o homem aparecer.

- Estava testando suas habilidades. Tenho que conhecê-las antes de te ensinar qualquer coisa.

Ele saltou da árvore e parou perto dela.

- Um mano a mano, te deixaria a par de muitas habilidades minhas. Mas sem senbons, apenas chakra, nenhuma outra arma – ela disse, tranqüila.

- Desde que não golpeie meu lindo rosto com sua força inumano... – ele sorriu para ela.

- Eu nunca faria isso – ela sorriu de volta, tirando a capa bege e jogando-a no chão. E aí estava ela, com sua típica roupa ninja. Os shorts, a saia branca e a camiseta vermelha de zíper.

- Você deve ter frio assim... – ele murmurou, tirando o senbon da boca e guardando-o no bolso do colete, observou as pernas dela.

- Então é bom você fazer algo pra me esquentar – ela disse com um sorrido maligno. Há quanto tempo não lutava? Há mais de um ano? Como sentira falta daquilo.

Ele riu daquilo e correu na direção dela, ao mesmo tempo em que ela acumulava o chakra nos braços e nas pernas, para poder dar bons golpes. Então ela se moveu, saltando na direção dele, o que lhe fez assustar-se um pouco, ele nunca esperou que ela o enfrentasse de frente, desde o início.

Sakura viu quando a perna dele voou na direção das costelas dela e defendeu o golpe com a mão, dando-lhe forte contra-ataque na canela, mas não o suficiente para rompê-la. Ele desequilibrou com a defesa dela e teve que saltar antes que o punho da jovem pudesse atingir a boca do seu estômago.

Genma aterrissou atrás dela, e com a mão aberta, desferiu um golpe na altura dos pulmões, fazendo-a dar alguns passos para frente sem ar ou equilíbrio. Ela fez força e girou o corpo, ficando de frente para o homem, a respiração instável, a dor no local em que ele bateu.

Ela bufou. A verdade é que havia esperado ganhar dele num mano a mano. Mas parecia que não seria assim tão fácil. Voltou a concentrar seu chakra agora na mão direita, o olhou e socou o chão, com força, rompendo a terra e fazendo um vão que chegou até ele, mas Genma saltou antes que o buraco o pudesse engolir. Ele veio para cima dela, o punho em riste, o soco deveria dar na altura do peito, e isso a machucaria bastante, mas a garota deu um golpe rápido e leve contra o braço dele com a mão esquerda, e socou o estômago do homem com força, fazendo-o voar realmente longe e chocar contra o chão com um baque surdo.

Shiranui Genma era um homem bastante magro, tinha os músculos extremamente bem definidos, ela já os havia visto enquanto o curava, mas seu físico parecia ligeiramente frágil em comparação a outros. Quando ele não levantou depois de cair no chão sem defesas, ela esperou um pouco, mas como ele não se moveu, um pânico estranho tomou conta dela, e Sakura correu até onde seu corpo estava estirado, explicitamente incômodo e ferido.

- Genma! – ela chamou, vendo que ele abriu os olhos com dificuldade – Eu... Oh céus, eu sinto muito! Desculpa, deixa-me ver, onde dói mais?

- Sakura... – a voz dele saiu fraca do fundo da garganta e ela se odiou por ter usado sua força inumana nele. A menina se aproximou mais, olhando-o de cerca, percebendo que ele respirava mal, seguramente haveria perdido a respiração ao cair de costas – Eu... Você...

- Não fale, é melhor repousar.

Ela tinha uma expressão séria e assustada, então ele fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e fez força. Num ato rápido ele a pegou pelos ombros e virou o corpo, deitando-a na grama e ficando sobre ela. Seus joelhos imobilizavam as pernas dela e uma de suas mãos segurava seus pulsos acima da cabeça, a outra se apoiava no chão.

- Achou que eu era assim tão fraco? – ele perguntou, sorrindo maldoso. Ela suspirou.

- Ainda bem... – ela murmurou fechando os olhos, uma espécie de calma lhe invadindo, mas depois voltou a abri-los – SEU FILHO DA PUTA! Achei que tinha te ferido de verdade! Não pode imaginar como me senti!

- Eu deixei você me bater – explicou – Por que sabia que você era humana demais para me deixar sofrendo jogado no chão e aconteceria exatamente o que está acontecendo agora.

- Que maldade... Da próxima vez não vou conter meu chakra para lutar com você!

Ele riu e ficou observando-a durante algum tempo. Sakura corou com aquilo, estavam numa posição um tanto quanto constrangedora para falar a verdade. Ela desviou os olhos, pensando em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o rosto dele e o corpo extremamente próximos do seu.

- Por que está tentando me seduzir?

Ela arregalou os olhos para ele. Como um homem tão cortês quanto ele podia ser assim tão direto e explícito? Enfim, Genma sempre seria Genma, e sempre abriria o jogo, fosse qual fosse a empreitada. Sorriu de leve.

- Por que eu nunca seduzi ninguém – disse simples, era verdade não era?

- E eu te pareci um alvo fácil?

- Fácil? – ela riu – Não, definitivamente não. Pareceu-me o mais interessante.

- Defina 'interessante'.

Ela riu, dizendo isso ele parecia Shikamaru falando.

- Bonito, inteligente... Oras, interessante!

Ele a olhou sério.

- Diabolicamente sexy e atraente, malditamente inteligente e convincente. Um ótimo ninja, uma boa pessoa. Experiente...

- Então você está buscando experiência? – ele sorriu para ela e a olhou divertido.

- Não me olhe assim, me dá medo! – ele riu, mas seguiu encarando-a – Sim... Experiência.

- Você sabe que eu sou muito mais velho que você?

- Tampouco é tanto... – ele riu dela, acercando o rosto.

- São 13 anos.

Ela fechou os olhos, por que ele tinha que fazê-la se sentir ridícula? Genma nunca havia agido assim, talvez todos os avanços que ela tinha percebido não passavam de uma mera ilusão, pelo menos havia conseguido escrever bastante graças à tentativa de sedução... Talvez estivesse tudo bem ser rejeitada daquela maneira, mas não podia negar que no fundo ela havia criado esperanças, havia imaginado que, talvez, ele fosse a nova paixão da sua vida.

Que talvez ela estivesse se apaixonando pouco a pouco pela risada dele, e pela maneira como o senbon oscilava dos lábios finos dele, e como a bandana azul marinho ficava amarrada na sua testa. Merda, havia tido falsas esperanças, e agora, justo agora quando ele realmente havia mudado e lhe havia proposto ensinar a arte dos senbon, Genma mostrava sua verdadeira face, a que a mirava como uma menininha estúpida.

- Conseguiria lidar com 13 anos de diferença, se eu quisesse investir em você? – ele perguntou de supetão e ela abriu os olhos rapidamente.

- Defina "investir em você" – ela perguntou num murmúrio e ele riu.

- Ok, como definir isso? – ele olhou para o lado, seu corpo ainda imobilizando o dela, então voltou a mirá-la e sorriu, antes de deixar os lábios descerem de encontro aos dela.

Genma tinha lábios finos e frescos como a noite. E aquele beijo simples e casto que lhe deu foi como a vitória, ela havia alcançado o tão buscado tesouro.

Depois daquele dia, eles passaram a se ver mais vezes, Genma chegou a buscá-la em sua casa, e ela ficara definitivamente corada por isso, porque sua mãe lhe deu um sorriso confidente quando ela desceu as escadas com um vestidinho verde esmeralda que a deixava muito bonita.

Genma segurava sua mão enquanto passeavam pelas ruas de Konoha, e entrelaçava seus dedos, sem vergonha alguma. Aquilo a fazia se perguntar se isso era o que se chamava "namoro", porque ele passou pelo hospital e lhe deu um beijo desses que ele dava em público – os castos e retidos – no meio do corredor, na frente dos pacientes, outros médicos ninjas e enfermeiros.

- Bom partido – disse uma voz as suas costas, enquanto ela o admirava indo embora.

- Shishou! Gomen! Não vai se repetir! – disse rapidamente, olhando Tsunade com vergonha.

- Eu só disse que era um bom partido – a mulher disse, quase rindo da aluna – É bom te ver vivendo de novo. Mas se Genma começar a abrir as asinhas pode me avisar.

Elas riram e a mulher foi embora para seu escritório.

Era isso? Ela se sentia tão bem ao lado dele, a maneira que ele pescava o sushi com os hashis, o debulhava em shoyu e o metia na boca, sorrindo confidente, como se tivesse feito algo mal. E lhe levava para passear da beira do rio, e ameaçava jogá-la nas águas frias se ela lhe batesse de novo com o chakra imenso dela.

Quando estavam sozinhos ele era muito tranqüilo, a beijava com carinho e, ao mesmo tempo, tentava conter o desespero que tinha em ir um pouco mais rápido. Isso a fazia rir, mas quando decidiam passar um pouco de um beijo terno para algo um pouco mais quente, Genma sempre sabia quando havia gente se acercando, ele tinha sensibilidade para isso, havia sido treinado.

Estavam no pub dos jounin junto de Shikamaru e Naruto – que estavam desfrutando realmente da relação de Sakura e Genma, porque ela se via tão mais feliz e bonita, arrumando-se todos os dias – bebendo muito em celebração de que Naruto e Hinata haviam começado a namorar. As horas foram passando e os rapazes se retiraram já cansados de beber.

- Ge-chan – ela chamou com uma voz infantil e sensual ao mesmo tempo, fazendo-o olhá-la de maneira estranha, já também um pouco bêbado – Me leva ao banheiro? Não quero ir sozinha.

Ela estava bêbada e ele também, aquilo estava quente, ele podia sentir na voz dela um desejo novo aparecendo, e aquilo lhe fez sair de si um pouco. Levantaram-se e rumaram o banheiro. Havia apenas aquele banheiro unissex, pequeno, mas limpo, no fim do corredor que ia pra despensa.

Genma a puxou para dentro do banheiro e trancou a porta, trazendo-a para si, para um beijo mais apaixonado que o normal, mais quente, que fez os joelhos dela tremerem e surgir uma tensão no seu baixo ventre. As mãos dele passearam pelo corpo dela, sem vergonhas e a acariciaram sobre o tecido da roupa, apertando, puxando, desejando.

Os lábios dele traçaram beijos no pescoço dela, fazendo-a gemer alto, sem compostura alguma pela bebida, e aquilo o incentivou, só Deus sabe o quanto ele estava incentivado pelos gemidos dele.

- Ge-chan... – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, enquanto ele gastava tempo lambendo o pescoço dela, e ele não pôde mais ao ouvir aquela voz dela.

O homem a virou de costas para si, beijando os ombros dela, aproveitando que seu cabelo estava preso num coque, sentindo o aroma suave do perfume dela misturado com o cheiro de álcool. Apertou-lhe os seios sobre a roupa e desceu uma mão, apertando agora o vão entre as pernas dela, e aquilo se sentia quente e convidativo, aquele calor específico da excitação.

Genma a acariciou por encima do shorts dela, vendo-a gemer e sussurrar e ronronar, seu quadril incentivando-o, fazendo-o aumentar o movimento e a pressão de seus dedos. Então ele se desesperou quando ela reclamou por ele haver parado e introduziu a mão dentro da roupa dela, dentro da calcinha e tocou, de maneira certeira, o ponto dela, fazendo movimentos rotativos e repetitivos. Fazendo-a gemer e pedir mais.

Ele beijava seus ombros e a segurava pelo seio esquerdo enquanto a outra mão lhe dava o máximo de prazer que ele poderia dar a alguém com apenas uma mão, e teve que agarrá-la firmemente quando o orgasmo dela chegou, fazendo-a ter espasmos pelo corpo e quase perder a força nos joelhos.

Ela apoiou a cabeça no peito dele, respirando fundo, tomando consciência do que haviam feito e de quanto prazer havia sentido. Virou para ele e lhe deu um beijo devagar, como se agradecesse.

- Preciso ficar sozinha um minuto, ok? – ela murmurou.

- Eu te machuquei? – ele perguntou, preocupado, encostando sua testa na dela – Eu me precipitei?

Ela riu de leve, mordendo o lábio, tímida.

- Não fez nada que eu não quisesse fazer. E, não, definitivamente a última coisa que eu poderia dizer foi que você me machucou – ela o abraçou com força, algo estranho preso no peito.

- Se precisar de algo, faz-me saber – ele murmurou rouco, ele estava definitivamente excitado, precisaria uma boa cerveja, extremamente fria.

Genma saiu do banheiro e a deixou sozinha, encarando o espelho, olhando sua imagem um pouco opaca pela bebida, mas a bebedeira havia passado com aquilo. Lavou as mãos e o rosto, a nuca, deixando as gotas escorrerem para as costas.

- Gomene, sensei.

As palavras se formaram sozinhas nos seus lábios, e o nó na garganta aumentou. Mas Sakura não saberia dizer o que estava sentindo, tampouco porque lhe importava Kakashi naquele momento. Só sabia que uma espécie de culpa assomou seu corpo e ela se permitiu chorar, antes de decidir tomar seu rumo para a mesa novamente.

X

- Ótimo reporte – disse a mulher lendo as páginas – Precisa alguma ajuda médica? Algum ferimento?

- Estou bem, o ferimento que tive curaram em Suna – ela concordou com a cabeça – E Sakura, está bem?

E mulher levantou os olhos para ele, estranhando definitivamente todo aquele comportamento do jounin.

- Pergunte a Genma – disse rindo.

- Perdão?

Tsunade olhou para o homem e lembrou que ele não tinha como saber daquilo.

- Parece que andam de namorico.

- Como? – Kakashi sentiu a garganta apertar rapidamente e o sangue subir para a cabeça. De que raios Tsunade estava falando agora?

* * *

**N/A:** ELE VOLTOU! O/ aushaushaush xD obrigada por todos os comentarios, à todas as novas leitoras, obrigada por comentarem. Povo sumido, se vcs seguem lendo por favor: deixem-me saber o que vcs acham!

Enfim, dessa vez preciso MUITO da ajuda de vocês pq nao sei como fazer a reaçao do Kakashi? Tipo ignora o fato da aluninha amada dele estar saindo com um cara da idade dele (e que nao é ele), apoia a relaçao tipo gente boa, dá uma bronca na sacura e quebra a cara do Genma, ou qualquer outra coisa que vocês tenham idéia, ou hajam imaginado ao terminar de ler a cena acima. Pq eu tenho uma breve idéia, mas ainda nao estou muito segura, entao podia me ajudar saber o que vcs estao esperando, para eu poder vazer uma boa reaçao! ;)

É isso, minna-chan! Amo vcs! Cuidem-se muuuito! E comentem, dessa vez preciso de muuuuita ajuda xP  
Beijos, Tai.


	15. We'd Be Possibly Up

**N/A: **Meninas, sim, tenho que desculpar-me muito. Vamos lá: na ultima semana de abril tive uma prova imensa oral de Filosofia do Direito e nao consegui escrever pq além disso tive que fazer malas. Para quem nao sabe eu moro na espanha com meu marido, e esse mês de maio vim passá-lo aqui em Sao paulo, no brasil, com a família e os amigos. Enfim, cheguei dia 30, cansadíssima, com o fuso trocado e dificuldade para me concentrar, dormir, ler, escrever. Enfim, o período de adaptação acabou essa semana, que foi quando eu consegui dormir até as 10h da manha, antes eu tava acordando às 7h30 todos os dias! Por isso sinto muito a demora e a agonia que as fiz passar, mas com a adaptação e a falta de marido dificulta na criação e inspiração. Assim que, espero que gostem! BOA LEITURA!:

Capítulo dedicado ao José, meu marido, porque ele foi quem mais me incentivou na hora da dificuldade!

* * *

**HOW TO SAVE A LIFE**

**Capítulo 15 – ****We'd be possibly up**

* * *

Sakura escutou um ruído e então a luz do sol atingiu seu rosto, sentiu a brisa fresca entrar no quarto e se encolheu entre os edredons e mantas, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro, respirando aquele cheiro agradável e amadeirado do perfume dele. Espreguiçou-se devagar, ainda sem querer abrir os olhos, e umedeceu os lábios secos. Sua boca estava mais amarga que o normal e a cabeça latejava um pouco, seus olhos pareciam estar cheios de areia.

Respirou fundo e estirou o corpo mais uma vez, agora abrindo os olhos devagar, dando-se conta que o lustre era cinza e as paredes eram brancas e limpas, que a cama de casal era muito confortável, mas que estava sozinha, que aquele cheiro na roupa de cama não era o seu próprio.

Então aquela cena veio na sua mente, o banheiro do pub, os dedos de Genma, a maneira que seu corpo se contorceu e agradeceu por aquilo, e suor descendo sua espinha, ela se deixou sorrir, mas logo se sentiu culpada.

- Hmm – resmungou, reparando de repente que essa não era sua casa.

- Te acordei? – a voz veio de algum lugar distante, um pouco abafada.

- Ge-chan? – chamou surpresa.

- Hum? – ele estava escovando os dentes, e meteu a cabeça para fora do banheiro, olhando-a sorridente, seus cabelos soltos e lisos, mas extremamente bagunçados.

Céus! O que havia feito? Por que estava ali? Kami-sama que fosse um sonho!

- O que eu... ?

- Ahn! – ele desapareceu de novo no banheiro e ela se levantou, olhando para o quarto, os móveis eram de madeira escura e contrastavam com a decoração clara.

Sakura se levantou e sentiu a cabeça latejar ainda mais. Maldita bebedeira.

- Nunca mais bebo! – murmurou tão baixo como pôde – Nunca mais!

Mas agora tinha coisas mais importantes a descobrir. Olhou-se, ainda usava seus shorts ninja, mas usava uma camiseta branca de algodão larga e comprida. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e andou até o que deveria ser o banheiro, precisava lavar o rosto, escovar os dentes, precisava entender o que aquilo tudo queria dizer.

Entrou no banheiro sentindo um calor agradável invadir a atmosfera e olhou ao redor, os azulejos eram verdes e bonitos, e havia uma banheira, e um homem na banheira.

- Genma! – ela tapou os olhos e o homem riu.

- Você entrou porque quis – ele se desculpou, vendo-a virar de costas e andar até a pia, ligando a torneira.

Sakura agia estranhamente e ele compreendia isso, ela pegou a escova de dente dele sem pedir e tirou o gosto ruim da boca, fazendo-o se sentir extremamente próximo dela. Então, a menina se debruçou na pia e meteu a cabeça embaixo do jato de água fria.

- Não faça isso, vai se resfriar! – ele recriminou, como se fosse seu pai.

- O que aconteceu ontem? – por fim ela perguntou, desligando a torneira e se sentando no chão, de costas para ele.

Genma deixou um sorriso percorrer seus lábios, afinal ela era uma menina e, por mais que fosse a menina mais madura que já conhecera, era natural que estivesse apreensiva. Seguramente ela não se lembraria muito da noite anterior. Reparou como ela abraçava os joelhos e os levava mais para si, desconfortável.

- Você não queria que teus pais te vissem assim. Pra falar a verdade nem eu queria – ele riu – Então te trouxe para minha casa. Você vomitou na sala, eu tive que meter sua cabeça na pia e lavar seu cabelo, porque você não me deixou te dar um banho – ela respirou fundo, mais aliviada e ele riu – Você disse algo como "Sou uma menina pura" como desculpa e me mandou embora do banheiro para colocar a camiseta limpa.

Ela resmungou algo e ele teve certeza de que Sakura já se sentia tremendamente envergonhada.

- Você jura? – ela murmurou, fazendo-o sentir-se um pouco mal.

Genma se levantou da banheira e amarrou a toalha bege na cintura, andou até ela, o corpo ainda quente e molhado, e se agachou junto dela, olhando-a nos olhos verdes. Seus cabelos rosa estavam molhados, escorriam pelo rosto e pelo pescoço, e havia ganhado uma coloração um tom mais forte.

- Eu tenho cara de homem que se aproveitaria desse tipo de situação?

- Não – ela murmurou, olhando o chão – Eu não acho que você tenha feito algo, apenas, eu poderia... Não sei! Ter dito algo ou feito... Ah!

- Você chamou pelo Kakashi de noite, e roncou um pouco, mas nada mais que isso – ela arregalou os olhos, teria dito algo do livro?

Ele a segurou pelo rosto e a trouxe mais para si, tocando seus lábios de leve nos dela, sentindo as gotas frias de água se misturarem com sua saliva. Ele gostou daquilo, de ter despertado e de vê-la dormindo, a respiração alta pela bebida, os cabelos enredados e espalhados pelo travesseiro.

Os beijos dela tinham um sabor diferente aos demais, tinham sabor de inocência, carinho e curiosidade, tudo junto. Apertou a cintura dela, trazendo-a mais para si, encostando a camiseta branca de algodão no seu peito nu e sentindo os contornos dela. Aprofundaram o beijo, os dedos dele perdidos nos cabelos emaranhados e úmidos dela, ela pendurada nos ombros dele.

Sakura se sentiu segura ali, com ele, mesmo que ele estivesse em pouquíssimas roupas. Ele a respeitava, ele lhe havia abrigado sem pedir nada de volta, havia dormido com ela sem ultrapassar nenhum limite. Ela havia sentido medo no começo, mesmo que estivesse calado o pavor de algo ter passado, e ela nem se lembrar, mas no fundo sabia que não havia sido nada.

- Ei, Bubble-gum, você está bem? – ele perguntou, sorrindo, vendo-a extremamente corada.

- Aquilo... De ontem...

- Ah – ele a olhou suspeito – Disso você lembra... – ela riu e desviou os olhos, queria poder perguntar a ele "Como se esquece algo assim?", mas não teve coragem – E você gostou?

Ela ficou mais rosa que os cabelos, mordeu o lábio e fez que sim, observando os azulejos do chão, que eram cinza, mas combinavam com as paredes. Genma mordeu o lábio e a deitou no chão, beijando o pescoço dela, fazendo-a acariciar seus cabelos molhados e incentivá-lo.

- Então acho que teremos que repetir... – ele murmurou no ouvido dela, descendo a mão direita pela barriga dela, fazendo-a estremecer.

X

- O que você disse? – ela perguntou arregalando os olhos.

- Exatamente o que ouviu! – Naruto respondeu sorridente.

- E quando decidiu? – Hinata segurou a mão dele entre as suas, sentindo os olhos umedecerem.

- Konohamaru; comi ramen com ele esses dias e ele disse com toda a força que tinha que seria o sétimo Hokage. O Sétimo Hinata-chan! E quando perguntei por que sétimo e não sexto, ele disse que eu seria o Sexto, que era o meu caminho do ninja, que todos esperavam isso de mim, que eu posso realizar meu sonho. Que estou preparado para isso!

Ele mexeu nos cabelos, sorrindo um pouco nervoso, olhando o horizonte do clã Hyuuga.

- E eu senti meu coração bater mais rápido, a alegria se espalhar pelo meu corpo. A vontade de nunca mais deixar que um de nossos ninja escolha o caminho errado – ele a olhou – Eu senti de novo a chama do meu caminho queimando no meu peito. Então pensei em todos eles. Jiraya, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade, Sakura-chan, Yamato-taichou, Iruka-sensei... Yondaime...

Naruto olhou seus próprios pés e suspirou.

- Todos eles tiveram fé em mim, aos poucos me ajudaram a crescer e viram meu crescimento. Hinata-chan – ela lhe olhou, esperando que ele continuasse – Você me fez ver isso de novo, você me ajudou.

- Naruto-kun...

- Quero que vá comigo – disse – Quero que esteja ao meu lado quando eu comunicar minha decisão.

- Hai! – ela sorriu, era bom vê-lo assim decidido, como há muito tempo não o via.

X

As primeiras horas no hospital passaram lentas, e Sakura esteve bastante tempo lembrando e rememorando os detalhes da casa de Genma, era uma casa muito bonita, com uma sala espaçosa e uma cozinha organizada, aberta pra sala. Não tinha quintal ou jardim, mas ela achou agradável e bonita.

Haviam tomado café da manhã juntos, e escapulido pela rua, cada um pro seu canto. Não podia dizer que amava Genma, na verdade acreditava que nunca mais amaria alguém, mas ele a fazia feliz e, por agora, isso lhe bastava.

Ela olhou o senbon preso na madeira da janela do pequeno consultório. Genma o havia fincado ali quando começaram a ter aquele relacionamento, que ela não sabia bem que tipo de relacionamento era. Observou a agulha brilhando com o sol fraco daquele inicio de março, o frio estava diminuindo e ela havia despertado na cama dele. Céus no que estava pensando? Havia dormido na mesma cama que ele, sob os mesmos lençóis, seguramente haviam se abraçado pela noite e ela sequer se lembrava!

Bufou, olhando pela janela, pensando se estivera de todo mal, afinal ele gostava dela... E ela se sentia bem com ele...

- Sakura – chamou da porta.

A menina se virou com pressa, olhando na direção da voz, vendo o visitante que ela esperara durante as duas horas que passara ali no hospital.

- Entra Shikamaru! – ela exclamou contente, vendo-o fechar a porta atrás de si e andar na direção da cadeira vazia. Ambos se sentaram, ela o olhava esperando algo – Então? – ela perguntou quando ele deixou a pasta na mesa.

- Eu adorei os últimos capítulos – ele sorriu simples, olhando-a – Você melhorou muito em pouco tempo, Sakura, você me surpreendeu.

Ela sorriu, pegando a pasta e guardando na gaveta com cuidado, depois voltou a olhá-lo, esperando mais comentários.

- Acho que vejo muito de você em toda a história, consegui ler tudo em apenas um dia e meio, o enredo me envolveu, eu não quis parar, eu apenas queria que eles seguissem o romance deles e resolvessem as diferenças e fossem felizes – ele riu das próprias palavras – Talvez eu tenha gostado porque ando meio infeliz ultimamente.

- Você a viu?

O rapaz fez que não, olhando as nuvens deformes pela janela, no céu entre o cinza e o azul claro. Suspirou.

- Ela ainda não respondeu, apenas me pediu que ficasse com Asuma-chan e o deixasse na escolinha. Nada demais, sequer me olhou nos olhos...

Sakura fez que sim, pensando que eles estavam traçando seus cabelos e que aquilo, de repente, parecia tão maduro que ela sentia o peso dos seus quase 18 anos sobre as costas. Havia passado por tantas coisas, tantas dores, e aí estava ela.

- Você decidiu o fim, Sakura? – ele apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e acercou o tronco, curioso.

- Sim... – Ela ainda não diria qual seria o fim ainda. Havia decidido o rumo do capítulo final naquela manhã, quando Genma havia saído do banheiro, deixando-a sozinha para tomar seu banho e se arrumar para o trabalho no hospital.

Sakura havia trabalhado duro todos aqueles meses, durante a estranha espera de Kakashi-sensei, a incômoda e torturante espera... Havia decidido seguir com a história, o fim desse primeiro livro não seria feliz, seria triste, tão triste como uma despedida, uma espera. Assim prolongaria a história a um próximo livro de continuação, ela precisava disso, ela mesma sentiria falta de seus personagens e enredo.

- Quando estará pronto? – ele perguntou, percebendo que ela não contaria o final para ele antes de escrever. Sakura tinha confiança no que escrevia.

- Amanhã de manhã – avisou.

- Já?

- O capítulo já está quase pronto – revelou – Tive uma manhã sem pacientes hoje, escrevi algumas coisas, apenas idéias e rascunhos. Preciso reescrever e moldar bem o final.

- Você continua me surpreendendo.

Ela riu.

- Sakura, o que aconteceu?

A menina o olhou estranho. Ele havia reparado algo.

- Você parece anos mais velha hoje. O que aconteceu?

- Dormi na casa do Genma – disse rápido, antes que a coragem fugisse, isso o fez arregalar os olhos e apoiar-se bem no encosto da cadeira – Mas só dormi. Fiquei muito bêbada ontem, não tinha como voltar para casa...

- E isso está te incomodando tanto assim?

- Me senti estranha – assumiu, brincando com a ponta dos cabelos.

- Se sentiu meio perdida?

- Você conhece essa sensação?

- Não, mas consigo ler nos seus olhos esse monte de dúvidas.

Ela sorriu pra ele. Sakura havia perdido o momento em que ela e Shikamaru desenvolveram aquela compatibilidade, aquele companheirismo, aquele vínculo, mas estava agradecida por havê-lo criado, principalmente agora que Naruto andava distante e calado, sempre com Hinata.

- Vou indo.

- Te acompanho até o corredor! – ela disse levantando junto dele – Tem notícias de Naruto?

- Ah, está numa missão. Volta amanhã de manhã. Ele anda muito pensativo, não sei sobre o que pode ser, mas desde que começou a sair com Hinata tem estado assim...

- Talvez esteja decidindo algo importante. Espero que tome uma boa decisão! – eles saíram pela porta, no corredor quase vazio, alguns pacientes aqui e ali, enfermeiro e médicos.

- Sakura! – uma voz meio rouca e meio abafada disse alto seu nome.

Seu coração parou um mísero segundo, ela perdeu o ar e virou o corpo com pressa; para depois sentir o coração como um tambor enlouquecido no peito, respirar profundamente, buscando ar e sentir os joelhos, mesmo que bambos, atuarem por conta própria: suas pernas correram da direção do fim do corredor, onde ele estava.

- SENSEI! – gritou, sentindo o coração apertar dolorosamente e as lágrimas lavarem seu rosto, sem entender por quê. Apenas correu, empurrando qualquer pessoa que estivesse à sua frente, e prestou atenção no uniforme jounin que ele usava, na máscara típica e a bandana de Konoha sobre o olho.

Era uma sensação tão perturbadora e ao mesmo tempo tranqüilizante, que ela se sentia atordoada. As lágrimas se vertiam sozinhas, sem ela ter tempo de pensar, e no que demorou a eternidade, mas não se passou de 20 segundos, seus braços se esticaram e apertaram os ombros e pescoço do seu antigo professor.

Seu rosto se afundou no colete verde, na altura do coração dele e ela respirou aquele cheiro típico que já nem se lembrava que existia. Assim, sentindo os braços deles retribuírem o abraço apertado, ela se deu conta do tanto que se havia preocupado e sentido falta daquele homem.

- Se-n-sei... – ela murmurou entre soluços, a garganta apertando e os olhos ardendo, apertando-se mais contra ele.

- Tadaima.

- Okaeri, Ka-kashi-sen-sei! – gaguejou pelos soluços e sorriu enquanto falava. Aquela era uma sensação tão boa, saber que ele estava ali, são e salvo, tão próximo quanto podia ser, entre seus braços e dali ninguém podia arrancá-lo.

Shikamaru observou toda aquela cena, entendendo cada vez mais as dúvidas de Sakura em relação a Genma. Ele sorriu e foi embora, atrás de seus afazeres, mas ele tinha uma coisa muito clara em mente, que aquilo era definitivamente problemático...

Sakura se afastou dele, retomando o fôlego e a respiração regular e sorriu para o sensei, vendo que por trás daquela máscara ele também sorria. Ela secou os olhos sentindo-se corar.

- Gomene – murmurou, observando-o o máximo possível.

- Fui à sua casa hoje de manhã, para avisar que havia chegado, mas sua mãe disse que você não havia dormido ali... – eles andavam na direção do consultório dela, a menina um passo adiante dele.

- Genma... – ela murmurou sem pensar, e logo sentiu uma sensação fria passar por todo o corpo.

- Ah, então é verdade? – ele riu pelo nariz – Achei que a Godaime estava brincando...

Sakura sentiu o rosto corar e entraram no consultório. Kakashi se sentia levemente incômodo, mas ele não deixou isso transparecer, entrando no cômodo e observando as estantes extremamente ordenadas. Mas seus olhos foram rápidos até a janela, onde viu a agulha brilhando pela luz do dia, o senbon fincado na madeira, como se marcasse território e ao mesmo tempo fosse u troféu.

O homem não soube o que pensar, apenas não queria estar ali, sentia-se estranho, então se virou para ela, encostada na mesa e a observou. Sakura havia mudado muito em pouco tempo, seu corpo era o mesmo, seus cabelos haviam crescido, chegando um pouco abaixo dos ombros e seus olhos brilhavam diferentes. Mas a diferença real estava nela, intrinsecamente nela, no ar que ela tinha, no perfume que desprendia. Ela parecia feliz.

- É bom saber que está levando a vida adiante – ele disse num tom sério, mexendo no encosto da cadeira – Você o deixou ir, não foi?

Ela piscou, mas não respondeu.

- Você ama o Genma? – ele perguntou, sentindo a frase sair estranha dos seus lábios. Ela parecia feliz, apesar de ter o rosto marcado pelo choro.

- Eu não sei se um dia serei capaz de amar de novo – ela murmurou, olhando o chão de madeira.

Aquela frase...

Amar de novo.

Aquela frase que havia saído de seus próprios alguns anos antes, ou muitos anos antes, ele se viu refletido naquela figura extremamente feminina, com cabelos rosa e vestes vermelho e branca. Fez que sim com a cabeça, cruzando os braços e apoiou as costas no batente da porta.

- Podemos tomar algo quando sair do trabalho? Quero saber as novidades dos últimos meses – ele disse, sorrindo embaixo da máscara.

- Sim! – exclamou sorrindo – Vou ficar realmente feliz em podermos conversar. Estive bastante preocupada nesse tempo, mas agora as coisas estão se ajeitando... Ah Naruto e Hinata estão enfim juntos! – ela disse.

- Oh, eu tinha a esperança de não ser o único solteiro do Team 7... – ela riu disso. Sai e Ino, Naruto e Hinata, Sakura e Genma...

Mas Kakashi estava sozinho. Sempre havia estado, e o simples pensar nisso lhe trouxe um incômodo conhecido e antigo. Desencostou da parede e acenou para ela, abrindo a porta.

- Nos vemos na porta do hospital às...?

- 19h, estarei esperando, sensei, não se atrase!

* * *

**N/A:** como vocês perceberam, ainda nao dá pra saber qual foi a reação real do Kakashi, isso será explorado no próximo capítulo. Queria pedir à todo mundo que ainda nao pois a fic no Alert Fic que ponham, eu nao ganho nada com isso, mas assim que eu posto cap novo vcs sao avisados por e-mail pelo ffnet. Enfim, queria que vcs comentassem pra ver se eu me impolgo mais e me facilita a escrever com mais rapidez/facilidade.

Beijos minna-san! Bem vindas às meninas novas, e sigam em casa para as que estao seguindo a fic há algum tempo.  
Tai ^^


	16. Behind the Mask

**Capítulo 16 – Behind the Mask**

Ele não soube expressar em palavras o que havia sentido. As palavras da Hokage lhe haviam pegado de surpresa, tão de surpresa que ele não soube o que sentir. Kakashi surpreendeu-se ao princípio, e o "_Como?_" deslizou de seus lábios sem ele ter tempo para pensar.

Mas aquilo havia sido apenas o princípio de uma longa e turbulenta noite de pensamentos conturbados e estranhas sensações. Aquela notícia havia mudado os planos dele, de sair do escritório da Godaime e buscar Sakura onde quer que ela estivesse, para avisar que estava de volta, que estava vivo como lhe havia prometido. Mas logo ao sair ao ar frio da noite ele percebeu que aquela não era a hora para ir atrás dela.

Kakashi rumou devagar, vagando sem muita precisão até o pequeno prédio onde vivia. Abriu a porta e se deparou com a parca decoração de sempre, tão cômoda e monótona. Ele havia decidido viver ali assim que tivera dinheiro suficiente para se manter por conta própria, ele havia deixado a casa de sua família porque as más lembranças o perseguiam, mas isso já fazia tanto tempo. Quando sua mãe faleceu, ele pensou duas vezes antes de fechar o antigo casarão, podia ter redecorado os cômodos e vivido tranquilamente ali.

Mas Kakashi nunca se sentiu suficientemente preparado para encarar tantas cicatrizes do passado.

Quando entrou no pequeno apartamento, sentiu tanta solidão que poderia ter entrado na antiga casa, a frieza do chão de madeira e dos cômodos silenciosos. A verdade crua de que seguia sendo tão solitário quanto sempre; aquela verdade inconveniente e traiçoeira atingindo seus ossos.

Deixou o corpo cair pesado sobre o sofá da pequena sala, seus 33 anos encurvando seus ombros. Ele tirou a bandana de Konoha e jogou-a sobre a mesinha de centro, baixou a máscara e puxou ar pelos pulmões. Arrancou o colete de jounin e deitou no sofá, sentindo frio no rosto, a pele agora desprotegida sendo envolvida pela baixa temperatura do fim do inverno.

Todos se perguntavam por que Kakashi usava aquela máscara, mas no fundo nem ele mesmo sabia. Talvez no começo tivesse sido apenas um capricho de um aluno brilhante que gostava de chamar atenção e parecer tremendamente misterioso. Mas com o passar do tempo, os novos acontecimentos, aquela máscara passou a ser seu escudo.

Aquele tecido negro azulado lhe havia escondido do mundo. Ele havia o protegido de tudo e todos. Quando seu pai se suicidou, foi aquela máscara que escondeu sua tristeza, seus sentimentos, e ao mesmo tempo seu rosto tão parecido ao do Canino Branco.

Depois, aquela máscara precisou esconder o sofrimento dele de quando Obito morreu, quando ele não foi capaz de resgatá-lo, e atrás daquela máscara morou toda a culpa, ela desapareceu com todas suas expressões e lhe ajudou a passar por isso, sem nunca superar, mas a atravessar os sentimentos.

Ele acreditava que nunca mais viveria sem aquele pedaço de tecido que protegia seu rosto. Foi aquela máscara que escondeu seu rosto no dia da morte de Rin, e também quando Sasuke se foi e se perdeu pelas trevas de suas escolhas mal feitas. E Kakashi se culpou, mais e mais, escondendo e guardando seus sentimentos atrás daquela máscara, sentindo todas aquelas dores sozinho, no fundo do peito, sem expressar nenhuma delas.

E tudo aquilo havia sido tão bem escondido e sepultado dentro do peito dele, que ninguém percebia, era como se fosse parte sua, parte da personalidade dele. Durante muito tempo havia distraído suas dores e penas em seus livros preferidos, e já eram tão rotineiros e naturais que as cenas eróticas apenas serviam para amenizar a dor no coração, não lhe causavam rubor ou qualquer outra reação, apenas lhe ajudavam a seguir vivendo.

Kakashi rumou ao banheiro, sentindo o corpo ser comandado por alguma força superior, pois força própria ele já não tinha nenhuma, ligou o chuveiro, e depois de se despir, meteu-se embaixo da água extremamente quente e sentiu os músculos relaxarem devagar.

A última vez que tinha tirado aquela máscara na frente de alguém, havia sido no dia em que Sasuke morreu. Havia chegado a Konoha sentindo o inferno dentro de seu corpo, corroendo-o drasticamente. A maldita culpa de novo, a sua incapacidade de proteger aqueles que ele amava, aqueles que eram seu dever proteger. Naquele dia havia gritado a plenos pulmões o incompetente que sempre fora e havia arrancado aquela maldita máscara, caindo de joelhos diante _dele,_ de seu eterno rival, seu melhor amigo. E Maito Gai lhe havia segurado pelos ombros, dado umas palmadas nas costas e lhe havia levado até o apartamento, sem passar por nenhum caminho que houvesse gente.

Naquela tarde, seu rosto havia sido banhado pela brisa de Konoha, ele nem se lembrava como aquela sensação era boa, mas naquele momento, a brisa suave ardia e queimava como chamas, e não só seu rosto, mas seu coração e sua alma pareceram morrer.

X

- Bubble-gum! – Genma atravessou a porta e andou até ela, contornando a mesa e puxando Sakura para si.

Ele a abraçou e seus lábios se encostaram de leve, para depois ele se afastar, observando o rosto dela, seus olhos avermelhados, as pálpebras inchadas.

- Você está bem? Ainda está mal por ter dormido lá em casa?

- Não, apenas me emocionei um pouco, estou bem... – respondeu, olhando pro lado. Era incômodo falar sobre Kakashi para Genma, assim como falar de Genma para Kakashi era extremamente agonizante.

- O que acha de comermos algo depois do seu turno? – o homem sorriu para ela e lhe deu outro beijo – E depois irmos pra minha casa... – ele desceu o beijo pelo pescoço dela e subiu pelo maxilar até a orelha dela – E repetirmos _aquilo_ de hoje de manhã... – Ele respirou fundo, percebendo que ela se havia arrepiado e estremecido – Só que agora na minha cama, e não no chão do banheiro...

- Ah... – ela exclamou, quando ele beijou o lóbulo da sua orelha – E-eu não posso.

O homem se separou dela, tentando voltar à compostura, isso de terem evoluído um pouco o nível da relação estava mexendo com ele, agora que estava tão próximo, que seus corpos se correspondiam tão bem, ele não conseguia imaginar o quão bom seriam os _finalmentes_ com ela.

- Não pode? – perguntou estranhando – Vai sair com Naruto ou Shikamaru?

Ele perguntou, andando na direção da janela e observando o senbon cravado ali. Um sorriso traçou seus lábios e ele sentiu o peito aquecer, ele havia fincado o senbon ali depois daquele dia no bosque, era a prova de que ela havia subido um nível para ele, Genma havia permitido que ela o visse usando as agulhas e lhe havia ensinado um ou outro lançamento. Mas ela não a havia tirado do lugar.

- Kakashi-sensei voltou de missão, vamos tomar algo e colocar a conversa em dia.

- Kakashi... – murmurou, sentindo aquele nome sair um pouco deforme nos seus lábios – Só vão tomar algo?

- Talvez comer...

- E isso vai demorar? Você pode ir lá em casa depois, ou eu te busco onde vocês estiverem.

Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada, Ge-chan, mas acho que teremos muito que conversar. Principalmente sobre Naruto, ele anda estranho ultimamente...

Ela se sentou e ele a olhou de lado. Sakura parecia muito feliz de ver Kakashi, afinal ele havia estado ao lado dela e de Naruto durante toda a adolescência, as mudanças, a guerra, a morte de Sasuke. A menina nunca havia entrado nesse tema com ele, mas seguramente desabafaria sobre isso com o ex-professor.

- Você vai falar sobre mim para ele? – ele perguntou curioso, sentando na cadeira na frente dela, os cotovelos na mesa e o rosto apoiado nas mãos.

- Não! – exclamou risonha – Ele não tem nada a ver com minha vida amorosa!

- Você podia pedir umas dicas sobre mim pra ele. Já fui a muitas missões com Kakashi... – ele sorriu maldoso.

- Não quero nem imaginar sobre o que vocês conversavam nessas missões! – ela riu de novo.

A simples idéia de falar sobre Genma para Kakashi lhe dava arrepios, aquilo era drasticamente desconfortável, ela realmente esperava que o ex-professor não entrasse nesse tipo de assunto, ou ela se sentiria muito constrangida.

- Sakura, você tem vergonha de mim? – ele perguntou, ficando estranhamente sério.

- Não.

- Então porque não falaria disso com ele? – Genma achou estranho ela se negar rotundamente a falar sobre seu romance para o Hatake, e aquilo não lhe cheirava bem. Nada bem.

- Ele foi meu professor! – disse escandalizada, e ele concordou com a cabeça.

Genma sentiu-se mais convencido agora e se levantou, roubando mais um beijo dela, agora mais profundo e apaixonado, despediu-se e foi embora, perguntando-se quanto Hatake Kakashi era importante para ela, a ponto da menina haver-lhe chamado durante o sono.

X

Quando Sakura saiu do hospital, já eram 19h05, mas ela fechou o casaco de lã tranqüilamente e colocou as botas pretas, descendo devagar as escadas. Olhou para a entrada do hospital de Konoha e parou. Kakashi estava apoiado nas grades do portão, os braços cruzados, o rosto na expressão entediada de sempre.

- Sensei?

- Ah, achei que não viria nunca! – ele exclamou, sorrindo.

- Você foi pontual – ela disse descendo os últimos degraus e olhando-o ainda estranhada – Você nunca foi pontual.

- Eu sou pontual há algum tempo, deve ser da idade...

Ela riu e andou até ele, apertando de leve um dos ombros do homem e sorrindo. Começaram a andar tranqüilos pelas ruas, passeando, até chegarem a um pequeno restaurante, andaram calados todo o tempo, apenas apreciando a presença um do outro. Tomaram assento nas cadeiras do estabelecimento e se olharam.

- O Naruto-

Disseram juntos, então riram e pediram sake e algo para comer.

- Vi o Naruto hoje de tarde – ele disse – Anda calado demais, acho que está inventando alguma coisa...

- Ta assim há umas semanas já, desde uma conversa que teve com Hinata.

Eles ficaram em silencio e Sakura começou a olhar o cardápio sem ler nada, apenas para ter algo para fazer porque estava se sentindo um pouco incomodada com aquele silêncio, era como se alguma coisa tivesse mudado naqueles meses que ele se ausentara.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou com a voz meio rouca, aveludada e abafada pela máscara.

- Uhum... – respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do cardápio. Ele reparou nisso, nessa reação estranha, no incômodo que ela estava sentindo.

- Eu não estou perguntando aqui e agora; apenas se você se recuperou de tudo, se já está doendo menos – ele insistiu, vendo que dessa vez ela baixou o cardápio e o observou.

Kakashi tinha muitos anos de observação, era perceptível que algo nela havia mudado. Não a maneira de ser, mas algo que ele não saberia dizer exatamente o que.

No começo, quando soube que ela e Genma estavam tendo _algo, _ele sentiu uma espécie de inveja, porque no fundo ele se via nela, aquela dor por Sasuke que ela guardava no peito e não deixava ir, era a mesma que ele tivera por Obito e Rin, só que por mais que ele houvesse tentado, não havia conseguido deixá-los ir, não ainda. E vê-la com Genma lhe fizera perceber que ela o havia superado naquilo, que ela havia ganhado aquela batalha, e que ele estava ficando para trás, mais sozinho do que nunca.

- Sim. Não posso dizer que não dói, mas dói diferente, como se estivesse começando a cicatrizar – murmurou, Sakura não gostava de falar daquilo.

- Estar com Genma ajuda?

Ela sentiu o coração batucar forte e corou, não queria falar sobre isso. Principalmente porque a coisa que mais lhe havia ajudado era escrever os livros, mas ela não podia dizer isso.

- Em partes, sim. O que mais ajuda é ajudar os outros, te faz aceitar com mais facilidade quando vê as pessoas ao seu redor mais felizes – ela sorriu – Salve a vida dos outros para salvar a sua.

- E como se salva uma vida? – ele perguntou, ajudando a camareira colocar os pratos e o sake na mesa – Sendo um ninja médico?

- Não. Fazendo as pessoas que você ama mais felizes.

Ele a encarou. Sakura tinha aqueles olhos verde-esmeralda que contrastavam com os cabelos cor de chiclete, tinha traços delicados no rosto e um sorriso sincero. Kakashi sentiu uma espécie de esperança inundar o coração com a frase dela, talvez se fizesse seus amigos mais felizes ele conseguisse diminuir a dor de todas as perdas e culpas que carregava no coração.

- Como eu posso te fazer feliz? – ele perguntou, sorrindo embaixo da máscara, seu olho aparente ficando pequenininho pelo sorriso.

Sakura engoliu seco, aquilo era muito precipitado e ela não pôde conter as imagens que surgiram na sua mente e corou, metendo o rosto nas mãos e rindo alto, havia sentido um calor percorrer o corpo, suas mãos suavam, mas ela se sentiu bem ao ver que ele estava tentando seguir um conselho dela, para tentar se recuperar o máximo possível.

- Conte-me a história dessa máscara, por que você a usa, sensei?

Ele arregalou o único olho visível para ela e encheu os copinhos com sake.

- Achei que pediria algo como ver meu rosto ou alguma coisa do gênero... – murmurou, virando-se de lado e sumindo com o copinho pra dentro da máscara.

- Oras, se eu for merecedora de ver seu rosto, eu ficaria bem contente – ela disse deslizando o sake pra dentro.

- Não é questão de ser merecedora ou não! – ele disse, e ela viu que ele sorria por debaixo do tecido negro.

- Conte a história!

E enquanto eles iam se servindo de comida e sake, e ele se virava de lado ou de costas para ela, ele começou a contar:

- Devo admitir que tudo começou com uma brincadeira bastante infantil, que envolvia orgulho e diversão ao mesmo tempo, e eu era tão criança que sequer pensava no que estava fazendo...

Ele riu, pensativo e ela comeu toda a janta, mas ele apenas beliscou coisa ou outra. Sakura sabia que deveria ser incômodo comer escondendo-se atrás daquela máscara.

- Eu e Gai-sensei éramos da mesma turma, éramos rivais e melhores amigos, estávamos sempre competindo em tudo, fosse força, beleza, peso, agilidade. Tudo o que pode imaginar. Quando tínhamos oito ou nove anos, apostamos quem era o mais "cool", quem chamava mais atenção e era 'melhor' em quesito de vestimenta!

Sakura riu e Kakashi também. Ela não conseguia realmente imaginar aquilo, mas ele estava contando a verdade, e ela estava se divertindo com isso, estavam compartilhando algo tão sincero, algo tão infantil e inocente, que ela se sentiu extremamente próxima dele, como se se conhecessem desde sempre.

- Desde essa época Gai usa essa roupa verde ridícula e eu uso essa máscara. No início ele chamou mais atenção que eu, era obvio! – riu-se – Com aquele uniforme verde berrante quem não olharia para ele? Mas com o tempo todos se acostumaram com o tom, como se acostumaram com a maneira de ser típica dele. Mas logo eu chamei mais atenção, queriam saber porque eu escondia meu rosto, qual era o motivo, o que haveria em baixo desse tecido...

Ele suspirou rindo, sentindo-se leve e agradável na frente dela, compartindo algo que se lembrava tão vagamente, que havia sido tão importante para a construção da sua personalidade, algo que ele quase não contava para ninguém...

- As pessoas se esqueceram do meu rosto e eu passei a ser quem chamava mais atenção. Sem apelos coloridos, apenas abusando da curiosidade alheia. E... – ele riu de novo, vendo-a arregalar os olhos e rir ao mesmo tempo – Acho que eu ganhei, mais uma vez!

- Pra variar! – exclamou ela – Você não tem vontade de tirar a máscara?

- Eu? – ele fez que não com a cabeça – Não, já faz parte de mim, do meu corpo, da minha vida. O que seria de mim sem essa máscara? Não me reconheceriam mais!

Então Sakura percebeu, que aquilo que ela, Naruto e Sasuke buscaram tantas vezes descobrir, não passava de uma brincadeira que se transformou em um hábito, em uma maneira de viver a vida. Ele era feliz escondido pelo tecido escuro, e despejava curiosidade em todos, aquela sensação de mistério que nascia no peito das pessoas que queriam conhecer o raríssimo rosto de Hatake Kakashi.

Quando ela conseguiu parar de gargalhar e recuperou o fôlego, fez-se um silêncio agradável e seus olhos se encontraram. Agora Sakura conhecia aquele homem demais, isso pesava nela, era uma responsabilidade nova: ganhara a confiança de Hatake Kakashi.

- Obrigada.

- Pelo quê, Sakura?

- Por me contar a história da sua máscara.

- Obrigada por me ouvir.

E naquele momento Kakashi se sentiu um pouco menos solitário. Era como se uma parte daquele vazio tivesse diminuído. Talvez os conselhos daquela garota novinha e sofrida fossem realmente maduros. E por um segundo desejou estar ao lado dela e provar todos os conselhos que ela fosse capaz de lhe oferecer, um por um sem pestanejar.

Kakashi confiava em Sakura e, para ele, isso era algo tão difícil e inédito que, quando chegou a casa, ele deslizou a máscara do rosto, olhou-se no espelho e entendeu: Sakura já era merecedora o suficiente para lhe ver a face.

No fim da noite ele a acompanhou até a porta de casa e lhe desejou uma boa noite, e Sakura marcou outra saída, dessa vez com Naruto também, para o dia seguinte.

Quando ele ficou sozinho debaixo daquele céu escuro e cheio de nuvens invernais, reparou em como o mundo ficava silencioso longe da jovem ninja médica, e em como ele adoraria passar toda uma noite bebendo e conversando sobre qualquer coisa do futuro, passado ou presente com ela.

Por que, de repente, Sakura já não era aquela menininha de cabelos rosados, voz estridente e um desejo obsessivo por Sasuke. Não, agora Haruno Sakura era uma mulher madura, com sua própria história para contar, suas ideologias, conceitos, opiniões. Ela havia florescido com a dor, e tinha se transformado numa flor muito mais bonita e cheirosa do que ele podia ter imaginado.


	17. It's Never Late

**N/A**: queria agradecer aos comentários, realmente acho que o cap anterior foi o melhor que eu escrevi até agora. Peço que leiam o parágrafo abaixo que explica um pouco algumas indicações para a leitura desse cap.

**Queridos leitores, para quem nunca leu outras fics minhas devo avisar algo chocante: eu adoro escrever hentai! (oh jura! haha), pois nesse capítulo eu deixei a minha veia Jiraya baixar e há uma imensa e pornográfica cena Shikamaru/Kurenai. Eu preferia fazer suspense, mas não quero ninguém me xingando ou reclamando por eu ser meio ero-sennin ^^ por tanto, quem não quiser ler cena de sexo leia apenas a primeira cena até o "X" que separa as cenas, e a terceira e última cena, depois do segundo "X". Aos hentais de plantão, seus safadenhos, uma prazerosa leitura ;P **

Agradecimentos especiais à **May-chan** que me ajudou com a lemon, tbm a **Jay-chan** que palpitou mto na lemon e me divertiu demais. ^^

* * *

**HOW TO SAVE A LIFE**

**Capítulo 17 – ****It's Never Late**

* * *

- Eu sei que eu não fui de muita ajuda... – ele murmurou, enquanto olhava Shikamaru na fila da livraria – Eu estive ausente... Eu...

- Naruto, sem você nada disso teria sido escrito – Sakura disse olhando-o seriamente – Sem você , Shikamaru não teria nos ajudado, e não teriam feito planos, eu não estaria com o Genma... – ela riu.

- Tenho algo para contar, mas só quando virmos Kakashi.

Ele piscou e permaneceu com aquele ar estranhamente misterioso. O moreno chegou perto deles, o embrulho de presente nas mãos, uma cara de poucos amigos.

- A mulher do caixa ficou olhando feio pra mim. Por isso, da próxima vez você compra, Sakura!

Eles riram da expressão de Shikamaru.

- Eu tenho que ficar com Asuma e levá-lo na escolinha, então, entreguem ao Kakashi e depois me contem as expressões! – ele sorriu – Boa sorte!

Shikamaru andava meio decaído, o cigarro pendurado nos lábios, a cabeça baixa, as mãos enfunadas nos bolsos da calça. Ele ainda estava esperando uma resposta, qualquer que fosse ela.

Naruto e Sakura se encontraram com Kakashi no Ramen de Ichiraku. O grisalho já estava lá quando eles chegaram, e ambos riram do antigo sensei quando ele reclamou da demora deles. Sentaram-se na barra os três juntos, como nao faziam há bastante tempo.

- O que você tem aí? – ele perguntou para Naruto.

- Toma Sakura, melhor você entregar – o loiro passou o embrulho por tras de Kakashi para a menina. Cada um havia sentado de um lado do sensei.

- Não façam mistério com isso! – o homem disse rindo embaixo da máscara.

- Aqui sensei, presente de boas vindas!

A menina sorriu lhe entregando o embrulho e observou como ele olhava de maneira diferente para ela, como se quando olhasse seus olhos estivesse enxergando sua alma, isso a fez corar um pouco, mas ele já havia desviado sua atenção ao papel de presente azul, que o homem rasgava com pressa como se fosse uma criança.

- _Karuna no Monogatari_? – murmurou baixinho. Buscou o nome do autor e se deparou com aquela única palavra, vazia: "Anônimo" – Um livro anônimo?

- Shikamaru nos indicou, disse que achava que poderia te agradar... – disse Naruto – É desses livros pervertidos e românticos que você tanto gosta...

O homem olhou o livro e sorriu, eles sempre tentando agradá-lo. O livro anterior era bastante ruim, mas esse havia sido indicação do Nara, seguramente seria melhor que o anterior.

- Podemos pedir? – perguntou Naruto.

- Obrigado – o homem disse – Vocês... – ele riu – Vocês sempre se lembrando de mim, se importando por mim. Ok, eu pago hoje!

Ele sorriu atrás da máscara e enquanto Naruto fazia um pedido imenso, seus olhos se esbarraram aos de Sakura, ela estava feliz. Num impulso Kakashi levou a mão ao ombro dela e lhe apertou carinhosamente, fazendo-a arrepiar, mas a camiseta de manga longa não permitiu que o homem percebesse isso.

- Podemos conversar depois?

- Hai, sensei!

X

Shikamaru havia acabado de levar Asuma para a escolinha, a casa estava vazia e tão silenciosa que ele quase podia sentir dor de cabeça. Colocou a água pra ferver e tirou as meias dos pés, ele gostava de andar descalço, sentindo o tapete suave entre os dedos ou a madeira fria das tábuas na sola do pé.

Ele andou até o quarto e ajeitou o berço onde Asuma costumava dormir ou brincar enquanto ele fazia a comida ou arrumava algum cômodo da casa. O cheiro do menino estava por todos os lados, fazendo parte do lar, parte da vida dele, e Shikamaru esperava uma resposta, qualquer uma que fosse, mas não queria ficar sem isso. Odiava a incerteza que sentia, a espera, os olhares tímidos de Kurenai.

Escutou a chaleira apitar e correu pra cozinha, seus cabelos soltos, marcados pelo elástico, caindo até os ombros. Passou o chá e serviu na caneca, mas a deixou ali para esfriar um pouco e foi até o quarto buscar seus cigarros, acendendo um em seguida.

A campainha tocou e ele estranhou um pouco, mas correu na direção da porta, podia ser uma mensagem de missão de última hora ou qualquer aviso dos jounins. Destrancou a porta e paralisou-se, o cigarro preso nos lábios e seus olhos presos na mulher à sua frente.

- Eu sei que demorei e demorei muito. Mas será que ainda há tempo?

- Nunca é tarde para você, Kure-chan – disse tirando o cigarro da boca e abrindo a porta, vendo que ela vinha sem a bolsa que normalmente carregava, que as mãos estavam agarradas ao vestido, segurando-se.

Deu uns passos atrás e a deixou passar, trancando a porta em seguida. Ela parou ali no corredor, na frente dele, que estava apoiado na parede fumando o cigarro e se encararam. Kurenai não podia explicar-se o que fazia ali, ela sabia porque havia ido, mas não sabia como dizer o que precisava. Tudo aquilo era tão nebuloso e cheio de medos e remorsos e culpa...

- Menino problemático! – ela exclamou, passando as mãos nos cabelos rapidamente e dando dois passos na direção dele – Não devia ter mexido comigo!

E, quebrando o espaço entre eles, seus lábios se tocaram com força e a língua dela separou os lábios dele, tocando os dentes e encontrando sua língua. Kurenai agiu de uma maneira que ele não esperava, o jeito como ela segurava o rosto dele e o trazia para si, pressionando todo o corpo contra o do rapaz, respirando firme enquanto o beijava.

Shikamaru não reagiu a principio, apenas a sentiu ali, sua língua acariciando a sua sem nada em troca. Ela se sentiu ridícula com isso, com a falta de resposta da parte dele, e quando ia realmente largá-lo e fugir porta a fora, por que ela nunca deveria ter entrado ali, o rapaz correspondeu, apertando-lhe a cintura, suas línguas se tocando com vontade.

A mulher segurou os cabelos dele, ajeitando-os para trás e separou seus lábios, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Você ainda vai se arrepender disso – ela avisou.

- Nem por um segundo da minha vida.

Ela sorriu, um sorriso livre e cheio de vitalidade, ele nunca a havia visto daquela maneira, não sozinhos, talvez em algum dia rodeada de amigos, mas ela parecia tão mulher e tão sensual que ele teve que respirar fundo. Kurenai desceu as mãos pelos braços dele e capturou o cigarro entre os dedos de Shikamaru, depois os trouxe aos lábios e tragou profundamente, pra depois jogar o cigarro no chão e pisá-lo com a sandália.

Shikamaru a apertou pela cintura e trouxe o corpo para junto do seu, seus corações batendo forte na mesma altura, em lados opostos. Os dedos dela se embrenharam por seu cabelo e os puxou para trás, sentindo o cheiro de tabaco que impregnava cada fio. Suas línguas se encontraram mais uma vez, ainda fora de suas bocas, ansiando uma pela outra, e lutaram, metendo-se uma na boca do outro.

O rapaz virou o corpo, pressionando-a contra a parede e empurrou o quadril contra o dela, mostrando-lhe o quão excitado já estava, por simplesmente lhe beijar e ser beijado em retribuição. Suas mãos fortes segurando o rosto dela, os cabelos, trazendo-a para si, passeando a língua por toda sua boca, para descobrir cada centímetro. Ele subiu o joelho entre as pernas dela, afastando-as, levantando o vestido, fazendo-a gemer baixinho.

Shikamaru tinha medo, medo de abrir os olhos e ela não estar realmente ali, de não estar tocando o corpo dela e beijando sua boca, senão que fosse tudo parte de sua imaginação. E, com esse medo, ele fechou os olhos com força e deu tudo de si, em cada beijo, carícia e abraço, seu corpo buscando e pedindo pelo dela.

Os lábios dele desceram a sinuosa curva do pescoço dela, beijando, mordendo, tentando não arrancar pedaços e rindo de si e de tê-la ali. Mas Kurenai o fez distanciar o rosto, e abrir os olhos, fazendo-o ver como os olhos dela queimavam de desejo.

Há quanto tempo ela não fazia aquilo? Há quanto tempo não via aquele olhar injetado de excitação, tipicamente masculino? Mordeu o próprio lábio, sentindo a excitação lhe arder entre as pernas, sua respiração já descompassada, rápida, enlouquecida. E isso, essa pausa de constatação fez Shikamaru rir, e a mulher sorriu olhando para ele, e logo os lábios dele já estavam outra vez grudados aos dela e desceram pelo maxilar, lambendo, mordiscando e acariciando a pele dela.

Ela realmente estava ali. E ela não iria embora, ele não permitiria que isso acontecesse.

Sentindo aquele cheiro tão cítrico e específico dela, os cabelos cacheados e longos... Ele estava exultante! Seus dedos passearam pelos ombros dela, enquanto sua língua saboreava a pele macia de seu pescoço e seus dentes mordiscavam o lóbulo de suas orelhas.

Ela riu sentindo todos aqueles estímulos, eram tantos e fazia tanto tempo que não os sentia que poderia explodir com apenas aquilo. Mas ela queria mais, e ela queria agora. Kurenai o empurrou, fazendo-o bater com as costas na parede do outro lado do corredor estreito e mordeu o lábio enquanto traçava os dois passos que os separavam.

Seus lábios caíram sobre o pescoço dele e o massacraram com mordidas e chupões, que ele nunca esperaria dela. As mãos dela contornaram o peitoral dele, enquanto distribuía beijos pelo pescoço do Nara, fazendo-o gemer baixinho, seus dedos chegaram no cós das calças e abriu o botão e logo o zíper com rapidez, fazendo-o encará-la.

Ele riu da pressa dela, segurando seus cabelos com força, puxando-os para trás. Então as mãos de Kurenai baixaram suas calças com força, a cueca descendo junto, fazendo-o engolir o riso, ao sentir os dedos dela lhe envolverem. E aquilo já era o suficiente.

Shikamaru subiu o vestido da mulher, enquanto a beijava com selvageria, gemendo o nome dela com a pressão que os dedos de Kurenai faziam nele. Foi a fez dela rir quando ele arrancou o vestido do corpo dela, fazendo-a parar os toques, e então os lábios dele caíram em seus seios, enquanto suas mãos derrubaram a calcinha dela pelas coxas e a segurou pelas nádegas, deixando um som rouco de prazer saltar por sua garganta, ao sentir a pele dela em suas mãos.

O rapaz a tirou do chão e a fez enrolar uma das pernas em sua cintura, um quadril contra o outro, friccionando pontos demasiado delicados, os lábios deles se encontraram mais uma vez, com desejo, fome, com uma fúria indecorosa.

Kurenai desceu a mão e o prendeu entre os dedos subindo e descendo em toda sua extensão, fazendo-o respirar ofegante, direcionando-o até entre as suas pernas. O rapaz estremeceu ao sentir-se ali, prestes a tê-la.

- Ainda não... – ele murmurou, ajoelhando-se na frente dela, trazendo a perna que antes lhe envolvia a cintura para cima do ombro e seus lábios traçaram beijos no interior da coxa dela, fazendo-a rir, sem ter esperado aquilo, e os beijos se encaminharam até a virilha dela, onde viraram lambidas.

- Shikamaru! – ela exclamou, sem saber exatamente o que fazer, ela simplesmente não havia esperado isso dele – E eu pensando que você não passava de um menino!

Então a carícia parou, ele distanciou o rosto do ventre dela e a mulher o olhou sem graça. Por que, diabos, tinha dito aquilo justo naquela hora? Por quê? Odiou-se vendo o rosto sério dele observando-a, silencioso, as respirações aceleradas.

- Eu disse que já sou homem faz tempo! – respondeu, a seriedade indo embora, o riso atacando seu rosto que se transformou numa gargalhada gostosa – Vou te mostrar do que o "menino" é capaz...

Ele a devorou, com seus lábios e sua língua infame, famintos por ela, mas antes que a mulher atingisse um orgasmo, ele se levantou e seus lábios voltaram a se encontrar. Seus olhos abertos encarando-se no meio do beijo, então ele se postou na entrada dela, mas antes que seus corpos se encaixassem, Kurenai largou o beijo e deitou rosto no ombro dele, abraçando o rapaz e sendo abraçada.

Shikamaru estranhou as reações dela e ficou imóvel, esperando-a. A mulher abraçou-o com força, sentindo o coração doer um pouco, um mísero momento de dúvida, uma pequena imagem de Asuma na sua mente e ela se havia retraído justo antes que pudessem consumar o ato.

- Kure? – chamou baixinho, ouvindo a respiração descompassada dela no seu pescoço. Acariciou os cabelos dela, desfazendo os cachos e arrumando-os para trás.

- Desculpa... – disse num murmúrio, uma das pernas rodeando a cintura dele e trazendo-o ainda mais para si, como se lhe pedisse para não desistir. Ele sorriu, pegando o rosto dela nas mãos e distribuindo beijos por toda a face.

- Temos todo o tempo do mundo... – ele murmurou, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Eu... – ela riu, o som abafado contra a pele dele – Eu te amo, Shika-kun!

- Kure-chan – ele pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos, sem ligar por ela lhe ter chamado pelo apelido que ele mais odiava – Eu te amo mais!

Shikamaru a segurou pelas pernas e a levou para a sala, deitando-a sobre o tapete com cuidado. Deixando seu corpo reclinar sobre o dela, devagar, seus joelhos e mãos mantendo o peso do corpo ainda longe do dela.

- Me deixa cuidar de você, Kure, me permite curar suas cicatrizes por completo. Deixa eu te ajudar a construir uma nova vida, agora ao meu lado. Ele não vai ficar triste com isso, pelo contrario... Acho que ele ia se orgulhar.

Os olhos dela lagrimejaram e sua boca correu de encontro à dele, em uma resposta silenciosa e rápida, ela também queria aquilo, ela apenas tinha duvidado por um momento.

Ela sentiu o corpo dele pesar sobre o seu, ajeitando-se entre suas pernas, encaminhando-se a ela, buscando a melhor posição para agradá-la. Kurenai havia pedido, como Shikamaru dissera, que Asuma lhe deixasse seguir sua vida, envolver-se com Shikamaru, seguir aquele amor que lhe estava queimando o peito e revirando as entranhas.

Havia pedido cada um daqueles dias que permanecera longe do menino, olhando o céu e também os ramos das últimas flores que Asuma lhe havia dado, porque elas seguiam plantadas ali, mesmo que não florescessem desde a morte do homem, mesmo que fossem apenas os galhos verdes. Mas hoje, ela havia acordado feliz e os ramos haviam florescido.

Asuma lhe havia permitido, ele havia dado sua bênção a eles. E ela havia enchido o peito de coragem, ela havia se decidido a ser feliz.

Shikamaru sorriu, observando o rosto dela, suas curvas, seus tons, sentindo seus cheiros. As mãos dele deslizaram pelo corpo dela, enquanto ia se movendo lentamente, quase torturante, invadindo-a, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e o vaivém da sua cadeira contra o corpo dela começou lento e apaixonado, fazendo-a gemer, murmurar e rir.

Kurenai segurou o rosto dele nas mãos e o trouxe mais para si, beijando-o com desejo e ao mesmo tempo delicadeza. Ele era tão menino e ao mesmo tempo tão homem.

- Eu te amo, Shikamaru – ela murmurou, fazendo-o parar no meio do movimento e olhá-la no fundo dos olhos, e aquilo foi o suficiente, foi o bastante para que ele não se importasse se ela não queria que acabasse rápido, porque ele queria consumir todo aquele amor, como uma chama ardente e rápida, porque ele sabia que mais tarde, no mesmo dia, ou no dia seguinte ou depois ele poderia repetir e repetir e repetir...

- Não mais que eu – respondeu, seus lábios capturando o mamilo dela e a fazendo gemer, seus quadris se batendo com força e descompasso. Mas ela sabia que por mais que fosse rápido duraria por muito, muito tempo.

X

- Hokage! – perguntaram em uníssono.

- Sim, Hokage!

Kakashi sorria por debaixo da máscara, seus olhos se apertaram e ele quase se emocionou de felicidade.

- Parabéns, Naruto – disse o homem – Precisamos comemorar isso, hm... Eu não deveria fazer isso, Sakura ainda não tem dezoito anos, mas...

- Minha Shishou me ensinou que há dias que merecem uma garrafa da sake, sensei, não se preocupe! – ela sorriu abertamente para o professor, enquanto ele pedia uma garrafa de sake para celebrar.

- Arigato, Kakashi-sensei! – disse o loiro – Mas, sabe, não tem que se preocupar muito com a Sakura, ela bebe mais e melhor que nós dois juntos! – disse rindo.

- Naruto! Não diga essas coisas!

- Não diga? Você e o seu "_Ge-chan_" ficaram anteontem no pub até fechar!

- Se você realmente quer chegar a ser Hokage é melhor calar essa sua boca, seu fofoqueiro! – ela corou. Não queria que Kakashi ficasse a par de como ela chamava a Genma ou o quanto ela bebia, excepcionalmente não queria que ele descobrisse que ela havia passado _aquela_ noite na casa de Genma.

O sake chegou e eles beberam, rindo e festejando a decisão de Naruto. Até que já era quase às 16h e eles estavam rindo demais por culpa do álcool, o loiro tinha que ir-se encontrar com Hinata. Então ficaram os dois, encarando-se.

- Ei, sensei, o que queria falar? – ela perguntou, a voz mole pelo álcool.

- Se você tivesse uma casa, muito grande e bonita, mas que te trouxesse más recordações, o que faria?

- Grande e bonita? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça, vendo-a beber outro copinho de sake – Reforme até que pareça outra casa! – respondeu simples.

- Seriam muitas mudanças, não sou muito bom com decoração.

- A casa é sua? – ela perguntou curiosa, vendo-o fazer que sim – É da famosa família Hatake? – ele fez que sim, tirando a garrafa de sake da mão dela – Você vai morar nela se reformar? – ele fez que sim de novo – Então eu te ajudo!

Ela sorriu alegre.

- Por que não me mostra a sua casa agora? Assim posso começar a pensar.

- Você não disse que precisava se encontrar com seu namorado?

- Ele não é meu namorado, Kakashi – ela disse, soltou o nome dele sem o honorário de professor e isso não passou despercebido por ele – Só tenho que vê-lo às 19h.

Então foram. A antiga mansão dos Hatake era realmente grande, lhe fazia lembrar a antiga casa dos pais de Sasuke misturada com a casa dos Nara. Tipicamente oriental, o chão de madeira, as portas de correr de material fino, as grandes janelas, muito bambu e vidro.

A casa era muito bonita e ampla e podia ser bastante modificada para dar um ar distinto. Sakura reparou que Kakashi se manteve longe de certa área da casa e preferiu se referir principalmente à parte que acreditava que utilizaria mais.

Ela se sentia um pouco tonta, com todo aquele sake e começava a escurecer, eram já às 18h e logo teria que ir embora, mas a casa não tinha eletricidade para acender as luzes. O antigo professor havia desaparecido e ela estava meio perdida com todos aqueles cômodos.

- Kakashi-sensei? – chamou alto.

- Aqui – respondeu a voz, vinda exatamente da área que ele não lhe apresentou da casa.

Ela seguiu o corredor, tentando não derrubar nenhum móvel ou peça antiga da casa e entrou no quarto amplo que tinha o chão de tatame. Era um dojo, um grande dojo anexo a casa.

- Meu pai se suicidou aqui quando eu era criança – ele disse com a voz rouca.

Kakashi estava sentado no chão, as costas apoiadas na parede, próximo da porta. Ela arregalou os olhos, observando o dojo impecável, nenhuma marca denunciava a morte do Canino Branco.

Ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele, observando o homem.

- Por isso não gosta dessa casa – murmurou para ele, fazendo-o olhá-la – Kakashi, nunca é tarde para mudar. Salvemos nossas vidas juntos! – ela sorriu – Eu faria uma grande e espaçosa varanda aqui, aproveite as portas de vidro que dão para o jardim, mudemos o chão de tatame e coloquemos uma mesa para tomar café, alguns quadros de flores!

Ela riu, olhando o espaço.

- Eu moraria aqui! Isso pode realmente ficar bonito.

E, dizendo isso, ela segurou o rosto do sensei, vendo como ele tinha uma expressão triste e incômoda. Seus olhos se encontraram, porque ela levantou a bandana de Konoha e deixou o Sharingan vermelho exposto. E havia tanta solidão naqueles olhos, tanta dor, culpa, maldição e ódio, que Sakura teve vontade de tragar tudo aquilo para si, para não vê-lo assim.

A mão dele tocou a dela, sobre seu rosto, mas não desfez o olhar, não se escondeu ou desviou, apenas segurou os dedos delicados dela entre os seus, tão cheios de cicatrizes, tão maduros e cansados de toda essa vida de amarguras.

- Você quer conversar? – ela perguntou, a voz dela suave, seu hálito de sake tocando o tecido da máscara dele, fazendo-o reparar como ela estava próxima de si, como há muito tempo ninguém ficava próximo.

Sim, ele queria conversar, ele queria passar horas contando-lhe a verdade, como se ela fosse sua melhor amiga, de repente companheira de dores. Ele a queria próxima de si, ajudando-lhe a superar aquilo, aquela menina tão nova, tão meiga e tão sofrida.

- Vai se atrasar para o seu encontro... – murmurou, ciente de que queria que ela ficasse.

- Desde que você queira conversar comigo eu não ligo em me atrasar, ou não ir...

Ele ficou quieto, as mãos dela lhe largaram, mas os dedos dela ainda estavam bem guardados na palma de sua mão. Kakashi sentiu uma vontade desesperadora de pedir que ela ficasse, que lhe escutasse porque era a única pessoa com quem conseguia se abrir, nem que fosse um pouco, mas sentiu-se tão egoísta por fazê-la perder seu encontro, quem era ele para fazer aquilo?

Ela se levantou, na verdade ela apenas precisava que ele pedisse, porque queria ficar. Kakashi a olhou, viu como ela estava decidindo-se por ir e deixá-lo, como se não fosse bem-vinda ali. Mas antes que ela pudesse lhe virar as costas e partir, ele segurou sua mão.

- Fica, por favor – pediu num murmúrio – Apenas um pouco mais.

Ela sorriu e sentou ao lado dele, ombro com ombro, agarrou os joelhos e olhou o antigo dojo, esperando que ele começasse a falar. Sentia o coração saltitando por estar ali, por ir conhecendo pouco a pouco aquele misterioso homem que fora seu professor.

- Hatake Kakashi, pode me contar tudo o que tiver vontade, sou toda ouvidos – ela disse, deitando o rosto nos joelhos de modo a poder vê-lo na penumbra do cômodo. Ele soltou um riso pelo nariz, abafado pelo tecido da máscara.

Então ele contou a história de Canino Branco e sua repercussão sobre ele. Estendeu-se a história de Obito e Rin, e como ganhara seu Sharingan, mas limitou-se a isso, sem entrar na parte em que se envolvera com a companheira de time. Kakashi teve que se segurar em algumas partes, teve vontade de chorar, mas seus olhos estavam secos, como seu coração.

E, como se ela vivenciasse por ele, Sakura teve que desculpar-se duas ou três vezes por derramar suas preciosas lágrimas, que ele fez questão de recolher. Já passava das 20h30 quando saíram pelo portão principal da mansão Hatake, mas ela não se importava se Genma reclamasse ou não, ela estava feliz porque Kakashi estava compartilhando suas dores com ela.

- Hey, Sakura, você tem salvado minha vida ultimamente. Agora preciso salvar a sua, se precisar de algo não duvide em pedir – ele disse, quando a deixou na frente da casa de Genma.

- Que leia o livro que te demos hoje, e diga o que acha.

Ele fez que sim, e desapareceu pela rua escura, com a imagem de uma Sakura atenciosa na penumbra daquele quarto que enchia de pesadelos sua vida. Talvez agora aquele dojo não fosse tão ruim como antes. Talvez ele começasse a ter boas recordações daquele lugar, daquela casa que reconstruiriam juntos.

* * *

**N/A:** me segurei MUITO para não fazer um beijo kakasaku nesse cap. Enfim, o que acharam da lemon? Da relação kakasaku, que anda se estreitando bastante? **COMENTEM!** E desculpem a demora, a lemon quase me tirou o sono, mas o cap ficou longuinho ^^


	18. Burning Inside

**N/A: **obrigada por todos os comentários, fiquei extremamente feliz que vocês tenham gostado da lemonsita. avisando que eu nao escreverei lemon naruhina, pq eu nao gosto mto desse shiper, gente, sinto muito. esse cap tá um pouco paradinho, mas é divisor de águas para o que se segue ^^

* * *

**HOW TO SAVE A LIFE**

**Capítulo 18 – Burning Inside**

* * *

Ela demorou mais dez minutos antes de tocar a campainha. Demorou porque não estava muito segura do que fazia. Sentiu o peito apertar quando o fez, aquele turbilhão de sensações envolvendo-a naquela tarde, a história de Kakashi ribombando em sua mente. Toda aquela tristeza, aquela dor.

Então a porta se abriu e antes que ele atravessasse o pequeno canteiro e abrisse o portão para a menina entrar, Genma apoiou-se na porta, os braços cruzados no peito, observando-a com a sobrancelha erguida, entre o cínico e o sério, o senbon preso aos lábios, meio tombado para baixo.

- Achei que não vinha.

- Desculpa – murmurou, olhando o chão, sentindo o peito apertar mais. Ela sentia tanta dor que não sabia o que era, não sabia se aquela brincadeira de tentar entornar as dores de Kakashi sem si para deixá-lo ileso havia funcionado e era por isso que tinha tanta solidão no peito.

- Onde esteve? – perguntou impassível, ainda do outro lado do portão, afastando-a de si, afinal ele sabia que se ela estivesse perto ele não conseguiria dar seu sermão, conseguiria apenas abraçá-la e tirar aquela expressão triste do rosto – O que te passou?

- Estive na antiga casa dos Hatake. Kakashi a vai reformar e me ofereci para ajudar, eu sou boa com decoração... – era um murmúrio.

- Então te contou sobre o pai dele – disse o homem, desencostando-se da porta.

Ela fez que sim, olhando-o. Era obvio que Genma conhecia a história, eles tinham a mesma idade, seguramente havia escutado a mesma história por bocas alheias. Ele deu um sorriso simples enquanto andava até o portão e o destrancava, fazendo-a passar pela porteirinha baixa, e andar até ele. Sem falar nada, apenas quieta, esperando algo, seus braços jogados ao lado do corpo.

- Comprei sorvete de morango, vai te fazer bem... – e assim ele a trouxe para si e lhe abraçou, sendo respondido de imediato.

- Eu me sinto tão mal.

- Por isso ele não conta para ninguém, Sakura – explicou – Por isso ele guarda tudo para si, carcomendo-se por dentro.

- Ge-chan, você também sofreu tanto assim? – ela perguntou alçando os olhos para ele, enquanto ele os direcionava até a porta principal da casa.

- Felizmente não. Perdi meus pais com a sua idade, em missão.

Ela fez que sim e o deixou lhe cuidar. Genma era um bom homem, ele lhe deitou no sofá e a cobriu com uma manta de lã, trazendo o pote de sorvete de morando – o favorito dela – lhe deixou uns momentos com a santa paz do silêncio, mas depois lembrou-se de algo:

- Ah você vai adorar a nova fofoca! – ele disse, sentando-se no tapete junto ao sofá – Adivinha com quem estava seu amiguinho Shikamaru de mãos dadas no mercado?

Ela o olhou. Não sabia que Genma gostava de fofocas, mas riu disso, daquele ar brincalhão que despertara. Ela perguntou quem e ele insistiu que ela dissesse, mas Sakura era fiel ao amigo, nunca diria o nome de quem ela adoraria que fosse por lealdade, depois se não fosse ela, Genma saberia sobre o amor secreto do Nara e isso não era justo.

- Eu não sei! – reclamou – Desembucha! – ela sentou no sofá de frente para ele.

- Ninguém mais, ninguém menos que... – ele fez suspense, vendo-a arregalar os olhos, em espera e ansiedade – Kurenai-san!

- AHHH! – gritou, ficando de pé no sofá e deixando o pote de sorvete na mesinha ao lado. Ela saltou no sofá rindo, pensando que isso era algo maravilhoso, que não sabia nem o que dizer – Ge-chan! Ele conseguiu! Ahhh, Shika-kun é o melhor!

- Tirando a parte "_Shika-kun é o melhor_" eu estou bastante satisfeito em te ver assim, alegre e saltitante.

- Ge-chan! Eles podem se casar! Ele vai seguir cuidando do A-chan quase como se fosse pai de verdade! Ah céus, eu tenho que ser a madrinha! – voltou a sentar sem fôlego – Adoro casamentos... – confessou, rindo.

Ele colocou os cabelos dela para trás das orelhas, porque eles haviam soltado do coque e tomavam o rosto dela, e sua respiração estava ofegante e próxima.

- Você gosta de casamentos? – perguntou, fazendo voz sexy.

- Sim! Os vestidos, as festas! Oh é tudo tão brilhante!

- Então, Haruno Sakura, eu vou acabar casando com você pra ter a honra de consumar o matrimônio numa loooonga e deliciosa lua de mel...

Ela ficou quieta, olhando-o, era obvio que era uma brincadeira, mas algo nos olhos dele lhe alertaram de que Genma seria capaz de se casar e passar o resto da vida com ela, sem grandes dificuldades. E aquilo a assustou.

- Eu sou muito nova – disse tímida.

- Eu não estou te pedindo em casamento, Bubblegum, estou dizendo que estou louco pra te ter... – disse malicioso, puxando-a do sofá para seu colo.

Sakura caiu sentada sobre ele, uma perna de cada lado, e logo os lábios dele estavam nos seus e o beijo aprofundou, e as mãos dele passearam exigentes por seu corpo. Mas assim, aquela declaração tão explícita de que queria _tê-la_ lhe assustou um pouquinho. Não que não quisesse, na verdade às vezes se pegava imaginando como seria ir para a cama com Genma, mas algo dentro de si lhe dizia que ainda não.

- Ge-chan... – murmurou no ouvido dele, sentindo os dedos dele entrarem em sua calça, afastarem sua calcinha – Você sabe que eu ainda não...

- Eu sei – ele disse – Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não possa te dar algo de diversão...

E o murmúrio dele virou um gemido quando ela desceu a mão e a levou para dentro da calça do homem, fazendo-o parar e encarar a garota.

- Oras, eu também quero brincar... – disse inocente, ganhando um beijo excitado em retorno. Foi a primeira vez que Sakura o fez, sentindo-o entre os dedos e a palma da mão, quente e vigoroso, e com pouca experiência e uma lentidão maldosa o fez vir na sua mão, rindo da sensação quente e viscosa em seus dedos.

- Você está me deixando louco – ele murmurou no ouvido dela, antes de dormirem na espaçosa cama dele – Cuidado comigo durante a noite...

- Prometo não fazer nada do que possa me arrepender! – ela disse colocando a mão sobre o coração, em promessa.

Mas no meio da noite ela não hesitou em correr perigo, abraçando-o pelas costas e descendo a mão pelo abdômen dele, acariciando-o com vontade e determinação, rindo no ouvido do homem pelos gemidos que deixava no ar, era como uma brincadeira viciosa que não conseguia parar, era divertido e revigorante fazer aquilo com ele, fazê-lo sentir aquele calor indecoroso que ele também lhe fazia sentir. Resistiu uma ou duas tentativas dele de ir mais além, mas o permitiu inundar a mão dentro de sua calcinha, para depois adormecer como um bebê nos braços de Genma.

X

Entrou no pub e pediu um café forte. Havia passado quase toda a noite em claro, metade da noite pensando em que diabo lhe fizera contar todas aquelas coisas a Sakura, e a outra metade lendo o livrinho rosa que lhe haviam dado. E foi esse mesmo livro o que abriu ali sobre o balcão do bar e voltou a ler, estava quase no fim.

Dessa vez os meninos haviam acertado, era um ótimo livro, tinha um pouco de tudo: romance, aventura, mistério e sexo. Um sexo um tanto quanto mais delicado, mas ainda assim excitante. O café chegou e com ele uma mão tocou seu ombro.

- Kakashi! – era Genma. Cumprimentaram-se com palmadinhas nas costas e o mascarado o chamou para tomar algo.

- Como anda tudo? Sinto muito por ontem, atrasei Sakura – disse rápido – A aturdi muito? – perguntou preocupado, era essa a reação que arranjava sempre que contava sua história.

- Um pouco, é mulher você sabe... – Genma sorriu – A parte boa é que tive que animá-la... – ele riu maldoso e Kakashi preferiu não imaginar nada.

O camareiro, e dono do estabelecimento, se aproximou com mais um café e parou, encarando os shinobis.

- Kakashi-san, eu disse a Genma-san que não se envolvesse com uma menor de idade, mas não me deu ouvidos. Talvez você sendo professor dela possa lhe dar uma bronca mais decente...

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso – disse levantando as mãos ao ar – Ela é livre para fazer o que quiser.

- Aliás, ela faz dezoito em sete dias, não é como se fosse uma menininha – disse o outro, o senbon oscilando nos lábios.

- Pois que houvesse esperado até lá para se trancar com a menina no banheiro do meu pub, depois o problema vai sobrar pra mim – o velho disse.

- Você o que? – Kakashi encarou o outro, o olho aparente sério, a voz levemente alterada.

- Não fizemos nada demais! – reclamou o outro.

Kakashi suspirou, tentando tirar aquela idéia da cabeça, ele realmente não queria saber o que haviam feito ou deixado de fazer. Ela era sua ex-aluna, e por mais que aos poucos a visse mais e mais madura, não podia deixar de sentir que ela ainda necessitava proteção.

Na verdade passara a maior parte da noite pensando em como Sakura havia se transformado tão próxima, tão amiga sua, porque ele não entendia. Queria fazer algum favor a ela, algo que lhe ajudasse também, porque ela estava lhe ajudando tanto, estava salvando sua vida.

- Ei Kakashi, tenho que te perguntar algo – disse o do senbon quando o camareiro se distanciou.

- Hum – ele olhou o outro jounin, entediado. Porque Kakashi desde sempre havia tido esse aspecto aborrecido da vida, desde menininho, sério demais antes, agora largado de tudo. Esperou a pergunta.

- Você sente algo pela Sakura?

- Que? – perguntou incrédulo.

- Oras, você nunca conta sua história pra ninguém, achei que estivesse interessado nela. Se abrindo desse jeito, como se quisesse que ela conhecesse todas suas facetas... Vai ver até já lhe mostrou o rost-

- Não seja ridículo, Genma – reclamou, soltando o ar pelo nariz com força – Cada idiotice que você me solta. Ela é apenas minha ex-aluna, quis escutar-me num momento que eu precisava soltar aquela história, mas não passou disso.

- Ah, eu imaginava mesmo. Depois do que passou com Rin eu realmente não te vejo se relacionando com ninguém mais. Você não se daria o luxo, não é mesmo?

Genma sorriu, o senbon no canto da boca, o sorriso cínico encarando o outro homem. Não podia dizer que não gostava de Kakashi, haviam sido ótimos companheiros, muitas missões juntos, mas aquela aproximação dele com Sakura só lhe podia dar ciúmes. De repente a percepção de que Kakashi conhecia muito mais dela que ele lhe assaltava de maneira dolorida.

Havia cutucado a ferida de propósito, porque sabia como Kakashi reagia a essas coisas. Agora o ninja copiador cortaria pela raiz qualquer tipo de sentimento que, por erro, poderia ter começado a sentir, ele era assim, se escondia do perigo, se isolava.

Kakashi o observou durante um longo minuto. Sim, esse era seu eu de verdade, o que nunca mais ousaria amar ninguém, o que havia se cansado de dor e preferia a solidão. Mas, às vezes, se perguntava se toda aquela solidão era boa, ou se só lhe fazia mais e mais mal. Talvez nunca mais se envolvesse com uma mulher, mas precisava companhia.

- Podemos dizer que Sakura é uma boa amiga. Não tenho intenção de dificultar as coisas para você, pelo contrário, espero que a faça muito feliz. Sakura-chan já sofreu demais.

E dizendo isso, pediu outro café, bem amargo para apagar a vontade de bater em Genma, simplesmente porque ele lhe havia colocado naquela maldita situação de novo, porque lhe havia lembrado coisas que ele incessantemente tentava se esquecer.

- Melhor assim. – o outro murmurou, olhando para a rua – Olha quem vem! Veja se não é meu Bubblegum favorito!

Sakura entrou no pub sem ver Kakashi atrás do outro.

- Ge-chan, se esqueceu disso – ela trazia sua bolsa de kunais – Ficaram em cima da cam-

A menina parou, encarando o homem atrás de Genma. Kakashi não parecia ter muito boa cara. O dos senbons lhe deu um selinho e ela sorriu, mas andou até o outro e, levantando a bandana de Konoha, sem sequer pedir permissão, lhe tocou a testa.

- Sensei, não está com uma cara muito boa – advertiu, vento-o fechar o olho do sharingan, entediado da atitude dela – Não faça careta. Vai passar no hospital em seguida!

- Eu estou bem, Sakura, apenas não dormi.

Ela o encarou, prestativa, enquanto ele olhava para Genma, que não parecia estar muito contente com a cena. Sakura pensou que ele havia passado uma longa noite triste, sozinho no apartamento, chorando e relembrando passagens dolorosas de sua vida.

- Não faça essa cara, Sakura, estive lendo. Não consegui parar, apenas isso – murmurou, fazendo-a sorrir – Satisfeita?

- Perdoado! – disse contente, sentiu o orgulho envolver seu peito. Kakashi realmente estava gostando do livro. Num impulso, virou-se para Genma e lhe roubou um selinho rápido, como um passarinho, e o trouxe para formarem um semicírculo ali no balcão – Preciso da ajuda de vocês dois!

Eles se olharam estranho. Kakashi arrumava a bandana de volta sobre o olho esquerdo tranquilamente.

- Eu decidi que quero me tornar independente! Assim que, preciso de um apartamento para alugar e não faço nem idéia por onde começar, vocês me dão uma mãozinha na busca?

Ela sorriu radiante e Genma encarou Kakashi.

- Acho que Genma conhece mais corretores que eu, Sakura. Mas se escutar sobre algum aluguel te aviso – respondeu o grisalho, deixando o dinheiro no balcão e se levantando – Tenho que ir andando.

Andou, andou muito, até a antiga casa dos Hatake, onde se deixou cair sobre o antigo dojo e sentiu o coração bater forte. Onde havia se metido? O que estava acontecendo? Podia haver se aberto para Naruto, que também sofrera muito, mas porque ela?

Haruno Sakura não tinha nada de especial, aliás era muito mais fraca que o loiro risonho. Mas algo, algo os ligava. Talvez fosse que ambos não deixavam alguém ir. Ele nunca havia permitido que Rin se fosse totalmente, ele a havia guardado dentro de si, não porque a amasse tanto, mas porque era sua responsabilidade, cuidá-la e protegê-la, e ele falhara.

Deitou no dojo e olhou o teto, pensando que horas atrás ela havia estado ali e ele havia compartilhado suas dores mais profundas, lhe havia aturdido e lhe fizera se atrasar para um encontro. E agora o namorado dela havia lhe perguntado se sentia algo. Era óbvio que sentia, havia um vínculo entre eles, mas Kakashi nunca pensara nela daquela maneira.

Não até agora. Talvez Genma tivesse acendido um fósforo no palheiro.

X

Naruto estava parado na frente da Hokage, olhando-a nos olhos, com firmeza, com toda aquela determinação que só ele tinha.

- Obaachan, você me disse que quando eu estivesse pronto que te avisasse – apertou a mão de Hinata, que estava parada ao seu lado, com seu olhar sonhador para ele – Eu estou preparado'ttebayo!

A mulher sorriu, esse era o Naruto que ela conhecia. Estava reestruturado, estava refeito, tinha encontrado suas forças e motivações de volta. O sorriso estava lá de novo, como quando ele não passava de um menino respondão que gritava aos quatro ventos que seria Hokage.

Aquele brilho lhe havia voltado aos olhos, o azul flamejava seguro de si, contente por sua decisão. Tsunade sentiu os próprios olhos arderem um pouquinho com aquilo, e sorriu.

- Todos estarão muito orgulhosos de você Naruto! – ela disse, levantando-se – Podemos começar com um pequeno treinamento, se não se importa! Vou te manter como estagiário para que aprenda um par de coisas que precisa saber.

- Hai! – concordou sorridente.

X

Kakashi se manteve o mais distante possível de Sakura, aproveitando que não tinha missões aquela semana, mandou que começassem as obras. Derrubaria algumas paredes, trocaria algumas portas – como ele e Sakura haviam pensado – e logo estaria pronto para uma longa arrumação.

Quatro longos dias se passaram, ele não havia saído da antiga casa a não ser para dormir e tomar banho. As paredes já haviam sido trocadas por outras e os obreiros começavam a pintar as paredes segundo sua recomendação.

Havia aumentado mais a sala e em dois dias chegariam as estantes para guardar seus livros, pergaminhos e objetos pessoais. A lareira seguia ali, mas tudo seria novo, já havia encomendado sua cama e futon, não economizara em ter uma cama realmente grande e confortável. Depois de anos dormindo naquela cama de casal pequena havia decidido que podia se dar ao luxo disso.

Havia escolhido um verde-claro azulado para a parede de seu quarto e o de hóspedes. Seu escritório seria branco e logo decidiria a cor das cortinas, mas os moveis seriam de madeira escura. Sentou-se no dojo, que agora já tinha o chão de madeira e entrava uma enorme quantidade de luz, mesmo que já estivesse começando a escurecer.

Os obreiros haviam parado assim que terminaram de pintar o quarto de hóspedes. A casa voltava ao silêncio, e o silêncio lhe fazia pensar, Kakashi andava pensando demais, era quase perigoso aquilo. Baixou a máscara do rosto, umedeceu os lábios e abriu a garrafa de sake, recém saída da geladeira nova que chegara nesse dia, junto com os demais eletrodomésticos da cozinha.

Bebeu um grande gole e encostou as costas na parede, olhando como o sol de quase primavera morria no céu. Então algo chamou sua atenção, uns passinhos delicados, pirando na sujeira da porta de entrada, que estava apenas encostada. Ele deu outro gole e subiu a máscara, sem se importar em pegar a camiseta preta no chão e colocá-la de volta, aquilo de mudança, cimento, pintura lhe dava calor.

Coçou a cabeça, não usava o protetor de Konoha, apenas mantinha o olho esquerdo fechado. Sabia quem era, conhecia aquele chakra suave. Escutou uma exclamação baixinha de surpresa e não pôde evitar sorrir, ela devia estar conferindo as mudanças, muitas delas a própria havia indicado.

Então ela soltou um risinho e os passos soaram mais baixo, deveria estar na sala.

- Kakashi-sensei? – chamou, sem sair de onde estava. Ele se levantou devagar, um pouco cansado e saiu do antigo dojo, andando até a sala.

Ela estava de costas, mexendo na ultima peça que ele havia conservado na sala: um antigo toca discos que havia sido de sua avó. Parou na porta da sala, a garrafa na mão e os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Você tem fugido de mim – ela disse num tom baixinho – Está me evitando...

Então a música começou a tocar, era suave e antiga, lhe fazia lembrar algo, mas ele não sabia exatamente o que, apenas aquela sensação de nostalgia. Sakura usava um vestido branco de alças largas, um casaquinho e umas sandálias de salto, seus cabelos estavam longos e ele reparou o quanto haviam crescido desde que Sasuke havia morto, porque foi desde então que ela os deixou crescer novamente, por desleixo ou qualquer outro motivo.

- Eu quis te escutar... – ela murmurou, sua voz se confundindo com a música baixinha, e ela se virou – Não fuja de mim, não se sinta em perigo porque eu conheço a história além dessa máscara, ou a verdade por de trás da sua armadura.

Ela o observou, apoiado ao batente, impassível, e sorriu para ele. Então Kakashi descruzou os braços, como se agora estivesse mais solto que antes.

- Estive ocupado com as obras, não tem nada a ver com te evitar, Sakura.

Ela riu, acercando-se e pegando a garrafa de sake da sua mão. E enquanto deu um gole o homem percebeu como seus olhos passeavam por ele, pelo peito descoberto. Então ela soltou a garrafa sobre a mesinha que restava ali próxima da porta e o puxou pela mão.

- Sensei, não quero que fuja de mim – reclamou, colocando a mão dele na sua cintura e a sua própria sobre o ombro nu dele – A reforma está ficando realmente boa...

- Sakura... – se ela soubesse do que ele estava fugindo, ela não o pediria para dançar – Eu não danço.

Ela sorriu, jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Escute – ele disse, sendo praticamente obrigado por ela a mover os pés descalços no ritmo que ela ia movendo – Pensei que, se a obra tiver terminado até seu aniversário, você pode dar a festa aqui. Tem o jardim atrás e assim inauguramos a casa...

Ela o olhou séria, deixando de se mover.

- Desde quando sabe do meu aniversário? – perguntou, sem conseguir conter a surpresa, ele deu de ombros, isso realmente não vinha ao caso – Arigato sensei... – murmurou – Seria uma honra! – ela riu e o abraçou, sem muita retribuição e ele a afastou rapidamente – Estive pensando, vai precisar de ajuda com cortinas, roupa de cama, e a decoração final, não vai?

- Definitivamente – assumiu, desligando a música.

- Por que não marcamos amanhã? Eu não tenho nada depois do hospital – claro, hoje ela sairia com Genma, era obvio, estava bem arrumada e bonita.

- Está bem, nos encontramos aqui?

- Sim, olhos as cores das pinturas antes que escureça e vamos em busca do que falta! – exclamou ansiosa – Aliás, adorei o toca discos!

Combinaram, e quando ela deixou a casa, Kakashi não pôde deixar de dar-se conta de que o cheiro dela estava na sua pele, e que ele gostava daquele cheiro, voltou a baixar a máscara e bebeu mais do sake, sentiu como se agora estivesse imerso em solidão.

Sua cabeça não parava de rodar, seus pensamentos nela, na conversa com Genma, no dia em que contara sua vida à Sakura, não conseguia deixar de penalizar-se e encher-se de dúvidas.

- Merda, Genma, o que você fez? – perguntou-se, enquanto colocava a música de novo e voltava ao antigo dojo.

O maldito fósforo havia começado a queimar o palheiro.

* * *

N/A: entao gente, pra avisar que no sábado volto pra espanha e nao sei quando posto o próximo cap, pois tenho provas a partir do dia 14. ok, tentarei postar mais um cap antes das provas, ou se conseguir 2, mas terão que ser pacientes comigo!

Nao deixem de comentar e fazer pedidos! o que vc querem agora!  
Beijos  
Tai!


	19. How to Save a Life

**N/A:** minna-san, obrigada por esperarem por esse capítulo. é o mais longo até agora, tem umas 5.185 palavras, 11 paginas em verdana 10. gostei muito de escrevê-lo, e por ser tao crucial ganhou o título da própria fic. espero realmente que curtam e fiquem felizes com os acontecimentos. MUITO obrigada por todos os reviews, tentei responder a todo mundo que tem conta aqui no . beijocas a todos: boa leitura!

* * *

**HOW TO SAVE A LIFE**

**Capítulo 19 – How to Save a Life**

**

* * *

**

Estava esperando há mais ou menos meia hora. Meia hora a partir do momento em que se cansara de esperar e começara contar. Talvez já quase fosse uma hora de espera, principalmente porque havia saído do hospital e se sentado na escadaria da frente esperando que seu ex-sensei aparecesse. O que não parecia que ia acontecer tão cedo.

Então algo despontou na curva da esquina e ela se pôs de pé num instante. Lá estava o homem de cabelos cinzentos andando tranquilamente, sem reparar em nada ao seu redor, os olhos presos no livrinho rosa que levava entre os dedos.

Ela sorriu, ele estava lendo bastante pelo visto.

- Está atrasado! – reclamou, levantando-se.

- É que um menino perdeu a bola perto do apartamento e tive que ajudar a procurar – ele disse, coçando a cabeça e ela riu.

- Realmente acha que eu ainda acredito nessas suas desculpas esfarrapadas? – eles riram e ele baixou um pouco o rosto, para olhá-la em seguida.

- Estava lendo... – murmurou, como se fosse um segredo.

E disso caminharam até algumas lojas de decoração, de tecidos para cortinas que precisavam mandar fazer, roupa de cama, mesa e banho. Jogo de copos, pratos, talheres, quase um enxoval inteiro de casamento. Sem falar dos eletrodomésticos como lavadora e secadora que ele havia pedido que ela lhe ajudasse a decidir quais eram melhores.

Sakura estava exultante, se divertia com tudo, com a cor dos guardanapos de tecido, com as almofadas para o sofá, que deveria chegar ainda hoje ou na manhã seguinte. Sem esquecer os travesseiros, que ele deveria provar para estar seguro que eram bons.

De loja em loja, haviam comprado muita coisa. Os pratos e copos e toda a parte de panelas e frigideiras, seriam enviadas no dia seguinte direto a casa. A parte de roupas de cama, mesa e banho eles fizeram questão de levar, como as almofadas e travesseiros.

Compraram um desses carrinhos de compras e meteram as bolsas dentro. Kakashi o empurrou até a casa, pensando que ela já iria.

- O que? Acha mesmo que vou deixar você fazer as camas sozinho? – ela riu incrédula – Certamente vai misturar os jogos de lençol! Aliás, quero ver como vai ficar – explicou simples, enquanto lhe ajudava com as bolsas, levando-as para dentro.

- Certo. Mas não quero te fazer dormir tarde!

- Hai, Kakashi-taichou!

Eles riram, e Sakura precipitou-se até a sala onde colocou a música na vitrola antiga mais uma vez. Sem entender exatamente seus motivos, o homem apenas deu de ombros e seguiu até o andar de cima.

Enquanto Kakashi colocava as almofadas dentro do baú do quarto de hóspedes – que também tinha uma cama de casal – Sakura colocava os lençóis, as colchas e os travesseiros, arrumando o quarto.

Ela circulava a cama de um lado para o outro, estirando os tecidos, deixando-os exatamente retos e bem postos, ao mesmo tempo em que andava ou parava para ajeitar algo Sakura tinha um pequeno balanceado nos joelhos e na cintura, movendo-se levemente, sem cessar, no ritmo da música que soava baixa desde o andar debaixo.

Kakashi não pôde deixar de reparar naquilo, naquele pequeno detalhe que a movia, e aquele brilho no olhar dela, ao arrumar a cama, em lhe ajudar em montar a casa.

- Conseguiu algum apartamento, Sakura? – perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

Ela o olhou, como se lhe tivessem despertado de um sonho.

- Ah, não, ainda não. Genma não quer se esforçar muito em me ajudar, ele acha que sou muito jovem para deixar a casa dos meus pais. E, ao mesmo tempo...

Kakashi reparou que ela não queria tocar em algum assunto em especial e isso lhe fez imaginar inúmeros temas que podiam ser. Sentiu-se incomodado.

- Genma tinha a tua idade quando foi morar sozinho. Você tem que decidir isso sozinha...

- Sim, eu sei disso, é só que... – ela se aproximou, recostando-se ao armário – busquei por conta própria, e não encontro nada que me agrade. Tinha em mente algo como o apartamento do Naruto, que seja pequeno, mas que eu possa pagar e ver o que é viver sozinha. Ou um loft!

- Um loft? – perguntou ele, observando-a encantado.

- Sim, sempre pensei que seria divertido ter um loft, sabe? Nem que fosse daqueles que o quarto é separado, mas que tivesse uma cozinha/sala. Não sei!

Ela riu.

- Eu ficarei atento e te digo se vejo algo – ele murmurou, terminando de socar as almofadas da sala no baú. Fechou-o – E agora: o meu quarto!

- Ah a mulher das cortinhas disse que depois de amanhã as cortinas estarão prontas! –exclamou contente – liguei pra ela assim que cheguei. Achei boa idéia colocar a linha telefônica desde já...

Rumaram ao outro quarto até que ela soltou o que tinha preso na garganta.

- Acho que Genma vai me pedir em namoro. Ou vai pedir que more com ele, ou qualquer coisa assim! – desabafou, apoiando a cabeça contra a parede, enquanto escutava o silencio dele ao abrir os pacotes de roupa de cama.

Olhou-o, ali calado e fingindo muito interesse na embalagem dos lençóis. Ele não queria se meter, ela percebia isso, principalmente porque ele devia conhecer muito mais a Genma que Sakura.

- Não vai dizer nada?

- Não sou um bom conselheiro amoroso, se quer saber.

Ela riu baixo e se aproximou, tomando a embalagem das mãos dele e a abrindo pelo zíper que estava numa parte que ele pareceu não notar. Abriram o lençol e começaram a ajeitá-lo na cama, Sakura esticava nos mínimos detalhes a tela, querendo rejeitar dobrinhas mal feitas.

- Kakashi – ele a olhou, seu olho a mostra aprofundando-se no tom verde dos dela, fazendo-a sentir o peso daquele olhar – Eu não sei o que fazer – murmurou – Gosto de Genma, mas não quero ser sua namorada ou morar com ele. Eu não sei o que estou fazendo, estou jogando? – sentou-se na cama, de costas para ele – O estou utilizando para me esquecer de Sasuke? Céus, estou sendo muito cruel? Quando foi que eu disse que queria algo sério?

O homem sentiu-se incômodo, ao inicio, vendo como por fim ela ia soltando tudo o que parecia guardar só para si. Mas depois, ao escutá-la dizer que não queria nada sério com Genma ele sentiu uma espécie de satisfação estranha, quase maldosa. E tudo se dissipou quando ela começou a chorar e os soluços se confundiram com a voz entrecortada dela e a música baixa que vinha do andar de baixo.

Kakashi rodeou a cama e se ajoelhou na frente dela, tocando seus joelhos com as mãos.

- Não tem que fazer nada que não queira. Se ele te pedir em namoro, sempre poderá dizer que não está preparada, principalmente se ele quiser que more com ele – disse simples, sentindo o coração encher-se um pouquinho em plantar essas idéias nela. Mas nunca permitiria que aquele maldito lhe fizesse algum dano.

- Por que, Kakashi? Por que é tão difícil esquecer? Por que é tão difícil estar com alguém que tem um passado bonito em comparação ao meu? Por que não consigo me abrir com ele?

Ele passou as mãos no rosto dela, secando suas lágrimas.

- Não me pergunte isso, eu nunca saberei explicar, eu só consegui me abrir com você e ninguém mais até hoje. E isso por que há coisas que simplesmente não consigo contá-las a ti. As pessoas que sofrem devem se entender melhor, é menos vergonhoso contar.

- Mas dói tanto! – reclamou, puxando a mão dele para colocá-la sobre seu próprio coração – Já não é apenas Sasuke, eu já não o amo mais. É só esse vazio. E ele só diminui quando te escuto, quando sei que não estou sozinha!

Kakashi sentiu as pontas dos dedos tocarem a pele suave dela e engoliu, sentindo a pele delicada e quente ao contato da sua mão, o tecido da camiseta em sua palma e aquilo podia fazê-lo respirar de outra maneira. Ouvi-la dizer aquilo.

- Você nunca vai estar sozinha, Sakura. Você sempre vai me ter aqui – e dizendo isso ele voltou a mão ao rosto dela e a fez lhe olhar – Se não quer seguir com Genma, não deve se sentir culpada, ele é grandinho e vai saber entender, mas antes tem que ter certeza se é isso o que quer.

- Sensei... – ela sorriu de leve e acariciou o rosto dele sobre a máscara, observando-o, sentindo aquela tranqüilidade que só ele podia lhe dar, aquela facilidade em lidar com as dores – Eu acho que...

Mas Kakashi se assustou com aquilo, ele se levantou e a puxou para si, levantando-a também, segurando uma mão em sua cintura e a outra na mão dela e assim a abraçou, movendo-se devagar com o ritmo bonito da música, tão suave, tão terno.

Sakura surpreendeu-se tanto que as lágrimas lhe caíram com mais força, Kakashi só podia ser vidente ou telepata, nada poderia tocá-la mais do que aquilo, aquela atenção que ele lhe estava dando. E todos aqueles sonhos com ele, de que lhe salvava de algum perigo, ou de que lhe mostrava o rosto.

Ela deitou o rosto no ombro dele, sentindo o cheiro que tanto conhecia e que havia decorado inconscientemente. Havia também aquelas noites polvorosas em que Kei – seu personagem – se transformava em Kakashi e as cenas se reproduziam com ela, ardentes, vívidas, e ela apenas conseguia seguir olhando-o porquê tinha que salvar-lhe, porque ela só conseguia se salvar quando estava com ele.

Kakashi teve medo que ela fosse embora. Que ela dissesse que achava que já era hora de ir, porque já havia anoitecido. Ele não queria que ela fosse, ele queria poder acalmá-la, e ele sequer sabia que podia dançar, ele não se lembrava a última vez que havia dançado, mas ele se moveu como ela havia movido no outro dia, e parecia resultar bem.

Sakura suspirou. Na verdade preferia passar seu tempo com Kakashi a qualquer outra pessoa. Não agüentava mais aquela sensação de passar por cima das dores que tinha quando estava com Genma, ele era ótimo e por isso não sabia o que fazer, mas ele andava meio possessivo, nunca lhe perguntava sobre sua história, seu passado, apenas sobre eles, sobre o aqui e o agora.

A música acabou e o sensei se afastou, sorrindo para ela.

- Me ajuda a fazer essa cama e eu te levo para casa – disse.

- Hai, sensei! – disse sorrindo. Era tão mais fácil estar rodeada por ele, por suas conversas profundas e verdadeiras.

X

Sakura observou de longe como Genma andava de um lado para o outro na sala, dando tantas voltas que poderia marcar o chão se continuasse com os movimentos. Ela estava deitada de bruços na cama, apenas com a calcinha e o lençol enrolado no tronco. Nessa manhã havia ido vê-lo, já que tinha o dia de folga e haviam ido um pouquinho além do normal.

Ela lhe havia deixado beijar, acariciar e mordiscar seus seios, segurando-se para não deixá-lo ir além, por mais que estivesse com vontade. Havia deixado porque queria compreender o que Genma significava para si. Queria entender onde ele se encaixava na sua vida; por que ele não era seu confidente ou amigo, tampouco era seu namorado, mas tinham algo.

Esse algo era o que não estava claro. Talvez fosse tensão sexual misturada com companheirismo, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. E, por isso ainda estava ali, para tentar sacar de uma vez o que significava tudo aquilo.

- Não estou apaixonada por ele... – ela murmurou para si mesma, quando o homem desistiu de dar voltas e foi fazer o café na cozinha.

Entrou no banheiro e ligou o chuveiro, ainda hoje teria que dar uma olhada na casa de Kakashi pela tarde, porque ele não poderia estar na hora da entrega da prataria por motivos desconhecidos. Sentiu a água quente molhar seu corpo e massagear ombros e costas, relaxando-a, fazendo-a suspirar com toda aquela tensão.

Tinha medo de que Genma lhe pedisse em namoro no dia do seu aniversário. Ela não saberia o que fazer, porque ainda não havia decidido se tinha ou não uma boa desculpa para dizer "não". Talvez não precisasse de desculpas e pudesse simplesmente dizer que ainda não achava que o relacionamento deles merecia um upgrade.

Massageou o couro cabeludo, espalhando o xampu de forma irregular. Tinha a cabeça nas nuvens, na verdade queria passar todo o dia trancafiada na antiga casa dos Hatake, organizando a louça nova e os jogos de panela, para não ter que encarar a Genma. Na verdade todas aquelas dúvidas lhe faziam perguntar-se se deveria terminar de uma vez com aquela relação. Apenas não sabia como, não queria ferir-lhe, no fundo lhe tinha muito carinho.

A porta se abriu e Sakura arregalou os olhos, escondendo-se com as mãos. Estava de pé na banheira, usando apenas a ducha e a possibilidade "jogar-se sentada no chão" não parecia uma boa idéia, ela tinha certeza que escorregaria e quebraria algo.

Deu as costas para ele, rapidamente e fechou os olhos, encolhendo-se o máximo possível. Sentiu-se morrer aos poucos naquela situação constrangedora, nunca nenhum homem lhe havia visto completamente nua.

- Saia, por favor.

- Acho que não... – murmurou um pouco rouco – Seu aniversário é amanhã e sou eu que ganho o presente!

- Ge-chan! – recriminou, escutando os passos dele se aproximarem.

- Estava pensando em te dar o presente só quando fosse meia noite, mas acho que devia dá-lo agora...

Ele tocou o ombro dela, tirando os fios de cabelo rosa que estavam grudados. A água ainda caía com força contra o chão da banheira e soava alto, as gotas agudas fazendo os vidros da janela e o espelho embaçarem.

O toque dele se tornou mais intenso e ele apertou seus braços, encostando o peito nas costas úmidas dela, abraçando-a enquanto a menina tentava em vão afastar suas mãos. Fez um som com os lábios para que ela se acalmasse, "shii", e suas mãos tentaram descer pela cintura dela, sem êxito, pois a garota foi mais rápida e tapeou a mão dele para longe com raiva.

- Acho que não vou querer seu presente – ela murmurou, saltando da banheira, tirando os outros dedos dele de cima de si. Agarrou a toalha e se enrolou – Por que faz isso? Você disse que esperaria!

Ela estava realmente chateada.

- Você ficou brava? – perguntou olhando-a incrédula.

- Como não ficaria?

- Achei que era um convite, Sakura. Sinto muito. Você não trancou a porta.

- Você estava preparando o café da manhã!

Eles se encararam. Sakura não sabia se estava brava porque não conseguia imaginar sua primeira vez com ele, ou porque isso não devia ter acontecido, ele não podia ter insistido, ou porque precisava de uma desculpa... E aquela parecia plausível.

- Tudo isso é um mal entendido! – ela exclamou. Pegando a roupa sobre a pia e saindo do banheiro.

A porta bateu e Genma continuou ali, olhando o chuveiro ligado, alguns fios de cabelo rosados no ralo. Sim, aquilo era um mal entendido. Ele tinha a sensação de que ela não queria seu presente nem agora nem nunca.

Também, talvez aquele presente fosse mais para si mesmo do que para ela. Desligou o chuveiro e respirou fundo, saindo do banheiro, vendo que ela já estava colocando os sapatos e que a toalha estava presa nos cabelos.

- Eu sinto muito, Sakura. Precipitei-me – olhou-a, e havia algo de raiva nesse olhar – Talvez você ainda seja muito menina pra estar comigo! Eu penso diferente, ajo diferente, e tenho agüentado durante muito tempo, mas parece que isso você não reparou.

- Vai ser a minha primeira vez, Genma! Sabe, não sei pra você, mas pra mim isso significa alguma coisa! – ela disse séria, jogando a toalha pro lado e amarrando os cabelos num nó desengonçado.

Ele a olhou sério.

- Merda! – exclamou, atirando o senbon que tinha na boca contra o armário, fincando-o.

Passou as mãos no rosto sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Tinha raiva, tinha tesão contido, tinha rancor e tinha algo mais, algo que lhe dizia que eles não tinham um futuro, mas ele havia esperado tanto tempo, ele havia agüentado mais de um mês. Ele _merecia_ aquilo.

- Até depois de amanhã, Genma, nos vemos na festa.

X

Os convidados iam chegando, conhecendo a casa, observando a decoração. Nada estava fora do lugar. Ninguém diria que era a mesma casa de antes.

Sakura e Naruto chegaram primeiro, para ajudar a colocar as comidas na mesa preparada no antigo dojo, colocar as bebidas no gelo e arrumar qualquer coisa que faltasse.

Kakashi terminou de se arrumar alguns minutos antes que os amigos começassem a chegar, havia colocado uma calça bege e a camisa de mangas curtas azul-marinho, sem nunca se esquecer da máscara, que escondia seu rosto e pescoço, descendo numa camiseta regata que usava por baixo.

Sakura havia dito que usaria o quarto de hóspedes para se arrumar e Naruto já estava com seu yukata preto e laranja. O primeiro a chegar foi Shikamaru, que vinha de mãos dadas com Kurenai e o pequeno Asuma-chan. O rapaz percebeu o olhar estranho do grisalho e simplesmente piscou o olho, fazendo a tensão se dissipar logo em seguida.

Kurenai foi ajudar Naruto com as comidas que ele ajeitava na mesa e se segurava para não começar a comer quando Sakura desceu as escadas, os saltos altos soando no assoalho de madeira.

Os olhos de Kakashi subiram correndo, buscando por ela, ao igual que o par de olhos recém chegados, Genma. A de cabelos rosa havia feito um penteado delicado, um coque com parte do cabelo e uma flor rosa escura do lado direito, e o resto do cabelo caía em cachos pelos ombros. Havia colocado o vestido azul-marinho que Ino lhe dera naquela manhã.

Era justo e um pouco curto, mas era precioso. As alças grossas faziam um detalhe com drapeado no decote quadrado. Ela sorriu para Kakashi quando percebeu seu olhar e corou um pouco, mas andou até Shikamaru e lhe cumprimentou, recebendo um presente e lhe dando um longo abraço.

- Fico feliz em te ver com Kurenai – murmurou.

- Ela não queria que viéssemos juntos, mas eu e A-chan ganhamos a batalha.

Riram. Só então se deu conta que Genma estava ali, ainda próximo da porta, observando-a sigilosamente, com os braços cruzados e o senbon nos lábios, aproveitou-se disso, aproximando-se nesse momento não lhe daria tempo dele tirar a agulha da boca, e foi o que fez, deixando um beijo simples na sua bochecha.

- Está linda. Espero que já não esteja brava.

- Estou bem – murmurou indecisa.

Então ele lhe entregou um pacotinho. Dentro havia uma dessas caixas aveludadas onde se guardam jóias ou anéis e ela teve medo de aceitar o presente. Tirou a caixinha e a abriu; era uma corrente prateada com um pingente em forma de medalha: uma flor de sakura, rosa e pequenina, que deveria estar seca, havia sido cristalizada em uma espécie de âmbar transparente.

Sorriu, ela nunca esperaria algo assim. Havia tido tanto medo que quase não dormira nessa noite.

- Arigato, Ge-chan! – exclamou contente – Coloca para mim?

Ela suspendeu o cabelo, deixando a nuca livre deles e o homem prendeu a correntinha, sem deixar passar a possibilidade de lhe acariciar a pele com um pouco de malícia.

- Pronto!

Depois disso, Sakura esteve um pouco mais solta. Os convidados iam chegando, conheciam a casa e se colocavam na parte de trás, entre o dojo, onde estavam as comidas e o jardim dos fundos, onde havia uma mesa de bebidas e tochas de fogo para iluminar o lugar.

Kakashi tinha um copo na mão, intacto, estava mais preocupado em ser útil aos convidados e servir no que fosse necessário do que desaparecer para tomar seu sake.

- Yo! – disse Genma, aproximando-se.

O Hatake apenas levantou as sobrancelhas. Estava mantendo o olho esquerdo fechado, porque optara por não usar a bandana de Konoha hoje.

- Por que está dando uma festa para ela? – perguntou.

- Porque ela merece uma festa, não acha?

- Kakashi, eu-

- Genma, é minha retribuição. Dar a festa de aniversário da Sakura, já que ela me ajudou a organizar toda a casa.

O outro se calou. Pensando que talvez Kakashi fosse a fonte de seus problemas com Sakura, talvez ele estivesse de alguma maneira induzindo a outra a não se envolver demais com Genma.

O silêncio caiu sobre eles de uma maneira incômoda e ambos não sabiam exatamente o que fazer. O que deveriam falar?

- Dificuldades para beber e se esconder ao mesmo tempo? – a voz de Genma saiu irônica, apontando para o copo do outro.

- Certamente mais fácil que esse seu crochê, cuidado para as agulhas não enferrujarem na sua boca... – murmurou.

Kakashi sorriu irônico embaixo da máscara. Havia passado anos e anos em convivência com Genma, e nunca lhe dera problemas, mas tinha que admitir que ele andava extremamente insuportável ultimamente. Como se estivesse buscando sempre lhe irritar ou fazê-lo sair do seu humor diário ou qualquer coisa assim.

Depois de algum tempo esteve conversando com outras pessoas que se aproximavam e o perdeu de vista. Melhor assim, Genma lhe dava dores de cabeça demais. Voltou a se encontrar com Shikamaru e conversaram um pouco.

- Entende, Kakashi? – dizia o rapaz – O amor é superior as idades ou níveis no trabalho, Kurenai poderia ter sido minha professora e isso não mudaria nada, eu simplesmente amo ela.

O rapaz teve vergonha de dizer aquilo, mas depois da cena que vira no hospital, no dia em que Kakashi buscara por Sakura para avisar que havia voltado, ele sabia que de alguma maneira aquelas palavras teriam algum significado, fosse agora ou depois.

Kakashi tentou se afastar de todos durante um segundo, era como se sua cabeça rodasse. Pegou uma garrafa nova de sake e subiu para seu quarto, ficou de costas para a porta e entornou o conteúdo do copo na boca, céus! estava morto de sede. Serviu-se mais e virou o outro copo, sentindo arder enquanto o líquido descia.

Sua cabeça estava povoada pelas palavras de Shikamaru, e isso somado ao álcool lhe faziam sentir uma leve dor de cabeça. Não podia deixar-se levar pelas palavras do menino, principalmente porque o que sentia por Sakura não passava de carinho, gratidão e esses sentimentos fraternais que os professores têm com seus alunos mais queridos. Ele se sentia próximo dela porque haviam sofrido muito, e compartiam dores e solidões.

- Se escondendo, também? – perguntou aquela voz tão conhecida, enquanto se metia pra dentro do quarto, apenas iluminado pela luz do corredor.

- Estava tomando meu sake – murmurou, levantando mais uma vez a máscara e se virando para ela.

Ela riu; os cachos cor de rosa balançando com o movimento da cabeça.

- Arigato, Kakashi-sensei, pela festa.

- Não é nada – murmurou, sem graça – É também a inauguração da casa...

- É um ótimo presente, Kakashi.

- Ei! – exclamou olhando-a nos olhos – Esse não é o meu presente!

- Como não, sensei?

- Meu presente é outro...

Os olhos dela brilharam com força e ela sorriu radiante.

- Me da?

Ele riu. Agora ela parecia àquela menininha de 12 anos que conhecera há anos atrás, que não podia deixar de sorrir quando estava ao redor do pequeno e emburrado Uchiha. Era tão bom vê-la assim, contente. Era como fazê-la feliz, e isso lhe enchia de vida por dentro... Talvez fosse isso o que Sakura chamava "salvar a vida de alguém".

- Eu me lembro da primeira vez que te vi, Sakura – ele suspirou – Aquele olhar brilhante, aquela felicidade por estar no mesmo time que Sasuke. Admito que não tive muita fé em você até demonstrar que era realmente boa com a manipulação do chakra – ele riu, soltando a garrafa de sake na mesinha de cabeceira – Me culpei quando vi que você havia estancado, porque era minha culpa, eu não soube como estimular seu crescimento como ninja e-

- Eu também não me esforcei muito. Eu pensava mais em como conquistar o Sasuke, Kakashi, essa era minha meta principal.

- Então quando lutei contra você e Naruto eu vi as mudanças, e quando te tive ao meu lado em novas missões eu me orgulhei disso. De ter você no meu time. E pensei que por mais que você estivesse sofrendo todo o tempo enquanto buscávamos por Sasuke, em momento algum esmoreceu. Você é uma mulher de fibra, Sakura, apenas queria que soubesse disso, que você é capaz de guiar sua vida pelos caminhos que quiser e tomar suas próprias decisões.

Ela estava chorando, ele percebeu quando Sakura limpou as lágrimas da bochecha nas costas das mãos. A respiração estava alterada e pequenos soluços lhe escapavam dos lábios.

- Ei, não quis te fazer chorar.

- E-estou feliz – murmurou, sorrindo ainda chorosa – Na verdade, não sei o que teria sido de mim e Naruto se você não estivesse do nosso lado durante toda essa busca incessante...

- Deixemos os temas tristes para outro dia – ele disse andando até a mesa que tinha ali e pegou uma caixinha de madeira quadrada e a trouxe até ela – Esse sim é meu presente. Eu... Bem, eu entenderei se não quiser aceitá-lo.

Entregou a caixinha em suas mãos e, com bastante curiosidade, ela o abriu entusiasmada. Havia uma chave, única e solitária, num chaveiro com a imagem do Hospital de Konoha. Mas não entendia exatamente o que era isso, e quando levantou os olhos para o homem ele a observava.

- Eu agora estou morando aqui. Queria que aceitasse viver no meu apartamento, é um loft como você queria, mandei pintar essa semana, há alguns móveis, você pode mudar o que quiser... o aluguel está pago até o fim do ano, então só precisa se preocupar com isso no ano que vem – ela o olhava sem reagir, e isso deixou Kakashi querendo desculpar-se pelo que estava fazendo – Mas eu entendo se não quiser, Sakura.

Ela seguiu ali, olhando-o, sem dizer nada.

- Pensei que talvez fosse um bom presente... Porque eu não queria te dar qualquer coisa – explicou-se – queria dar algo digno de você. Tem me ajudado muito, tem salvado a minha vida a cada dia e eu queria dar um presente à altura... Você é uma pessoa importante pra mim, eu também quero poder te salvar – então ela se moveu.

Os braços dela envolveram seu pescoço, destruindo o espaço entre eles, a respiração dela estava alterada e ele jurou escutar mais um soluço. Seus braços magros lhe apertavam com força e ele retribuiu o abraço, rodeando-a com seus braços fortes.

Seus cabelos cheiravam a flor e ele sorriu ao constatar isso, sentindo-a protegida assim, entre seus braços e ninguém a podia tirar dali. Eles se soltaram aos pouquinhos, aproveitando a sensação agradável que aquele contato lhes proporcionava. Então Sakura deixou um beijo na bochecha dele, escondida pela máscara, e continuou afastando seus rostos, até estar quase de frente e, antes que se separassem mais, ela juntou seus lábios, o tecido no meio deles criando uma pequena barreira.

Sakura teve medo das seguintes reações, mas quando começou a se afastar as mãos dele lhe seguraram mais uma vez pela cintura, como um incentivo. Os braços dela voltaram a rodear o pescoço de Kakashi, apertando mais seus lábios contra o inconveniente tecido, e quando sentiu os lábios dele se entreabrirem – com certa surpresa – ela o imitou.

Kakashi acolheu os lábios dela entre os seus, deixando uma respiração profunda sair pelo nariz. E antes que Sakura percebesse, estava imitando-o, prendendo os lábios dele entre os seus lábios ou dentes, sentindo a textura do tecido e da pele embaixo dele.

Sentiu de leve como ele pedia passagem com a língua por entre seus lábios, e ela permitiu, tocando-o com a sua própria, sentindo como o tecido maleável e fino se umedecia com suas salivas, como ela podia provar o sabor dele naquele beijo tão diferente de tudo que provara.

O tecido estava agindo nela como um estimulante, um beijo nunca havia sido tão excitante, e quando acariciou a língua dele com a sua, com uma espécie de força e desespero, deixou um gemido escapar dos lábios, alto ecoando pelo quarto vazio, batendo contra as paredes e ressonando na penumbra. E em resposta, as mãos dele a trouxeram mais para si, com desejo, um desejo incontido e forte que o fez subir uma mão para a nuca dela e a acariciar enquanto lhe beijava.

Sakura sentiu o coração disparado no peito, bombeando rápido o sangue para todo o corpo, sentiu como se sentia feliz e agradecida com aquilo, com a sensação de tê-lo ali, de sentir a língua dele na sua, chegava a ser vergonhoso e extremamente excitante o fato de não conseguir conter alguns suspiros e gemidos, fazendo-o soltar sons roucos do fundo da garganta.

Enquanto apertava o corpo delicado dela contra o seu, experimentando a estranha sensação de proteger alguém tão querido, ele sentiu como a culpa o invadia, mas apertando os olhos com força e segurando o rosto dela nas mãos, sentindo aquela pele suave em seus dedos e a saliva dela, tão doce, no seu próprio paladar, ele conseguia esquecer o temor.

Não queria soltá-la, não simplesmente para durar para sempre aquele momento, apenas para não ter que pensar no que viria depois, o que diria? Como seria olhá-la?

Então seus lábios se distanciaram minimamente, enquanto encostavam suas testas e permaneciam com os olhos fechados.

- Kakashi... – os lábios dele irromperam novamente contra os dela, assustado pelo que poderia escutar, preferindo continuar o beijo. E ela correspondeu, deixando o corpo pesar de leve contra o dele, segurando seu rosto, perdendo os dedos nos cabelos cinzentos.

Ele desfez o penteado dela, brincando com os fios entre seus dedos, o perfume floral atingindo-o, fazendo-o esquecer por um minuto que aquilo não estava certo por muitos motivos. Mas que se danasse! Aquilo, de certa forma, era a coisa mais verdadeira e certa que lhe passara desde muito tempo.

A língua dela invadiu sua boca, e ele quase riu, sentindo-a acariciar seus lábios e língua, determinada em fazê-lo bem, e Kakashi lhe abraçou completamente, quase tirando-a do chão, fazendo-a soltar um fio de riso no meio do beijo.

Estavam salvando suas vidas, descobrindo juntos como fazer aquilo e surpreendendo-se com os resultados.

Estavam tão felizes, ele pensou e ela teve certeza

- QUE MERDA É ESSA? – a voz invadiu o quarto e eles se separaram rapidamente. Sakura levou uma das mãos aos lábios e os tapou, envergonhada, enquanto Kakashi observava seriamente o homem a sua frente, usando ambos os olhos para gravar bem na mente a expressão assassina de Genma.

* * *

**N/A: **e agora, bial? hahaha e entao geente, o que vocês acharam? para esse capítulo eu queria pedir muuuuitos comentarios! hehe principalmente porque eu demorei muito em conseguir escrevê-lo (só a just sabe como eu enrolei para chegar no que eu achei bom). e tbm pq é crucial né gente! o primeiro beijo deles, fiz questao dele estar com a máscara pelo fato de que eu acho sexy, tremendamente excitante, e porque quis manter o mistério para um futuro próximo beijo (L). sim, coloquei o genma bastante possessivo e um pouco chato, pq ele era muuuito principe e eu tinha dó dele, mas já nao tenho mais e no proximo capitulo vcs verao as reaçoes dele. ^^

por favor, comentem esse capítulo, preciso MUITO saber o que acharam dessa paranóia de beijo com máscara e como foi pra vcs o primeiro beijo deles! to aprovada?

beijos imensos, Tai. Aishiteru minna-san! Arigato por tudo!


	20. Broken Hearts

**N/A:** para os desacreditados de plantão, apenas posso dizer: não acreditem em nada, tenham suas próprias experiências. as leis da física e tudo mais que envolva números e coisas que enchem o saco nao sabem nada de "invenções sexies". quero dizer, como muita gente duvidou do beijo com a máscara (entre eles o jose, meu maridote) eu peguei uma blusa preta minha, com um tecido bem escuro, mas muito flexivel e fui lá beijar com o marido. ok, nao é a melhor coisa do mundo, mas tem um toque todo especial, por exemplo: a sensaçao no começo é muito estranha, até que o tecido umedece e entao podemos sentir melhor as coisas, com a respiraçao e a saliva o tecido fica muito quente e da uma estrenha vontade de sair mordendo os lábios do outro. acho válido, todo mundo devia tentar o/

gente, quem tiver twitter e quiser me seguir: ** tainara_becquer** aí eu sigo vcs tb!

okei, gomene, pela demora, e realmente espero que curtam esse cap. Obrigada por todos os reviews, bem vindos a todos os novos leitores e:

BOA LEITURA!

* * *

**HOW TO SAVE A LIFE**

**CAPÍTULO 20 – Broken Hearts**

**

* * *

**

_Estavam tão felizes, ele pensou e ela teve certeza_

_- QUE MERDA É ESSA? – a voz invadiu o quarto e eles se separaram rapidamente. Sakura levou uma das mãos aos lábios e os tapou, envergonhada, enquanto Kakashi observava seriamente o homem a sua frente, usando ambos os olhos para gravar bem na mente a expressão assassina de Genma._

Foi rápido, o senbon voou na direção de Kakashi, o brilho metálico na escuridão do quarto, mas o sharingan lhe permitiu esquivar com um mísero movimento da cabeça. A agulha rasgou o tecido da máscara, arranhando sua pele, fazendo o sangue brotar de leve.

- Genma, não! – exclamou Sakura se interpondo entre eles.

- Não vou te perder para ele! – gritou o homem – Eu sabia! Eu sabia que faria isso Kakashi! – a voz de Genma soava trêmula com a raiva que lhe corria pelas veias – Você disse que não sentia nada por ela, mas como sempre era mais uma mentira!

- Kakashi... – Sakura virou-se para o sensei, observando-o. Aquela frase lhe doeu, ele não sentia nada? Então aquilo o que havia sido? Aquele estranho e misterioso beijo. Ela sentiu o coração desesperar no peito, os batimentos rápidos demais para serem contidos, ressoando em seus ouvidos.

- Vamos! Diga algo! – mandou o outro – Defenda-se! Deixe de mentir! Eu não vou perdê-la para você!

Eles se olhavam, firmes, enquanto Sakura sentia os olhos arderem, olhando de um para o outro.

- Típico seu, não é Kakashi, roubar o que é amado pelos outros! – gritou. Genma sentia as mãos tremerem de raiva, e não conteve a convulsão de frases que vieram a seguir – Você sempre trai as pessoas que acreditam em você! Que confiam em você! Você roubou Rin de Obito, ele a amava e você sempre soube, e não esperou nem que as lembranças dele esfriassem em suas memórias para estar com ela! Você não vai fazer o mesmo com a Sakura! Eu não permitirei!

- Do que...? – Sakura sentiu-se demasiado perdida para seguir a conversação. Do que diabos estavam falando?

- Eu não a roubei... – Kakashi murmurou, sua voz saindo amarga, mais amarga do que nunca, e aquilo doeu nos ouvidos de Sakura.

- ELE PEDIU QUE A PROTEGESSE! NÃO QUE A FIZESSE SUA AMANTE! E POR ESSA ESTUPIDEZ ELA MORREU!

Os gritos ecoavam por toda a casa, os convidados se calaram no andar de baixo, os que estavam do lado de fora não se interaram de nada. Shikamaru escutou tudo com rapidez e começou a pedir aos convidados que fossem embora, que Kakashi não se sentia bem, que melhor deixar a celebração para outro dia. E, aos poucos, todos se foram escutando um ou outro grito que Genma não continha na garganta.

- Ela me amava, Genma, você sabe disso. Ela sempre o fez, eu não fiz nada mal, apenas me dei a chance de tentar ser feliz ao lado dela...

- Você acabou com a vida dela! Você foi fraco e se deixou levar, foi sua culpa a morte dela! Não manteve a sua promessa, seu desgraçado! Não vou deixar que se aproxime de Sakura!

Kakashi sentia o coração disparar e ao mesmo tempo uma letargia lenta lhe consumia, era como se estivesse em outra dimensão, escutando tudo de longe, como se não lhe atingisse, mas na verdade seu peito estava sangrando por dentro.

- Achei que a morte de Rin tivesse te afetado mais do que realmente afetou – começou, o desdém transbordando na voz – Onde está o Kakashi que disse que nunca mais amaria? Onde está o homem que me confessou que acreditava que nunca mais seria capaz de amar de novo?

- Sensei! – Sakura exclamou, caindo num pranto cheio de soluços. Então ele também havia sentido aquilo, a sensação aterradora de não saber se poderá amar alguém de novo. Eles eram tão iguais, que lhe assustava.

- Todos ao seu redor morrem. Sem exceções, Kakashi! Não permitirei que leve Sakura pra esse caminho.

- Genma... Pare... – pediu Kakashi, a mão tapando o sharingan, respirando alterado – Eu nunca permitiria que nada lhe passasse, você sabe disso...

- Você disse o mesmo sobre Uchiha Sasuke! – berrou. Kakashi sentiu a dor espalhar por todo o corpo.

A reação que veio foi rápida e sem erro, o punho de Kakashi voou contra a bochecha de Genma com força, jogando-o contra o armário, desequilibrando-o. fazendo com que o homem tivesse que se agarrar na madeira para não cair.

- Não fale de alguém que você sequer conheceu! – berrou Kakashi, exaltado – Não fale de alguém que não só eu, mas que também Sakura amou!

- AQUELE TRAIDOR! – berrou Genma em resposta – Você é o culpado, ele teve más escolhas por que você não soube guiá-lo!

- CALA A SUA BOCA, SEU FILHO DA PUTA! – Kakashi o segurou pelo colarinho da camiseta, batendo a cabeça dele contra o armário seguidas vezes – Você não viu o ódio nos olhos dele, então não ouse falar desse menino na minha frente!

Sakura soltou um fio de voz dolorida no meio de tudo aquilo, os olhos verdes dela estavam cravados no antigo sensei, preocupados, cheios de lágrimas, avermelhados, a menina deixou-se cair no chão, sentindo uma dor descomunal.

O Shiranui riu, a gargalhada afetando os sentidos do outro, transtornando-o. Genma o empurrou de cima de si e ajeitou a camiseta, ainda rindo com escárnio.

- Você nunca vai mudar...

- Eu disse para parar, Genma – avisou, as mãos bagunçando os cabelos e tentando conter a fúria para não encher o outro de porrada – Não é só a mim que está ferindo! Olhe pra ela, não entende que lhe está machucando mais do que a mim? – gritou.

Há quanto tempo não via Kakashi gritar daquela maneira? Sakura sentia o coração desesperado no peito, o que era tudo aquilo, porque Genma fazia aquilo. Sentia as feridas do passado abertas. Também havia feito isso no começo, havia culpado a todos que podia até descobrir que o único culpado havia sido Sasuke, por que a fim e a cabo as pessoas escolhem seus próprios caminhos.

- Genma... – sussurrou no meio do choro, chamando sua atenção – Fui... Fui eu! – disse firme – Eu que o beijei. Eu quis! Deixe já de nos fazer tantos danos! Ele já sofreu demais!

- Ah claro, a melhor técnica para conquistar mulheres, não é, Hatake? – perguntou com escárnio – Contando seu passado infeliz, ferindo o coração delas com sua dor, deixando-as em suas mãos... SEU MALDITO!

- Eu não sou sua! – ela continuou, agora com raiva, levantando-se – E a culpa não é só minha... Você tampouco quis que eu fosse – e dizendo isso, arrancou o colar que ele tinha lhe dado e o jogou contra ele – Não temos nada, Genma. Definitivamente você não é a pessoa que eu quero pra mim.

Ela começou a chorar compulsivamente, deixando ambos os homens atônitos.

- Eu sinto muito! – exclamou chorando – Eu não quis trair sua confiança! Mas eu não te amo, Ge-chan! Eu não sei tampouco se voltarei a amar algum dia... E hoje você me decepcionou tanto!

Os soluços dela soavam altos e ela chorava olhando o chão, como se escondendo o rosto fizesse daquilo algo mais fácil. Os cabelos já não tinham forma ou penteado e caiam por seus ombros, ocultando a face avermelhada de choro, dor e raiva.

- Eu não te entendo... – soluçou, agora o olhando – Sei que deve estar ferido pelo que viu, sei que deve nos odiar agora, mas por que tem que falar de coisas do passado? Para ferir mais? Para descontar? Quem é você para falar do Sasuke-kun? Por que fala dele dessa maneira na minha frente? Eu o amava, eu passei um ano para conseguir compreender que ele havia morrido, que não voltaria, que minha idéia de vida feliz nunca se realizaria! – ela respirou fundo – Por que eu nunca te quis! Eu nunca quis o Kakashi ou qualquer outro homem do mundo! EU QUERIA A ELE!

O silêncio se fez mais denso, enquanto Genma olhava o chão sem graça e Kakashi se deixava cair sentado na cama.

- Você nunca me perguntou sobre minha vida antes de você. Nunca quis saber se eu estava bem com tudo o que me aconteceu. Sentia um vazio com você, e dessa maneira foi me empurrando mais e mais a Kakashi, porque ele me escutava e me compreendia, por que ele me conhecia realmente. Ele tinha visto todas as minhas fases, havia me ensinado tanta coisa e agora compartia comigo dores parecidas. Eu sinto muito, Genma! Eu realmente não consegui me controlar... Eu...

- Você não pode ter amado aquele bastardo! – recriminou-a.

- DESAPARECE DA MINHA FRENTE, GENMA! – gritou, esmurrando o peito dele.

E ele saiu, a correntinha apertada entre a palma da mão e os dedos.

- MERDA! – ela gritou, caindo no chão mais uma vez, a dor rasgando seu peito, fazendo que ela se encolhesse sobre o tapete branco, como um bichinho assustado, com medo e com dor.

- Sakura... Gomenasai.

Mas ela não disse nada, o corpo sendo sacudido pelo choro. E Kakashi a observou um pouco, antes de deixar o corpo cair sobre a cama. Sua cabeça latejava e já não sentia o coração, sequer sabia se ainda tinha um.

Escutou passos subindo a escada e se sentou mais uma vez na cama. Era Naruto, vinha com os olhos levemente avermelhados e um sorriso triste nos lábios.

- Sakura-chan, vou te levar para casa – murmurou, observando a falta de reações da amiga – Oe, sensei, você tá bem?

O homem fez que sim. E Naruto soube que era mentira. Agachou-se junto de Sakura e tirou as mãos dela do rosto, observando os olhos fechados com força e o rosto vermelho.

- Shikamaru está lá embaixo esperando, vamos te levar pra casa. Vai ficar tudo bem.

O loiro observou o professor de canto de olho, Kakashi olhava o chão desolado, a testa estava apoiada nas palmas da mão e mesmo que não estivesse chorando, Naruto tinha a impressão de que as lágrimas saltariam das órbitas a qualquer segundo.

- Shikamaru escutou as primeiras reações do Genma e mandou todo mundo embora bastante rápido – Naruto explicou murmurando, para que Kakashi soubesse e fez força para levantar a amiga – Vai ficar tudo bem, Sakura-chan. Não fique assim de novo'ttebayo!

Ela abriu os olhos um pouquinho, para ver o amigo e voltou a chorar com força. O loiro a abraçou e observou a expressão devastada do professor.

- Ela vai ficar bem, sensei. Vai passar... – mas nenhum dos três acreditou naquilo, Sakura parecia tão destruída quanto estava depois da morte de Sasuke-kun.

Ela se moveu entre os braços do amigo e se soltou, agachando próximo da cama e pegando a chave do novo apartamento no chão. E quando levantou, seus olhos se encontraram com os do professor, para rapidamente se desviarem e esconderem mirando o chão. Ele fez o mesmo, num milésimo de segundo viu como as íris verdes já não brilhavam como antes e percebeu a grande nuvem de tristeza naqueles olhos, isso lhe fez olhar as próprias mãos, e culpá-las.

- Já vamos – anunciou Naruto, segurando a amiga pelos ombros e dirigindo-se até a porta – Oyasumi, sensei.

Antes de saírem do quarto Kakashi ouviu o barulho metálico de chave, e teve tempo apenas para vislumbrar como Sakura apertava o novo chaveiro com força na sua mão.

X

Abriu a porta do apartamento e entrou, observando o loft. Era espaçoso e estava pintado de um tom claro, talvez fosse pêssego, mas a luz estava apagada e ela não quis acendê-la. Naruto entrou atrás dela, observando também.

Uma cama grande estava alojada no lado mais recluso do cômodo, perto de uma das janelas. No lado esquerdo da porta de entrada havia uma pequena cozinha e uma mesa alta com bancos que se pareciam aos do apartamento de Naruto, era como se fosse outro cômodo, porque a parede era mais funda que o resto do loft, e embaixo da outra janela à direita estava um sofá, uma mesa de centro e a lareira.

Entrou de vagar, notando que havia um bilhete em cima da mesa da cozinha. Abriu-o, enquanto Naruto colocava suas mochilas sobre o sofá e acendia a lareira, já que, de repente, aquela noite parecia a mais fria no ano.

"_Sakura,_

_Se está lendo essa nota, quer dizer que aceitou meu presente._

_Feliz Aniversário!_

_Espero que seja muito feliz nesse apartamento. _

_Kakashi._

_ps.: espero ter acertado na escolha do edredom!"_

Acercou-se da cama, sem conseguir conter o choro que voltou depois de ler o bilhete, viu que o estampado do edredom era uma grande cerejeira, e que as flores rosa de sakura estavam presas aos galhos e algumas espalhadas aos pés da árvore.

Ele se havia esforçado tanto, e ela havia estragado tudo. Maldita hora em que não se conteve e o beijou. Maldita hora em que se deixou levar pela proximidade que tinham, pelos sentimentos tão parecidos e as dores compartidas. Tinha medo de ter findado naquele beijo toda a sensação de conforto que haviam construído juntos, aquela sensação de estar em casa que sentia na presença dele.

Sentou-se na cama. Observando as cortinas rosadas, que destoavam um pouco com as paredes e não pôde evitar sorrir, pensando que pelo menos ela lhe havia ajudado na decoração da casa, porque não sabia combinar bem as cores. Viu que Naruto se aproximava, sentando ao lado dela.

O menino não disse nada. Aquilo fez Sakura se lembrar de como Naruto parecia sempre saber o que as pessoas precisavam, e ali estavam de novo, compartindo um silencioso momento, como quando Sasuke morreu. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o cheiro de sua nova casa, percebendo que as paredes ainda tinham cheiro de tinta e os móveis de Poliflor.

Então sentiu como o amigo pegava a mão dela entre as suas e apertava de leve. Ele tinha medo, medo de que ela voltasse àquele estado, que a Sakura que ele conhecia fosse embora outra vez.

- Eu o beijei... – murmurou, os olhos ainda fechados para não ver a reação dele – Eu... Baka! – exclamou baixinho, para si mesma.

- As pessoas sempre têm seus motivos.

Ela abriu os olhos e observou o loiro. Haviam estado distantes desde que começaram seus relacionamentos com Genma e Hinata. Ele havia estado calado, pensativo, havia decidido que sim, que seguiria seu caminho ninja e seria o próximo Hokage de Konoha, e agora estava tendo práticas com Tsunade. Quanto ela havia perdido?

- Oe, Naruto, você pode ficar aqui hoje?

Ele sorriu e bagunçou o cabelo dela.

- Realmente acha que eu planejava te deixar sozinha nesse estado?

Então o menino andou até a cozinha enquanto ela explorava o banheiro e colocava uma camiseta grande e os shorts de ninja. Aquela camiseta havia ficado na última gaveta, sozinha, e ela teve a impressão que havia sido de propósito, porque Kakashi sabia que ela não levaria nenhuma camisola naquele dia.

O tecido cheirava ao aroma amadeirado que ele costumava ter. Quando foi que aquele cheiro passou a acelerar seu coração daquela maneira? Como havia sido? Sakura não tinha tido tempo para reparar, não havia suposto que aquela amizade que estavam construindo com tanta confiança viraria algo mais.

Ela sentou no chão do banheiro, olhando os azulejos brancos e brilhantes, pensando em que significava aquele "algo mais" que ela sentia no peito. Era muito diferente do que sentia por Sasuke, não era aquela euforia histérica do início, nem aquela dor dilacerante do fim, tampouco era triste ou pesaroso; sentia paz, sentia como se o coração relaxasse e ao mesmo tempo fosse forte, para poder sustentá-lo caso Kakashi precisasse.

Sentia algo bonito, profundo, algo que nunca havia dividido com ninguém. Conhecia sobre as dores dele, e ele as suas, e conversavam sobre como melhorar, como salvar suas vidas. E durante aquela semana havia se sentido completamente salva, como se as dores do passado tivessem ido embora, mas não, agora os fantasmas que tanto lhe feriam lhe voltavam à cabeça e a figura de Kakashi se transformava em Sasuke, os olhos vermelhos lhe encarando, murmurando o quanto a odiava, o quanto ela era insignificante.

- Não vai voltar... – murmurou, tapando o rosto. Sasuke não voltaria, e seus sonhos do passado tampouco; teria que se reconstruir mais uma vez e salvar a Kakashi, nem que fosse um pouquinho mais.

Quando seus olhos se encontraram naquele quarto, Sakura quis se jogar aos seus pés e desculpar-se por tudo. Por tê-lo beijado, por ter misturado a amizade deles com algo que não devia existir, por ter feito que ele brigasse com Genma; mas principalmente ter pedido perdão por ele ter tido que escutar todas aquelas palavras infelizes do Shiranui.

Apertou os olhos, tentando conter as lágrimas, queria levantar e correr até a antiga casa dos Hatake e, por mais que quisesse se desculpar por tudo aquilo, queria tirar aquela máscara e lhe beijar mais uma vez, descobrir de fato o que sentia por aquele homem tão misterioso que havia sido seu professor.

- Sakura, está bem? – Naruto perguntou do lado de fora e ela murmurou que já sairia, que estava lavando o rosto.

Se sentia perdida. Sentia a dor da perda de Sasuke, um pouco mais leve que outrora, e sentia medo, medo de ter perdido Hatake Kakashi para suas dores, mais uma vez. E quando levantou do chão e se olhou no espelho, decidiu que jamais deixaria que aquilo acontecesse ao ex-sensei, ela o salvaria, mesmo que para isso tivesse que esconder-se mais uma vez do mundo e compreender a revolução que estava ocorrendo no seu peito.

- Havia chá verde no armário, fiz um pouco para que se acalme – murmurou Naruto pegando as duas canecas de plástico que havia ali e o bule com o chá quente.

- Naruto, o que você sente quando está com Hinata-chan?

X

Arrancou a camisa, a máscara e os sapatos e meias e se jogou na cama, os olhos fitando o teto, o peito ardendo e dilacerando. Nenhuma palavra. Ela não lhe dirigira nenhuma palavra...

Sentiu uma nuvem negra lhe rodear e uma espécie de desesperação se aproximar, fazendo as cenas voltarem à sua cabeça, uma atrás da outra, socando-lhe informações que ele não queria recopilar.

Havia beijado Sakura. E se fechava os olhos e se concentrava, podia sentir os lábios dela contra o tecido da máscara, movendo-se suavemente. Havia sido algo realmente extraordinário. Há quanto tempo não beijava uma mulher? Há quanto tempo não se deixava levar por seus sentimentos? Fora o melhor momento que tivera nos últimos anos.

- Sakura... – o nome dela saía agridoce na sua boca, misturando o carinho com a sensação de tê-la ferido.

Aquilo estava errado, ele era seu professor, ele sabia que ela estava com Genma e sequer pensou duas vezes antes de não lhe deixar se afastar e continuar o beijo. O coração saltava no peito, aquelas sensações confusas se misturando com as frases desconexas de Genma. O passado lhe perseguindo mais uma vez, Rin, o sorriso dela, a promessa que fizera a Obito...

Quantas vezes não havia se culpado por ter se deixado levar pelos sentimentos? Pensara durante tanto tempo que a morte de Rin era culpa sua, por ter se apaixonado por ela e não ter cumprido com a promessa. Mas havia superado, assim como tudo naquela vida, ele havia guardado no peito cada uma daquelas dores e trancado a porta.

Mas então ela apareceu, com a chave para seu coração, ela lhe permitiu falar horas incessantes sobre suas dores e sua infância. Ele nunca quis contar sobre Rin para Sakura, porque não saberia como ela se sentiria, ela era sua aluna e aquilo era demasiado particular para um professor contar. Porque diabos pensara naquilo?

Ele sequer pensou que era seu professor quando a beijou! Ele pensou que era seu amigo.

E agora ela estaria lá, cheia de dúvidas e dores, e ele realmente devia ter espancado Genma. Como ele ousara falar do Sasuke daquela maneira na frente dela? Aquele estúpido!

- Merda! – exclamou, jogando o travesseiro longe.

Precisava vê-la, ter certeza de que estava bem, de que Naruto a estava cuidando. Que passaria a noite bem depois de tudo aquilo que ele destruíra. Por que era exatamente isso o que mais doía em Kakashi: o medo de ter estragado aquilo que haviam construído, aquela amizade ou relação ou como quer que isso se chamasse.

Aquela sensação de não ter volta atrás. De não saber o que fazer. De ter certeza que, por mais que tudo se resolva, nunca será como antes. Era isso o que mais lhe perturbava; quando realmente acreditara que tinha alguém, uma amiga, coisa que há muito tempo já havia desistido e se bastava com Gai, sendo que quase não o via mais.

Ela ficaria bem? Ela cairia mais uma vez naquela espécie de sonambulismo estranho e isolado? Escondendo-se do mundo, aprisionando-se no seu próprio coração?

_Por favor_, ele pensou, _Seja forte, Sakura, não faça isso comigo._

X

- Entre – disse a mulher, manuseando alguns documentos e explicando a Naruto o que cada um deles significava, fazendo-o entediar-se profundamente.

- E eu achava que ser Hokage era algo legal'ttebayo! – reclamou, andando até a janela.

O homem entrou pela porta e observou.

- Ohayo, Kakashi – saudou a Godaime, esperando que ele anunciara o que quer que fosse. Naruto também o saudou com a mão e forçou um sorriso simples.

- Uma missão – ele disse simples.

- O que tem uma missão? – ela perguntou, fingindo não entender.

- Eu quero que me mande uma missão. A maior e mais longe que tiver.

- Como? – a mulher riu – Não tenho nenhuma missão assim agora.

- Então me mande muitas missões, não em deixe parar – pediu.

- Naruto, deixe-nos um momento.

O menino saiu, parando atrás da porta para escutar o que aconteceria, aquilo fez a mulher sorrir de leve, mas se Kakashi não dizia nada, não seria ela a praguejar com o loiro.

- Do que está fugindo, Kakashi?

- Por favor, eu apen-

- Naruto chegou hoje de manhã anunciando que Saukura pediu meses fora do hospital por que voltou a recair e você vem me pedir missões que te mantenham o mais longe possível de Konoha?

Ele se virou para uma das janelas, incômodo, suspirando impaciente, aquilo não era nada fácil, nem pra ele nem pra ninguém, e as coisas iam ficando mais difíceis do que havia esperado.

- Então ela recaiu... – murmurou dolorido.

- Sim. Naruto passou a noite com ela, disse que não é o mesmo da outra vez, mas que melhor dar um tempo para ela.

- Me dê um tempo também, Tsunade-sama. Te rogo, qualquer missão me-

- Não te ajudará em nada continuar se atolando de missões, quando tudo o que precisa é parar de fugir e resolver seus problemas – disse firme, olhando-o nos olhos, fazendo com que ele se incomodasse e baixasse a cabeça, encarando o chão, sentindo-se nada mais que um menininho mimado – Não sei exatamente o que foi que passou ontem, porque não pude estar presente, mas você tem ótimos alunos que estão lutando pelo seu bem sem que você saiba e é assim que você soluciona os problemas? Fugindo? Que tipo de homem você é?

- Nós nos beijamos...

Foi tudo o que ele deixou escapar da sua boca, antes de olhá-la seriamente e sair pela porta, nervoso e confundido.

* * *

**N/A:** Me pediram uma briga corporal, mas meu conceito de Genma nao enquadra com isso. eu acredito que ele sabe muito bem que perderia pro Kakashi na boa, assim como sabe que o que mais machucaria o nosso querido sensei eram essas palavras tao duras que ele ousou usar com o Ka-chan. super vi o sensei perdendo a compostura e dando uns murrinhos, aliás, ficou sexy né?

ESPERO COMENTÁRIOS! esse cap em custou conseguir escrever pq nao sou muito boa com brigas... enfim! O que vcs acham que acontecerá agora? peçam coisas, etc etc.

p.s.: ah sobre naruhina, eu sei que devia escrever mais, mas eu nao gosto do shipper, só coloquei mesmo pq o meu marido gosta muito, mas vou tentar fazer alguma ceninha no próximo capítulo. ^^

p.s.2.: gente meu marido fez uma capa pra essa fic, e tá lá no meu perfil, quem quiser ver! ele que desenhou e tals e coloriu no photoshop! ficou linda demais! :*

Beijos, meninas! amo vcs! :*  
Tai (L)


	21. I'm Falling

**N/A:** gente, queria ter postado na quinta ou sexta, mas nao tive como :/ MUITO obrigada pelos reviews, e pessoal que fez pedido/deu idéias, MUUUUUITO obrigada MESMO, sério, levei em consideraçao algumas coisas. aqui vcs tem um pouquinho de Genma e Kakashi e Sakura de novo, mas nao rolou o NaruHina, pro proximo cap prometo fazer um esforço terrivel, mas precisava terminar a "lavaçao de roupa" antes de seguir em frente. Agradecimento especial para a **Just**, nee-chan valeu ter lido e discutido comigo o plot do cap e da fic, te amo! Também a **Tatiana** que me disse para ver a música do Nickelback, e daí tirei o título desse cap e de um futuro, valeuzao flor, esperarei mais coments seus!

Minna san: Esse cap é para o Ge-chan, pq eu amo MUITO ele e precisei fazer isso:

* * *

**HOW TO SAVE A LIFE**

**CAPÍTULO 21 – I'm Falling**

**

* * *

**

Genma viu o sol aparecer no horizonte, esparramado na cama, não havia dormido nem um mísero minuto. Sua cabeça batucava, latejando de dor, sua bochecha e olho estavam roxos, sua dignidade estava baixa, seu coração estava apertado.

Havia exagerado. Só percebera isso quando Sakura reagiu a tudo o que ele estava dizendo, quando ela disse que ele não era a pessoa que queria para si, que desaparecesse... Ele a havia ferido mais que a ninguém, e agora só existia a culpa.

Uma grande, imensa bola de culpa dentro de si, na boca do estômago. E a necessidade de esbofetear Kakashi até que ele sangrasse, aquele maldito!

- Caralho! – exclamou, revirando-se na cama, de um lado para o outro.

Nada daquilo teria acontecido se Kakashi tivesse mantido a distancia devida, se ele não tivesse se intrometido na relação que ele e Sakura tinham. Justo naquele dia, por que ele tinha que beijá-la?

Genma estava esperando o final da festa, sondando-a aos poucos, para depois pedir que ela lhe deixasse levar para casa e a pediria em namoro. Justo quando ele havia decidido que queria levar aquela relação à diante, quando queria investir nela independente de sexo ou qualquer outra coisa. Mesmo que não a amasse, queria tentar, por sentia tanto carinho por ela, tanta vontade de estar ao seu lado todo o tempo...

Ele queria ter tipo essa possibilidade, de escutar o não da boca dela, de não ter brigado com Kakashi, de não ter dito aquelas coisas sobre Sasuke na frente dela, mesmo que não entendesse como uma menina tão bonita e inteligente tivesse se apaixonado por aquele egoísta sádico que nunca deu valor a ninguém ao seu redor.

Levantou-se. Decidido de que teria que resolver algumas coisas com Hatake Kakashi, porque por mais que Sakura tivesse começado o beijo, o ninja copiador não a havia parado.

X

Kakashi saiu pela porta, desviando-se de Naruto que estava parado no meio do corredor e andou um pouco mais. Sakura havia recaído, ele a havia ferido a tal ponto, não sabia se queria matar-se ou matar a Genma, não conseguia pensar racionalmente, não sabia se a culpa era inteiramente sua ou se era do outro, ou se a culpa deles era também de Sakura.

- Maldição! – gritou, parando na esquina do corredor e dando um soco na parede, fazendo estrondo.

A porta voltou a abrir e Tsunade apareceu, tinha uma expressão preocupada. Há muito tempo não via Kakashi perder o controle daquela maneira. Ela trocou um olhar preocupado com Naruto e ambos viram Kakashi esmurrar a parede uma e outra vez, seu corpo trememdo de raiva.

- Kakashi, não vai adiantar nada ficar assim – disse a mulher, sem compaixão, nessa hora ela precisava apenas conter o ato impensado do homem.

- Eu a perdi! – disse alto – Eu perdi a única pessoa que me entendia!

- Não diga isso, você não a perdeu! Você deveria ir atrás dela e conversar, como pessoas civilizadas.

- Eu deveria quebrar a cara do Genma! – exclamou, tapando o rosto com as mãos – Eu sempre estrago a vida das pessoas ao meu redor, ele estava certo, eu devia me afastar de todos que me rodeiam e-

- Deixe de bancar o adolescente, Kakashi. Se não quer lidar com isso agora, pois se encerre em casa e pense, pense com calma e tranqüilize, não quero ninguém destruindo o meu edifício.

- Ela recaiu, Tsunade! – explicou, observando-a – E a culpa foi toda minha, por deixar _aquilo_ acontecer.

Houve um silêncio. Enquanto ele seguia encarando a parede na sua frente, como se a fosse atacar a qualquer momento.

- Sensei – Naruto interferiu – Ela não está tão mal. Sakura se culpa por te ter feito escutar todas aquelas coisas que Genma disse, e você se culpa por ela ter escutado o que ele disse. Dê um tempo, clareie a mente, mas depois vá atrás dela e converse. Ela tem muito medo de ter te perdido... – ele suspirou – Eu realmente não sei como vocês conseguiram se apaixonar um pelo outro'ttebayo, mas os dois são demasiado complicados!

Kakashi ficou observando o menino. Quando havia se apaixonado? Em que momento usara essa palavra? Em que segundo seu coração começara a bater daquela maneira descompassada e típica da paixão? Quando foi que se deixou levar sem perceber?

- Você disse... Apaixonados? – perguntou incômodo, vendo o menino fazer que sim com a cabeça – Não. Isso nunca.

E saiu pelo corredor, deixando-os sozinhos.

- Kakashi nunca soube assumir seus sentimentos... – murmurou a mulher, suspirando – Vamos voltar para os documentos!

- Ah'ttebayo! – reclamou.

O homem caminhou apressado pela rua, querendo chegar a casa o mais rápido possível. Sua cabeça tentando lidar com aquelas informações ostensivas, aquelas palavras duras de Naruto. Ele não estava apaixonado por ela, aquilo era estúpido e impossível. Podia estar atraído, isso definitivamente sim, não apenas pela maneira de ser e as dores compartidas, mas também por seu corpo, suas curvas. Esse tipo de coisa que os olhos de um homem nunca deixam de notar.

E estava tão contente por ela aceitar o apartamento que simplesmente se deixou levar pelo momento, pela euforia, se aproveitou do ato dela e o seguiu. Se pensasse assim ele era o mais culpado de todos. Apertou o passo, queria esconder-se do mundo, era muito difícil lidar com aquele bolo de informações e sentimentos e culpa, precisava de calma, da tranqüilidade da sua casa.

E quando avistou a esquina da rua, quase quis correr, como se fosse um menino. Fugindo de tudo, sempre. Escondendo-se atrás do trabalho, das missões, das aulas, dos treinamentos, solapando seus sentimentos e afundando-os num buraco negro para que fossem embora. E assim acontecia, ficavam apenas as cicatrizes.

Mas as cicatrizes, às vezes, doem muito mais que o machucado.

Na frente do portão estava Genma, os braços cruzados, os olhos fixos em Kakashi que se aproximou rapidamente.

- O que você quer? Descontar sua raiva? - perguntou abrindo o portão – Se é isso pode começar a me bater, eu realmente não me importo, também sou culpado pelo que passou.

- Vim te avisar, Kakashi, que eu ainda não desisti – os homens se encararam e Genma prosseguiu – Vou lutar pela Sakura, não vou abrir mão dela como abri mão de Rin para você.

- Boa sorte. Porque eu realmente não me meterei mais no seu caminho – avisou, entrando na casa.

X

- Como se sente? – perguntou Shikamaru, que estava deitado no sofá, olhando as nuvens pela janela.

- Indo... – ela murmurou, sentando-se na cama depois do banho – Eu não sei o que sinto. É como se eu tivesse perdido outra pessoa, acho que Kakashi nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara... Ele deve me odiar pela situação em que o meti.

- Eu entendo bem... – murmurou – É problemático, mas você sobrevive.

- Eu o beijei, Shikamaru, isso não é normal, uma mulher fazendo isso!

- Mas ele correspondeu, é o que importa.

Olharam-se. Havia tantas dúvidas nos olhos marejados dela que ele teve pena.

- Você gosta dele?

- Não sei – murmurou, mas depois revirou os olhos – É claro que eu gosto dele! – começou a chorar outra vez – Não é como se fosse Sasuke, eu não imaginei minha vida ao lado dele, não pensei em filhos e em uma casa bonita no clã Uchiha. Mas eu não imaginei a vida sem ele, sem nossas conversas, eu reconstruí a minha vida com a motivação de ajudá-lo, foi assim que conseguir me levantar aos poucos. Eu não me imaginei vivendo com ele, mas eu me diverti tanto arrumando a casa dos Hatake, escolhendo cortinas e móveis e decoração. Estava fazendo aquilo como se fosse a minha casa, eu... Oh, merda, eu me envolvi tanto!

Ela respirou fundo, sendo observada por um Shikamaru tranqüilo, com um breve sorriso no rosto.

- Você saberia viver se o Kakashi fosse embora?

Ela o olhou, arregalando os olhos, o queixo tremeu e ela negou com a cabeça.

- Você faria tudo de novo? Ou mudaria algo, desde que saiu do seu "ano sabático"?

- Não teria passado tanto tempo com o Genma, em algum momento isso perdeu o sentido... – murmurou, soluçando de leve.

- Você o teria beijado, Sakura?

A garota respirou fundo, pensando em tudo o que sentira naquele beijo estranho, naqueles dias ao lado dele. Em como era fácil falar e ouvir, manter a conversação sem ter que falar de qualquer tipo de amenidade.

- Talvez teria beijado ele antes.

- Então você o ama, Sakura. Bem vinda ao clube dos problemáticos!

Ele sorriu para ela, vendo-a sorrir de leve, passando a toalha nos cabelos, secando-os. Naruto não lhe deixara ficar sozinha, tinha dito que não queria que ela se jogasse pela janela ou qualquer estupidez, nem que ficasse se punindo sem motivos. E Shikamaru a compreendia em partes, a dificuldade de se envolver com alguém que você realmente não quer perder...

A campainha tocou e o garoto foi até a porta, abrindo-a e parando no momento.

- O que quer? – perguntou sério, com seu ar de tédio e um pouco de raiva na voz.

- Quem é? – ela perguntou, secando os olhos e levantando da cama.

- O Genma – disse, olhando-a, não deixando o homem passar. Ela voltou a sentar na cama e olhar os pés. Porque ele estava ali? Que queria com ela? Tomar mais satisfações, desculpar-se, explicar alguma coisa?

- Deixa ele passar, Shika. E se pode nos deixar a sós um momento...

- Vou buscar o A-chan na escolinha – disse por fim, depois de olhá-la durante algum tempo – E se você tentar fazer algo contra ela eu juro que não respondo por mim – disse olhando para o homem postado do lado de fora do apartamento.

Shikamaru saiu e Sakura observou a porta, tardou um minuto para que Genma realmente entrasse, fechando a porta atrás de si e observando o apartamento. Depois se olharam, havia vergonha nos seus olhos, e ambos desviaram o olhar rapidamente, para depois se olhar mais uma vez.

- Pode sentar se quiser – ela murmurou – não é como se não fosse bem-vindo.

Ele fez que sim e sentou no sofá onde antes estava Shikamaru.

- Então esse foi o presente dele... – murmurou – Me ganhou de longe...

- Não quero falar disso como se fosse uma competição, Genma, por que não é.

Ele suspirou, tirando a bandana e passando a mão nos cabelos, o senbon sendo guardado no bolso do colete jounin. Então a olhou mais uma vez, agora com sinceridade.

- Ontem, eu não queria te ferir. Você não era meu alvo, mas parece que muitas coisas que afetam a Kakashi também te afetam, e eu não pensei nisso antes de falar.

- Eu percebi – murmurou. No fundo ela estava agüentando a vontade de chorar, porque aquela situação não era nada fácil.

- Estou aqui para me explicar, e pedir desculpas por ter te machucado. Só queria que me escutasse, serei rápido, pode me interromper se quiser e me xingar, mas me dê essa chance, está bem?

Ela deu de ombros e se levantou, indo para a pequena cozinha e pegando as duas canecas do escorredor. Naquela manhã Shikamaru lhe havia levado algumas mudas de roupa que trouxera de sua casa e comida. Então ela colocou a água para ferver, para fazer chá e o olhou, os braços cruzados na frente do peito, sobre a camisola de alças, longa e rosa, levemente transparente.

- Pode começar – murmurou, incentivando-o.

Nunca tinha visto a Genma dessa maneira, contido, escolhendo palavras, esperando o momento de falar. Ele tinha medo de machucá-la, isso era visível, e algo dentro do peito dela falou mais alto, o carinho por ele ainda existia, e era como algo quente no meio de tanta frieza, vê-lo assim quase indefeso. Ela teve vontade de chorar, mas engoliu as lágrimas.

- Rin era minha amiga. Minha melhor amiga – corrigiu – Nós fomos criados na mesma rua, nossos pais eram amigos, estávamos sempre um na casa do outro, mas acabamos em times diferentes. Ela, Obito e Kakashi formavam o Time Minato, a partir desse momento ela desenvolveu uma admiração interminável por Kakashi, pela força dele, pela dedicação, até mesmo pela frieza que tinha na hora de lidar com os problemas.

Ele respirou fundo.

- Eu a entendo, Kakashi é um dos melhores ninjas que conheci. Mas então conheci Obito, ele era totalmente o contrário, era como Naruto e acabamos sendo amigos também, porque ele sempre aparecia para ver Rin. Aos poucos foi se tornando perceptível que ele gostava dela. Era impossível não gostar dela, era uma menina muito doce, estava sempre ajudando aos demais, sempre muito esforçada em todas as missões e treinamentos.

Ela o olhou, enquanto passava o chá verde, prevendo o que viria a seguir.

- Era tão impossível que foi quando descobri que também a amava, com todo meu coração. Mas nunca lhe disse nada, éramos muito novos e eu não queria atrapalhar o crescimento dela como kunoichi.

Sakura se aproximou, entregando-lhe a caneca em suas mãos e se sentando ao seu lado. Não que estivesse lhe perdoando, apenas começava a entender suas reações, aos poucos ia percebendo fato atrás de outro, no final das contas Genma também estava sofrendo.

- Então houve o acidente com Obito. Rin não culpou ninguém, ela dizia que não podia julgar os outros, e que deveria ter sido mais forte e não ter se deixado seqüestrar. Foi quando Kakashi prometeu que protegerei a Rin – ele tomou o chá quente, respirando fundo – e, de alguma maneira, que eu nunca saberia explicar, eles começaram a ficar próximos demais, amigos demais, se compreendiam demais...

Ela sentiu um peso no coração, era como se sentia com Kakashi, próximos, amigos, compreendidos. Sentiu como se aquilo fosse quase um pecado, a história se repetindo e Genma sendo ferido mais uma vez.

- Kakashi não teve culpa, eu nunca assumi que a amava, ela nunca soube. Eu preferi abrir mão de Rin, porque com ele ela parecia estar tão contente que não hesitei pensar que seria mais feliz com ele do que comigo.

- Genma... – ela segurou a mão dele, vendo que o homem tremia.

- Isso não é uma mentira! – exclamou – Isso é algo que eu precisava dizer, você tinha que saber por que me alterei tanto! – explicou, um pouco alterado.

- Eu sei...

O homem sentiu a garganta doer. Aquele era um tema que ele não costumava tocar, era algo proibido para si mesmo, algo que havia reprimido durante muito tempo. E fizera isso principalmente para não guardar rancor de Kakashi, mas parecia uma maldição, e as coisas voltavam a se repetir.

- Então houve aquela missão, e como já sabe, namorados não podem ir à mesma missão... Ela foi, Kakashi não. E Rin não voltou nunca mais. Foi quando o culpei com todas as minhas forças, porque se eles não tivessem se envolvido, ele teria ido àquela mesma missão, e ela ainda estaria viva.

Sakura chorou. Se deixou chorar e apenar-se dos dois. Genma por ter perdido a pessoa amada sem ao menos ter tido a possibilidade de se declarar, Kakashi porque certamente ele também se culpava pela morte de Rin.

- Ele prometeu protegê-la, e de certa maneira eu estava feliz com aquela promessa, porque ele sempre foi um ninja competente... Mas, oh merda! Quando eu vi vocês dois se beijando eu senti tanto ódio dele, tanta raiva, que tudo o que eu mais queria era machucá-lo como ele estava me machucando. Roubando algo precioso pra mim.

Ela tapou a cara, culpando-se por ter beijado a Kakashi daquela maneira, quando ainda tinham algo.

- Por que... Sakura eu estava esperando acabar a festa para te pedir em namoro, e quando te vi subindo, eu dei um tempo, esperando criar coragem e quando subi... – ele riu, segurando o rosto dela – Eu devia ter percebido antes, que vocês estavam se envolvendo com toda essa cumplicidade. Apenas queria que soubesse, que estava cego de raiva por isso falei de Sasuke, porque queria que Kakashi sentisse o quanto aquilo me estava doendo.

Ele a soltou e levantou.

- Por isso me desculpe, por ontem e por todas as coisas que eu fiz errado, por ter ferrado com as nossas possibilidades de ser um casal feliz.

- Ge-chan – ela também se levantou – por favor, me desculpe por ter feito você passar por isso de novo, eu me deixei levar. Seguramente Kakashi não sente nada por mim, eu fui impulsiva.

- Sakura, eu vim pra te dizer que se algum dia você puder me perdoar eu estarei te esperando – murmurou, puxando-a para um abraço, precisava sentir o corpo dela em seus braços mais uma vez, nem que fosse a última.

Então sentiu em suas mãos como ela se movia com o choro e seu peito sacudia contra o colete dele, as lágrimas molhando a camiseta negra que usava. Odiava ver mulheres chorando.

- Não se culpe, Sakura, ninguém manda no coração. Eu te perdôo pelo que fez... Eu só não queria ter passado por isso de novo.

Ela fez que sim, e quando Genma saiu pela porta, tudo o que pôde fazer foi jogar-se na cama mais uma vez e desatar a chorar. Estava tão confusa que não sabia se seu peito ia agüentar qualquer outra emoção, estava prestes a explodir.

X

Sentou-se na poltrona grande e confortável da sala, que ela tinha ajudado a escolher. Toda a maldita casa lhe fazia pensar nela, mesmo que não quisesse, mesmo que fosse a última coisa em que deveria pensar. Tinha que se manter o mais distante dela, para deixá-la escolher seu caminho, decidir por onde andar sem que ele a influenciasse. Estava cansado de destruir a vida das pessoas ao seu redor.

Apertou o livro nas mãos, para depois buscar alguma nas partes preferidas e começar a ler. Kei. Karuna. Sakura. Kakashi. Genma. E tudo voltava a se misturar, dando-lhe um sabor amargo na língua, desconcentrando-o, relendo uma mesma frase cinco vezes seguidas, e quando se concentrava e seguia as frases com perfeição, algo estranho passava: uma ou outra fala de Karuna parecia tanto ao que Sakura diria, e então doía.

Por que não conseguia parar de pensar nela? Aquilo era ridículo! Ele a tinha muito carinho, mas não compreendia por que não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça. Onde estava o Kakashi de sempre? O Kakashi que normalmente seguia as normas e tinha uma severa disciplina – mesmo que não fosse muito pontual. Precisava de foco, de missões, trabalhos que o fizessem voltar aos trilhos.

"_É assim que você soluciona os problemas? Fugindo? Que tipo de homem você é?"_

A voz séria de Tsunade lhe invadia a mente, fragilizando ainda mais seus sentidos, tornando-o ainda mais transtornado, confuso. O que deveria fazer? Ele já não era nenhum menininho para estar assim, como se pela primeira vez se apaixonasse por alguém!

- Apaixonado? – murmurou, sentindo milhões de olhos o observando – Impossível!

Ele havia fechado seu coração, havia prometido nunca mais amar, nunca mais deixar-se levar pelo coração, não queria ter outra possibilidade de perder alguém por suas atitudes irresponsáveis, derivadas daquela sensação de torpor que a paixão desprendia.

"_Você deveria ir atrás dela e conversar, como pessoas civilizadas."_

Não! Ele não tinha nada para dizer, ele sequer sabia como olhá-la nos olhos!

O que ele era? Oh, nesse momento ele era um completo estúpido. Um idiota que sentia o coração arder no peito e a vontade de bater na porta dela e lhe olhar, apenas para ter certeza que estava bem, que já não chorava, saber se lhe faltava algo, se queria que ele comprasse algo, se ela queria companhia.

Ele só queria isso, ver que estava bem, que seus olhos ainda brilhavam e que a nuvem negra, repleta de tempestades doloridas, havia ido embora. Que não havia se fechado para o mundo como fizera outrora. Que fosse capaz de amar e ser feliz.

E, no fundo, mesmo que não assumisse para si mesmo, desejava que ela lhe abraçasse, que se beijassem e todas aquelas cenas românticas do livro que ela lhe havia dado se repetissem. Mas isso era um segredo, um pensamento inconsciente que ele não ousava raciocinar.

- Você está péssimo – a voz soou, mas ele não ousou responder ao recém chegado, nunca havia podido mentir para ele – Você sabia que hora ou outra voltaria amar, não minta para si mesmo. Não minta para mim, Kakashi.

Então sentiu como todo seu corpo parecia cair, lentamente, numa profunda e perigosa constatação.

- Kakashi, você voltou a amar. Você está vivo.

* * *

**N/A:** TARÁN! quem é a pessoa misteriosa que apareceu na casa do Ka-chan? hahaha mentira, nao esperem muito disso.  
E aíii? gostaram da história? acho que agora está um pouco melhor justificado os atos do Genma né? pq eu amo demais ele para deixá-lo como o cara mau da história! hahaha

Comeeeentem! Gente eu tenho **180 coments**! :O nao sabem o que isso significa pra mim! é um arraso, em 5 anos de ficwritter eu NUNCA tive tantos comentarios! **muito obrigada é uma tremenda honra!** Ah, marido mandou muuito obrigado pelos coments sobre a capa q está disponível no meu perfil! ;)

outra coisa: será que a gnt chega nos 200 coments com esse cap? (HASHAHAAH ILUSAAAAAAO) deixem eu ser feliz, estou toda "mimimi" pq tenho tantos reviews! hahaha

aliás, publicidade básica: eu postei uma **Neji/Hinata**, é capítulo único e se chama: **"SUKIDA"**. quem gostar do shipper, procurem lá no perfil. Aos que leram a minha outra fic kaka/saku **"Série: Sexy no Jutsu"** prometo que vou fazer o ultimo cap (o 3º), o problema é que tenho que conseguir escrever a lemon, ainda nao mentalizei mto como escrever lemon deles, mas vou conseguir!

aos que perguntaram se a fic está acabando, bom, diria que sim, mas acredito acabar pelo cap 30, ainda temos 9 pela frente :P hehe me dá mta pena terminar a fic, e quem quiser seguir minhas próximas "produçoes" eu irei avisando, mas acredito que a prox fic será uma long Neji/Hinata, com NaruHina e NejiTenten, mas antes estou elaborando muuuuito o enredo sobre os Hyuuga *-* , para ficar beeem convincente. UI falei demais hoje. espero coments e pedidos, meninas: SE CUIDEM! BEIJO! TAI! **:* OBRIGADA POR TUDOOO!**


	22. Growing Blossoms

**N/A:** GEEEEEEENTE MUUUITO OBRIGADA EU TENHO **MAIS DE 200 REVIEWS**! HAHAHAHAAHHAAH VALEU MINNA-SAN! *desabafa, chora, levanta o oscar*

Haha, sério, fiquei muito contente, tenho que dar as boas vindas aos novos leitores, valeu por comentarem, esperam que sigam a fic e acompanhem o desenrolar desse final, por que sim, gente, estamos na reta final, mas ainda temos capítulos suficientes para nos despedirmos disso daqui, por mais que me doa. Pessoal que adicionou a favoritos: muito obrigada, mas ficaria muito contente se vocês me dessem um feedback, pedissem coisas, reclamassem etc!

desculpem a demora, cap novo só semana que vem, pq amanha to indo pra portugal. beijocas, boa leitura!

* * *

**HOW TO SAVE A LIFE**

**Capítulo 22 – ****Growing Blossoms**

**

* * *

**

O menino sentiu como uma brisa leve entrava pela fresta da janela e lhe esfriava o rosto, na manhã de primavera cinzenta. Não tinha se dado conta de que a primavera havia chegado. Mas a primavera sempre chegava depois do aniversario de Sakura, de repente, nunca no mesmo dia, mas sempre na mesma época.

Virou-se na cama, abrindo os olhos, observando a menina deitada ao seu lado. Como havia sido? Como tudo estava passando tão rápido, de maneira tão natural. Fora um piscar de olhos e eles estavam assim, dependentes um do outro, contando seus segredos e seus sonhos, e ela lhe havia dado tanta força...

Tocou a pele clara de seu rosto, reparando na respiração lenta e profunda dela, os cabelos extremamente negros contrastando com a pele pálida, seus cílios longos e escuros, os lábios levemente rosados. Seus dedos roçaram nos lábios dela, fazendo-a entreabri-los.

Hinata tinha uma pele tão suave que ele se perguntava se era melhor não a tocar, por que não queria estragar, de alguma maneira, aquele toque tão delicado, aquele cheiro de jasmim que ela tinha. Então e moveu o ombro devagar, sem mudar de posição e ele paralisou, sem querer acordá-la, ainda era cedo.

Podia passar tanto tempo a olhando, observando como as sardinhas minúsculas se espalhavam sobre o nariz dela, manchando a pele muito clara, mas eram tão pequeninas que precisava estar muito perto dela para vê-las.

Então seu nariz se encostou ao dela, enquanto observava os cílios longos e seus lábios tocaram de leve os dela. A sensação de acordar com ela pela manhã era tão bonita que Naruto perdia o fôlego, era como um amanhecer especial, onde se pode ver detalhadamente como o sol joga feixes de luz contra a escuridão e aos poucos a inunda, formando um brilhoso estardalhaço.

- Ohayo – ela murmurou contra os lábios dele, fazendo-o perceber que a havia despertado.

- Ohayo! – exclamou coçando a cabeça, mas logo os olhos dela se abriram de leve e ele viu aquele mar perolado, quase lilás, quase branco e se deixou levar por ele. Seus lábios voltaram a apertar-se contra os delas e a pressão dessa vez foi maior.

Então o corpo dele girou, postando-se sobre ela, fazendo-a corar rapidamente como sempre fazia, e aprofundou o beijo. Hinata era como a lua, algo lindo de se ver, suave e doce, tranqüila e delicada.

Ela sorriu de leve, enquanto ele descia os beijos pelo pescoço alvo dela e mordiscava sem nunca deixar marcas, acariciando a pele que em tão pouco tempo ele começara a amar. Era engraçado, Hinata tinha uma força irresistível dentro do peito, por mais que tivesse esse aspecto de porcelana, ela tinha um coração de fibra, respostas para quase tudo e opiniões formadas que ajudavam muito a compreender a época em que viviam, o pós-guerra.

A menina lhe havia declarado cada um dos seus sentimentos, havia mostrado cada um deles, sorrindo de leve, a voz gaguejando, o rosto corado, e seu coração tão bonito havia seqüestrado o de Naruto. Havia-lhe feito passar dias calmos, deitados na margem do rio, ela acariciava seus cabelos e ele quase adormecia, nunca lhe haviam tratado assim, com tanto carinho...

- Hinata-chan – ele murmurou – Eu...

Então ela sorriu, vendo os dois orbes azulados brilhando em frente aos seus olhos, aquela sensação bonita de quando alguém se declara com todo o coração.

E ele também riu, ainda não estava totalmente acostumado com aquilo, deitou o rosto no peito dela, escutando o coração batucar compassado embaixo da camiseta, sob a pele, como se tocasse a música mais bonita que já ouvira.

- Eu te amo – murmurou, percebendo que ela prendia a respiração. Ela sempre fazia isso, como se acreditasse que ao prender a respiração o momento duraria mais. E ele se apertou contra o corpo dela, feliz por tê-la.

Naruto tinha um pouco de medo, tinha medo de que de alguma maneira ela se fosse ou o deixasse algum dia. Ele não havia tido uma família, e agora que a amava tanto, mais do que podia compreender, tinha medo de voltar a ser sozinho.

- Naruto-kun... – chamou baixinho, afastando-o de seus pensamentos – Sakura está melhor?

Ele moveu a cabeça, demonstrando dúvida, logo lhe deu um beijo no canal entre os seios e voltou a deitar a cabeça. Naruto estava preocupado e ela era capaz de perceber isso, Sakura era a melhor amiga dele e lhe assustava a idéia de que continuasse escondida naquele apartamento.

- Já se passou uma semana que ela não sai para a rua... – murmurou o rapaz, com voz preocupada.

- Então acho que está na hora de você e Shikamaru terem uma séria conversa com ela... – murmurou, acariciando os cabelos revoltos dele.

- Como o que?

- Bem... Acho que deveriam incentivá-la, para que abra o seu coração para Kakashi-sensei – disse.

- Você realmente acha que ele...

- Não sei, mas ela se sentiria melhor se confessasse seus sentimentos.

Eles se olharam, Naruto a envolveu em seus braços. Talvez estivesse certa, talvez Sakura estaria melhor assim, dizendo a verdade, deixando de mentir para o seu coração.

Então ele sentou pensando em como fazer aquilo, como ter essa conversa, teria que chamar Shikamaru para que fizessem isso juntos. Hinata levantou, os longos cabelos caindo pelas costas, sobre a camiseta branca dele, e Naruto sorriu, observando-a, vendo como ela andava devagarzinho até a parte da cozinha, murmurando algo como "café".

Ele era extremamente feliz com ela. Queria que Sakura fosse feliz algum dia também.

- Vamos conseguir um plano, Naruto-kun, mas ela precisa reagir antes...

- Arigato, Hinata-chan! – disse, indo atrás dela para beijá-la mais uma vez.

X

Sakura esteve duas horas escutando-os. Ouvindo como era bom ter alguém ao seu lado etc etc etc, tinha vontade de matá-los, mas eles estavam certos. Ela deveria dizer a verdade, tinha que ir até Kakashi e dizer tudo o que sentia, os verdadeiros sentimentos do seu coração. Contar como aquilo fora de repente, como as sementes foram plantadas no coração e como agora os botões cresciam rápidos.

- Eu te amo – ela treinou na frente do espelho, observando sua expressão nervosa.

Não, ela nunca conseguiria dizer aquilo, saía forçado demais. Precisava simplesmente olhá-lo nos olhos e seguir adiante, deixar-se levar pelo que sentiria no momento.

Precisava dizer a verdade, e ter certeza de que estaria em paz depois disso, de escutar a resposta dele, mesmo que fosse um não. Era pior do que o Valentine's Day!

Sentou na cama observando as poucas roupas que tinha no armário, sua mãe havia ido levar algumas roupas, e Ino também, e ao final lhe contara tudo o que havia acontecido. Por incrível que fosse parecia que toda a gente estava a favor de que ela se declarasse para o antigo sensei.

Que roupa deveria colocar, como deveria olhá-lo? Seria capaz de encarar aquele homem tão sofrido e dizer que sim, que estava incrivelmente apaixonada por ele. Não, ela nunca diria algo assim...

Escolheu o vestido branco de alças grossas, que ele já conhecia, não queria estar arrumada demais, não queria que ele visse como ela se arrumava para ele. Céus aquilo era terrivelmente problemático.

Preferiu não colocar saltos, preferiu se parecer a ela mesma, sem extravagâncias, assim seria mais fácil olhar para o chão e dizer o que estava sentindo, por que sabia que não lhe olharia nos olhos.

Seguiu devagar, aproveitando cada passo até a casa de Kakashi.

X

- Você tem visita – avisou.

- Você continua aqui? Eu disse para ir embora e me deixar em paz – exclamou abrindo a porta que dava para o quintal.

- Você realmente achou que eu te deixaria sozinho?

- Não preciso de você, posso me resolver sozinho.

- Kakashi, não seja tão cabeça dura, você não passa de um adolescente apaixonado neste momento.

- Eu já disse para não me tratar assim, está bem?

- Me havia esquecido de como você era de adolescente...

- Pakkun! – exclamou Kakashi, passando as mãos nos cabelos, bagunçando-os mais – Me deixa em paz! Eu já escutei o que você tinha a dizer, sobre eu estar vivo e amando e todas essas coisas melodramáticas que você ador-

- Quem adora isso é você, com esses livros românticos e eróticos que não pára de ler...

O homem bufou, subindo correndo para o quarto, escutando o aviso no pug e mudando de camiseta, borrifando desodorante e perfume. Estava metido naquela casa, lendo e relendo o livro que os alunos tinham lhe dado. Quase não comia, tinha a barba por fazer, mas a máscara ajudaria naquele dia, escondendo seu rosto como sempre fazia.

Então a campainha tocou e suas mãos começaram a suar, suar muito. Ele realmente não passava de um adolescente ridículo, pensou, quase rindo de si mesmo.

- Decidiu o que vai fazer? – Pakkun perguntou, andando atrás dele, com aqueles passinhos tortos e aquele ar retardado que os pugs tinham.

- Sim, dizer que foi tudo um mal entendido e que sou um velho para ela, que sinto muito o que fiz e-

- Você realmente acha que é o que ela quer ouvir? – perguntou o animal, suas unhas fazendo um barulho desagradável no chão de madeira.

O homem não disse nada, ele apenas havia pensado que ela não merecia um homem como ele, que distribui infelicidade para todos que o rodeiam.

- Dá o fora daqui Pakkun! – reclamou, respirando fundo, escutando o barulho oco do animal desaparecendo e abriu a porta.

Lá estava ela, do outro lado da cerca. Só de vê-la sentiu o corpo estremecer, andou devagar até lá e abriu o portão, observando-a.

Sakura realmente não sabia como havia chegado ali, não sabia o que estava fazendo nem o que estava prestes a dizer, talvez o melhor fosse sair correndo e não voltar nunca mais.

- Ohayo – disse o homem – Entre.

Ela passou o portão e o acompanhou até dentro da casa.

- Eu não esperava visitas... – murmurou, desculpando-se pela bagunça.

- Você não pode ter feito tudo isso em uma semana! – exclamou a menina, os olhos arregalados, isso o fez rir.

Olharam-se, ambos tinham estranhas olheiras embaixo dos olhos. Ela também sorriu, vendo que ainda podia agir normalmente, talvez não tão normalmente, porque agora que os olhos dele recaiam sobre ela, era como se fosse um robô e pudesse apenas fazer movimentos mecânicos.

- Você aceita tomar algo? – perguntou, desviando o olhar e guardando alguns pergaminhos nas estantes da sala.

Ela não respondeu e andou até o sofá, estendendo a manta decorativa sobre o couro e depois ajeitando as almofadas.

- Não, Sakura, por favor não te incomode com isso.

- Não, assim é mais fácil...

Ele suspirou baixo, observando-a de costas, assim era mais fácil para ela, não é? Assim não tinha que olhar nos olhos dele ou assim podia agira como se fosse sua amiga?

Então ele se aproximou, observando os cabelos rosados apertados num coque, vendo que a aproximação, o fato de estar ao lado dela fazia com que os pêlos da sua nuca eriçassem e ela ficasse mais endurecida.

- Sakura, sinto muito sobre... bem, você sabe – ele olhou para o outro lado, enquanto ela ajeitava mil vezes a mesma almofada.

- Não sinta – murmurou – eu vim porque...

- Genma te buscou, não foi? – ele perguntou – Ele veio me avisar que lutaria por você... Ele deve ter te contado sobre Rin...

- Sim.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e andou até a cozinha, voltando com uma jarra de suco e dois copos, ela já estava sentada no sofá, observando a sala, sendo o livro que havia dado para ele sobre a poltrona.

Serviu os copos e sentou na poltrona, de frente para ela, era melhor manter-se distante, assim poderia observar suas reações, assim não estaria se sentindo tão tentado a tocá-la...

- Preciso dizer uma coisa – ela disse – Mas não é fácil de dizer... Na verdade é um pouco ridículo, para falar a verdade e eu não sei por onde começar... Ham.. Deveria começar com: eu-

- Não, Sakura, não precisa dizer nada – ele a interrompeu – Eu te entendo, compreendo que nos deixamos levar... – e ao dizer isso ele corou, mas a máscara tapou bem o rubor de suas bochechas – E que estaremos melhor como antes, como bons amigos. Que tínhamos uma relação muito importante para mim, era uma amizade muito bonita e não quero perdê-la bom uma grande besteira, assim como não quero que você e Genma briguem por tão pouco... Se você ainda gosta dele, não quero que em veja como empecilho, prometo nunca mais agir dessa maneira estúpida...

- Sensei...

- Eu realmente não quero te ver de novo assim, escondendo-se do mundo, e dessa vez por minha culpa... Não quero mais que desapareça, por favor não quero que recaia mais uma vez, eu não sei se poderia me desculpar.

- Sensei!

Então o homem a olhou.

- Você não tem tanta culpa assim, fui eu que te beijei – ela disse firme, e corou em seguida, de leve – E se o que você quer é que mantenhamos nossa amizade e que não passe disso eu estou de acordo. É o que você quer?

A pergunta dela o deixou um pouco deslocado, observando-a, séria, olhando-o com firmeza. Usava o vestido branco que ele havia visto outras vezes, lhe dava um ar suave e infantil, chinelos de madeira, ela estava linda. Não. Não era o que ele queria, na verdade ele não sabia ao certo, por isso preferia essa opção, a de serem amigos.

Por que ele ainda não sentia realmente que a amava.

- Sim.

Sua voz saiu rouca. Ela respirou fundo e se levantou, sem dizer nada andou até a porta e sorriu de leve.

- Certo. Nos vemos, sensei. Ja ne.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e andou rapidamente atravessando o portão, fechando-o e correndo pela rua. Merda, merda, merda! Começou a doer rapidamente, de um momento para o outro, e a garganta começou a apertar, precisava se esconder, não agüentava estar assim no meio da rua, prestes a desabar em pranto mais uma vez. Precisava se esconder, ocultar-se e conseguir lidar com isso o mais rápido possível.

Ele a queria apenas como amiga. Só isso. Virou na esquina e correu alguns quarteirões chegando ao apartamento de Shikamaru, era o mais próximo possível, precisava escutar alguém.

Sakura bateu na porta com força, as lágrimas já escorrendo no rosto e o nariz começando a ficar vermelho, mas para sua surpresa quem abriu a porta foi Kurenai. A mulher fixou os olhos vermelhos nela durante alguns segundos, enquanto essa olhava o chão, envergonhada, não queria ter encontrado a outra ex-professora, não precisava daquilo, de sentir-se ainda pior, sob aquele olhar severo.

- Anda, entra – disse dando espaço para a outra, que entrou intimidada pelo encontro inesperado.

- O que houve? – perguntou Shikamaru se aproximando.

- Ele... Ele...

- Oh céus, o Kakashi não tem coração! – exclamou Kurenai, sentando-se nas almofadas ao redor do kotatsu.

Shikamaru abraçou a amiga, fazendo-a tranqüilizar-se um pouco. Os olhos de Kurenai o olhavam um pouco desagradados, mas compassivos.

- Não me deixou dizer nada, disse que queria que fôssemos amigos como antes, que não queria estragar isso... Merda!

- Você quer beber algo? – o rapaz perguntou educado.

- Não. Eu quero deixar de chorar porque eu não agüento mais ser assim! – reclamou, isso fez Kurenai sorrir, estava gostando daquela reação – Quero que se dane também, se ele não me quer alguém um dia vai me quere-

- Sakura, não é que ele não te quer, ele apenas acha que você não quer ele, que é muito nova, que é sua ex-aluna, que as pessoas vão pensar mal de você e dele também, que isso pode acabar destruindo a boa relação que tinham, e uma série de outros argumentos que eu posso seguir recitando, mas acho que você já entendeu.

A menina observou Kurenai, enquanto secava os olhos com raiva de se sentir tão estúpida e frágil.

- A coisa é que você tem que ser mais persistente e sofrer um pouco menos. Shikamaru conseguiu me convencer, por que você não conseguiria convencer o Kakashi? – ela pausou, observando a expressão atenta da menina – Você é muito nova, mas tem que concordar comigo que convencer um homem é muito mais fácil que convencer uma mulher.

Sakura fez que sim. Então Kurenai olhou para a menina com um sorriso leve nos lábios e então se virou para Shikamaru.

- Shikamaru, melhor trazer a garrafa de sake, precisaremos de um bom plano.

* * *

**N/A:** eu sei, gente, nao briguem comigo, o capítulo num mostra absolutamente nada, apenas que a partir do próximo mudamos mais uma vez o ritimo da fic o/ além do mais, coloquei naru/hina pra todo mundo que esteve pedindo fervorosamente um pouquinho deles por aqui! o/

COMENTÁRIOS: QUEM ADIVINHA O PLANO?

beijos, tai.


	23. The Show Must Go On

**N/A: **gente obrigada pelos comentários! aí vai, depois de muita demora e enrolaçao mais um capítulo. começamos com as coisas engraçadinhas, mas ainda nada muito importante. Boa leitura!

**

* * *

HOW TO SAVE A LIFE**

**Capítulo 23 – The ****Show Must Go On**

**

* * *

**

- Você realmente acha que era isso o que ela queria ouvir?

Kakashi bufou, largando-se na poltrona outra vez, sentindo o corpo pesar mais que nunca. A pergunta dela ecoando na sua cabeça, se era isso o que ele queria. Claro que não era! Mas existiam tantas coisas entre eles, será que ela não percebia essa montanha de constatações que os separavam?

Sentiu-se velho, mais velho que nunca, sentiu os olhos esbugalhados e tortos de Pakkun recaírem sobre si e abriu os seus observando o cão, que simplesmente o mirava sem nenhuma expressão em especial. Era ridículo ser repreendido por um animal, mesmo que fosse um animal extremamente racional e totalmente inteligente.

- Você não me respondeu – reclamou o cão, colocando o grisalho numa situação bastante constrangedora.

- Como eu posso saber o que ela queria escutar? Sou telepata ou qualquer coisa assim? – resmungou.

- Kakashi, não se faça de desentendido – pediu o animal, revirando os olhos – Mesmo que ela não dissesse nada, por que ela viria aqui atrás de você?

- Para resolver as coisas!

- Que coisas Kakashi?

- Pakkun dá o fora daqui.

O animal balançou o rabinho e continuou deitado no confortável tapete da sala. Não que não conseguisse compreender a Kakashi, na verdade era bastante compreensível, mas lhe dava nos nervos ver como aquele homem era tão cabeça dura. Tão... Tão...

- Por que você é tão medroso assim? – perguntou ao homem.

- Pakkun...

- Vamos! Qual é o problema, tem medo de estar com ela e algum dia ocorrer algo a Sakura e assim vai se culpar de novo? Então é esse teu plano: nunca se relacionar demasiado com ninguém, por que assim já não tem que se culpar por-

- PAKKUN! – gritou, lançando a almoçada contra o cachorro, que saltou para o lado.

- Não seja tão impaciente, veja isso como uma análise psicológica, sou bom com essas coisas, prometo.

- Vai embora.

- Não terminei ainda.

- Por favor, me deixa sozinho, eu preciso pensar e-

- Você precisa de uma mulher, Kakashi, isso é o que você precisa, de uma mulher que te dê carinho, não dessas que você gosta de se encontrar depois das missões, essas não te servem para nada...

- Pakkun!

- Certo, só não pense muito, senão ela é quem vai desistir de você.

Ouviu-se o "ploc" da desaparição do bichinho e Kakashi suspirou, sentindo o peso da solidão ao seu redor, reconfortante e conhecida. Como Pakun não percebia? Era tão difícil assim ver as coisas?

Sakura era uma menina, ela tinha dezoito anos recém-cumpridos, ela tinha muita vida por pela frente, seguramente encontraria um homem da sua idade, que a cuidasse bem e a protegesse, e Kakashi sempre poderia se encarregar de qualquer tipo de problema que a envolvesse...

Queria mantê-la a salvo. Tampouco estava certo de que ela quisesse algo consigo, mas algo estava muito claro: se quisesse, tinha desistido de si no momento em que saíra pela porta.

- Kuso! – reclamou, puxando o livro para si, observando e o deixando sobre o colo. Precisava tentar dormir um pouco, ou Tsunade nunca mais lhe daria uma missão.

X

Sakura apertou o elástico nos cabelos, prendendo-os num novo coque e tomou o quarto copinho de sake sem se importar com os efeitos que poderiam ser gerados por aquele ato. Quando o último convidado entrou no apartamento ela encarou-o seriamente: o que Sai estava fazendo ali, ela não conseguia compreender totalmente.

Ino escutava atentamente Shikamaru, que explicava toda a história, desde a decisão da Sakura em escrever os livros até o envolvimento de Naruto e Shikamaru na escrita. Depois sobre como ela e Genma haviam começado a sair e logo, sobre a volta de Kakashi, a reconstrução da casa e a fatídica cena na festa de aniversário.

A menina tinha os olhos arregalados e segurava a respiração em algumas partes, para conseguir conter toda a informação, o que lhe parecia difícil porque era muita história para apenas quinze minutos de conversação.

- Sakura e Kakashi? – perguntou Sai, escutando a parte final.

Seu rosto inexpressivo pareceu levemente alterado e seus olhos recaíram sobre Sakura, observando-a atentamente. A menina nada fez, apenas continuou sentada ao lado de Naruto, sentindo a mão dele apertar seu ombro como se dissesse que tudo ficaria bem e que, por favor, não matasse a Sai naquele momento.

- Mas... Ele era seu sensei – afirmou sozinho, constatando algo estupidamente obvio – Como vocês... – parou, observando Kurenai e Shikamaru que estavam sentados um ao lado do outro – Claro, eu li em algum livro que homens e mulheres podiam se sentir atraídos por pessoas mais velhas e experientes...

E se manteve calado durante um longo tempo, tempo que Ino terminou de compreender a história e quase começou a chorar por pena da amiga. Que situação mais desagradável, pensou a de cabelos rosados, cogitando que talvez fosse melhor não ter chamado nenhum deles...

- E por que você não diz o que sente? – perguntou Sai de repente. Fazendo com que todos o encarassem com cara de poucos amigos – Ok, desisto, eu nunca vou entender as pessoas normais... Esses sentimentos... O romantismo... Acho melho-

- Senta – disse Ino firme e o menino apenas teve tempo de piscar os olhos antes de ser obrigado a se sentar ao lado da namorada – Ela tentou fazer isso, mas o Kakashi a cortou e disse que queria que fossem amigos.

- Ah então está tudo resolvido, não é? Serão amigos e talvez num futu-

- Sai! – exclamou Ino – Não fale nada, vai ser melhor assim.

O menino seguiu com a cara inexpressiva de sempre e dignou-se a escutar o que lhes havia trazido até ali. Shikamaru olhou os amigos que estavam presentes, Hinata estava preparando chá, Kurenai e Sakura viravam shots de sake, Naruto parecia tão infeliz que não sabia o que fazer além de alisar o braço da amiga como se isso ajudasse muito.

- Temos que inventar um plano – todos o olharam – Todos sabemos que se Kakashi não sentisse nada pela Sakura ele não teria respondido ao beijo e tampouco teria dado uma cena no edifício do Hokage na frente de Tsunade e Naruto.

Todos concordaram, e Sai parecia começar a entender que eles haviam analisado as atitudes de Kakashi antes de pensar em unir os dois pombinhos.

- Como Sakura nos contou um pouquinho, Kakashi sofreu uma desilusão amorosa quando era muito jovem e isso meio que faz ele ficar dando pra trás quando o assunto é "relacionamento amoroso".

- Além do mais, como um adulto responsável, ele deve estar enlouquecendo com a idéia de se relacionar com uma menina 13 anos mais nova, e pior: que era sua aluna – complementou Kurenai, servindo sake a Sai, para ver se o menino pegava no tranco.

- Sim. – Shikamaru coçou a cabeça, pensando que aquilo era muito problemático, mas que talvez tivessem chances de resolver – Agora que todos compreendem a situação, primeiro precisaremos pensar juntos – disse, como se fosse professor da Academia de Ninjas, algo lhe dava um ar de Iruka-sensei.

Todos esperaram o que vinha a seguir, observando a Shikamaru.

- O que faria Kakashi-sensei mudar de opinião sobre um relacionamento com a Sakura?

O silencio caiu em cima deles. Hinata trouxe o chá e se sentou do lado de Naruto, observando os rostos pensativos de todos.

- Eu já disse que a sedução seria o passo mais fácil para quebrar a armadura do Kakashi – disse Kurenai, servindo o chá nas pequenas xícaras de porcelana.

- Não acho que seja a solução – disse Sai, inexpressivo – Kakashi já foi ANBU, mesmo que Sakura não seja inimiga dele, o homem está preparado para manter-se firme contra táticas de sedução, principalmente se ele não achar apropriado estar com Sakura.

- Kakashi-sensei é um cabeça dura'ttebayo! – reclamou Naruto, tomando chá em seguida.

Ficaram em silêncio.

- E por que mais Kakashi pode achar inapropriado estar com Sakura? – perguntou Shikamaru conduzindo a discussão.

- Por que ela é mais nova – disse Ino.

- Por que ele ainda se vê na obrigação de me proteger, como quando era sua aluna – murmurou Sakura.

- Para mim – disse Shikamaru – tudo isso tem solução. O principal problema é se o motivo dele for auto-preservação, ou seja, medo de sofrer por mais um relacionamento, então eu realmente não saberia como resolver esse trauma.

Todos se encararam.

- Eto... Acho que deveríamos resolver os dois problemas mais fáceis primeiro... – murmurou Hinata – Talvez se Sakura demonstrasse de alguma maneira que pode se proteger sozinha e que já não é uma menininha... E sim... Uma mulher... – ela corou fortemente, não gostava de falar desse tipo de coisa.

- Ótima idéia'ttebayo! Afinal a Sakura esteve com o Genma um bom tempo, ne? – ele olhou a amiga e moveu as sobrancelhas de maneira maldosa.

- Que? – ela perguntou, ela não estava compreendendo o que ele estava dizendo.

- Podíamos armar uma maneira de fazer com que Genma e Kakashi conversassem, assim o Kakashi se soltava um pouquinho'ttebayo! – ele sorriu.

- E o que você quer que eles conversem, Naruto?

- Oras... Você sabe – ele riu pervertido.

- Naruto! Seu infeliz! – ela gritou – Eu não devia ter feito você passar pelo Jiraya! Deixa de ser pervertido!

- Mas isso é uma opção – disse Sai, simples, enquanto Ino concordava com a cabeça.

- Vocês querem que...

- O Ge-chan conte um pouquinho da vida sexual de vocês para o Ka-chan! – disse Naruto, fartando-se de rir.

O riso parou num segundo. Ouviu-se o baque surdo do murro que Sakura deu no loiro e então um choro baixinho e reclamão.

- Está louco, Naruto? Genma nunca faria isso! Não quero que ele sofra tampouco... Além do mais... Er... Eto... Nós... Não... Vocês sabem! – exclamou, corando furiosamente.

- QUÊ? – o uníssono quase lhe fez desmaiar de tanta vergonha, a expressão pasma de Kurenai sinceramente era a melhor.

- Hahahaha – a mulher riu – Essa era uma boa para tirar com a cara do Genma...

E todos caíram na risada, menos Hinata e Sakura que se entreolhavam com um pouco mais de compreensão.

- Tampouco acho que esse seria o melhor plano. Não precisamos envolver a Genma nessa história já que ele também saiu ferido – disse Hinata, juntando todas suas forças – Acho que Sakura tem que demonstrar com seus próprios atos de que já não é uma menina, não precisa que terceiros se envolvam nisso.

Todos se calaram. Hinata havia diminuído a quantidade de gaguejos e pausas com o passar do tempo, mas agora ela estava se superando. Shikamaru a observou, pensando que ela estava certa, mas quem falou primeiro foi Kurenai:

- Aí entra meu plano de sedução – disse a mulher sorridente – Mudança de roupa, de ar, aumentar um pouco essa sua confiança meia boca... – a mulher analisou o corpo da menina – Dar um jeito nos teus cabelos... Acho que pode funcionar!

Ino e Hinata pareceram concordar e terem vontade de começar já com isso.

- Mas e sobre mostrar que ele não tem mais que me proteger?

Todos lhe observaram.

- De duas uma – começou Ino – Ou fecha sua fixa de ninja para missões e trabalha simplesmente no hospital, coisa que não te colocaria tão em risco... Ou... Não sei, o que o faria pensar que você não precisa de tanta proteção? – perguntou a loira.

- Você ainda quer ser jounin? – perguntou Sai – Lembro que antes da morte do Sasuke – era impressionante como o moreno seguia sendo aquela pessoa insensível, mas Sakura pensou que aquele era um bom passo: deixar Sasuke ir completamente – Você queria ser jounin.

- Claro'ttebayo! Você podia pedir para o Kakashi-sensei te treinar, isso os aproximava de novo, você poderia tentar seduzir ele, e seria mais forte!

- Ele seguiria querendo me proteger.

- Eu quero proteger a Ino. Seja ela chunin ou jounin – disse Sai – isso é natural no ser humano, eu li qu- mas o rapaz foi interrompido por um beijo enlouquecido da namorada que tinha os olhos marejados.

- Até eu que sou mais novo quero proteger a Kurenai, mesmo sabendo que ela é positivamente mais forte que eu.

Sakura fez que sim. Mas a idéia de voltar a treinar, de poder estar mais tempo com Kakashi, de conversarem, desabafarem e talvez conseguir seduzir ele, mesmo que isso parecesse muito estranho...

- Eu posso escrever outro livro... Ver se isso muda o ânimo dele... Talvez...

- Uma possibilidade não anula a outra – disse Shikamaru – Além do mais, acho bom você escrever a continuação do livro ou quem vai ficar bravo serei eu.

Ela sorriu. Estava decidido, pensariam durante aquela semana e definiriam o plano. Fosse um treinamento, um livro ou simplesmente a sedução, isso estava em vias de se estabelecer. Ela desejou que tudo entrasse nos eixos, e que si Kakashi não respondesse seus sentimentos, pelo menos que os seus fossem embora.

X

Bateram na porta e ela mandou entrar. As unhas do cachorro arranhavam o chão levemente fazendo um barulhinho irritante.

- Reporte – mandou.

- Segue sendo um grande cabeça-dura – avisou o animal – Godaime-sama acho que precisaremos agir de outra maneira, Kakashi continua negando seus sentimentos, e continua negando a possibilidade de que Sakura goste realmente dele.

- Homens! – ela reclamou – Pois diga a esse espantalho que o rendimento da Sakura já não me vale, ela saiu do hospital por questões pessoais e que se ele não conseguir fazê-la voltar ao trabalho, que não espere missões por muito tempo!

- Não sei se isso vai resolver...

- E o que se supõe que resolveria, Pakkun?

O cão a olhou pensativo. Depois se deitou no chão, raciocinando. Ele conhecia a Kakashi mais do que ninguém, o mínimo que podia fazer era conseguir uma solução para aquilo. Não só Sakura estava mal, na verdade Kakashi estava tão mal que Pakkun não o reconhecia, negando a realidade, sem fazer absolutamente nada, lendo e relendo aquele maldito livro.

- Mantê-los, de alguma maneira, juntos? – perguntou pensativo.

- Uma missão, você se refere?

- Não, uma missão só pioraria as coisas. Vou sondar o humor desse espantalho velho, pensarei em algo – disse Pakkun.

- Obrigada pela ajuda, Pakkun-san.

- É minha obrigação, cuidar do Kakashi, para mim é como cuidar da minha família.

E com um ploc o animal desapareceu, deixando Tsunade inundada por seus próprios pensamentos. Numa situação dessas, o que Jiraya faria?

X

Sakura entrou no apartamento que _ele_ tinha lhe dado, estava um pouco desorganizado, afinal havia saído as pressas pouco depois de almoçar qualquer coisa, para não perder a coragem de visitar a Kakashi-sensei.

Arrumou um pouco o que era a parte da sala e logo se colocou a lavar a louça. Pensando que havia uma possibilidade que nenhum deles havia cogitado ainda:

E se Kakashi não gostasse dela, nem estivesse contendo seus sentimentos. Se apenas tivesse respondido ao beijo por impulso, por gratidão a ela?

Se o homem não correspondesse seus sentimentos, a possibilidade de que qualquer um desses planos fosse em vão era imensa. E esse mísero pensamento fazia com que perdesse um pouco das forças que havia conseguido com seus amigos.

Mas seguiria firme, até ter certeza de quais eram os verdadeiros sentimentos de Kakashi, e se em algum momento encontrasse uma brecha que lhe demonstrasse algum feixe de sentimento, aproveitaria aí, na fraqueza que Kakashi demonstrasse para conseguir que ele a aceitasse.

* * *

**N/A: **Então gente, vou abrir uma pequena votaçao para tirar minhas dúvidas: que plano preferem?

- apenas seduçao

- treinamento + seduçao

Claro que eu prefiro a segunda, pq inclui tudo o que poderia haver na seduçao e posso escrever mais capitulinhos (L) *aquela que nao quer terminar a fic nunca :P*

Beijos, espero seus reviews com as respostas para a votaçao, nao demorem em responder pra eu começar o capítulo rápido! ;)  
:* Tai


	24. I Wanna See Your Lips

**N/A: **Sinto muito, nada de sedução + treino. Acontece que, quando a gente escreve, muitas vezes ocorre uma coisa bastante graciosa, se chama: meus personagens arranjaram vontade própria. Isso me passou nessa fic com as cenas Shika/Sakura, pq apenas o primeiro beijo era premeditado, nos outros eles simplesmente decidiram que havia clima e havia vontade.

Aqui, nesse capítulo, as coisas saíram dos trilhos. Por isso enjoy com o capítulo, ele saiu do meu coração, inspirado por sei lá qual estranha sensação de felicidade.

PS: ESSE CAPÍTULO CONTÉM CENAS PICANTES, CASO VOCÊ NÃO GOSTE BASTA ME MANDAR UM REVIEW PEDINDO QUE TE FAÇA O RESUMO DO QUE HOUVE. CASO CONTRÁRIO, NÃO VENHA RECLAMAR COMIGO PQ FOI UMA ESCRITA ARDUA E TRABALHOSA. AOS HENTAIS DE PLANTAO, COMO SEMPRE: UMA DELICIOSA E

* * *

**HOW TO SAVE A LIFE**

**Capí****tulo 24 – I Wanna See Your Lips**

* * *

Depois de uma longa conversa a sós com Kurenai, que apesar de insistir no lance da sedução parecia mais racional que Ino, Sakura voltou a estar sozinha no apartamento, encarando as paredes e sentindo o coração bater com um pouco mais de esperança.

Havia definido o que faria, por fim. De uma maldita vez tinha certeza do que queria para si, e por mais que isso tivesse que ser feito com um pouco de sedução – o que lhe deixava um pouco nervosa, afinal era Kakashi-sensei – seria ela mesma e mostraria ao homem que se ele realmente a quisesse não havia motivos para não aceitar esses sentimentos.

Deitou na cama, olhando pela janela a noite escura, a lua minguante no céu. Já quase fazia um mês que o beijara, faltavam poucos dias para isso, e tinha um pouco de medo de ir se esquecendo aos poucos de como havia sido, do sabor dos lábios dele misturado com o tecido da máscara.

E só de pensar nisso, naquele momento em que todo o universo pareceu parar para admirá-los, ela sentia escalafrios ao lembrar as mãos dele segurando sua cintura com força, aquilo era quase erótico de pensar, mas era tão significativo.

Não conseguiu dormir tão cedo, sentou na escrivaninha e começou a escrever o primeiro capítulo do próximo livro.

Na manhã seguinte decidiu aceitar as idéias de Kurenai, a história de fazer-se a desentendida e fingir que gostava de ser apenas amiga dele, voltar ao normal, visitá-lo e no meio disso pedir que ele a treinasse. No fundo ela não dava a mínima para ser jounin, o que ela queria mesmo era passar mais tempo com ele e mostrar que podiam passar todo o tempo do mundo juntos.

Comprou uma cesta de vime, onde colocou frutas, uma lata de chá verde, pães e rumou até a casa de Kakashi. Perguntou-se se deveria ou não bater na porta, assim que atravessou o portão sem tocar a campainha e chegou ao batente principal.

- Bater ou não, eis a questão... – murmurou baixinho para si mesma.

- Sakura? – a voz dele a fez estremecer e virar devagar. Kakashi estava sem camisa, apenas com a máscara e a típica calça ninja, descalço.

- Sensei? – murmurou, observando a pouca roupa dele.

- Ah! – ele exclamou, envergonhado – Eto... Eu estava cortando a grama – disse apontando ara os fundos do jardim que rodeava a casa.

- Ótimo! Você deve estar faminto, trouxe o café da manhã! – disse a menina contente, o sorriso imenso escondendo o verdadeiro incômodo de estar diante dele com tão pouca roupa.

Kakashi lhe convidou para entrar e desapareceu no andar de cima em busca de uma camiseta, quando logrou descer Sakura estava fervendo a água para o chá e havia posto a mesa que estava no antigo dojo. Ali a luz entrava com força pelas portas de correr de vidro, deixando tudo tão iluminado que ela, arrumando a mesa tranquilamente, com um vestido verde claro, bastante curto, parecia saída de um quadro cheio de luz.

- Er... – murmurou, preferindo avisar que chegara, mas ela não desviou a atenção, distribuindo pela mesa os pães, frutas, o açúcar, pratos e talheres.

Ela conhecia tão bem a casa e os lugares onde ele guardava cada uma das coisas da cozinha, que ele se assustou um pouco por ela saber encontrar até mesmo o coador para o chá. Quando a chaleira apitou, ela se afobou em pegá-la e trombou com ele no meio do caminho, rindo em seguida.

- Não tinha te visto! – exclamou, a mão no coração.

- Desculpe – ele murmurou, incômodo.

Mas ela já estava entrando no corredor e virando na cozinha, pegando a chaleira fervente e trazendo-a para a mesa. Depois preparou o chá com tranqüilidade e pediu que ele se sentasse, com calma, e fez o mesmo.

- Tarám! – exclamou, sorrindo, sentada de frente para ele – Sensei, pensei que já que decidimos que somos apenas amigos eu podia voltar a agir como antes, digo, normalmente. Pensei que um café da manhã estaria bem para começar. O que achou da idéia?

Ele a observou, ela parecia contente demais, aquilo lhe cortou o coração, mas só de vê-la assim tão próxima e tão alegre, ele pôde sorrir embaixo da máscara.

- Ótima idéia... Tinha medo de que não voltasse – murmurou, servindo-se de chá. Sua voz havia sido tão suave que ela quase não o havia escutado, aquilo havia saído do coração dele.

- Você é meu melhor amigo, por que não voltaria?

Ele a encarou, então agora era seu melhor amigo. Kakashi deu de ombros e sorriu.

- Parando para pensar com mais clareza, acho que não foi uma boa idéia – ele disse, seus olhos avisavam que ele sorria, mas ela se sentiu mal.

- Por quê?

- Como vou comer com essa máscara?

Ela sorriu, relaxando um pouco e tocando a xícara nos lábios, como havia visto nos filmes, dando-lhe um ar entre o interessante e o atrevido, e ele reparou nisso, tanto o fez que engoliu seco.

- Sinta-se a vontade para tirá-la, acho que somos íntimos o bastante para isso – murmurou o fim da frase, e deu um gole no chá. Ele a encarou durante alguns segundos, longos segundos – Ok, melhor eu ir até a cozinha buscar um pouco de... Não sei, inventarei algo, enquanto você toma um pouco de chá.

A menina se levantou e ele a observou sair do cômodo. A verdade é que Kakashi não sabia o que fazer, estava numa pendente entre agir naturalmente e mostrar seu rosto a ela, ou seguir ocultando-se, afinal aquilo era realmente muito íntimo.

Há muito tempo uma mulher não via seu rosto, talvez Rin, talvez alguma dessas mulheres de depois de missão, como Pakkun dizia, numa noite muito escura e com muito álcool em suas veias. Era difícil mostrar-se assim, tão rapidamente, sem pensar antes, sem haver um racionamento detrás disso, não queria agir por impulso, aquilo era muito pueril e ele... Ele não sabia o que fazer.

Sakura demorou um pouco. Entrou na cozinha e quase começou a chorar, mas então a cabeça começou a maquinar um plano rapidamente. Fossem os meses escrevendo hentais, ou seu amor por ele, mas achou que seria um bom início de sedução conseguir ver o rosto de Kakashi, depois veria o que faltava.

Voltou devagar até o antigo dojo e observou desde o batente a imagem dele, de costas para a menina, ainda sentado na mesma posição que antes, as mãos largadas ao lado do corpo. E Sakura não pôde conter o roteiro que foi criando mentalmente, acabou por reproduzi-lo:

- Sabe, Kakashi – era a primeira vez que o chamava assim naquele dia – Eu achei que depois do que nos passou, fossemos fortalecer ainda mais nossa amizade. Imaginei que fôssemos íntimos um do outro, que poderíamos seguir compartindo nossas dores e problemas.

O homem seguiu imóvel, escutando-a falar já não com aquele tom infantil que havia utilizado até agora, senão com um tom melodioso e sério, adulto que o fez prender a respiração no começo, sem conseguir deixar de prestar atenção no que ela dizia:

- Por exemplo, eu achei que chegaria aqui e poderia sentar à mesa, junto com você, e contar que nessas quase duas semanas que me mantive distante, fiz um árduo trabalho para poder falar sobre Sasuke-kun sem sentir nada.

Ele arrepiou com aquilo, a menção do nome do menino sem nenhum tremor na voz dela o fazia pensar que estava agindo como um adolescente idiota.

- Fiz isso porque, se tivesse feito isso antes, as palavras de Genma não teriam me afetado tanto. Eu teria mandado ele ir embora ainda antes e talvez não estivéssemos nessa estúpida situação, na qual você não confia em mim o suficiente para me deixar ver seu rosto.

Kakashi se mexeu na cadeira. Sakura andou, e cada passo que dava soava firme no assoalho, como que preparando ele para o que viria. Ela parou atrás dele e respirou fundo, fazendo-o notar isso, para logo depois levar as mãos até o rosto dele, então o homem congelou.

- Sakura-

- Eu te beijei Kakashi – e então ela percebeu que não estava andando nos planos de Kurenai, senão que estava se deixando levar – Se me deixou te beijar, por que não me deixa ver seu rosto? Por quê?

Ela tocou o tecido da máscara dele e suspirou, baixando o tronco, de modo que seu rosto estava muito mais próximo do corpo dele.

- Você mudou comigo – ela constatou.

Então o homem levantou de repente, fazendo-a soltar seu rosto e encará-lo, o rosto tendo que olhar para cima para ter plena visão do homem.

- O que está fazendo, Sakura?

- Tentando saber quanto você confia em mim.

Kakashi seguiu olhando-a, estava certa, primeiro ele dizia que seriam amigos e agora não agia como amigo. Levantou a mão e segurou a ponta da mascara, seus olhos estavam presos nos dela, vendo como aquele verde profundo ia modificando-se a cada segundo mais, enquanto ela olhava dos olhos dele para a mascara.

- Por que Sakura? Por que tornar as coisas mais difíceis? – perguntou soltando a mascara, desistindo de mostrar seu rosto. Vento como a expressão dela mudava rapidamente, como se uma desilusão tremenda tomasse conta de si.

- Queria ao menos ver os lábios que eu beijei, os lábios que me fizeram nos meter nesse beco sem saída...

Kakashi sentiu o coração bater firme, aquilo havia chegado nele, aquela necessidade de ver pelo que havia perdido a Genma e uma suposta amizade, porque o que tinham agora não era uma amizade. Sakura sentiu os lábios tremerem, mas não ia chorar, seus lábios tremeram porque disse algo impensado, algo que lhe assustava dizer, porque tinha medo da reação dele.

- Vá enfrente, então – ele murmurou, pegando a mão dela e a trazendo para seu rosto.

O coração dela batucou com força e ela o sentiu parar enquanto deslizava os dedos sobre o tecido da mascara dele, e encaixava os dedos na tela. Então olhou nos olhos dele e viu a permissão escrita ali, ele lhe estava permitindo adentrar sua intimidade, mas ela não compreendia muito bem o motivo.

Desceu um pouco a mascara, respirando alto pela curiosidade que lhe invadia, e então fez com que o nariz fosse exposto e logo os lábios, maxilares e queixo. Não conseguiu evitar que uma exclamação escapasse dos seus lábios.

Seus dedos tocaram o rosto dele instintivamente, delineando o nariz pontudo e bem formado, passeando os indicadores pelos lábios finos e quase sem cor, escorrendo os polegares pelos maxilares, bem formados, masculinos, a barba rala e por fazer lhe espetava os dedos.

Kakashi não era um homem de outro mundo, mas era um conjunto extremamente interessante, masculino, sedutor. Ou pelo menos foi exatamente isso que ela sentiu ao ver aquele rosto maduro.

Ele repuxou um canto da boca pra cima, um pouco incomodado com o toque dela, era delicado e ao mesmo tempo aflito, como se suas digitais quisessem memorizar cada canto daquele rosto. Era incomodo porque lhe convidava e vê-la tão próxima de si, tocando-o daquela maneira desesperada, que tinha vontade de corresponder ao toque, e aquilo era perigoso demais.

- Sakura... – murmurou, como se assim, chamando-a de volta para a realidade conseguisse afastá-la de si. Mas a menina não parou, ela apenas se aproximou mais, fazendo-o sentir o peito dela contra o seu e travar o maxilar instintivamente.

- Você é lindo... – ela murmurou, um pouco embasbacada, seus olhos ainda presos no rosto dele, então desceu-os até o pescoço musculoso dele, notando as veias saltadas e o pomo de adão saliente. Suspirou baixo, voltando a olhar nos olhos deles, algumas vezes observando os lábios sem conseguir conter a vontade de absorver toda aquela imagem imponente que o rosto dele tinha – Devia ser pecado esconder um rosto tão bonito.

- Sakura... – murmurou um pouco tonto – Já está bem – pediu, já não estava suportando aquela idéia dela estar tocando seu rosto e olhando seus olhos com certo desespero, aquilo lhe dava vontade de-

- Kakashi – ela sussurrou, sentindo as palavras escorrerem graciosas nos seus lábios, então pôs o peso do corpo na ponta dos pés, segurando o rosto dele entre as mãos, sentindo seus maxilares travados. E sorriu.

O Hatake a viu sorrir muito cerca do seu rosto, e então tudo virou uma grande confusão no seu peito, os lábios dela tocaram os seus e ele não soube o que fazer. Estava se sentindo tão nervoso frente àquelas reações atípicas dela que não se moveu, apenas sentindo os lábios dela sobre os seus, delicados, e aquilo bastou para fazê-lo agir sem pensar.

O homem segurou a cintura fina dela, trazendo-a mais para si, sentindo como o calor da pele dela lhe enlouquecia com apenas aquele encostar de lábios. Há quanto tempo ele não beijava daquela maneira, sem máscara nenhuma para lhe proteger?

Então ela pediu permissão com a ponta da língua, ele aceitou, as salivas se misturando rapidamente, aquela sensação conhecida e saudosa de beijar uma mulher, tocar sua pele, sentir sua língua.

Kakashi a empurrou, usando o próprio corpo para encostá-la conta a parede, o beijo indo cada vez mais furioso e necessitado, suas línguas se tocando, seus dentes mordendo os lábios, chupando. Compactuando algo que ele sabia que estava mal, mas que ele não podia fazer nada a respeito. Sakura havia despertado o homem dentro dele, aquele que não pensa, aquele que age por instinto.

E, por instinto, suas mãos desceram acariciando suas pernas, levantando o vestido de leve, tocando os músculos da coxa...

Sakura estava tão incrédula que preferia não pensar no que estava acontecendo e aproveitar o momento. Não sabia o que lhe havia passado pela cabeça para beijá-lo mais uma vez, e não compreendia porque ele aceitara o beijo e o aprofundara, e agora a empurrava contra a parede e descia beijos pelo seu pescoço. Como aquele homem tinha a cara de pau de dizer que queria que fossem apenas amigos?

Kakashi correu a língua pelo pescoço dela, fazendo-a gemer baixo e estremecer, mas não parou, sentindo a pele dela, aquela textura delicada na sua língua e isso era o suficiente para deixá-lo ainda mais desejoso daquele corpo. Ele estava pecando e estava pouco se lixando para isso.

Quando as mãos dele a pegaram pelas pernas e a sustentaram no ar, entre ele e a parede, Sakura pôde sentir as reações do corpo do homem contra eu próprio sexo e aquilo a deixou ainda mais excitada. Agarrou os cabelos dele, jogando longe a bandana de Konoha e o fez abrir os olhos e encará-la.

Então voltaram a se beijar daquela maneira enlouquecida. Ele a apertava mais contra a parede, fazendo-a o sentir entre as pernas que agora circulavam o tronco do homem. Sakura desceu os lábios pelo maxilar dele, lambendo e chupando, chegando até a orelha, mordiscando o lóbulo e fazendo-o suspirar alto.

_Merda!_ _O que estavam fazendo?_ O homem perguntou-se, enquanto as mãos dela puxavam sua camiseta pra cima, com força suficiente pra fazê-lo empurrá-la mais contra a parede e soltá-la no ar, subindo a camiseta e jogando-a no chão.

- Kami-sama... – ela exclamou olhando o peitoral dele sem pudores, aproveitando que já estavam com a mente nublada pelo torpor.

E, deixando-se levar, teve de prender a respiração enquanto Kakashi subia seu vestido pelo quadril e fazia a pele de sua barriga tocar contra a dele, quente e musculosa. Deslizou o vestido pela cabeça dela e observou, tragando saliva, como aquele corpo miúdo e outrora infantil, agora se via desejoso e bem formado.

- Isto está mal... – ele murmurou, abraçando-a com carinho, como se desculpasse pelo que fazia.

- Não seja cabeça dura agora, não de novo... – ela pediu, os lábios colados no pescoço dele, os braços dela rodeando seus ombros.

Então ele riu baixo.

- E eu achando que você queria ser minha amiga...

- Também quero – disse baixinho, sentindo mais dificuldade pra falar do que pra beijá-lo. Então o olhou, sentindo-se despida na frente dele, mas sem ter vergonha daquilo, na verdade era como se fosse um prêmio – Porque eu te amo, Hatake Kakashi.

E o que se seguiu foi uma explosão de beijos que a fez pensar em quão bom era poder dizer o que sentia e sentir os pés deles os levarem para a sala. Seu coração estava batendo mais rápido que nunca, aquilo realmente estava acontecendo?

Oh céus, era como num sonho. Então ele soltou suas pernas e, beijando-a, deitou seu corpo magro no sofá de couro, afastando as almofadas e a manta decorativa, jogando tudo no chão.

Kakashi preferia não raciocinar, mantendo em mente que Sakura queria aquilo e que ele queria aquilo significativamente, depois pensaria se ela era a mulher da sua vida ou não. Estava tentando apagar aquela estranha impressão de que ela havia sido sua aluna, que a vira crescer, chorar por outro, amadurecer e agora se entregar para ele.

O homem não entendia bem como havia pensado que ela não podia querê-lo, talvez fosse porque lhe parecia mais adequado não querê-la. E os pensamentos se misturaram com o cheiro dos cabelos dela, quando ele deitou sobre seu corpo, sua barba por fazer certamente arranhando o rosto dela, os cabelos bagunçados e espalhados pelo braço do sofá...

Emaranhou os dedos nos fios rosados e sorriu, enquanto uma das mãos dele descia do rosto dela até os seios, tocando-os sobre o sutiã, percebendo seus tamanhos na palma de mão. Então ela gemeu baixinho pelo toque e arqueou as costas, chegando mais perto dele. O sensei desceu a mão nas costas dela desfazendo o feixe e deslizou a peça pelos braços dela, vendo como Sakura corava rapidamente.

- Ei... – murmurou, beijando-a de leve, agora seus dedos tocavam os mamilos rosados e endurecidos, fazendo-a morder o lábio e fechar os olhos com força.

Não que Genma não tivesse feito isso antes, mas a simples sensação de serem os dedos de Kakashi transformava o feito em algo potencialmente mais delicioso. E quando os dedos foram substituídos pelos lábios dele, ela gemeu alto seu nome e segurou seus cabelos, fazendo o homem suspirar de excitação enquanto sugava seus mamilos e os acariciava de uma maneira muito sugestiva.

Então desceu a mão direita até a calcinha dela e, sem pedir permissão, escorreu os dedos para dentro da peça, tocando a intimidade dela devagar, como se fosse descobrindo a sensação de tê-la sob seus dedos. Sakura entreabriu os lábios mas nenhuma palavra se formou, apenas o ar saía mais descompassado, os olhos muito fechados, como se não quisesse perder nenhum segundo das sensações na parte baixa do corpo.

- Ah! – exclamou quando ele recém começou a mover os dedos, encontrando-lhe rapidamente e a tocando com certa urgência – Sensei!

- Shi... – ele murmurou, encarando-a, vendo a menina entreabrir os olhos, contendo na garganta as demais exclamações que queriam vir. Ela corou com força e mordeu o lábio e ele sorriu ao ver isso. Sakura nunca mudaria.

- Hum... – o gemido baixo escapou do fundo da garganta sem que ela pudesse evitar e isso fez com que ele a beijasse com força, com desespero.

Sua mente processando rápido o que estava fazendo com uma menina tão nova como ela, a maneira como ela estava úmida nos seus dedos, como ele queria prová-la e ao mesmo tempo como aquilo era estranho, nunca poderia ter imaginado que seria assim, tão de repente, sem conseguirem conter-se.

Então num ímpeto de desejo o homem largou os lábios dela e a girou no sofá, sentando-a e desceu a calcinha dela pelos joelhos. Seus olhos lhe diziam, como se gritassem: _Sakura, sinto muito, não posso agüentar mais!_

E depois daquele olhar cúmplice, em que ela estava tão corada e um pouco trêmula que parecia que ia desmaiar, o homem abriu suas pernas e afundou o rosto entre elas.

- Hm – exclamou, enquanto movia a língua devagar, sentindo o sabor dela na sua boca, espalhando-se devagar. Céus, ele não estava fazendo aquilo! Há quanto tempo ele não fazia aquilo? Cair de joelhos diante uma mulher pelo bel prazer dela, sem que ela sequer pedisse?

- Kakashi! – disse alto, agarrando os cabelos dele. _Kami-sama_, ela nunca havia sentido aquilo antes.

**DING DONG **

Kakashi seguiu o que fazia, como se não tivesse escutado e os dedos dos pés de Sakura se apertavam contra o assoalho, apoiando-se na posição que melhor lhe convinha.

**DING DONG**

- Não não não – ela implorou, os joelhos tremendo de prazer.

Ele riu, enquanto a lambia, mas não parou.

Ouviu-se então o som do portão abrindo e de passos apressados.

- Kakashi-sensei? Sakura-chan? – a voz de Naruto chamou do jardim da frente.

- Merda! – exclamou Kakashi, afastando-se da menina que seguia com os olhos fechados – Parece que teremos que dar uma pausa... – resmungou, agora se sentia um pouco tímido, pra falar a verdade. Sorriu observando-a encolher-se no sofá, fechando as pernas.

**TOC TOC TOC**

Sakura mordeu o lábio e fez que sim com a cabeça, certificando-se que as cortinas estavam fechadas, então subiu a calcinha de volta e fechou o sutiã. Parecia que teriam que continuar aquilo depois da estúpida intromissão de Naruto.

- Ooooooee'ttebayo! É uma urgência! – reclamou o menino.

Kakashi se aproximou e deu um selinho suave nos lábios dela, fazendo-a sorrir e se encontrar mais confortável com aquela situação, e depois o homem correu até o antigo dojo, em busca da máscara, camiseta e o vestido, mas foi colocar a máscara e voltar à sala com as outras roupas na mão e:

- NARUTO, SEU IMBECIL, O QUE ACHA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

Sakura gritou a plenos pulmões, abrindo a porta, sem se importar que o menino a visse de calcinha e sutiã.

- Oh'ttebayo – exclamou observando-a rapidamente, sem ligar para a pouca roupa, como se tivessem intimidade suficiente para isso passar praticamente batido, e correu os olhos para Kakashi, que vinha apenas com a máscara e a calça postas – Não me diga! Ao final Kakashi-sensei não é assim tão cabeça dura'ttebayo!

O menino riu, mas logo corou vendo a cara de poucos amigos que fez o antigo professor com aquele comentário, e logo Sakura vestiu-se e olhou o loiro com raiva.

- Anda, desembuche de uma vez a urgência, e depois dá o fora! – mandou raivosa.

Kakashi sorriu embaixo da máscara, achando graça da atitude dela, nervosa e impaciente para que o menino sumisse dali e eles continuassem, ou começassem de novo, ou pelo menos conversassem e passassem umas horas agradáveis juntos. Mas ele realmente não estava em condições de sorrir muito, realmente aquela mistura de demasiado tesão e intromissão repentina lhe havia deixado levemente irritado com tudo ao seu redor.

- É Genma! – disse o menino afobado em transmitir a mensagem. Kakashi arqueou a sobrancelha ao escutar aquilo.

- Que houve? – perguntou Sakura colocando as mãos na cintura, tomando uma posição mais preocupada, e aquilo não passou desapercebido aos olhos de Kakashi.

- Chegou da missão há pouco, mas não deixa nenhum médico lhe tratar, nem a Baa-chan, disse que se não for você a tratar-lhe que prefere-

- Como? – Sakura pareceu incrédula – E quão ruim é o ferimento?

- Parece que é grave... Baa-chan me mandou, disse que te encontrasse de qualquer maneira.

- E como esse maldito não me diz que vai sair de missão? – perguntou brava buscando as sandálias no dojo e voltando, fazendo Kakashi se sentir realmente incômodo com aquela conversação – Como lhe mandam em missão? Naruto, como vocês não notaram que ele não estava em condições de sair da Vila, ele estava praticamente como eu!

Reclamou, indicando a Kakashi que colocasse rápido a camiseta.

- Vamos! – ela disse impaciente.

- Eu prefiro ficar.

- Ajudaria muito se me acompanhasse... – ela murmurou ficando envergonhada de levar um não tão rápido, sentindo-se corar.

- É sensei, tem um monte de gente nesse hospital hoje, Sakura vai precisar de apoio moral'ttebayo! – disse o loiro sorrindo, tentando ajudar, afinal ele havia sido o estúpido estraga-prazeres.

Kakashi entrou no lavabo e demorou um pouco em sair. Enquanto isso Naruto olhava estranho pra Sakura, sorrindo um pouco, meio pervertido.

- E então...?

- Cala a boca – mandou a menina, olhando pro outro lado.

- Você atendeu a porta em roupas de baixo e o _Ka-chan_ estava só com as calças...

- Cala essa sua boca, ou você vai ter imagens mentais desagradáveis com o seu ex-sensei...

- Não me diga? Assim tão rápido.

- Naruto, cala-te pelo amor de Kami-sama!

Kakashi saiu do lavabo, os cabelos meio úmidos e logo saíram para a rua, enquanto o loiro ia andando sozinho mais adiante, o homem entrelaçou os dedos aos da menina, afinal ela também devia estar incômoda e, de alguma maneira estar assim podia melhorar um pouco a sensação dela.

Nada disse, apenas tinha aquela sensação ruim de saber que Sakura estava tão preocupada com Genma. Quando Kakashi segurou sua mão, sua reação foi apertar o passo, não sabia lidar com aquilo, pelo menos não ainda.

Kakashi olhou o céu, que estava azulado e com poucas nuvens, e pensou em quantas emoções havia tido num único dia, pensando que a pior de todas era aquele sentimento de que talvez Sakura ainda gostasse do jounin dos senbons. E com esse pensamento fechou a cara e acabou por soltar a mão dela, metendo-as nos bolsos da calça.

E tudo parecia ir mal novamente.

* * *

**N/A: **Aí está 10 longas e loucas páginas em verdana 10 pra vocês.

Capítulo dedicado (Principalmente para a **Just**, que me aturou desde de manhã com a escrita do capítulo no msn e twitter) e pra todo mundo que queria um desfecho rápido, que estava cansado dessa loonga lenga-lenga que os fiz aturar! Mas, tranqüilos, há mais capítulos, precisamos amarrar muitos nós e fazer o Ka-chan pegar no tranco!

E agora, sensei, como é que é? depois de tudo isso tu te desanima? Realmente o meu kakashi é um tremendo bunda mole uhasuhaushauhs xD mas isso tem solução, juro.

Sem reviews, sem continuação. Nesse eu realmente quero a opinião de cada um de vocês!

Ok, vamos lá, escrevi uma fic **Genma/Sakura**, vi que alguns de vocês já leu e comentou a fic, mas vou fazer propaganda: **Escrito nas Estrelas**, é uma fic de capítulo único, vcs podem encontrá-la ali no meu querido perfil! Eu realmente amei escerevr ela, na verdade acho um casal mto gostoso de ler/escrever/criar, te deixa muitas possibilidades e optei por algo romântico, assim que depois de comentarem esse cap corram lá e deem uma espiadinha, é cutinha, prometo! o/

quem chuta o que vai passar agora?

Beijos Tai (L)


	25. I Don't Wanna Die

**N/A: ****Para Maykage, que ficou mais velha dia 23 ^^ Parabéns, nee-chan!**

Meninas, depois de roubar a inocência de vocês com o capítulo anterior, aí vai um pouquinho mais de dor e Kakashi socando paredes hehe Acho que no fundo vcs nao gostaram do cap anterior, pq sei lá, os comentarios foram muito suerficiais, eu nao queria que comentassem as cenas fortes, mas sim o fato dela ter visto o rosto dele, de nao terem aguentado a "tentaçao" e deu ter mudado o esquema da fic de maneira surpreendente.

O meu marido tbm nao gostou, ele disse: a fir estava toda romântica e veio vc com esse capítulo super realista! hahaha xD Oras, quem disse que pra ser com amor tem que ser meiguinho e carinhoso? As demonstraçoes de amor, ou até mesmo de paixão/tesão/atração, podem ter mil e uma caras!

Antes de começarem a ler, busquem essa expressão na Wikipédia ou no Google: **Kyoketsu Shogei**, senão não vão entender bulhufas ^^ Boa Leitura!

* * *

**HOW TO SAVE A LIFE**

**Capítulo 25 – I Don't Wanna Die**

**

* * *

**

Gritava. Gritava a plenos pulmões, contorcendo-se de dor, assustando as pessoas do corredor. Alguns enfermeiros e ninjas médicos se aproximavam para espiar pela porta entreaberta, por onde os sons de agonia escapavam desagradáveis, quase horripilantes.

Quando Sakura chegou ao edifício, Naruto lhe guiou até o andar onde se encontrava o jounin ferido, quando ainda estavam subindo as escadas a menina escutou os gritos abafados e distantes e um desespero estranho se espalhou por todo seu corpo, fazendo-a correr, deixando o amigo e Kakashi para trás.

Se aquele homem morresse a culpa seria sua, por não ter chegado antes, por ter feito com que ele criasse um vínculo consigo e quisesse que apenas ela lhe tratasse.

Entrou no corredor e os gritos lhe deixavam cada vez mais nervosa e revoltada com o que estava acontecendo, aquele homem não podia morrer em suas mãos, e tampouco podia agonizar tanto, aquilo era maldade.

Empurrou as pessoas no meio do caminho, agindo como sua Sakura anterior ia ditando, caminhando firme, abriu a porta de uma vez e berrou:

- VOCÊ É RETARDADO OU O QUÊ?

Os gritos pararam, e com ele as pessoas dispersaram, ou pelo menos fingiram que dispersaram, encontrando algo para fazer naquele mesmo corredor. Então Sakura observou o que acontecia.

Tsunade estava parada a um canto do quarto, a janela estava fechada, deixando o cômodo apenas na penumbra. Genma estava deitado na maca, suas mãos se agarravam aos cantos da cama metálica e apertavam tanto que Sakura pensou que era um milagre as barras ainda estarem intactas.

Na zona um pouco abaixo do coração havia um Kyoketsu Shogei fincado. Sakura se aproximou, sentindo o corpo congelar, observando como a faca de duas lâminas lhe perfurava profundamente, então percebeu a situação: a segunda lâmina, que estava há 90º da primeira, encurvada para o cabo da faca, também lhe havia perfurado.

- Quem fez isso? – perguntou, sua voz saiu um pouco trêmula e ela se culpou, não era assim que um ninja médico agia.

- Lutou contra um mestre de Kyoketsu Shogei's, o homem a atirou com tanta força que a segunda lâmina também entrou na carne, e agora está enganchada, como se fosse um anzol e se move quando ele respira, rasgando aos poucos – disse Tsunade indiferente, enquanto a menina observava a situação.

Genma gemeu alto, tentando respirar normalmente.

- Por que não lhe tiraram o colete e a camiseta ainda? – perguntou Sakura estupefata, vendo como o sangue havia manchado tudo e a faca de duas lâminas se prendia na roupa.

- Por que Genma não deixou que nenhum médico ou enfermeiro se acercasse. E só não fez nada contra mim, porque ainda tem respeito ao meu cargo de Hokage.

A menina suspirou, postando-se ao lado da maca, vendo como os olhos dele se abriam um pouquinho com a aproximação, e seus lábios esboçavam um pequeno sorriso, olhando febril para ela.

- Buble-e-gum – murmurou, engasgando-se com o sangue que lhe subia pela garganta, que com o esforço brotou em sua boca e escorreu pelo canto dos lábios.

Ela respirou fundo, contendo a vontade de matá-lo e a vontade de chorar.

- Por que não deixou ninguém te tratar? – ela perguntou, lavando as mãos na pia do canto do quarto.

Ele não respondeu, apenas apertou os lábios e deixou um gemido escapar, dolorido. A menina se apressou em colocar uma bata médica e acumular o chakra nas mãos, então encontrou uma tesoura entre os utensílios médicos e voltou a se aproximar.

- Vou tirar a roupa, se repuxar a lâmina terá que agüentar a dor, seu cabeça dura – murmurou.

Com rapidez a tesoura cortou as mangas e colo ela se dedicou em cortar o tecido sobre o abdômen dele, deixando a área do peito por ultimo. Cuidadosamente e sob o olhar atento de sua antiga Shishou, foi pouco a pouco rasgando a tela empapada de sangue e quando chegou ao lugar do ferimento, com ainda mais cuidado, o sentiu tremer sob suas mãos.

A dor lhe atingiu quando ela desenganchou a lâmina curva do colete e da camiseta, e o homem gritou de dor, fazendo-a parar durante alguns segundos até que ele se recomposse.

- Não quiseram tirar o Kyoketsu Shogei durante a missão para poder conter a hemorragia, e na hora de transportá-lo deve ter ferido mais órgãos internos.

Sakura fez que sim, atenta ao que a senhora ia dizendo, percebendo como a faca estava tão metida que podia ver muito pouco além do cabo para lado de fora do corpo. Arrancou por fim o colete e a camiseta, fazendo-o gemer e tremer de dor, mas ela não podia parar da maneira que estava perdendo sangue Genma corria risco de morte.

O homem se tranqüilizou enquanto ela ia moldando o chakra nas palmas das mãos, para anestesiar a área e retirar o Kyoketsu Shogei. Então ele murmurou algo, e Sakura se aproximou de seu rosto, para escutá-lo melhor.

- M-me disseram q-que já não saía de c-casa de n-novo – disse, engasgando-se com o próprio sangue.

- Não fale, é esforço demai-

Ele segurou sua mão, e isso pareceu dor tanto que os olhos dele ficaram ainda mais injetados.

- Tive m-medo de m-morrer sem te v-ver... – explicou, estava dizendo seus motivos por ter pedido apenas os cuidados dela – Assim t-te tirava d-de cas-sa... – voltou a engasgar-se e cuspiu sangue, manchando seu rosto – P-preferia morrer nas t-tuas mãos, v-vendo seu rosto...

- Não vai morrer – disse séria, mesmo que isso fosse uma grande mentira. Ela não fazia idéia de como ele ainda estava vivo, mas se ainda gritava e sentia muita dor queria dizer que estava consciente e isso era um bom sinal.

Ele sorriu, sentindo a zona entre o peitoral e a barriga aquecer-se com o chakra dela. Tsunade se aproximou e com uma gaze começou a limpar o rosto dele, agora que o homem estava praticamente sedado pelo chakra ficava mais fácil lidar com ele.

Genma murmurava coisas desconexas e quando esteve totalmente dopado, e não haveria modo de sentir tanta dor, talvez uma pressão muito forte, desconforto e uma ardência, Sakura segurou o cabo do Kyoketsu Shogei. Respirou fundo, e utilizando um bisturi cortou a parte da pele que seria rasgada caso puxasse a arma sem mais.

O homem tremeu percebendo a movimentação na zona do ferimento e fechou os olhos com força. A garota foi retirando devagar as lâminas, às vezes precisando abrir mais a carne com o bisturi, até que terminou de tirá-la.

Professora e aluna suspiraram.

- Sakura – a mulher chamou, com uma nota de preocupação na voz – Está inconsciente.

Isso não era bom sinal. A perda da consciência se devia a duas coisas: ou de repente se havia acomodado com a diminuição de dor pela anestesia local, ou não agüentava mais.

Tomou-lhe a temperatura, vendo que estava muito mais pálido e frio do que deveria, ela e Tsunade se prepararam para conseguir coletar qualquer pequeno pedaço de lâmina deixado dentro do organismo com a utilização de chakra, e então começaram a desinfetar toda a ferida colocando grande quantidade de chakra para potencializar a cicatrização, mas parecia que os órgãos se negavam a recuperar seus tecidos.

Sakura sentiu como o chão ia desaparecendo embaixo de seus pés e como suas mãos começaram a tremer enquanto as lavava e tirava o sangue dele de sua pele. Tinha medo de que algo lhe acontecesse, não queria nada mal para aquele homem, Genma já havia passado por coisas demais para morrer assim, imerso em dor.

- Temos que esperar – concluiu a Godaime Hokage, terminando de desinfetar o ferimento, preparando-se para fechá-lo.

X

Sakura saiu da sala de operação, fechou a porta e encostou-se nela, fechando os olhos. Sentia-se mal por aquilo, aquela besteira que ele tinha feito, de numa tentativa de tirá-la de casa esperasse até que ela chegasse para deixar que começassem os procedimentos cirúrgicos. E ao mesmo tempo lhe apertava o coração em pensar que ele tinha medo de morrer sem lhe ver uma última vez. Genma não podia morrer. Não podia!

Escutou a movimentação ao seu redor e abriu os olhos, lembrando-se que havia gente esperando notícias. Os outros dois jounin que compartiram a missão com o mestre de senbons a encaravam assustados, Naruto e Kakashi também.

- Temos que esperar – murmurou, repetindo a frase que a Hokage havia dito. Kakashi e Naruto continuaram olhando como se esperassem algo – Tinha um Kyoketsu Shogei fincado inteiro na altura do estômago, não sei como agüentou tanto tempo com isso...

Sua voz tremeu e então baixou os olhos. Havia uma pressão estranha no seu peito, sequer conseguia encarar a Kakashi, pensando que junto com ele havia feito Genma sofrer de maneira inadvertida. Havia repetido suas dores como uma maldição, e agora se sentia mal, se não tivesse ido a ver Kakashi naquela manhã talvez Naruto lhe tivesse encontrado antes e o homem não estaria tanto tempo agonizando.

Sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas e sorriu de leve, andando pelo corredor, buscando uma fonte de água, não queria estar ali, observando as demais pessoas sofrendo com a expectativa. Não queria olhar para Kakashi, não queria pensar que talvez, se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido, ela ainda estaria com Genma e ele não teria ido à missão num estado instável.

Ele teria voltado e, certamente, teriam passado uma longa manhã juntos, nos braços um do outro. E a simples idéia de que as cenas da manhã tivessem sido com Genma, e que talvez à essa hora tivesse se deixado levar pelo coração e pela excitação e tivesse se entregado ao homem...

- Não! – exclamou baixinho, balançando a cabeça para afastar aquelas idéias.

Estar com Genma lhe fazia feliz, mas não o amava, não adiantava agora colocar aquelas imagens falsas na cabeça, ela gostava de Kakashi e se estivesse com o outro se sentiria mal, e não estaria tão contente como agora imaginava. Aquelas eram idéias falsas por culpa da tensão.

Houve uma correria de passos e Tsunade abriu a porta com estrondo.

- SAKURA! – gritou a mulher, fazendo a menina sentir frio e correr de volta para o quarto onde estava seu atual paciente – Está piorando – disse a Hokage, fechando a porta atrás de si – Está vomitando sangue, a temperatura não pára de baixar e os delírios chegaram... Está instável e não para de sangrar precisaremos de mais chakra para controlar a hemorragia.

Genma tossia sangue, e agora outro médico ninja lhe colocava um pouco de lado para poder cuspir o sangue. A verborréia não parava, falando incessantemente como se fosse outra língua, sem nexo algum, às vezes murmurando nomes conhecidos, como Hokage-sama ou Sakura ou Bubblegum.

Sakura sentiu o coração esmorecer um pouco e teve vontade de chorar. Mas não havia tempo para isso. Tsunade estava concentrando o chakra na barriga dele, e a partir daí ia saindo na bolha de energia uma quantidade incrível de sangue.

A menina se uniu à outra escutando Genma lhe chamar incessantemente, enquanto ambas usavam tremenda quantidade de energia para ir tirando bolha trás bolha de sangue, e aos poucos iam cicatrizando os tecidos, nem que fosse superficialmente. Com o repouso e um tratamento chakral ele voltaria a estabilizar ainda naquela semana.

- Bubblegum! – exclamou.

- Estou aqui, Ge-chan... – disse baixinho, sem desviar o foco do chakra.

- Arigato – disse outra vez, quando parou de tossir – Ele vai te fazer fe-feliz?

Então vomitou imensa quantidade de sangue e começou a tremer, estava tão frio que Sakura não entendia como ainda não havia perdido a consciência. Odiava casos de hemorragias daquele tipo.

- Shh... Eu estou aqui, isso é o que importa.

- Se te faz feliz – murmurou, batendo os dentes de frio – Então prefiro que fique com Kaka-ashi...

E pouco depois disso desmaiou.

- Precisaremos de uma doação de sangue. O O- acabou há três dias numa emergência com um ninja de Suna, precisamos desse sangue Sakura.

Sentiu como deixava de emitir chakra pelas mãos, e decidiu agir. Voltou a desinfetar as mãos e tirar a bata de médico e saiu pela porta, sentindo que sua garganta apertava e seus olhos ardiam, e as lágrimas iam se acumulando sem ela conseguir conter o processo.

- Precisamos de sangue. Tem uma hemorragia muito grande, está perdendo sangue demais... E-eu... – suas mãos tremiam tanto que Naruto se aproximou e a segurou pelo ombro com medo da menina desabar no chão.

- Eu dôo! – exclamou o menino.

- Ele é O negativo - ela murmurou, sem conter o choro, sabendo que conseguir de última hora uma doação desse sangue era quase impossível – Você é B Naruto!

O menino resmungou algo, enquanto os outros jounin murmuravam seus sangues, mas nenhum era o maldito e misterioso O-. Então suas pernas tremeram e Sakura desabou no chão, sendo apoiada por Naruto na queda. O choro veio cheio de soluços e fechou os olhos, sentindo o corpo inteiro sacudir com o pranto que lhe saía sem permissão.

- Vai morrer... Vai morrer... – murmurou, então olhou para cima, vendo como Kakashi deixava de se apoiar na parede contrária do corredor e andava até ela, agachando-se na frente da menina.

- Ei – chamou, levantando o rosto dela com as mãos. Limpando as lágrimas com os dedos e fazendo-a lhe encarar, mas ela insistia em fechar os olhos – Eu faço isso.

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Nunca soubera o tipo sanguíneo que tinha Kakashi, e agora, nesta situação, lhe parecia ridículo que ele fosse o único a ter aquele sangue. A situação era tão sem sentido que não sabia nem como agradecer ao sensei, ou como voltaria a falar novamente.

Engasgou com o choro e isso fez Kakashi soltar um riso fraco, observando como ela parecia pequenina e desengonçada, sentada sobre os joelhos, o nariz vermelho e os olhos molhados, seu peito sacudia com os soluços e ele teve vontade de cuidar-lhe para sempre.

O homem a puxou mais para si, deitando o rosto dela em seu peito, deixando que ela se aninhasse ali, no meio do corredor, entre seus braços, e soltou um beijo no topo da cabeça dela. Abraçando-a com força.

- Agora acalme-se, ou não terá como lidar com isso, ok?

- A-a-

- Não tem que agradecer – ele murmurou.

- Aishiteru – ela sussurrou baixinho, contra a curva do pescoço dele, fazendo-o ficar um pouco nervoso e as faces coraram sob o tecido negro.

X

Ela voltou a entrar, enquanto uma enfermeira ia fazendo os preparativos para a transfusão de sangue direta. Viu que ele recobrara a consciência, mas que estava demasiado débil; puxou uma cadeira para a beira da maca e o observou, vendo como os olhos dele piscavam languidamente, já quase sem forças.

- Bubblegum – murmurou, mas ela cobriu seus lábios com um dedo, sem lhe permitir falar.

- Não se esforce – pediu, em vão.

- Quando você conversou comigo... No pub... – ele tomava longas pausas, para conseguir seguir falando – eu sabia do jutsu sexy... Eu fui treinado para reconhecê-lo – ele sorriu, vendo que ela escondia o rosto entre as mãos – Mas nunca tinha imaginado que... Uma menina tão linda como você... Utilizaria algo assim, principalmente comigo...

- Eu sinto muito, Genma, eu sinto mesmo!

- Foi por isso que me fiz o duro... Por que me divertia... Ver te esforçar tanto... Me deixava feliz em ser... Seu alvo...

Ela riu.

- Baka.

- No fundo eu sou fácil de agradar – murmurou perdendo o ar e tossindo sangue de novo. Ela lhe limpou os lábios com a gaze e observou como ele respirava superficialmente.

- Está totalmente cicatrizado, mas precisará de uma transfusão de sangue... Não há reservar de O- assim que-

- Eu vou morrer? – perguntou, olhando-a – Eu não quero morrer... Eu ainda não te disse... Que quando você acordava do meu lado de manhã... Era como se tudo fosse mais fácil... Mas no fundo – ele suspirou, puxando ar – Nós não combinávamos Sakura... Apenas fazíamos companhia um ao outro.

- Não vai morrer... Há um doador... Kakashi.

O homem riu, engasgou-se e voltou a respirar rápido e superficialmente. Não era bom se exaltar, então contou que ele havia dito que isso servia para te devolver uma parte do que lhe devia, pelo dano que havia feito a Genma. Era mentira, Kakashi não tinha dito aquilo, ele simplesmente se oferecera e Sakura não sabia se havia sido por ela ou pelo ferido.

- Então não vou morrer...

- Não – ela disse sorrindo – Vai ter que agüentar um pouco mais esse mundo.

- Poderei concluir um par de planos...

- Hai.

- Sakura – ele chamou, fazendo-a encarar o enfermo com carinho – Quero que você seja feliz... Chega de coisas ruins para... Todos nós... Ok?

Ela fez que sim. Então ele sorriu.

- Se houver algo mal na transfusão... Ainda poderia morrer... Pode me dar um beijo antes disso?

Sakura sentiu o coração apertar. Claro que coisas ruins poderiam passar, sempre há a possibilidade de rejeição, mesmo que seja pequena, mas lhe dava tanta pena, e algo metido muito dentro do peito lhe trazia tanta nostalgia...

Encostou os lábios nos dele suavemente, sentindo como a pele estava fria, e como ele suava por culpa da hemorragia, mesmo com as mantas térmicas, pressionou os lábios, dando-lhe um selinho apertado. Depois se distanciou, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que ele perdia a consciência com um sorriso no rosto.

X

Kakashi viu como ela pressionava os lábios contra os de Genma, aflita e desesperada, e mesmo que compreendesse o que ela estava fazendo, sentiu raiva, ciúmes, medo. E se ela estivesse indecisa? E se aquele acontecimento mudasse a situação deles? Como seria? A perderia para o homem que ia salvar a vida?

- Kuso!

O homem voltou a encaixar a porta, sentindo o sangue ferver e a vontade de destruir tudo pela frente lhe açoitar o corpo. Andou até o outro lado do corredor, sem reparar que Naruto voltava do bebedouro, e começou a socar a parede:

- Ichi! – murmurava firmemente, esmurrando com ambas as mãos – Ni, san, shi, go, roku-

- Sensei! – Naruto o chamou, espantado com a atitude do homem.

- Não se aproxime. Estou descontando a minha raiva antes que eu mude de idéia de salvar uma vida.

* * *

**N/A:** Ei minna! Ok, capítulo cheio de cenas e problemas, mas tive um carinho especial por ele, a continuação é bastante engraçada, assim que esperem cap novo na segunda! Nessa segunda eu sei se entrei em letras, assim que avisarei no cap seguinte, dependendo do resultado é bastante provável que eu demore mais ou menos a em postar. Please, torçam por mim! o/

Kakashi socando paredes (L)

Gente nao lembro agora, mas me pediram uma primeira vez "bem romântica". Vou dizer a verdade, pode ser uma cena com alguns "aishiterus" ou "euteamos", mas nada de velas, rosas e poesia, ok? Sinceramente vejo como as geraçoes vao mudando, quando eu tinha lá meus 15 anos eu nao queria uma primeira vez romantica, eu queria uma primeira vez em que o cara me visse como mulher e nao menininha, e a maioria das minhas amigas também, nao sei se agora com tanto crepúsculo, gossip girl e etc as meninas andam mais romanticas, mas acho melhor vcs nao esperarem nada muito mimimi ou fluffy de KakaSaku, pq eu já tenho pena do Kaka estar com uma virgenzinha, imagina se ela for uma virgenzinha cheia das dores :O #medo.

Outro tema polêmico: Faltam 3 capítulos para acabar a fic. hehehe sim, encurtei a história, gomene gente! entao deveriamos ter uma contagem regressiva!(isso se eu nao mudar de idéia já que ando sendo uma escritora bastante bipolar ¬¬)

**[QUATRO!] **[3] [2] [1 - fim]

Beijos, amo vocês, tai! :*


	26. Sweet Darling

**N/A: **Só um comentário básico, eu sou A+ mas amava o sangue do Kakashi sensei nas minhas veias: ele é doador universal venha doar para mim ;) hahaha e ele socando a parede é algo muito sexy.

Um pouco de risada, e um bocado de romantismo.

CAPÍTULO DEDICADO À **CAMI CARMONA**, QUE FEZ ANOS ONTEM! O/ PARABÉNS MEU AMOOOR! SAUDADE DE TI, DONA MÉDICA!

* * *

**HOW TO SAVE A LIFE**

**Capítulo 26 – Sweet Darling**

**

* * *

**

Ao início estava desmaiado, mas depois de alguns minutos despertou. Kakashi continuou com sua expressão emburrada que tinha desde que os enfermeiros lhe agarraram pelos braços, pedindo que parasse de socar as paredes ou acordaria todos os enfermos, além de estar começando a fazer uma grande rachadura na parede.

Sakura lhe havia encarado, assustada e então tinha voltado a chorar, como se entendesse o que havia passado, mas antes que ela abrisse a boca para explicar o que havia passado, ele foi levado para dentro do quarto para começar a transfusão de sangue.

Não estava bravo com ela. Era obvio que a menina estava sob pressão, e que a possibilidade de uma rejeição existia, assim que também era obvio que o Genma se aproveitaria daquilo, ou talvez fosse realmente um desejo de antes-da-morte. Que fosse, continuou encarando as paredes do quarto, sem reações.

- Hm – murmurou o ferido, fazendo Kakashi mexer-se na maca ao lado, sentindo a pressão do sangue saindo no braço direito – Meu rival, salvando minha vida...

A voz saiu murmurada, mas com certo ar de gozação e Kakashi soltou o ar pelo nariz.

- Não sou seu rival. – murmurou entediado, algo de agitação lhe dando raiva, seu orgulho estava um pouco balançado por estar doando seu sangue pra Genma.

- Claro, Kakashi nunca guarda rancores...

- Oh, vejo que escutava o que eu dizia nas missões que compartimos – fez-se o surpreso, rolando o olho aparente.

- Mas Genma guarda rancores – ele disse, então os homens se encararam meio de lado – Estamos quites?

Kakashi fez que sim. Na verdade Genma não tinha culpa de nada, quem tinha culpa era ele por ter roubado duas mulheres na vida daquele homem, não que tivesse feito de propósito...

- Obrigado, Kakashi.

Então Kakashi teve vontade de rir, estavam fazendo as pazes como dois menininhos, o orgulho ferido e os pedidos de desculpa, os agradecimentos e aquele ar incômodo.

- Cuide bem dela – disse o Shiranui – Sakura é uma boa menina – se sentia mais forte agora, parecia que a transfusão faria efeito, ou seria pela medicação, soro ou qualquer outra coisa que lhe tivessem dado.

- Não precisa falar isso, eu já sei.

- Certo.

Então Genma pareceu um pouco agitado, isso chamou a atenção do outro, que o encarou mais uma vez.

- O que? – perguntou um pouco nervoso com aquela agitação.

- Sakura não é uma menina muito romântica, entende? Mas necessita muito carinho – desembuchou, fazendo o outro revirar os olhos mais uma vez.

- Não preciso de conselhos, Genma, eu ainda confio no meu taco...

- Certo... – e agitando-se mais uma vez voltou a falar – Ei, Kakashi, ela gosta de algumas coisas como sorvete de morango e-

- Genma – o mascarado o cortou com um olhar de "por favor, pode se calar?"

- Está bem... – mas não deixava de chacoalhar a ponta dos pés e isso irritava profundamente a Kakashi, sentindo uma raiva crescente daqueles movimentos repetitivos e incômodos na maca ao lado.

- Vamos, diz logo o que quer e me deixe em paz! – pediu, exaltando-se.

- Ok, ahn mesmo que ela não seja romântica ela tem aquele pensamento de que a primeira vez tem que ser especial ou qualquer coisa que as meninas costumam imaginar... Eu realmente não termino de compreende lo, mas-

- O que você disse? – perguntou o grisalho com os olhos um pouco arregalados.

- O que? – Genma se sentiu perdido.

- O que quer dizer com primeira vez? Você diz... Quando for a primeira vez dela comigo, não é?

- Ahn? – o ferido respirou fundo – Estou falando que a Sakura é virgem.

- O QUE? – Kakashi gritou, fazendo com que a enfermeira corresse para ver se estavam bem – Não pode ser! Ela... Não ela não pode ser... Ela é? – ele fez uma cara um pouco assustada um pouco temerosa.

- Sim... – então arregalou os olhos – Não me diga que vocês... Oh não me diga! Assim tão rápido? Seu maldito!

- Não fizemos nada, mas... – ele suspirou massageando as têmporas com o braço livre – Isso não pode estar passando comigo...

- Se quiser eu faço as honras! – disse o ouro rindo e Kakashi se sentiu tentado em arrancar a agulha borboleta ta veia e partir a cara daquele maldito.

Não que aquilo fosse tão inesperado, mas ele não tinha cogitado a idéia dela ser virgem. Ela havia agido tão naturalmente naquela manhã que ele sequer pensou que essa era uma opção. Tampouco podia dizer que lhe desagradava, houve época que essa simples palavra lhe revirava a cabeça e lhe tirava o sono, mas atualmente lhe parecia um pouco assustados, há essa altura do campeonato, afinal ele já era um homem maduro...

Como ia lidar com aquilo? Como era ser cuidadoso? Merda, isso ia lhe incomodar até que aceitasse com calma e tranqüilidade. Mas, parando para pensar, se Genma não tivesse ficado com Sakura esses dois últimos meses, ele nunca diria que ela não era virgem, então talvez fosse isso...

Talvez ele tivesse preferido não pensar nisso porque antes a via como sua aluna e era incômodo, mas deu por feito de que ela e Genma... mas tampouco tinha pensado muito porque não queria ter esse tipo de imagem mental, ou teria quebrado a cara do outro.

Céus, o que faria agora? Nesse momento, Hatake Kakashi se sentiu um menino de 16 anos e não falou mais durante toda a transfusão.

X

Quando ela se deu conta, estava adormecida em um dos bancos do corredor, com um casaco laranja jogado nos ombros, seguramente aquilo era de Naruto. Olhou ao redor vendo o corredor vazio, e apenas Naruto e Hinata num canto, perto do bebedouro.

Não lembrava o momento em que dormira, principalmente sob aquela imensa tensão lhe envolvendo, era impossível ter dormido. Então recordou de um enfermeiro haver-lhe avisado que a transfusão estava dando certo e que em pouco tempo liberaria a Kakashi.

Talvez a tranqüilidade de saber que Genma já não morreria fez com que seus nervos afrouxassem e dormiu pela sensação de calma. Mas não deveria estar calma, havia visto Kakashi socando aquela parede que agora estava às suas costas, viu o ciúmes ardendo nos olhos dele e depois um pouco de culpa e vergonha, enquanto os enfermeiros o arrastavam para o quarto.

Sentiu-se tremer e andou devagarzinho até o casal de amigos na esquina do corredor, fazendo-se perceber no meio do caminho.

- Dormi muito tempo? – perguntou, sem querer demonstrar a preocupação por Kakashi, mas mordia o lábio com tanta força de Hinata sorriu de leve, como se compartissem um segredo.

- Levaram o Kakashi para outro quarto, enquanto você dormia. Parece que lhe deixaram em repouso, porque a doação foi grande – explicou a menina com aquela vozinha tranqüila e infantil, muito tímida.

Sakura fez que sim e voltou para onde estava, encarando a porta onde estava Genma, deveria entrar e vê-lo, mas algo lhe estava dizendo que buscasse por Kakashi. Abriu a porta devagarzinho, e observou o homem adormecido na maca e suspirou um pouco mais tranqüila, ele estaria bem em breve.

Então um enfermeiro saiu de um dos quartos mais a direita.

- E Kakashi? – perguntou se aproximando.

- Está no quarto 412, está sedado com chakra porque estava muito agitado e queria ir embora de qualquer maneira – explicou.

Quando a menina encontrou o quarto, teve cuidado para não fazer barulho ao abrir a porta, doações de sangue costumam deixa o corpo levemente abatido e em estado cansado, precisava repousar bastante.

Entrou devagar e observou que ele estava dormindo. Fazia tempo que não via Kakashi dormindo, lembrava que quando iam a missões ele nunca dormia, por mais que revezassem os turnos para que todos descansassem um pouco. Mas ele nunca estava dormindo, às vezes se deitava junto da fogueira e fechava os olhos, mas qualquer ruído o despertava.

Haviam tentado tirar sua máscara uma noite dessas, mas não conseguiam sequer chegar a três passos dele, pois o estado de alerta de Kakashi era tão potente que não lhe permitia um sono profundo. E agora lá estava ela, nas pontas dos pés, tentando se acercar a ele. Dessa vez foi possível, já que o homem estava sedado.

Então se sentou na poltrona ao lado da maca e o observou. Seu rosto estava coberto pela máscara e ela sentia uma sensação imensa de bem estar ao saber o que havia por debaixo do tecido, era como se soubesse sobre o maior segredo do mundo, ou assim o sentia. Respirou fundo observando os traços rígidos do rosto dele, relembrando as cenas daquela manhã...

Houve um incômodo no fundo de seu peito e corou, olhando as mãos em seguida, quem diria que um dia fosse acontecer isso? Quando ela imaginaria que faria tais coisas com seu sensei? Nem em seus sonhos mais extressantemente pervertidos durante a escrita do livro haviam colocado em sua mente a idéia de Kakashi-sensei com a cabeça entre suas pernas. QUE?

Seu rosto estava tão vermelho e quente que poderia explodir a qualquer momento. Fechou os olhos com força, sem saber se expulsava as imagens ou simplesmente as deixava guardadas, e aquilo a fez respirar um pouco mais rápido, a cabeça baixa e os pensamentos misturando com as sensações que lhe voltavam ao corpo e uma pequena insanidade se instalava no seu baixo ventre.

Céus, havia sido muitas emoções para um único dia.

- Certamente está pensando em algo bastante pervertido – murmurou a voz rouca e abafada pela máscara.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, encarou o homem e tentou respirar fundo, malogrando o ato e olhando o chão de novo, sem conseguir responder.

- Ei...

- Gomene – ela murmurou, referindo-se ao beijo com Genma.

- Sakura – ele chamou de novo, e ela sentiu a mão dele tocar de leve em seu joelho, olhou-o – Você fez bem, se houvesse passado algo a Genma você nunca se perdoaria por ter negado algo tão pequeno num momento de agonia.

Aquelas palavras não podiam estar saindo de sua boca, ele pensou, não podia estar dizendo aquilo! Mas no fundo sabia que sim, que se a situação fosse contraria ele estaria feliz. Estava negando demasiadas coisas, não queria seguir com isso, com essa falsa imitação de um adolescente estúpido, já era grande demais para isso.

Sakura segurava agora sua mão, ainda olhando para baixo, a respiração já normalizada e a face ainda rosada, tinha um ar de "fui descoberta" que lhe dava vontade de rir. Estava com uma menina virgem, e agora que Genma lhe havia comentado o fato, ele se perguntava até que ponto ela havia chegado com o outro homem – sem realmente querer saber.

Sentia uma espécie de desespero raro, queria abraçá-la e beijá-la, e se ela acompanhasse essa vontade, até poderia ir bem além disso em cima daquela maca – o que lhe faria realizar algum dos seus fetiches nascidos de Icha-Icha Paradise – mas só de pensar que ela era virgem, algo estranho lhe subia pelo peito.

Não que não a desejasse, isso seria uma tremenda mentira, e não que não lhe apetecesse fazer amor com aquela menina, era apenas que ele simplesmente não sabia se conseguiria agir como se deve numa primeira vez. E, se pensasse ainda mais, como se agia numa primeira vez? Há quanto tempo não lidava com esse tipo de situação? Por que lhe estava passando justo agora?

Certamente há uns quinze anos atrás ele ficaria bastante honrado e satisfeito de ter uma menina virgem na sua cama, tinha toda aquela estranha sensação de excitação em torná-la mulher, mas agora só lhe parecia mais uma dificuldade.

Não que não pudesse ser carinhoso, mas talvez não conseguisse ser tão delicado quanto deveria – principalmente depois dos meses que estava sem ter esse tipo de atividade... Então fechou os olhos com força respirando fundo e apertando a mão dela, pra depois puxar devagarzinho o braço dela e a olhar com o olho direito.

- Vem aqui – murmurou, a voz ainda rouca do recém-despertar.

Sakura observou o olho aberto dele observando-a seriamente e reclinou o corpo para mais próximo da maca, vendo como ele baixava a máscara rapidinho e a puxava mais uma vez. Seus lábios se tocaram e ela sorriu antes do beijo aprofundar e Kakashi a puxar pela cintura, fazendo-a subir na maca, ao lado dele, ficando deitada frente a frente.

O braço esquerdo dele a trouxe para perto de si, enquanto seus lábios e línguas brincavam um com o outro. Agora o beijo não tinha aquela desesperação louca daquela manhã, havia cumplicidade e um pouco de vergonha, ao mesmo tempo tinha um pouco de ansiedade em conhecer um pouco mais o outro, e foi assim que ela lhe abraçou e escondeu o rosto entre o pescoço dele e o travesseiro.

Ele beijou os cabelos dela, sentindo o tato deles em seus lábios e sorriu, apertando o corpo magro dela contra o seu, reparando como ela era pequena perto de si, tinha vontade de cuidá-la.

- Quando estiver pensando em algo pervertido tente mandar a tensão para os pés, assim ficará menos corada... – murmurou, entre o sério e o risonho.

- Ah... Disso você deve saber muito bem – murmurou, corando de novo.

- Já podem me dar alta? – ele perguntou com uma voz um pouco manhosa que ela não conhecia, como se lhe pedisse 'por favor' usando o que agora poderiam começar a chamar de "relação".

- Sim, mas tem que descansar todo o dia, pra recuperar, pode sentir um pouco de tontura do começo e-

Então os lábios deles se chocaram mais uma vez. Kakashi queria descobrir um pouco mais além de seus sentimentos, por mais que a quisesse cuidar, tinha que haver algo mais, queria fazê-la feliz e queria respeitá-la, e também queria ir mais além das linhas estabelecidas.

- Precisarei de uma enfermeira particular? – ele perguntou rindo e Sakura percebeu que esse homem, o que flertava com certa timidez, era novo para ela, e parecia ser mais dócil e açucarado do que imaginava.

Ela riu, aquilo era diferente do que tinha com Genma, não era tão explicito como com o outro, era algo um pouco velado e um pouco tímido, porque estavam aprendendo a lidar com aquela nova relação, que não era de aluna e professor, nem de amigos...

- Se você quiser... – murmurou timidamente.

Kakashi riu, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço dela, dando um beijo simples ali, sentindo o cheiro dela e a textura da pele.

- Então eu quero.

A voz saiu mais séria que antes, e um pouco mais rouca; aquilo a fez estremecer e abraçá-lo um pouco mais. Sakura lhe ajudou a sentar, para que não se mareasse e ele colocou os sapatos, havia subido a máscara pouco antes de decidirem ir. Então bateram na porta e depois de uma leve resposta de Sakura, Tsunade-sama entrou.

- Você queria uma missão, não queria? – disse olhando o homem – Amanhã às cinco da manhã no portão principal, Shikamaru estará esperando, ele já tem as informações. Agora é bom descansar.

X

Sakura lhe fez algo para comer, que certamente não era a melhor comida do mundo, mas tinha um sabor especial por ela tê-la feito, depois lhe encheu de frutas e o acompanhou até o quarto para descansar, ainda eram às sete da tarde, mas o dia parecia ter durado mais de cem horas.

Ele pegou o pijama no armário e entrou no banheiro, sem saber o que fazer exatamente, se se trocasse na frente dela, ela poderia pensar nisso como um convite, mas Kakashi não sabia exatamente o que fazer com ela, ou pelo menos _como_ fazer.

Não sabia se deveria ser romântico e cavalheiro ou podia simplesmente ser atencioso e compreensivo. Céus, a idéia dela ser virgem lhe estava remoendo os miolos, queria morrer, queria conseguir lidar com aquilo, mas não sabia como.

Com seu pijama posto, sem a máscara e os cabelos revoltados como sempre ele voltou ao quarto, reparando que ela havia aberto a cama para ele e baixado a persiana da janela para ficar numa penumbra agradável.

Ele sorriu e andou até ela, segurando-a pela cintura, e então lhe abraçou. Onde estava todo aquele desejo de durante a manhã? Onde estava aquela lascívia e luxúria? Por que não conseguia deixar de vê-la como uma menininha indefesa agora?

Kakashi a puxou para a cama, deitando do lado esquerdo, e a observou, ainda de pé. Ele não pretendia fazer nada, até porque precisava estar descansado para a manhã seguinte. Viu como Sakura parecia incômoda com aquilo, com a proximidade e a possibilidade de estar na cama com ele, e era compreensível, naquele momento ela não sentia aquele turbilhão de desejo, nem ele.

- Sakura – ele murmurou, observando ao seu lado o espaço reservado para ela – Você está fugindo de mim – ele afirmou.

- Não tenho pijama... – murmurou qualquer coisa.

- Estão na primeira gaveta da esquerda, pode pegar qualquer um.

Ela o fez, sumiu atrás da porta do banheiro e saiu de lá alguns minutos depois, a camiseta lhe ficava larga e o shorts também, a ponto dela ter que segurar nas laterais para que não deslizasse. Kakashi riu, observando-a, depois a recebeu na cama, puxando-a para seus braços, distribuindo beijos por seu rosto, fazendo-a rir também.

- Lembro que quando comecei a te conhecer – ele disse, encostado na cabeceira da cama, olhando-a deitada no seu colo, os cabelos rosa contrastando com a roupa de cama clara que ela mesma tinha escolhido – Pensei que seria uma ótima esposa. Você era dedicada para o que queria e se importava com os demais, menos com Naruto.

- Você está dizendo que quando eu tinha doze anos queria se casar comigo? – ela perguntou rindo, sentindo o ambiente mais familiar e agradável, principalmente agora que ele acariciava seus cabelos devagarzinho. Então o homem riu.

- Não eu não pensei isso – disse, franzindo o nariz pra rir de novo. Sakura não podia deixar de reparar em cada nova expressão dele que ia conhecendo, e aos poucos começava se acostumar, mas demorava um pouco, enquanto reparava de novo naqueles traços fortes dele e pensava que tão vez, na sua imaginação, já tivesse idealizado algo assim, ou talvez tivesse se equivocado – Nunca imaginei que um dia estaríamos assim, nessa situação – ele disse rindo de novo, como se fosse algo muito estranho, mas ainda assim agradável.

- Nem eu – ela disse, sentindo o peso dos últimos acontecimentos.

Então se deitaram direito na cama, encarando-se, e Sakura não resistiu a vontade de tocá-lo, passeando os dedos pelo rosto dele, de leve, numa carícia tranqüila e delicada, fazendo-o ficar com sono aos poucos, o cansaço abatendo seu corpo.

- Você acha que algum dia vai se acostumar?

- Com o que? – ela perguntou um pouco avoada.

- Meu rosto... Nossa relação... Essa nova vida...

Então ela sorriu, ele lhe estava perguntando se ela ia se acostumar, isso queria dizer que ela teria tempo para isso, que era algo fixo (por mais que ele estivesse assustado sobre a primeira vez que fizessem amor), aquilo lhe dava uma alegria estranha no peito.

- Acho que poderei vir mais vezes a essa casa, afinal eu a decorei como se fosse minha...

Ele sorriu e segurou a mão dela, levando-a até os lábios e a beijou.

- É bom saber disso.

E com esse murmúrio, o homem adormeceu, enquanto ela ainda dava mil e uma voltas naquele longo, louco e estranho dia. Quem diria àquela menininha de cabelos longos e rosas que corria atrás do menino Uchiha que um dia dormiria no quarto do seu sensei, desejando que isso acontecesse pelo resto da sua vida, uma e outra vez.

X

Na manhã seguinte, quando Sakura levantou, já passava das sete e apenas tinha a lembrança breve dele ter se despedido e lhe dado um beijo. Então fechou os olhos sentindo-se meio boba, meio feliz, como se fosse a menina mais sortuda de todo o mundo, ele estava agindo de uma maneira muito diferente, mas muito agradável, e aquilo a deixava tremendamente feliz.

Desceu as escadas, segurando o shorts do pijama contra o corpo e andou até a cozinha para tomar algo. Kakashi havia feito café, pois estava na cafeteira e estava ainda bem quente, havia umas migalhas na mesa e um bilhete.

"_Por sorte, meu sorvete favorito também é de morango._

_Há um pote na geladeira, coma a vontade._

_Kakashi__"_

Não havia nenhum "Eu te amo" ou "Cuide-se bem", mas de alguma maneira o fato deles compartirem aquele favoritismo e dele ter comentado sobre isso lhe dava um calor agradável no estômago; ao lado estava uma cópia da chave da casa num chaveiro improvisado: um pedaço de papel envolvendo o anel de onde penduravam as chaves e Sakura sentiu todo o corpo perder as forças quando leu:

"_Bem vinda__, querida" _

E aquele pareceu ser o melhor dia do mundo.

* * *

**N/A:** Me senti no dever de explicar porque a fic vai terminar nessa correria estranha de capítulo atrás de capítulo, enlouquecidos e recheados de loucurinhas... Sábado que vem, dia 31/7 estou indo pra Turquia, pra um congresso de 2 semanas. Como é um congresso sobre problemas sociais, ambientais, étnicos etc, a possibilidade de que eu volte super mexida com os problemas do mundo e não queira escrever fics durante algum tempo é BEM provável (podem até perguntar pra Uzumaki May, sou uma dessas pessoas que se desespera e diz: meldelz o mundo está uma bosta e eu aqui escrevendo fanfic).

Por isso peço a compreensão de todas vocês, minhas queridas leitoras, que já fazem parte do meu dia-a-dia e me motivam a seguir com essa coisinha amada chamada HSL. Juro que o cambio foi para depois não deixá-las na mão, desistindo da fic ou a abandonando durante algum tempo. Assim que, dependendo do estado em que eu volte posso fazer fics soltas dentro do universo de "HSL" (como, por ex, a cena em que a Sakura está bêbada e vai dormir na casa do Genma, eu tenho uma idéia bem engraçada para isso).

Além do mais, mesmo que nem todas gostem de Neji/Hina eu espero que vocês dêem uma possibilidade à minha futura fic deles, nem que seja ler o 1º capítulo, se não gostarem no problems, mas prometo que a idéia é bastante boa, com Tenten e Naruto metidos no meio da trama.

Muito obrigada a todas vocês, por fazerem meus dias terem mais significado, e por me fazerem saber que mesmo que eu ainda seja uma merdinha amadora, consigo divertir seus dias com esse tipo de loucurinha melodramática e as vezes comediante.

Desculpem essa imensa N/A. Comentários? Beijos, Tai.

ps.: desculpa sami eu te amo e nunca desejaria a sua morte! sua duende sao paulina!


	27. Attention, Please

**N/A: **Então, a Miss Just me lembrou que quando eu voltar da Turquia ela vai passar uns dias aqui em casa, de maneira que ela me obrigaria com certeza a terminar de escrever a fic mesmo que eu não estivesse no mood. Isso me convenceu, principalmente pq eu não queria ter que terminar a fic assim tão repentinamente e cortar cenas e coisinhas que me parecem kawaii. Assim que durante a viagem, farei questão de anotar todas as idéias que eu tiver nessas 2 semanas e meia ausente. Ok, dentro de +- 3 semaninhas ou menos terão um cap novo por aqui, só peço que não deixem de ler a fic, mesmo que tenham que esperar em banho-maria durante umas semaninhas.

Nao postarei nada hoje, pelo simples fato de que nao tive tempo, com a correria da matricula em letras (SIM SIM PASSEI HAHAHAAH), a loucura de fazer malas, e algumas documentaçoes necessarias para o congresso. Nao gosto de escrever os caps correndo, eu tenho de estar muito impolgada e inspirada para fazê-los bem, assim que peço que entendam e esperem esse Stand By chato, mas necessário. Nao vou largar a fic, por isso sem exageiros, ela apenas se atrasará um bocadinho.

A parte bacana é que eu postei uma ficlet (fic curtinha de cap único) Sasuke/Sakura:_ I Ain't Missing You_, para quem goste, e tbm para quem (como eu) nao gosta do casal, leiam por favoooor e deixem um reviewzinho vai! o/ Digo o mesmo para quem ainda nao leu _Escrito nas Estrelas_ (genma/sakura) e _Sukida_ (Neji/Hinata), assim o tempo para mais rápido e logo mais estou de volta! Todas as fics vcs podem encontrar no meu perfil. Pessoal que tá esperando o ultimo capítulo da _Série Sexy no Jutsu_ ela será terminada depois de**_ HSL (How to Save a Life)_**.

Outra coisinha mais, vou indicar uma fic para vcs lerem enquanto eu nao volto HAHAHA to me sentindo né gente, mas é que me sinto culpada por deixar vcs na mão durante essas semanas (que serao praticamente 3 até eu me centrar de novo e conseguir escrever): _**NO SEX **_da Miss Just. Vocês podem buscar nas minhas fics favoritas ou juntar o link abaixo:

**_www . fanfiction . net/s/5980052/1/No_Sex _**

Atualmente é minha fic preferida, sem falar que sou madrinha dela e me sinto no dever e obrigaçao de propagandear.  
Resuminho:

_"Uma nova regra vai agitar as coisas em Konoha. O que acontecerá a um conhecido grupo de shinobis quando lhes é proibido qualquer relação sexual? R.A. - múltiplos shippers - Comédia"_

Enfim, minhas lindas, nos vemos em agosto, em ritmo de volta de aulas e preparaçoes para novas aventuras aushauhsaush. prometo que vou voltar com toda a força para conseguir lançar de cara os +- 4 ou 5 ultimos capítulos, apenas isso nos falta. ^^ o/

Abraços imensos a todas, sentirei falta dos reviews, tentem ler minhas outras fics pra eu saber se estou aprovada ou naao! haha

**Beijos, Tai. **

ps.: adicionem no Facebook: Tainara Bécquer. Talvez seja o unico lugar onde eu vá entrar durante essas semanas, e avisem no convide de amizade quem sao vcs pra eu add rapidinho!  
Bai-bai! :*


	28. Konayuki

**仁**

**N/A: **Certo, mil desculpas. Again. Acontece que quando voltei do congresso realmente não conseguia escrever, e a Just tava aqui em casa e eu estava mais interessada na fic dela que na minha. Logo a Jay foi embora, e me sobrou uma coisa que me faz muuuuita falta na hora de escrever: cigarro. Sim, eu fumava mto, tinha meu ritual de inicio de escrita de capítulo: um cigarro + chá-com-leite, e se empacava ou gostava muito: outro cigarro. E então mais um depois de postar. Enfim, sem cigarro minha criatividade se foi (percebe-se).

Foi então que apareceu a solução para meus problemas: Ichi Rittoru no Namida, mais conhecida por Um Litro de Lágrimas. Um dorama japonês muito triste baseado em fatos reais, que tinha uma música muito linda, que em fez me inspirar. Dita música se chama Konayuki: floco(s) de neve, por isso o capítulo se chama assim, do grupo Remioromen.

Outra coisa nova! Esse capítulo tem uma cena em songfic, assim que as partes em itálico são a letra da música que eu citei antes, não coloquei em japonês pq acho que não ia dar pra entender muita coisa hahaha Boa leitura!

* * *

**HOW TO SAVE A LIFE**

**Capítulo 2****8 – Konayuki**

**

* * *

**

Havia estado sentado na frente do túmulo durante toda aquela tarde, sem se mover para nada apenas observando a lápide e algumas flores mortas que certamente Sakura havia levado há algum tempo. Hoje fazia um ano e cinco meses que Naruto havia entrado pela porta principal de Konoha carregando nos braços o corpo de Sasuke.

Ele havia encarado a todos enquanto as lágrimas desciam sozinhas por seu rosto e, quase perdendo o controle da Kyuubi, determinou que o corpo do melhor amigo seria enterrado em Konoha – num lugar onde ele, Sakura e Kakashi pudessem dar flores e pequenas lembranças.

Tinha pedido a tarde de folga para Tsunade para fazer algo que lhe martelava sua cabeça durante muito tempo, desde que decidira novamente ser Hokage: pedir desculpas a Sasuke por não ter podido trazê-lo de volta vivo. Por não tê-lo feito mudar de idéia.

- Não posso ser Hokage, assim, temee! – reclamou baixinho, sentado na grama enfrente à lápide – Por que não fui capaz de mudar tua idéia insana de vingança? Por que não te fiz perceber que de nada valia todo esse ódio?

O loiro socou a grama. Quantas vezes havia repetido aquelas orações naquele dia? Quantas variações havia descoberto a cada nova formulação das frases?

- Preciso que me perdoe por isso, preciso escutar de ti que sou o suficientemente bom para ser Kage de Konoha... – olhou bem a lápide e levantou, tinha de ir-se logo, já estava cansado de estar ali, sabendo que não haviam respostas para seus pedidos, aquilo era em vão – É que você nunca reparou que tudo o que eu busquei foi o teu reconhecimento, temee?

Sua voz ecoou alta e firme no cemitério, a raiva rasgando a garganta dele numa estranha vontade de chorar. Agora que estava tão próximo de alcançar seu sonho esmorecia, como se precisasse daquela autorização que nunca havia chegado para ser Hokage: o sim de Sasuke.

X

Se acaso se perguntasse o que estava fazendo, nunca poderia responder, pelo menos não racionalmente. Kakashi saltava de árvore em árvore, com rapidez, atrás de si vinha Shikamaru num ritmo parecido, mas talvez não tão distraído.

Por mais que seus pés se firmassem bem nos troncos, sua cabeça voava distante, pensando rápido em cada uma das coisas que lhe acontecera nas últimas vinte e quatro horas. Tudo parecia tão nebuloso e confuso que não sabia bem que caminho mental traçar.

Havia sido tudo muito depressa. Se fechasse os olhos reviveria cada uma das cenas em sua casa, o corpo de Sakura contra o seu, o sabor dos seus lábios ou o delinear de suas curvas e a textura da sua pele na ponta dos dedos. Mas também reviveria o atribulado dia no hospital, a quase-morte de Genma, a transfusão de sangue, a descoberta sobre a virgindade de Sakura. E, talvez, esse último tema fosse o que mais lhe anuviava a mente.

E uma pergunta não lhe saía da mente: Amava a Sakura?

E mesmo que seu coração disparasse ao pensar na imagem dela, adormecida na cama, os olhos apertados de sono, a sensação estranha de acordar ao lado de alguém. Sentir como era bom sentir o calor de outro corpo ao lado do seu, avisando que não estava mais sozinho.

Seria aquilo amor? Ou apenas um sonho distorcido? Uma idealização de amor?

O que era aquilo que fazia o coração tremer e os dedos das mãos também? A simples idéia de que ele seria o primeiro, a sensação de ser especial demais para alguém lhe assustava. Não era simplesmente a ação, era o que isso significava.

E então as imagens se misturavam, os momentos em que ela havia sido mais madura que ele, que lhe havia escutado ou contado algo importante. Todas as vivências que haviam compartido, aquilo era tão cálido que ele poderia viver de lembranças. Mas estranhamente seu coração parecia agora preferir reviver antigas sensações, não conseguia mais alimentá-lo apenas por lembranças.

- Pensando nela?

A voz lhe pegou desprevenido, isso lhe fez saltar mais forte do que estava previsto e chegar algumas árvores adiante. Kakashi parou no lugar e olhou para o rapaz que chegava junto dele pouco depois.

- Ela deve estar pensando em você – ele continuou falando – Você conhece a Sakura, quando ela coloca alguma coisa na cabeça não esquece tão fácil.

O menino riu. Ele comprendia mais do que ninguém pelo que a menina estava passando, se apaixonar assim, sem avisos prévios, por alguém mais velho, alguém que você deveria respeitar sem esperar nada em retribuição.

- Imagine quando ela coloca algo no coração... – as palavras saíram sem que Shikamaru percebesse, mas era exatamente isso o que acontecia, Kakashi precisava saber disso, antes de feri-la de qualquer maneira.

Sim, ele sabia bem quem era Sakura. Ela havia sido sua aluna por anos e companheira de equipe. Havia visto aquela menina destruída, caída aos pedaços, e em partes se culpava, porque ele tampouco havia trazido Sasuke de volta. Agora lhe parecia precipitado ter-lhe dado a chave de casa e dizer bem-vinda.

- Está tudo indo rápido demais – murmurou, sem entender porque desabafava com um menino 15 anos mais novo que ele.

- Sempre existem rompantes – respondeu.

- Dei a chave de casa para ela.

- Sakura deve estar feliz.

- Estou correndo, mas não sei se quero voltar logo ou ter tempo para pensar.

- Podemos demorar um pouco mais se você precisar, Kakashi.

Seus olhos se encararam. Faltava menos de meia hora para estarem de volta à Vila, e Kakashi não entendia como aquele menino podia ser tão maduro, como ele podia estar ali dando-lhe apoio, compreendendo.

- As coisas não me parecem certas, agora, distanciando-me delas. Pareço precipitado e entorpecido, não são atitudes racionais, Shikamaru-kun.

- Quem atua racionalmente quando ama, Kakashi?

O homem suspirou, observando a vegetação ao redor deles. O que estava fazendo? Conversando com um pirralho amigo dela! Mas ele havia passado pelo mesmo que Kakashi passava agora, e por mais que parecesse diferente e difícil, era a pessoa mais indicada para conversar. Nenhum outro amigo que tinha podia escutar o que ele tinha a dizer sem represálias.

- Ela é tão jovem que penso que estou roubando sua juventude.

- Isso está bem enquanto ela estiver de acordo.

E mesmo que soubesse que as respostas eram certas, elas pareciam tão secas e curtas, tão inválidas. Kakashi já não sabia o que fazer ou pensar, dando passos largos ao longo do tronco, mantendo o chakra atento a qualquer movimento externo.

- Ela é jovem, mas Sakura viveu muito, sentiu muito, perdeu muito. É mais madura do que imagina, Kakashi.

Ele sabia disso! Pensou que sabia tudo o que pudesse ser dito por Shikamaru, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais. Sentindo um estranho mal estar passar pelo corpo, a dor de cabeça aumentava, um nervoso inconsciente, uma vontade de fugir de tudo.

Era isso o que ele sempre fazia não era? Fugir e se esconder dos problemas, era mestre nisso, ocultar sentimentos e dores no fundo do peito. Mas podia fazer isso? Podia manter preso no peito o que sentia?

Essa sensação estranha de ter um lugar aonde voltar, não por sua lealdade pela vila, nem por ter alguns amigos, ou precisar treinar três garotos enlouquecidos, mas por ter alguém lhe esperando, alguém que ele não podia e nem queria abandonar.

Mas então havia aquele outro problema, aquele que lhe estava espetando desde a tarde anterior:

- Ela é virgem.

Foi um murmúrio, mas Shikamaru não deixou passar aquela frase, sorrindo compreensivo, tranqüilo, como se houvesse solução para tudo, até mesmo para aquela angústia.

- Talvez devêssemos acampar por aqui, há uma coisa que precisa saber sobre Sakura-chan.

X

Sakura não sabia se aquilo estava bem, estava na casa de Kakashi, estava guardando panelas e pratos nos seus lugares, mas isso era tão rápido. Tampouco queria obrigar a Kakashi ir depressa, ela sabia que para ele havia sido mais difícil assumir os sentimentos, por isso ela seria paciente.

Terminou de guardar os utensílios e decidiu ir embora. Não sabia quando ele chegaria, mas preferia não estar ali, era como se lhe pressionasse a algo que talvez ele não estivesse preparado. Havia feito comprar para a casa, caso ele chegasse com fome, mas depois pensou que era precipitado cozinhar, o melhor era lhe dar espaço suficiente para lidar com aquilo.

Quando começou a escurecer, Sakura pensou que podia escrever, que aquilo seria bom não só pra ela, mas para ele também. Já estava na hora de voltar a se dedicar a sua saga, terminar o que havia começado, e foi quando decidiu ir ao hospital e aproveitar seu pequeno escritório para escrever.

E enquanto andava pelas ruas, percebendo como havia poucos transeuntes já que escurecia, sentiu o vento fresco da primavera soprando-lhe o rosto, fazendo-lhe apertar o casaquinho contra o corpo. Viu como as cerejeiras estavam cheias de flores rosas, sakuras, pequeninas e delicadas, colorindo a paisagem de Konoha.

Era bom se sentir em casa, era bom estar de volta. Era bonito ser feliz de novo.

X

- ELA O QUE?

- Sim, Kakashi, você escutou bem. Ela escreveu os livros.

- Mas... Como...? Impossível!

- Nada é impossível para Sakura-chan. Ela leu todos os livros de Jiraya-sama, Naruto ajudou em pesquisas de campo... Dando idéias, e... Eu fiz a revisão do último livro.

Kakashi estava um pouco assustado, não sabia exatamente o que pensar. Sua tristeza havia feito aquela menina se esforçar daquela maneira, lendo e escrevendo coisas que sequer eram para sua idade. Estava se sentindo tão perdido, tão perdido...

- Genma... Er... Genma fazia parte do meu plano, para que Sakura aprendesse a seduzir um homem, mas eles acabaram se envolvendo... Em partes tudo o que aconteceu foi minha culpa – disse Shikamaru, tomando um pouco do chá que haviam preparado na fogueira, sentindo-se mal por revelar aquilo – Era um fato que ela se apaixonaria por você, Kakashi, uma hora ou outra, você foi o que lhe motivou a seguir, ela criou um plano para salvar tua vida e envolver Naruto para que ele se distraísse, mas acima de tudo ela se salvou a partir disso.

Ainda não sabia bem o que dizer. Shikamaru tentava dizer que ela não era tão inocente quanto ele imaginava, mas aquilo só lhe mostrava o quão especial era Sakura, e o quanto ela se importava com ele.

- Então ela fez tudo isso por mim... Então... Talvez, o amor dela seja apenas porque a partir disso ela se salvou...

- Eu não disse isso – exclamou Shikamaru, meio assustado com o resultado da conversa.

- Não, eu disse. Sakura se apaixonou por mim porque se envolveu com os meus sentimentos, e eu com os dela. Agora preciso lhe dar razoes para não se arrepender sobre isso...

- Kakashi, você...

- Preciso ir, Shikamaru – ele disse, um sorriso escondido atrás da máscara – O fato dela ser virgem já não me assusta, mas tenho que fazer Sakura se apaixonar por mim de outra maneira agora.

- Problemático...

- Deixemos o assunto do livro em segredo, não quero que ela saiba que eu sei... Não ainda.

- Ok, voltemos a Konoha!

X

Sentia frio, muito frio, como se de repente fosse inverno, como se a manta da cama não estivesse lá, como se as janelas estivessem abertas e a neve caísse dentro do quarto. Sentia que seu queixo tremia um pouco pelo frio, e suas articulações pareciam estar endurecidas, sem que pudesse se mover com facilidade.

Seguiu na mesma posição fetal de antes, tentando manter o corpo quente, quando sentiu o colchão afundar, com o peso de outro corpo. Tentou se lembrar se havia alguém em casa, se Hinata havia ficado para dormir, mas não, não podia haver ninguém mais além dele na cama de casal.

Um pequeno pânico lhe invadiu, quando não conseguiu mexer as pernas e os braços, sentindo que alguém havia se deitado ao lado dele, tão próximo que podia sentir. Precisou fazer força para que seus olhos por fim se abrissem e, quando logrou abri-los, as palavras fugiram de sua garganta.

Um par de olhos negros o encarava, o rosto estava tão próximo de si que demorou até que conseguiu enfocar a vista e perceber o que via. O rosto pálido, as sobrancelhas finas, os fios negros e grossos dos cabelos caindo sobre a testa e o travesseiro, o olhar frio e um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

- Sasuke?

Sua voz saiu num sussurro. Uchiha Sasuke estava deitado na sua cama, como se estivesse vivo.

- Sasuke? – perguntou de novo, forçando seu braço até que se movesse com dificuldade, levantou a mão, tocando o ombro do outro com os dedos.

O tecido era de verdade, e apertando os dedos contra o ombro do homem a sua frente, ele podia sentir o corpo. Estava boquiaberto, isso era impossível, era vívido demais para ser um sonho.

- Me diz que isso não é um sonho – pediu fechando os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas chegarem rapidamente, seus dedos agarrados no kimono de Sasuke, segurando-o com força.

- Baka.

Então Naruto sorriu: era a voz de Sasuke; havia escutado, estava impregnada em seus tímpanos, era verdade. Abriu os olhos de novo, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem e seus dedos rumaram o rosto do outro, sentindo a pele fresca nas suas digitais, os contornos do rosto, delineando a expressão séria que o outro tinha, tocou seus cabelos sentindo-os suaves ao toque.

- Diz que não estou louco, temee!

Então Sasuke deu um sorriso de escárnio e segurou um dos ombros do loiro, seus olhos se encontraram e, numa questão de segundos, já estavam em outro lugar e não o seu quarto.

Naruto olhou ao redor, perguntando-se se alguma vez havia tido um sonho tão real. A vegetação ao seu redor, a sensação de estar usando o chakra para se manter de pé sobre a água. Estavam naquele fatídico lugar, não apenas onde seus destinos se transformaram em caminhos diferentes, mas onde o Uzumaki havia terminado com a vida do Uchiha.

- O Vale do Fim... – murmurou, sentindo o vento frio bater no rosto.

De alguma maneira especial nevava, em meio à primavera, os flocos de neve caiam devagar, pequeninos, finos e delicados. O frio entrava em suas calças do pijama e arrepiavam seu torso frio, mas isso não importava, estava com Sasuke, lado a lado, observando o cenário de as suas batalhas.

_Nessa estação em que os flocos de neve esvoaçam, sentimos falta um do outro._

_Ainda que estejamos perdidos entre a multidão, vemos o mesmo céu,_

_E quando sopra o vento ambos sentimos frio._

- Naruto, você já é Hokage?

Então o loiro o encarou, sem saber por onde começar, o que dizer, o que sentir. Queria esbofetear-lhe por ter sigo tão cabeça dura e, ao mesmo tempo, queria abraçar aquele maldito e não deixá-lo ir. Nunca mais.

- Nah! – exclamou, negando, sentindo os olhos arderem de novo, como se fosse um menininho pequeno que não sabe expressar suas emoções – Quase...

- Baka... – murmurou o moreno – Não acha que está tardando demais em realizar seus sonhos?

- Deixou de ser um sonho, desde que você...

- Desde que morri?

- Hum – afirmou, olhando o chão, o rio que começava a cobrir-se de neve.

_Estou seguro de que não sei tudo sobre você,_

_E ainda assim te encontrei entre milhões de pessoas._

_Não há provas, mas acredito nisso seriamente._

- Como posso ser Hokage, se não te trouxe de volta?

- Você me trouxe de volta – disse, observando as expressões de Naruto que eram tão cambiantes que quase lhe fazia sorrir – Fazia tempo que eu não me sentia tão vivo, é como se tivéssemos mais uma oportunidade de mudar o que fizemos.

Naruto sentiu o coração apertar, se houvesse como aquilo ser uma nova oportunidade, não queria que ela acabasse nunca. Sentiu o soluço escapar da garganta e suas mãos se prostraram nos olhos, tentando secar as lágrimas que não paravam de vir. Seu peito tremia com o choro, e não sabia o que fazer.

- Eu sinto muito, Sasuke, eu sinto tanto... Não queria que terminasse assim! – gritou, agora olhando-o – Queria que voltasse, que deixasse a raiva do seu coração morrer, que estivesse comigo, de volta pra casa! Mas não fui capaz...

- Esqueci como você era dramático... – murmurou, um tom brincalhão e vingativo na voz.

_Não podemos passar o tempo juntos sem brigarmos por trivialidades._

_Se não podemos ser sinceros, a felicidade e a tristeza não fazem sentido._

- Eu me culpei! – continuou o loiro, sentindo a dor apertar sua garganta – Eu tinha que ter te convencido, era meu dever, era a única coisa que eu sabia fazer e com você não adiantou de nada, por mais que eu dissesse, implorasse, minha voz não chegava no seu coração!

Então Sasuke perdeu o olhar maldoso e o meio sorriso de deboche, e o que seu olhar demonstrou foi dor.

- Você não devia se desculpar, Naruto. A culpa foi minha, eu não soube lidar com as dificuldades que me apareceram, eu estava cego pela vingança, pela dor e pela raiva, e você só sabia ir atrás de mim e dizer aquele monte de coisas sentimentais... – riu-se – Acha que não chegou no meu coração? Chegou, Naruto, mas meu coração já estava cheio, estava povoado pelo ódio, e eu não soube liberar-lo disso.

_Se os flocos de neve tingem nossos corações de branco_

_Seremos capazes de compartir nossa solidão?_

- Sasuke, eu não posso ser Hokage, mesmo que esteja me preparando para isso. Não poderia... Eu não fui forte o suficiente, inteligente o suficiente, nem rápido ou convincente...

- Eu não fui aberto. Acho que estamos quites.

Eles se encararam. Naruto se aproximou, cambaleando um pouco, oscilando sobre a água congelada do rio e a neve fina, quase em pó, que caía aos poucos. Então segurou os ombros do outro, seus olhos seguiam sendo olhos tristes, e os de Naruto deviam ser iguais, desde a morte do Uchiha.

- Eu sempre busquei a aceitação dos demais. Apenas queria que me olhassem bem, durante todo esse tempo, eu quis a aprovação das pessoas, já que me desprezavam tanto. No começo eu não entendia, era tudo pela Kyubi, mas isso já não me importava, eu só queria te trazer de volta, porque se você não voltasse queria dizer que você não me aceitava, eu precisava da sua aprovação.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou, e a voz saiu tão profunda que Naruto sentiu-se arrepiar.

- Por que você sempre foi importante para mim. Eu precisava que você dissesse que eu tinha nível para ser Hokage, porque o que você pensa sempre me importou! Por que eu precisava disso! Eu precisava de você! mas você nunca me ouviu!

As lágrimas caiam fortes pelo seu rosto. Seus joelhos tremiam e ele tinha vontade de deixar-se cair diante dele, mostrar suas fraquezas.

_Quero aproximar minha orelha ao seu coração_

_E descer com cuidado até as profundezas que me levem os seus latidos._

_E ali voltaremos a ver-nos._

Então seus joelhos fraquejaram, fazendo com que o peso fosse mais forte que ele, e seu corpo começasse a cair, mas então as mãos de Sasuke lhe seguraram os ombros, apoiando a queda, descendendo com ele, ambos aterrissando os joelhos contra a neve ao mesmo tempo, suavemente.

- Me fui de Konoha quando percebi que você estava ficando mais forte que eu, porque não queria me deparar com ninguém mais forte. Eu precisava alcançar minhas metas, minha vingança, por isso te ter por perto não estava ajudando. Fazia com que eu me sentisse mais fraco. Então me fui, me fortaleci, aprendi todos os jutsus que pude, todas as lutas... Mas nunca fui mais forte que você Naruto...

- Eu não queria ser o mais forte, queria a sua volta, o seu apoio!

- Você tinha algo que eu nunca tive, mais do que força física e jutsus, mais do que espadas e sharingans, você tem coração Naruto, amor pelos demais, esperança.

Seus olhos se encontraram, Naruto continuava com a expressão incrédula que tinha quando se ajoelharam sobre a neve. O que estava dizendo.

- NÃO! – gritou – Se eu tivesse coração eu teria te trazido de volta!

- E eu não estou de volta? – ele riu, olhando Naruto como quem olha um menininho – Eu não estou aqui, na tua frente? Te segurando com minhas próprias mãos? Isso não é estar ao teu lado? Não estou de volta Naruto?

- E se isso for um sonho? Eu não quero que seja um sonho!

_Fui eu quem disse que queria que no estendêssemos, mas só o fizemos superficialmente._

_O único que nos mantinha unidos era a minha mão apertando a tua, entorpecida e fria._

- Se for um sonho, qual é o problema?

- Não terei a tua aprovação! Eu preciso disso, não posso ser Hokage sem isso, Sasuke! EU TE MATEI, TEMEE!

- Você me salvou, Naruto, da maldição em que eu havia me enterrado. Me tirou do destino cheio de sangue que eu tinha, me levou para a luz. Arigatou, baka.

Então eles sorriram e Naruto olhou o chão, não podia ser um sonho, tinha que ser verdade, mas era impossível. Sentia o coração mais leve, sentia a desculpa, o perdão de Sasuke invadindo o seu coração.

- Mas e você, Naruto? Você me desculpa?

- Não tenho porque te desculpar – reclamou, emburrado, percebendo que as mãos de Sasuke ainda lhe seguravam pelos ombros.

O moreno negou com a cabeça e apartou a vista, observando como todo o chão ia ficando branco pela neve, sobre a água congelada do rio.

- _Os flocos de neve parecem demasiado frágeis com a eternidade frente a eles. Se convertem numa mancha desigual sobre o chão..._

- Que? – Naruto se sentiu aturdido com aquela frase estranha – Sasuke?

- Espero que seja divertido ser Hokage, será muita responsabilidade. Com certeza você vai se entediar, mas os sonhos são assim mesmo, as vezes temos uma idéia falsa deles.

- Quer dizer que quer que eu seja Hokage? Está de acordo? Acha que estou pronto para isso?

Sasuke sorriu de leve, como se estivesse um pouco triste.

- Você tem um coração muito grande, Naruto, acho que cabe toda Konoha dentro – murmurou.

Seu Mangekyou Sharingan estava ativado, não era o Eternal Mangekyou que Sasuke havia usado na batalha final deles, era o desenho que apenas Sasuke tinha, sem influencia do Mangekyou de Itachi. E os olhos de Sasuke encaravam o coração de Naruto, vendo por dentro da carne, vendo os latidos, os movimentos do sangue nas veias e artérias. O olhar era frio como a neve que os rodeava, mas era penetrante como se estivesse tentando decorar seu coração.

_Flocos de neve._

_Às vezes não se pode confiar em mim e meu coração duvida,_

_M__as ainda assim quero seguir te protegendo._

- Sasuke? O que está fazendo?

- Descobrindo uma maneira de te provar que isso não foi apenas um sonho.

- Que?

Então Sasuke lhe olhou, com um sorriso quase imperceptível nos lábios.

- Estou lendo seu coração. Naruto, acredita em mim. Confia no que vou fazer, e você já não terá dúvidas.

- Hum – afirmou, observando que Sasuke se aproximava, ainda olhando seu coração, e fazia aos poucos seu corpo ir tombando contra a neve fina.

E fazia frio, tanto frio que suas costas nuas podiam queimar pelo gelo, mas ainda assim era estranho ver como Sasuke ia tombando o corpo contra o seu, como posicionava as pontas dos dedos indicador e médio exatamente onde estava seu coração, como outrora Itachi lhe havia feito sobre a testa. Como ele apertava, terminando de deitar contra Naruto.

- Vai doer – avisou. E então o loiro sentiu a pressão no peito, como se queimasse por dentro e por fora, mas então reparou no rosto de Sasuke, tranqüilo, em paz, a poucos centímetros do seu próprio rosto. Nunca lhe havia visto assim, tão calmo e sem rancores.

- Está fazendo isso por que vai embora, não é?

Então Sasuke sorriu um pouco, os olhos voltando ao negro, quase dóceis.

- Esse vai ser meu agradecimento – explicou – Eu estou te dizendo com isso que confio em você, aprovo e apoio que seja Hokage, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa.

- Sasuke... – Naruto levantou o rosto, encostando suas testas – Não vá embora!

- Então o que faço? Não te deixo despertar nunca mais?

- Me leva contigo!

O moreno sorriu, negando com a cabeça, agora espalmando a mão sobre o mesmo ponto que antes apertava com apenas dois dedos, sobre o coração.

- Não.

Então sorriu, tudo ao redor desapareceu por um segundo, e estavam de volta em seu quarto, deitados na cama de solteiro de Naruto. O corpo de Sasuke pesando contra o seu, a mão dele apertando o ponto do seu coração, suas testas e narizes se tocando de leve, enquanto os seus lábios de roçavam por um segundo, num delicado beijo, como se jamais tivesse ocorrido, como se tivesse sido em um sonho antigo.

- Você é quem vai me levar junto, sempre – Sasuke murmurou.

O moreno ia subindo o corpo, começando a se distanciar, saindo da cama, mas a mão de Naruto segurou a sua, reparando como estava fria, como ele sorria estranhamente, e como o escárnio voltava aos seus lábios, lhe dando vontade de chorar, sabia que nunca mais veria o amigo.

- Como isso seria apenas um sonho, baka? – perguntou Sasuke, sorrindo maldoso mais uma vez.

E no momento seguinte Naruto se sentiu caindo, tudo ficou escuro, e ele abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo a luz do dia inundar o quarto de maneira molesta. Estava em posição fetal, como havia adormecido, as mantas ainda lhe cobriam, e não havia ninguém mais na cama.

Sentou-se devagar, repensando em tudo o que vivera, pensando se era ou não um sonho. Precisava que não fosse um sonho. Então suspirou e algo lhe ardeu no peito, como se fosse uma queimadura que cicatrizava aos poucos, e quando olhou...

- AHHH! – berrou, sentindo as lágrimas lhe inundarem os olhos, a vista embaçando, os joelhos batendo com força contra o chão. Só queria poder agradecer, mas as palavras não vinham, ele apenas podia apertar ambas as mãos contra o peito, segurando a pequena marca que havia ali.

Queimado a fogo, havia uma estrela desenhada dentro de outra estrela, o desenho do Mangekyou Sharingan de Sasuke, exatamente sobre seu coração. Naruto o levaria para sempre, independente do que acontecesse.

_Se os flocos de neve tingem nossos corações de branco_

_Envolveriam nossa solidão e a mandaria de volta ao céu._

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** Sim, a Tia Tai acredita em projeções astrais, mas sem drama, as cenas sasunaru são todas para a Just (que convenceu até o meu marido que sasunaru é canon) e pra td mundo que goste.

Sim, a fic ainda vai durar mais, não serão apenas 30 caps (acho). Obrigada pelos comentários novos, e pelas novas leitoras, sejam muito bem vindas e se sintam em casa para pedir coisas. Às meninas que já são da casa, me basta agradecer pela espera e pedir por favor que continuem seguindo a fic!

Beijos, vou esperar seus comentários sobre esse cap MUITO estranho :P

:* Tai!


	29. Ojiisan

**N/A: **Demorou, mas saiu. Dêem "gracias" à Just que me quis assassinar quando eu disse que tinha desistido de escrever a fic. Esse cap era para ser apenas comédia, mas o fim me saiu romântico de toda maneira aushaushauhs xD Ah um aviso Ojiisan é "homem velho" tipo old man, em japonês.

Espero que gostem, me desculpem pelo atraso e continuem seguindo a fic.

* * *

**HOW TO SAVE A LIFE**

**Capítulo 29 – Ojiisan  
**

**

* * *

**

- O QUE? – ela gritou, olhando-o escandalizada.

Ele havia chegado da oficina da Hokage, tomado banho e lhe ajudado a fazer o chá, agora estavam sentados na sala e ele lhe contava o último desastre da missão.

- Problemático, não disse? – ele murmurou, observando o chá sem vontade de tocá-lo.

- Mas Shikamaru, ele não pode ter dito isso! Vamos ver... Por que ele pensaria isso?

- Kure-chan, Kakashi-sensei acha que a Sakura se apaixonou pelas dores dele ou pelo personagem do livro, não por ele mesmo.

Kurenai jogou os cabelos negros para trás, olhando o teto com um pouco de raiva. Como um homem na casa dos trinta podia ser tão cabeça dura? Tão burro? Não era possível!

- Eu estava tentando fazer com que ele se interessasse mais por ir pra cama com ela e ao final só piorei as coisas. Realmente não compreendo o raciocínio de homens mais velhos...

- Aquele ojiisan! – ela resmungou, encarando o namorado – Esperemos o próximo passo dele e depois disso... Kuso! Realmente acho que terei de conversar com ele sério, de mulher para homem.

- Oe!

- Nunca imaginei que Kakashi tivesse tantos problemas, por isso nunca o vi com uma mulher... – resmungava ela sem parar, olhando a sala ao seu redor – Ojiisan! Ojiisan! Preciso ensinar a ele como se trata uma mulher, independente dela ser virgem ou não!

Shikamaru balançou a cabeça rendido, qualquer coisa que tentasse não teria resultados, porque quando Kurenai falava sério, ela realmente falava sério. Sem passos atrás ou desculpas, ela iria até o fim para nocautear Kakashi e fazê-lo voltar ao juízo, e o Nara não estava muito certo de querer pagar para ver aquilo acontecer...

X

- Ohayo – murmurou, vendo que ela abria os olhos devagarzinho.

Havia entrado pela janela, e por mais que tivesse tentado, não tinha encontrado forças para despertá-la, então a observou durante um longo tempo. Esperou que o dia raiasse e que ela por fim acordasse, mas já era quase a hora do almoço e ela seguia adormecida.

- Ah! Kakashi-sensei! – ela exclamou, levantando o rosto para encará-lo com um sorriso tímido.

- Por fim! Achei que não acordaria nunca! – ele riu, fazendo Sakura corar um pouco, percebendo que ele estava deitado ao seu lado.

- Está aqui há muito tempo, sensei?

- Desde as 4h.

- OH! – exclamou, saltando da cama.

Seu cérebro agiu rápido, estava escrevendo até aproximadamente às 2h da manhã e não havia guardado as anotações e o capítulo novo! Ele podia ter visto! Podia! Certeza teria visto! Correu até a escrivaninha e começou a jogar os papéis todos dentro da pasta onde os guardava normalmente, seu coração na boca.

- Está tudo bem, Sakura? Te incomoda que eu tenha vindo sem avisar?

- Não é isso! – exclamou, virando-se para ele.

Kakashi baixou a máscara e sorriu para ela. Havia visto o que eram os papéis, mas não tinha lido nada, afinal ele preferia esperar a obra completa. Precisaria colocar em prática seu plano de conquistar Sakura. Parte da sua mente gritava avisando que já tinha conquistado o coração da menina, mas ainda assim precisava ter certeza de que ela havia se apaixonado por ele e não por suas dores.

- Achei que estaria na minha casa, mas quando cheguei não tinha ninguém... – confessou, observando a camisola meio transparente dela, aquilo lhe fazia sentir o ar mais denso e parecia mais difícil se concentrar no que estava falando.

- Eu... Preferi ficar aqui... – ela murmurou meio tímida, a voz ficando em falsete. Kakashi ia sentindo como de repente ele ia se sentindo um pouco zonzo, Sakura estava tentando lhe seduzir ou ela realmente estava envergonhada?

- Entendo, se achar que estamos indo rápido demais podem-

- Rápido demais? – ela sorriu, parecendo bastante contente – Acho que vamos num bom timming.

Ao dizer isso ela corou, olhando o chão. O que diabos estava dizendo? Que queria dizer com aquilo? Depois da primeira vez que viu seu rosto eles quase tinham ido para a cama e ela tinha a cara de pau de dizer que estavam indo bem?

- Er... Quero dizer... Ah... Sensei, gomenasai! – disse atrapalhada, estava realmente enlouquecendo com as coisas que dizia sem pensar.

Kakashi sorriu, ele tinha vontade de beijá-la e jogá-la de volta para aquela cama, mas não podia, tinha que fazê-la se apaixonar pela parte dele que voltaria a nascer, sem dramas e dores, tentando uma nova vida ao lado daquela menina. Então ele se aproximou e tocou o rosto dela com seus dedos, acariciando a pele suavemente, contendo-se uma e outra vez.

O Hatake curvou o tronco e encostou seus lábios nos dela, levemente.

- Kakashi... – ela murmurou, segurando-o pelo colete chunin que usava, trazendo-o mais para si.

Sakura não sabia se estava bem ou não, apenas não queria esperar mais, ela havia pensado naqueles dois dias o quão bom era sentir-se feliz de novo, como aquilo enchia seu coração de uma maneira bonita que nunca havia sentido antes, como era interessante pensar que estava vivendo a primavera de verdade pela primeira vez na vida.

Aprofundou o beijo, seus braços rodeando a nuca dele, nas pontas dos pés, sentindo o sabor agradável dos lábios dele. O homem respondia ao beijo, mas com dificuldade, ia se sentindo cada momento mais propenso a cair no abismo de sentimentos e sensações que tinha no momento, mas todo o tempo repetia que precisava se certificar que ela gostava dele de verdade, ou senão poderia se arrepender por dormir com ele.

Então, quando ela exclamou baixinho, empurrando o próprio corpo contra o dele, Kakashi se afastou, segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos.

- Troque de roupa, quero te levar a um lugar – disse, sorrindo, vendo que ela estava corada por ele ter quebrado o beijo no momento em que ela se entregara totalmente.

Ela fez que sim, afastando-se e buscando suas roupas no armário, se sentia estranha ser rejeitada daquela maneira, mas talvez não o tivesse feito de propósito, apenas havia pensado que era um bom momento. Isso: era sempre melhor pensar positivo, se Kakashi já não estivesse interessado nela ou não quisesse que fossem rápidos demais ela entenderia, ou pelo menos fingiria entender.

Andaram pelas ruas de mãos dadas, seus dedos se entrelaçando com perfeição. Ninguém estava indiferente àquilo, Hatake Kakashi e sua ex-aluna Haruno Sakura andando juntos e bastante contentes por isso. Ela não sabia o que deveria pensar e ele desejava que tudo desse certo. As pessoas os encaravam na rua, observando aquilo com estranheza, afinal aquela história parecia bastante complexa.

- Nos estão olhando... – ela murmurou, sentindo os dedos dele entrelaçados aos seus, aquilo era tão diferente, até demais para ser possível, ela sentia vergonha de que todos os olhassem daquela maneira, como se fizessem algo errado. Mas Kakashi seguia com a cabeça ereta, seus dedos firmes sustentando os dela e bastante satisfeito com o que fazia.

- Não tem que se importar com eles, é uma reação natural já que não estão acostumados com isso.

- Mas...

- Eu realmente não irei atrás em segurar sua mão e mostrar a eles que estou contigo – disse definitivo, fazendo-a sorrir olhando os pés, corando de leve.

Pararam para comprar dois obentos na venda e foram fortemente observados pela vendedora, enquanto decidiam o que queriam em cada caixinha, rindo dos diferentes formatos dos sushis e onigiris. Kakashi escolheria o dela e ela o dele.

- O que acha desse? – perguntou, colocando um onigiri com forma de coração no obento de Sakura.

- Oh... – mordeu o lábio, enquanto sorria, fazendo que sim com a cabeça. Nunca imaginou que Kakashi podia ser assim, agira daquela maneira despreocupada, sem pensar no que diriam ou pensariam, aquilo era bastante estranho...

Por mais que soubesse que os amigos e as pessoas eram mais importantes para ele que as regras, mas ele tinha um posto alto dentro do rank ninja, e agora estava saindo com uma menina muito mais nova que ele, que havia sido sua aluna, isso podia prejudicar sua reputação... O que diriam os outros jounins de elite?

- Kakashi, você não se importa com o que vão pensar de você?

Perguntou, quando saíram da venda e atravessaram mais uma rua, sob olhares atentos ao seu redor. Ela apertou mais os dedos dele, querendo proteger-se da resposta dele, não queria prejudicá-lo de nenhuma maneira.

- Eu decidi me importar apenas no que você pensa, e isso me basta.

Ela deitou a cabeça no braço dele, de leve, fazendo-o sorrir embaixo da máscara e rodear o ombro dela com seu braço, puxando-a mais para si, terminando de direcioná-los ao destino final daquele trajeto.

Estavam na beira de um pequeno riacho, não havia muita gente, apenas um ou dois casais misturados na paisagem agradável e tranqüila, conversando e comendo seus respectivos almoços, com um par de crianças a tiracolo.

- Eu vinha aqui com meu time, quando não tínhamos missão – ele contou, sorrindo – Mas costumava não gostar, por que acreditava que estávamos perdendo tempo... Hoje eu sinto falta daqueles dias, então quis te trazer aqui, para voltar a ver esse lugar depois de tanto tempo.

Sakura se sentia feliz. Em partes era estranho descobrir esse Kakashi que ela tão cegamente desconhecia, esse homem sensível, ou pelo menos atencioso, que dividia lugares preciosos e lembranças queridas. Queria desfrutar dessa sensação o máximo possível, ele era tão agradável dessa maneira, fazendo-a se sentir querida, sentir-se parte da vida dele em menos de uma hora juntos.

Escolheram um lugar mais distante que estivesse fora da vista dos demais, para que Kakashi pudesse tirar a máscara e comer tranquilamente o obento que a Haruno elegera.

- Itadakimasu!

Enquanto comiam seus almoços e conversavam tranquilamente sobre a época em que Kakashi estava to time de Yondaime, Sakura não podia deixar de observar aquele rosto bonito e calmo, que falava devagar sobre as coisas e comentava uma ou outra anedota, ficando em silêncio depois durante um largo minuto, como se se lembrasse vividamente daquilo, então sorria para ela e seguia comento.

- Eu te trouxe aqui hoje por uma pergunta em especial – ele disse, enquanto tomavam o chá verde de caixinha e observavam o riacho, ela apoiava a cabeça no seu ombro e pareciam mais um casal de adolescentes apaixonado, mas ele não era um adolescente...

- Diga – contestou, olhando-o profundamente.

- Sakura, você quer namorar comigo?

Sentiu-se estranho, por mais que era isso o que ele queria, e precisava da resposta dela para continuar com aquilo, era molesto demais, vergonhoso demais pronunciar aquelas palavras, e ele não sabia onde se esconder, mas Sakura continuava encarando-o, vendo como as bochechas dele iam corando gradativamente e um sorriso sem graça se formava nos lábios finos dele. Ele era tão... Tão...

- Kawaii! – exclamou, olhando-o – Nunca imaginei que você tivesse esse tipo de reação! – disse sorrindo e apontando pro rosto dele – Meu Deus, você está todo vermelhinho!

Ela desatou a rir, enquanto ele cobria as bochechas com as mãos, tentando disfarçar a situação. Mas ela ainda não tinha respondido.

- Sim, Kakashi, eu quero! – disse sorrindo, ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava dele, ainda achando graça da reação inesperada do homem, encostando seus narizes e logo seus lábios.

Era um alívio, e aquela sensação ia percorrendo por todo seu corpo, fazendo-o se sentir tão leve e calmo que poderia passar o resto do dia ali, parado, escutando o riacho e sentindo-a perto de si.

- Talvez eu deveria começar a te chamar por Sakura-chan? Sakura-chii? – perguntou-se, fazendo cara de sério enquanto ela o encarava meio assustada.

- Você tem febre?

- Sakurin? – perguntou, fazendo biquinho.

- Oe, Kakashi!

- Já sei! Você tem que me chamar agora de... Hm... – Sakura realmente não estava entendendo nada daquilo – Akachan! – exclamou contente.

- Como? – ela arregalou os olhos, observando-o assustada – Quer que te chame de... De... Neném?

- Haaaaaai! – disse sorrindo, e disso lhe roubou um beijo, tombando-a na grama, tirando o fôlego dela, fazendo com que seus cabelos se misturassem com as folhas no chão – Sakura-chan, você pode me chamar como quiser, afinal... Nós somos namorados, né?

Ela corou e segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos.

- Ok, sensei!

- Sensei? – reclamou, sentando-se emburrado.

- Não acha meio proibido? – ela perguntou piscando e rindo – Sensei-sama!

- Oe! – ele voltou a derrubá-la na grama – Sakuriiiin!

Então riram um do outro e acharam graça dessa parte que desconheciam.

X

Sakura havia tido um dia entretido, passara horas na casa de Naruto, com ele e Hinata, contando sobre o estranho comportamento de Kakashi no dia anterior. Haviam rido, se divertido e imaginado quais outras estranhezas o ex-professor poderia fazer, mas agora estava sozinha no loft que ele lhe dera, escolhera um vestido agradável e esperava ansiosa para que o homem chegasse.

Tinham combinado que ele passaria para vê-la de noite, depois de fazer algumas obrigações como jounin. Estava nervosa, havia arrumado a casa, preparado uma janta não muito sofisticada e se perguntava como agiria Kakashi, mas nada lhe preparou para o que veio a seguir.

Quando abriu a porta, pode ver apenas um vulto rosa. Eram flores, um buquê de flores.

- Kakashi? – perguntou estranhando, enquanto ele a olhava tranquilamente por detrás das flores, com a máscara abaixada e um sorriso maroto preso nos lábios – O que significa isso?

Ela riu, aceitando o ramalhete e pedindo que entrasse. Teve vontade de bater nele, o que diabo era aquilo, era muito constrangedor, tinha certeza que estava corada e que ele havia percebido.

- Estou tratando de te conquistar... – ele murmurou, seguindo-a até a parte da cozinha e observando-a colocar as flores num vaso com água.

- Mas... – ela começou, sem virar para trás ou ter qualquer contato com ele, estava vermelha até na alma – Achei que... Bem... Você já tinha me conquistado...

Então sentiu as mãos dele segurarem sua cintura e a abraçou por trás, apoiando o queixo no topo da cabeça dela.

- Pensei que, talvez, eu pudesse aumentar a conquista – e dizendo isso deixou um beijo suave nos cabelos cor de rosa dela.

Sakura riu baixinho, nervosa. Kakashi não costumava deixá-la envergonhada, mas hoje ele realmente estava trabalhando bem. Começou a esquentar a comida, sem querer olhá-lo muito, afinal aquilo lhe intimidava tanto que preferia que não fizesse aquele tipo de coisa ou comentário romântico, porque era muito incômodo.

- Sensei, eu não sou muito boa cozinheira – avisou, colocando os pratos na mesa, com as travessas e os copos.

O homem riu, tirando-a de perto da mesa e empurrando-a até a parede. Eles se encararam. Sakura começou a corar fortemente e ele sorriu de novo, era exatamente disso que estava falando, precisava dessas pequenas coisas ou senão não seria um romance! Esse tipo de sensação inovadora que nos faz ter vergonha e prender a respiração, a relação que estavam começando a ter era séria demais para ser assim desde o começo.

- Você ainda não me deu um beijo hoje – ele murmurou, descendo o tronco, fazendo o rosto estar ao nível do dela.

Nunca na vida havia imaginado que aquele homem pudesse dizer isso dessa maneira tão simples e despreocupada.

- Sensei, não diga esse tipo de coisa... – pediu, olhando para o lado.

Então ele a soltou e se afastou, apoiando-se à mesa.

- Te incomoda, não? – perguntou o homem olhando-a – Esse tipo de comportamento te molesta, verdade?

- Er... – Sakura corou ainda mais – Não sei muito bem...

- Eu estava tentando agir como se costuma fazer, pra ver você corar mais vezes, pra te fazer sentir em um relacionamento... Mas devo assumir que não é muito o meu estilo tampouco...

Ela riu, olhando os pés e se sentindo menos envergonhada, parecia que ele também não se sentia cem por cento tranqüilo com aquelas coisas. Então o homem se aproximou e levantou seu rosto, segurando-lhe pelo queixo.

- Sakura, não quero que se apaixone por mim apenas por minhas dores e desesperações, quero que saiba que também posso agir como um homem normal, que não tenho que conversar sobre coisas tristes todo o tempo... Quero poder te fazer sorrir quando está comigo, e te fazer feliz. Quero salvar a tua vida como você salvou a minha, por isso tentei agir como um adolescente apaixonado, mas não me dá muito bem o papel...

- Kakashi – murmurou, surpreendida – Não diga isso.

- Não sou apenas dores, assim como você tampouco é, assim que... Deveríamos fazer coisas divertidas que os casais normais fazem... Para distrairmos e não pensar apenas no passado e nas coisas ruins que nos aconteceram. Quero ser feliz com você!

- Eu... – ela sorriu – Sensei, eu te amo!

O homem prendeu a respiração, escutar aquilo era como ouvir os sinos badalando numa catedral, ensurdecedor e agradável. Sorriu, sentindo o rosto esquentar e o peito inflar rapidamente, como se houvesse uma bola de fogo dentro, esparzindo calor por todos os ossos e músculos.

Ele encostou seus lábios nos dela, os olhos abertos encarando os de Sakura que estavam observando-o com certa felicidade e expectativa. E quando se afastou devagar, olhando um pouco para baixo, fugindo do olhar dela apenas conseguiu murmurar:

- Eu também.

* * *

**N/A:** Reviews maybe? *-* Kakashi lindo da tia Tai.

Beijos meninas, obrigada pelos reviews do cap anterior! o/


	30. I'll Protect Her

**N/A: **sorry pela demora meninas, tá custando sair o fim da fic. desculpem, e obrigada pelos reviews: boa leitura!

**

* * *

**

**HOW TO SAVE A LIFE**

**Capítulo ****30 – I'll Protect Her**

**

* * *

**

Haviam jantado, sentindo vergonha um do outro por terem confessado seus sentimentos. Tomaram sorvete de morango, sentados no tapete da parte da sala, as costas apoiadas no sofá, as pernas tapadas por uma manta fina, murmurando coisas que há muito não diziam.

- Quando Sasuke foi embora, achei que morreria... – ela disse, sorrindo e comendo uma colherada de sorvete.

- Quando Sasuke morreu, eu tive medo de que você nunca mais voltasse ao normal...

- Eu também...

- Quando ele morreu, eu saí gritando pelas ruas de Konoha, sem a minha máscara, eu também queria morrer...

Sakura o olhou surpreendida. Não fazia idéia de que aquilo havia acontecido alguma vez na vida.

- Eu quebrei todos os móveis do meu quarto, rasguei livros, xinguei meus pais, você, Naruto, eu mesma, Kami-sama... – ela riu fracamente – Eu tinha medo.

- Eu também.

Então deitaram as cabeças no sofá e olharam a lua no céu, minguante, e quando Sakura adormeceu no ombro dele, Kakashi agradeceu por poder tê-la perto de si, era como começar a viver de novo, um nova oportunidade de ser feliz.

Parte da noite passou assim, observando como ela dormia, a havia deitado em suas pernas, para que estivesse mais cômoda. Nunca na vida imaginaria aquilo.

- Nunca pensei que me apaixonaria por você – murmurou bem baixinho para não acordá-la, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos – A primeira vez que te vi, eu pensei em como uma menina de cabelos cor de rosa seria uma boa ninja, você parecia tão delicada, mas então você sofreu tanto, e se transformou numa pessoa de fibra, nunca abandonou aquilo que acreditava...

Ele suspirou, deixando os dedos embrenharem nos fios de cabelo dela, sentindo o aroma dela em suas mãos, tão cerca, tão suave, tão agradável.

- Então você caiu, e eu caí também, eu não pude evitar o seu sofrimento e o do Naruto, e me culpei pela morte do Sasuke... Mas você se levantou, e isso me deu forças para levantar também.

Ela dormia tão tranqüilamente, a respiração lenta e baixa, a expressão relaxada, seus dedos agarrados à barra da camiseta dele, os lábios entre abertos...

- Nunca imaginei que fosse te amar, não assim, não tanto – sorriu, era uma sensação gostosa dizer que amava sem ter vergonha, afinal ela estava dormindo tão calma – Eu te amo, Sakura...

X

Quando acordou, o sol lhe batia no rosto e molestava, Sakura já não estava em seu colo e isso lhe fez sentir um pouco de frio, mas então alçou a vista e a viu, fazendo chá e olhando-o de longe. Havia dormido sentado, seu pescoço molestava pela posição, mas era uma cena tão bonita, Sakura tinha os cabelos tão longos, havia se esquecido de como eram bonitas aquelas madeixas de quando não passava de uma menininha apaixonada pelo Uchiha.

- Bom dia – murmurou espreguiçando, fechando os olhos com preguiça, estirando o corpo, mas logo se assustou.

- Ohayou! – disse ela, sentando-se no colo dele, uma perna de cada lado, o vestido levemente erguido, as mãos no peito dele.

- Er...

Ela sorriu, beijando-o em seguida. Aquilo realmente não era uma boa idéia, um beijo, sentada assim, quando ele acabava de acordar... Não, aquilo era definitivamente perigoso. Mas antes que ele pudesse dizer algo ou pensar em algo que dizer, suas mãos já a abraçavam e a traziam mais para si, e seus lábios correspondiam ao beijo.

Desistiu de pensar muito, escorregando a mão até a nuca dela segurando seu cabelo com delicadeza, sentindo a pele suave do rosto dela contra o seu, seus lábios beijando o queixo e descendo ao pescoço, acariciando-a com os lábios, apertando-a contra si. Céus, era tão difícil manter-se coerente com ela sentada sobre si!

Ela deixou escapar um suspiro, quando ele mordeu de leve seu queixo e apertou as unhas contra o peito dele, arranhando a camiseta que o homem usava, então Kakashi arrepiou-se, trazendo a cintura dela mais para si, fazendo-a gemer com a constatação de que ele estava positivamente excitado, e como aquilo lhes fazia querer morrer.

Fazia calor, Sakura pensou, muito calor. Tinha certeza que seu rosto estava corado e que talvez tivesse se precipitado ao não conter o desejo de sentar no colo dele, lhe beijar e sentir que era seu namorado. Mas estava tão bom, sentir as mãos dele sobre si outra vez, perceber o desejo que ele sentia sobre si, descobrir o que ele era capaz de fazer...

Ela se apertou contra ele, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço do homem, começando a distribuir beijos e lambidas ali, aleatoriamente, enquanto se movia devagar sobre ele, causando uma pequena fricção entre seus corpos, algo que lhe fazia quase perder a razão, era tão excitante estar com ele.

- Sakura... – murmurou sério, como se lhe avisasse que por bom caminho aquilo não podia andar. Ao mesmo tempo a voz dele lhe dizia que tampouco estava com vontade de parar.

- Hum? – murmurou, agora beijando-lhe o maxilar, raspando os dentes contra o contorno do osso, e chegando nos lábios dele, beijando-o com vontade, segurando o rosto dele com as mãos.

Então ele suspirou e suas mãos se embrenharam mais nos cabelos dela, puxando-os para trás ao mesmo tempo em que apertava sua boca contra a dela, levantando os joelhos para deixá-la fortemente presa contra seu corpo, uma das mãos começou a deslizar pela coxa dela, enquanto a menina descia as alças do vestido pelos ombros, e o baixava, deixando exposto o sutiã cor de rosa.

- Sakura! – ele exclamou, respirando fundo, tentando não rir daquilo, estava tentando se manter racional, mas aquilo estava insuportavelmente difícil.

- Kakashi-sama? – ela perguntou fazendo uma voz fina acompanhada de um beicinho que o fez sorrir e puxá-la para si.

- Vai me enlouquecer assim... – murmurou, as mãos passeando sobre o sutiã, sentindo as rendas nos dedos, enquanto lhe beijava.

Ele sorriu, descendo um pouco mais o vestido dela, passeando a mão sobre a barriga, acariciando, raspando as unhas de leve, descendo-as.

- Vamos pensar que começamos hoje... – disse, mordendo-lhe o lábio inferior.

Então a mão direita dele abandonou o corpo dela para se esconder sob a saia e descobrir sua calcinha com os dedos, começando a acariciá-la suavemente.

Ela gemeu, estremecendo.

- Comecemos pelo começo... – ele sorriu maldoso e Sakura não soube bem o que pensar, mas sentiu-se umedecer mais e mais, abriu um pouco mais as pernas, e por vergonha de seguir encarando-o, começou a beijá-lo, os olhos muito fechados e toda sua concentração entre as pernas.

Foi quando Kakashi lhe afastou a calcinha e lhe tocou diretamente com os dedos, fazendo-a retesar e morder-lhe o lábio com força. O homem sorriu com aquilo e friccionou os dedos com mais força, fazendo-a esconder o rosto na curva do pescoço dele rapidamente, entre a vergonha e o desespero. Os braços dela ao redor dos ombros dele, os gemidos escapando de leve dos seus lábios.

Mas o mais surpreendente para ele foi quando sentiu que as mãos dela lhe abriam o zíper da calça e buscavam rapidamente por ele, afastando a boxer e segurando-o entre os dedos finos dela. Foi sua vez de estremecer e paralisar durante uns segundos, enquanto ela começava a mover a mão, com firmeza e cuidado, ao mesmo tempo em que movia seu próprio corpo contra a mão dele, como se pedisse para que não parasse.

Kakashi fechou os olhos, de prazer e uma espécie estranha de felicidade, voltou a acariciá-la, agora com um pouco mais de vontade. Foi quando parou os movimentos circulares e lhe introduziu um dedo, fazendo-a gemer e olhá-lo corada, mas sem parar de acariciá-lo. Então mordeu o lábio quando sentiu outro dedo escorregar para dentro de si, e abriu mais as pernas, gostando muito do que sentia.

A mão livre dele lhe abriu o sutiã e o deslizou até deixar os seios pequenos estarem a mostra, então ele tombou o rosto para frente, descansando a testa no colo dela, sentindo como ela o masturbava e como ela gemia e tremia por causa de seus dedos, céus, aquilo era demais para ele.

Começou a acariciar os seios dela com os lábios e a língua, suavemente enquanto aumentava os movimentos de seus dedos e a sentia fazer o mesmo, tornando suas respirações mais audíveis e entrecortadas.

- Ah! – ela exclamou quando ele tirou os dedos de dentro dela e voltou a fazer os movimentos circulares, ele sentiu como ela o apertou um pouco mais entre os dedos e começou a ir mais rápido, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia estar cansada de fazer aqueles movimentos repetitivos.

Então ela parou um pouco, aproveitando para puxar a camiseta dele, fazendo-o parar também. O corpo dela escorregou no colo dele e seus peitos apertaram um contra o outro, abraçaram-se, começando a se beijar com força, quando ela se moveu para encontrar uma posição ainda mais próxima, sentiu-o contra sua calcinha, aquilo a paralisou.

- Kakashi... – murmurou no ouvido dele, fazendo-o apoiar a cabeça contra o sofá e fechar os olhos, aquilo era difícil demais.

- Sakura... – começou, sentindo-a se mover contra ele, apenas o tecido fino da calcinha separando-os, sua calça um palmo abaixada e o vestido dela erguido – É a sua primeira vez – murmurou, os olhos ainda fechados – se supõe que deve ser especial...

- Mas eu quero... – ela pediu, sentando firme sobre ele, apertando seus lábios contra os dele. E a frase dela ribombou em seus tímpanos, aquelas palavras... Sakura não era como as outras.

Então ele correspondeu o beijo, apertando-a contra si até sentir que era doloroso de tanto prazer que sentia, talvez devesse deixar-se levar, talvez isso se chamasse amor, deixar-se levar pelos momentos...

Foi quando a campainha tocou, apenas uma vez, sem exageros.

- Sakura...

- Finge que não está ouvindo – pediu, beijando-o com mais vontade.

Então tocou mais uma vez.

- Se for o Naruto, eu mato ele! – ela exclamou, levantando-se, ajeitando o sutiã e colocando o vestido mais uma vez.

Kakashi teve vontade de ajudar na missão assassina, mas apenas riu, definitivamente não era para ser. Talvez eles não devessem tentar até que um milagre acontecesse. Ele também se levantou, pegou a camiseta no chão, e andou até a parte onde estava a cama, para buscar sua máscara junto do colete jounin.

E, enquanto andava até banheiro para tranqüilizar-se e recuperar o raciocínio, escutou a porta se abrir e Sakura exclamar:

- Pai? Mãe?

X

Estavam sentados à mesa, tomando chá e comentando como Sakura havia desaparecido de casa, como não os visitava, sobre o comportamento dela desde que saiu de casa. Em momento algum comentaram o tema "Genma", afinal não era algo oficial. A senhora Haruno não havia deixado Kakashi ir embora antes que ele lhes contasse um pouquinho como andavam as coisas. Haviam-lhe agradecido por todo o treinamento de Sakura quando pequena, como costumavam fazer desde sempre.

Kakashi se sentia incômodo, nervoso, movia as pernas como se a ansiedade não pudesse ser contida. Havia pensado naquilo desde que soubera que Sakura havia escrito os livros, apenas não havia previsto que seria assim tão rápido. Mantinha o olho esquerdo fechado e por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia seguir a conversação, apenas assentindo com a cabeça quando lhe perguntavam algo.

A senhora Haruno havia lhe oferecido chá, mas a principio ele negou, pensando que seria desrespeitoso se afastar da mesa, e isolar-se em algum canto para tomar o chá com tranqüilidade. Mas tudo aquilo era um pouco sem sentido, por mais que mantivesse o rosto coberto, talvez já estivesse na hora de tomar decisões maduras, entre elas, a de se responsabilizar por seus atos.

- Sakura, acho que vou aceitar um pouco de chá. – disse baixo, e ela o serviu em seguida, voltando sua atenção aos pais para deixá-lo à vontade para sair da mesa.

Mas então seu pai arregalou os olhos e a menina seguiu a direção, encarando o namorado já sem a máscara.

- Kakashi! – exclamou aturdida, mas ele apenas sorriu um pouco sem graça, há muito tempo as pessoas não lhe viam assim, com exceção a Sakura. Era estranho fazer-se ver dessa maneira, mas em partes era necessário.

- Haruno-san – disse, sua concentração e seu olhar direcionados ao pai da menina – Gostaria de pedir permissão para sair com a sua filha.

Os três arregalaram os olhos e encararam o homem sem entender o que estava acontecendo, Kakashi tomou um pouco do chá, respirando fundo, pensando que uma missão de rango S era mais fácil que isso, então os olhou mais uma vez.

- Sakura é uma pessoa muito importante para mim, ela tem me ajudado muito, tem salvado a minha vida desde que voltou a sua vida cotidiana. Nesse um ano que ela esteve isolada em casa, eu não conseguia fazer outra coisa que ir de missão em missão, buscando algo que me fizesse manter a razão depois da morte de Sasuke, mas o equilíbrio chegou apenas com a ajuda dela... – ele se levantou, deixando a xícara sobre a mesa e olhando diretamente para o pai dela, seu rosto corou de vagar – Está sendo bastante difícil dizer essas coisas e baixar minha máscara, mas, por favor, eu a protegerei com minha própria vida!

E dizendo isso se curvou numa vênia profunda, esperando a resposta. Houve um silêncio, que por mais que fosse curto lhe pareceu durar toda a eternidade, aguardando a resposta. Ele sabia que era muito velho para ela, que havia sido seu professor, que ela era filha única e isso podia fazer com que seus pais estivessem com um pé atrás, tudo podia dar errado, mas ele precisava daquela resposta, precisava responsabilizar-se de maneira formal sobre seus sentimentos e a relação que eles estavam iniciando.

- Com uma declaração e um pedido tão digno, como eu poderia dizer não? – o homem respondeu sorrindo, vendo Kakashi levantar o rosto rapidamente, os dois olhos abertos e uma expressão incrédula no rosto.

Então sorriu, passando as mãos no rosto e deixando um riso sufocado sair pelos lábios. Então Sakura, que parecia em estado de choque, o encarou, parecendo raivosa.

- Não faça esse tipo de coisa sem me avisar antes! – reclamou, fazendo-o congelar, recém sentado na cadeira.

- Pensei que fazê-lo oficial era mais responsável – disse, inseguro.

- Kakashi! – ela reclamou.

- Fiz mal? – perguntou, um nervosismo estranho espalhando pelo corpo.

- Eu podia ter me preparado para isso! – exclamou, tapando o rosto com as mãos e começando a chorar.

Sua mãe começou a rir, dando palmadinhas nos ombros da menina. E Kakashi percebeu que Sakura sempre seria uma chorona, para bem ou para mal. Depois disso brindaram com chá.

X

Kakashi foi embora pouco tempo depois, para acudir aos seus deveres de jounin. Seu coração batia muito forte quando se despediu deles e atravessou a porta, agora era oficial, era real, não sabia como reagir àquilo. Se sentia muito melhor do que havia imaginado.

Era como uma libertação.

Quando voltou para casa, sentiu-se estranho de imaginar que talvez ela estivesse lá dentro, esperando-o, mas quando abriu a porta, as luzes estavam apagadas e não havia ninguém. O coração palpitando rápido, desacelerou aos poucos, obrigando-se a tranqüilizar a euforia.

Talvez ainda se sentisse um pouco adolescente, relacionar-se oficialmente com alguém não era algo que ele fazia com constancia. O homem foi para o quarto, tomaria banho e descansaria, afinal Sakura lhe pedira para sair na noite seguinte...

Na verdade estava tremendamente alterado, mesmo que negasse internamente. Todos aqueles hormônios estavam acumulando-se, Sakura o havia provocado de uma maneira muito mais comprometedora do que ele imaginava ser possível... Não, ela não era nenhuma santa, ela havia escrito "_Karuna no Monogatari"_, e todas aquelas cenas picantes e explicitamente eróticas...

Meteu-se no banheiro, arrancando a roupa do corpo e ligando a ducha. Precisava de um banho quente e tranqüilizante... Precisava acalmar tanto a mente quanto o corpo, mas agora que estava sozinho, sem os pais dela ou os jounins ou a Hokage, ele só conseguia sentir o cheiro da pele dela, a textura suave, as curvas delicadas...

Céus! Estava tentando, estava tentando com todas suas forças, mas parecia que Sakura não sairia da sua cabeça tão facilmente. Sentiu a água quente escorrer pelo corpo e, por mais que estivesse negando a situação cegamente, teve que assumir que seu corpo necessitava atenção...

Seu corpo respondeu rapidamente quando ele voltou a pensar nas cenas da manhã, o corpo de Sakura os atos inesperados dela, as reações a seus toques, os gemidos, os sussurros e mordiscos...

Com pesar, desceu a mão devagar, sentindo-se estúpido e envergonhado por fazer aquilo. Mas logo se relaxou e se deixou levar pelo desejo violento que lhe fazia respirar fundo e fechar os olhos com força, apoiando um braço contra a parede de azulejos e deixando a mão livre descer até o baixo ventre, segurando-se entre os dedos e imaginando ser ela, reproduzindo os movimentos lentos que ela fizera durante a manhã, com menos delicadeza ou inexperiência, deixando a respiração ainda mais descompassada e leves sons escaparem pela garganta.

Seus movimentos iam mudando de freqüência ou força, buscando uma recompensa rápida e efetiva, fazendo-o morder o lábio e apertar os dedos contra os azulejos.

- Sakura... – chamou, a voz um tom mais grave do que o habitual.

Então ele congelou, sentindo o corpo todo enrijecer e contrair: havia alguém ali e Kakashi não era capaz de dizer a quanto tempo estava sendo espiado ou por quem. Ele havia baixado as guardas. Ouviu a porta ranger, sendo aberta devagarzinho e percebeu a movimentação pelo vidro embaçado do box.

- Eu posso ajudar se quiser, sensei – murmurou, suavemente, sua voz estava um pouco mais embargada que o normal, e seu rosto estava corado. Queria terminar com aquilo de uma vê por todas.

- Sakura?

Kakashi abriu o box e prendeu a respiração, encarando a menina a sua frente, sem roupa alguma.

* * *

**N/A: **HÁ peguei vocês! vai cena lindinha kakashi fazendo coisinhas no chuveiro hahaha tadinho gente! e aí o que acharam do capítulo? o que querem para o próximo? comecem a dar idéias e fazer pepidos para o final pq já está chegando gente! muito obrigada por tudo, pessoal que favoritou valeu mesmo, uma pena que nao deixam coments com pedidos e divagaçoes! Meninas, está aí dados lançados para o final. vai acabar no 33 gente, contagem regressiva,** PEÇAM CENAS E ACONTECIMENTOS!**

**beijos imensos, cheios de agradecimentos e desculpas pela demora!  
Tai  
**


	31. Kizuna M

**N/A: **"_Kizuna_" significa "_vínculo_" em japonês. A quem não gosta de lemon, salte o capítulo, as minhas amadas pervertidas de plantão: aproveitem o capítulo (:

**HOW TO SAVE A LIFE**

**Capítulo ****31 – Kizuna**

Lhe havia observado chegar em casa, e depois de corridos uns cinco minutos entrou, queria surpreender-lhe. Na verdade ele quem lhe havia surpreendido, pedindo ao seu pai para saírem juntos, deixando oficial o namoro, quando ele se fora seus pais comentaram que lhes parecia muito honroso da parte dele tirar a máscara, como demonstração de confiança e um pedido velado de que confiassem nele também.

Sakura entrou na casa e escutou o chuveiro ser ligado, algo lhe dizia que essa era a grande oportunidade que teria para, por fim, deixar claro que lhe amava mais do que ela mesma podia acreditar. Subiu ao quarto e desencaixou a porta, deixando uma fresta de três dedos, e então o observou.

Não podia ver seu rosto ou seu corpo, simplesmente os formatos pelo vidro embaçado do box, mas aquilo era suficiente para deixá-la sem ar. Então seu rosto corou fortemente quando ele começou a se tocar e os sons roucos escaparam de sua garganta, tão masculino e tão sensual que rapidamente sentiu-se úmida e se envergonhou um pouco por isso.

Tinha vergonha de estar invadindo a privacidade do homem que amava, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha vergonha de estar em tal estado. Então deixou a mão escapar, sem pensar muito no que fazia, e foi tarando o vestido que vestia desde o dia anterior, soltando o sutiã, respirando fundo a cada suspiro ou gemido que ele soltava, sentindo-se cada vez mais tentada.

Desceu a mão para entre as pernas e se acariciou timidamente, apoiada na parede ao lado da porta, motivada pelo som da água batendo contra o chão e a voz dele, que rasgava sua garganta com sons roucos.

Aquilo era loucura, era tudo que podia pensar. A maneira como se enlouquecia por ele, como a voz dele afetava tão profundamente seu corpo, fazendo-a umedecer e morder o lábio inferior para não suspirar alto demais ou exclamar o nome dele. Era uma tentação tão estranhamente vergonhosa que não sabia o que pensar ou fazer, na verdade sequer pensava, só de pensar que ele estava do outro lado da porta, nu, satisfazendo-se... Talvez ele estivesse pensando nela...

A simples idéia de lhe deixar nesse estado fazia seus joelhos tremerem e seu coração acelerar rapidamente. Então quando achou que estava sendo ridícula, e que deveria colocar a roupa de volta ou acabaria por fazer uma loucura, e seguramente Kakashi ficaria algo alterado com ela. Agachou-se, pegando o vestido no chão e–

- Sakura... – ele chamou, a voz um tom mais grave do que o habitual.

Ela estremeceu outra vez, percebendo o desejo na voz dele, percebendo o desejo no tremor de seus próprios dedos que seguravam o tecido fino do vestido. Ele estava chamando por ela? Ele havia notado sua presença? Ele a queria?

Sem pensar, desceu a calcinha pelas pernas e respirou fundo, empurrando a porta e entrando no banheiro:

- Eu posso ajudar se quiser, sensei – murmurou, suavemente. Sentia a voz sair mais embargada que o normal, pelo desejo, pela vergonha... Seu rosto estava quente e ela tinha certeza que estava mais corada do que gostaria, mas queria terminar com aquilo de uma vez por todas, queria ir até o fim com ele.

- Sakura?

Então Kakashi abriu o box e ela o viu prender a respiração, encarando-a. Seus olhos estavam abertos, e mais escuros do que normalmente, sua respiração estava difícil e seus cabelos molhados estavam bagunçados na sua testa.

- Kakashi... Eu-

Não quis e nem pôde seguir a frase. Ela deu um passo adiante e ele a segurou pela mão lhe puxando para dentro do box, prendendo o corpo dela contra a parede, fazendo-a estremecer com o contato de suas peles, a mistura entre o calor da água e o frio dos azulejos.

Os lábios dele se apertaram contra os seus e as mãos dele estavam por todas as partes, sem lhe permitir raciocinar ou sentir com claridade. Sua língua estava quente e sedenta e se movia de uma maneira viciante que a impelia a corresponder no mesmo nível de loucura entorpecente, suas mãos tocando os músculos do peito dele, sentindo-os firmes, as costas rijas e quentes.

Era impossível não estar extremamente enlouquecida, sentindo os lábios dele descerem pelo pescoço e as mãos passearem pelas pernas, pela barriga, pelos seios, apertando-os de uma forma quase dolorosa, mas extremamente incitante. Agarrou os cabelos dele, trazendo seus lábios de volta para os seus, sentindo as mãos dele contornarem sua cintura, e se agarrarem ali, abraçando-a com força, fazendo-a sentir sua ereção muito próxima de si.

Estava um pouco tonta, quase atordoada por todas as sensações que estava sentindo, mas extremamente encantada por todos aqueles estímulos. Foi quando, de repente, ele deixou de beijá-la e levantou o rosto, apoiando o queixo no topo da cabeça dela, abraçando-a com força, modelando seus corpos um no outro.

- Sakura... – sua voz saiu tão rouca e profunda que ela tremeu entre os braços dele, fazendo-o soltar o ar pesadamente pela boca, sentindo-a assim.

- Kakashi?

- Não consigo me conter mais... – ele murmurou, muito baixo, quase inaudível com o barulho do chuveiro. Sua voz quase parecia envergonhada, mas a rouquidão e o estranho desejo lhe inundava dando um ar extremamente sexy.

- Pois não se contenha – disse firme, sentindo-o estremecer dessa vez.

O que se passou a seguir Sakura não poderia explicar, entre uma enlouquecida torrente de beijos, em que suas línguas se perdiam uma na boca do outro, descobrindo cada canto e cada sabor que fosse possível, Kakashi desceu as carícias pelo queixo e pescoço dela, fazendo-a gemer e murmurar enquanto ele passava a língua por toda extensão dos seus seios, chupando os mamilos com força, como se necessitasse aquilo para seguir vivendo.

Sakura sentia o coração batendo de pressa, a expectativa se misturando às sensações que ele lhe gerava de todas as maneiras possíveis. Sentia a confiança e o carinho se misturando com o desejo. Havia esperado tanto tempo por aquele dia, tantos anos imaginando como seria para que tudo saísse de maneira inesperada e extremamente mais atrativa que suas idealizações.

Kakashi se ajoelhou e desceu os beijos pela virilha dela, baixando mais, subindo a perna dela para seu ombro, então Sakura congelou.

Ele tinha começado a fazer isso da outra vez, mas agora era totalmente diferente, toa sua atenção estava focada _lá_. A água se misturava com a saliva dele e sua língua estava por todas as partes, massageando, torturando, lambendo, fazendo-a perder a respiração e sofrer pequenas paradas cardíacas. Suas mãos tremiam, seus joelhos tremiam, ela mordia o lábio tentando controlar os sons que escapavam por sua garganta e buscava formas de não perder a razão, mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi agarrar-se aos cabelos molhados dele ao mesmo tempo que o sentiu escorregar a língua para _dentro_ de si.

- Ka...kashi! – exclamou, sentindo seu corpo vibrar com força, uma onda de calor subindo-lhe do baixo ventre até a nuca, fazendo-a apertar os olhos de prazer e comprimir-se instintivamente contra a boca dele, fazendo-o exclamar de aprovação.

Certamente muitas coisas podiam estar passando por sua cabeça, mas a única que estava fixa, era que se Kakashi não parasse de mover a língua dele dentro dela, seguramente perderia o equilíbrio e a força na perna em que se apoiava. Apertou mais os dedos nos cabelos dele, vendo-o responder com movimentos um pouco mais lentos, torturantes, fazendo-a ronronar sílabas ao acaso, sem ter nenhum raciocínio.

- Kami... sama! – exclamou, arqueando as costas, largando uma das mãos dos cabelos dele e segurando-se na torneira do chuveiro – Kaka... shi, e-eu...

_Céus._ Ela estava no céu, estava vendo todas as cores do universo, sentindo todas as boas sensações do paraíso, nirvana, ou como quer que isso se chamasse. Isso era _muito_ diferente a tudo que havia provado. E quando sua perna já não agüentava mais, e estava prestes a cair (fosse no chão ou fosse num prazer quase demoníaco) Kakashi lhe amparou, segurando-a contra a parede forçosamente, seus dedos apertando sua cintura com paixão, enquanto seguia lhe chupando e lambendo com devoção.

Não podia negar, ele havia esperado tudo o quanto havia conseguido, mas já não havia como, estava enlouquecendo por ela, fazendo-se passar por um homem extremamente controlado – não que não fosse, realmente era – mas aquilo já era maldade. E de todas as vezes que a lembrança daquele dia, quando ela lhe tirara a máscara, vinha a mente ele tinha problemas para dormir em paz, mas em nenhuma vez conseguira reproduzir a sensação de senti-la em sua língua, seu sabor, seu tato... Talvez por não ter tido muito tempo, mas agora não conseguia parar, só o faria quando ela não agüentasse mais, quando ela explodisse de prazer contra os seus lábios. Era a única coisa que conseguia pensar naquele momento.

- Sensei! – ela exclamou alto, olhando-o em êxtase, sentindo a vista embaçar de tanto prazer. O calor agora estava por todo o corpo como um turbilhão, e o sangue rufava nos ouvidos, e um gemido contínuo escapava agudo e sexy pela sua garganta, quase desesperadamente, quase sem conseguir pensar, sem saber mais onde estava, sem ouvir nenhum ruído apenas... – KAKASHI!

Então o grito escapou, alto e triunfante, ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração saltou uma longa batida e tudo o que pôde sentir com claridade foi como seu sexo estava quente e molhado, e que assim que Kakashi afastou seu rosto dali, uma de suas mãos largou sua cintura e começou a acariciá-la, ininterruptamente.

Estava sentindo uma sonolência agradável, suas mãos se seguraram nos ombros dele, enquanto o homem se levantava, sorrindo de uma maneira perigosa para ela, voltando a lhe beijar o pescoço, fazendo-a respirar fundo, tentando controlar o calor, os tremores e a respiração extremamente entrecortada, já que o homem continuava movendo seus dedos sobre ela, fazendo-a manter a excitação.

Como era possível sentir aquelas sensações ela não sabia exatamente, mas queria tanto poder fazer o mesmo, fazê-lo fechar os olhos com força e se segurar para não perder a consciência de tanto prazer. Então ela o empurrou um pouquinho e deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão, aterrissando com leveza, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos na sua direção.

- Eu também quero – ela disse, segurando-o em suas mãos com cuidado – Quero que sinta o mesmo que eu...

- Sakura, não precisa.

Mas foi em vão, o homem retesou ao sentir os lábios dela se encostando contra sua pele, e isso foi suficiente para ele apoiar as mãos na parede a sua frente, onde antes ela se apoiava. Os lábios dela se partiram e então sentiu sua língua, úmida e quente. Kakashi tentou apartar a vista, mas era impossível, Sakura parecia um ser de outro mundo; a maneira como ela mantinha os olhos fechado e distribuía beijos leves e pequenas lambidas em todo seu membro, sem colocá-lo dentro da boca, o jeito como as maçãs do rosto dela estavam corada e seus dedos tremiam devagar, os cabelos molhados caindo sobre a testa e parte dos olhos, espalhando-se sobre os ombros numa tonalidade ainda mais forte do que quando seco.

Ele admirou a cena extasiado durante alguns segundos e então, viu a menina lhe olhar com receio e escorregá-lo para dentro da boca...

TUM TUM. Aquilo era impossível, não podia estar acontecendo. Era impossível.

TUM TUM. Seus olhos marejaram, enquanto ela movia a boca contra si, degustando-o e acariciando-o. Ela era tão macia, tão quente, movendo a língua devagar, sem experiência, descobrindo como fazer aquilo, como dar-lhe prazer como ele lhe havia dado. Mas não podia estar acontecendo...

TUM TUM.

Seu coração batia tão forte que era tudo o que conseguia escutar rugindo no fundo dos ouvidos, sentindo a água jorrando contra suas costas, e os lábios de Sakura sobre si, massageando-o. Kakashi fechou os olhos e se segurou para não lhe agarrar os cabelos ou se brusco, apertando os dedos contra os azulejos, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, ele nunca havia pensado que ela seria capaz de-

- Sakura – chamou, fazendo-a olhar na sua direção, sem parar, fazendo-o respirar fundo e amaldiçoar-se por ser tão fraco, como gostaria de prolongar aquele êxtase quase enlouquecedor de tê-la assim – Pare – pediu, a voz muito rouca, os olhos não acompanhando o pedido – Pare agora!

Era uma ordem. Sakura afastou devagar, sentindo-se um pouco constrangida. Então ele a puxou para si, fazendo-a se levantar com rapidez e a beijou, enlouquecido de paixão e desejo. Havia percebido que ela iria muito longe por ele, mas não queria isso, queria ser agradável com ela, queria se controlar para lhe oferecer o melhor possível. Suas mãos acariciaram o corpo dela outra vez, sentindo-a voltar a tremer de expectativa e tesão.

Podia dizer que, analisando o que sentia por ela, nunca havia estado tão apaixonado por alguém, tinha vontade de protegê-la de si mesmo, mas também queria lhe gerar tanto prazer como se fosse possível.

- Kakashi – ela chamou, fazendo-o perceber como seus olhos estavam num tom muito mais escuro que o verde normal, e aquilo era um sinal muito claro do que ela queria. Ele também queria o mesmo.

Desligou o chuveiro, trazendo-a consigo para fora do box, saindo do banheiro, enquanto se beijavam com força e se tocavam, abraçando-se, molhando o chão do quarto de Kakashi, não era como se aquilo realmente importasse, então os joelhos dela trombaram contra a cama e ambos caíram sobre o colchão. Ele sobre ela, entre suas pernas, fazendo-a o sentir muito perto de sua entrada, isso a fez tremer e olhá-lo com profundidade, o desejo tomando conta dela.

Céus! Como Sakura queria aquilo. Tê-lo em sua boca havia sido algo novo e divertido, e ao mesmo tempo lhe havia feito sentir-se tão excitada, tão sexy, tão preparada para tê-lo dentro de si, que não queria esperar mais. Levantou a bacia, empurrando-se contra ele, envergonhada demais para dizer algo e, ao mesmo tempo, enlouquecida demais para esperar.

Ele sorriu malicioso, forçando-se contra ela apenas para friccionar seus sexos de maneira insinuante, fazendo a menina gemer com a sensação, sentindo calor, sentindo a mente esvaziar e se esquecer de tudo ao redor deles, apenas conseguia pensar em terminar com aquilo de uma vez por todas.

Kakashi a ajeitou na cama, puxando-a para o meio, beijando seu pescoço, os ombros, descendo para os seios. Mas ela seguia suas tentativas, levantando o corpo, chocando-o contra o seu... ele apenas queria fazer que aquilo durasse o máximo possível!

- Sensei! – ela reclamou, quase emburrada, o rosto corado.

Ele riu, voltando-se a ela, segurando seu rosto nas mãos, colocando os cabelos dela para longe dos olhos. Sakura sentiu como ele ia se posicionando entre suas pernas, preparando-se...

- Sakura, eu amo você... – disse, ao mesmo tempo em que deslizou para dentro dela, devagar, sentindo um pouco de dificuldade, como se o corpo dela aprendesse a se ajeitar aos pouquinhos, enquanto ele prosseguia movendo-se, com calma.

Não podia dizer que doía, era uma ardência, suas paredes iam moldando-o aos poucos, e ela simplesmente entreabriu os lábios, suportando a sensação de desconforto do inicio, aprendendo a senti-lo dentro de si.

Kakashi estava no auge, sua respiração era rápida e superficial, observando o rosto dela formar uma expressão de incômodo, enquanto ele dava a primeira estocada. Então o homem parou, mantendo-se dentro dela, esperando que ela se tranqüilizasse e a dor parasse.

- Sakura...? – chamou incerto, não sabia se estava tudo bem ou se ela sentia muita dor, então ela respondeu, movendo-se contra ele, lhe insistindo que continuasse.

Ele a olhou, corada, olhando para o peito dele e sorriu. Kakashi voltou a mover-se, devagar, ainda com certo medo, tentando controlar seus movimentos, não queria por nada daquele mundo que perdesse o controle de si e a machucasse de alguma maneira, mas era tão difícil...

Levou certo tempo até que ela se relaxasse totalmente. Sakura sentia calor por todo o corpo, e só de pensar que estava definitivamente molhada e que podia senti-lo deslizando dentro de si para logo sair e voltar a entrar, não conseguia deixar de corar e esconder o rosto no pescoço dele, movendo a cintura em sincronia com a de Kakashi.

- Ah! – exclamou, quando começou a sentir um prazer estranho que lhe tirava a concentração e o raciocínio.

Kakashi moveu-se mais rápido e mais forte contra ela, sentindo como ela se contraía ao seu redor, como o acariciava a cada espasmo, sentia calor, muito calor, um calor insuportável. Olhou-a nos olhos e viu que os tinha fechados, mordendo o lábio com força, seus dedos agarrados às colchas da cama.

- Sensei – ronronou, levantando o rosto e beijando o homem, suas línguas brigando por espaço, por descobrir cada canto, por sentir cada sensação, então ela gemeu dentro da boca dele, sentindo uma mescla de dor e prazer quando ele se impulsionou com força para dentro dela, para logo se paralisar e respirar fundo, largando os lábios dela e fechando os olhos...

Então ele levantou o corpo e girou o corpo dela, colocando-a de lado, posicionando-se atrás dela e voltando a entrar em seu corpo, sentindo como ela estava úmida e quente, e como lhe apertava com firmeza. Aquilo lhe fazia suspirar e empurrar-se mais contra ela, sentindo como seus corpos se fundiam com perfeição e se encaixavam divinamente.

Beijou sua nuca, escutando-a gemer com mais franqueza, mordeu, lambeu, deixou pequenas marcas na pele clara e então deslizou a mão pela cintura dela subindo-a pela barriga, chegando a um de seus seios e capturando-o entre os dedos, ao mesmo tempo em que movia seus quadris e lambia sua orelha. Kakashi sabia que assim seria mais fácil, que sem olhá-lo nos olhos ela teria menos vergonha e sentiria com mais intensidade todas as carícias que ele fazia ao seu corpo.

- Sakura, quero que se deixe levar pelas sensações – murmurou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a arrepiar-se pela voz profunda e tremendamente masculina dele – quero que sinta o quanto eu te amo, com o simples toque dos meus dedos...

Então ela decidiu deixar-se levar completamente. Kakashi estava em tudo; estava em todo seu corpo, estava tocando toda sua pele e murmurando o quanto ele estava gostando daquilo no seu ouvido, estava acariciando-lhe com movimentos circulares naquele ponto especial ao mesmo tempo em que lhe tocava por dentro, as vezes com certa força, fazendo seus corpos se golpearem, outra com mais delicadeza.

Sakura nunca havia imaginado que seria assim, daquela maneira extremamente sexy, como se a visse como mulher e não como mais uma menina virgem; Kakashi lhe fazia se sentir quente, sentir-se realmente sensual, e ele se deslizava de tal maneira por seu corpo que não conseguia evitar os gemidos e murmúrios, chamando-lhe pelo nome ou sussurrando de prazer, deixando sua vergonha de lado para chegar a um nível de falta de lucidez impossível de descrever.

- Ah... Sensei.. eu... eu te amo tanto! – disse, enquanto uma de suas mãos se agarrava aos cabelos dele, por trás de si, e o ajudava movendo o próprio quadril de encontro ao dele, com necessidade e desespero.

Ele a abraçou pela cintura, desistindo de resistir-se e estimulou um novo ritmo, acompanhado por ela, incentivado por seus gemidos e sentindo-a cada vez mais molhada, mais quente, apertando-o de tal maneira que não poderia agüentar muito mais.

- Sakura, eu também... eu também!

Não conseguia mais pensar nela como uma menina, como sua aluna, Sakura estava tão mudada, e vê-la assim lhe estimulava tanto. Ver como se movia de maneira insinuante, ou como gemia seu nome alto, ou como sua respiração estava cada vez mais ofegante. Então virou o rosto dela mais para si, sabendo que ambos estavam chegando aos seus limites, e lhe beijou de maneira arrebatadora, sentindo toda a pressão no seu corpo se transformar num prazer louco. Ambos se moveram com mais rapidez ao mesmo tempo em que se beijavam com ferocidade, suas respirações descompassadas, os corações latindo rapidamente e tão altos que quase podiam escutar um o outro.

Kakashi a abraçou com força ou mesmo tempo em que ela lhe mordeu os lábios, movendo-se em sincronia, chegando juntos ao auge...

Ele percebeu como seus corpos criavam um vínculo e como seus corações latiam juntos, quando deitou a cabeça no peito dela, sentindo-a abraçá-lo ternamente. Não disseram nada, apenas se beijaram apaixonadamente por um longo tempo, sentindo ainda as reações dos se acalmarem e o coração voltar a um ritmo humano. Sakura acariciou os cabelos dele. Kakashi passeou os dedos pela barriga dela, como se aquilo fosse algo natural, como se conhecessem de toda a vida.

Haviam criado um vínculo que seria impossível destruir. A consumação do amor.

**N/A:** Certo, demorou, mas espero não ter defraudado vocês. Eu demorei MUITO pra conseguir escrever esse cap, a hellsgarden, a uzumaki may e a miss just sabem disso. Muito obrigada a todas as leitoras por terem esperado para esse capitulo pervo, desculpem se eu exagerei na perversidade, mas sou uma hentai de coração hahah. Essa foi minha primeira lemon kakashi/sakura e foi muito complicado imaginar a cena ou o que eles fariam, mas quem sabe caso haja outra antes do fim da fic, seja um pouquinho melhor.

Enfim, eu gostaria que todos me ajudassem a chegar aos 400 reviews antes do fim da fic. Acho que ainda há 2 capítulos e um epílogo. Assim que, sejam boazinhas e deixem reviews *_* please! Só não vale me xingar por ser pervertida :P hahaha

Beijos imensos, do fundo do coração :*

Tai xP


	32. The Time of Our Lives

**N/A:**eu nao vou nem me desculpar pela demora, pq é desnecessário. eu sei que todas vcs me odeiam há meses hahahahaah mas né, sem inspiraçao como eu ia terminar uma fic tao bonita e importante para mim? nao podia terminar mal. aproveitem o penúltimo cap meninas, obrigada por esperarem:

* * *

**HOW TO SAVE A LIFE**

**Capítulo 32 – ****The time of our lives**

* * *

Sentiu algo se movendo na cama, mas não se importou, sentindo um peso agradável na barriga. Tudo tinha aquele cheiro tão próprio dele, e o lençol era tão suave.

- Sakura... – escutou um sussurro muito baixo, sentindo o hálito dele contra a pele da sua barriga.

- Hum? – respondeu sonolenta.

- Bom dia.

Ela sorriu, espreguiçando um pouquinho e abriu os olhos, sentindo a luz inundar sua visão, o sol entrava por entre as cortinas abertas e aprofundava em todo o quarto, dando um brilho diferente aos móveis e um tom novo às cores. Era como se o mundo tivesse mudado, como se estivesse se encontrado consigo mesma.

- Kakashi, quando você fez amor pela primeira vez, o mundo mudou para você?

Ele riu contra sua barriga.

- Não – ele suspirou, beijando a pele dela, sentindo seu próprio perfume na carne dela – Mas agora que eu tenho você, o mundo parece mudar...

Ela sorriu. Talvez fosse isso, saber que pertencia a alguém, que esse alguém a amava em retribuição.

- Sakura?

- Hum?

- Quando você vai editar a continuação de _Karuna no Monogatari_?

- QUE?

Ela arregalou os olhos e sentou na cama de um salto, fazendo-o sentar também. Kakashi tinha os cabelos extremamente bagunçados e a olhava sorrindo tranquilamente, com os olhos pequeninos por acabar de acordar.

- Kakashi...?

- Shikamaru me contou – disse, vendo-a puxar o lençol para cima de si e o homem não conseguiu controlar a idéia de que era uma pena ela se tapar.

- Quando?

- Na última missão.

- Por quê?

- Por que soube que você era virgem e isso estava tirando meu sono... – ele murmurou um pouco tímido.

- Então... Apenas dormiu comigo por que eu escrevi o livro?

- Não, dormi com você por que eu não agüentava mais não fazê-lo – disse, puxando-a para si – Eu te amo, Sakura, mas precisava algo que me encorajasse... Obrigada por ter escrito, fez meus dias mais divertidos...

- Divertidos? – ela perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- Pervertidos? – ele sugeriu, encostando seus lábios – Qual sua cena favorita, Sakura? – perguntou, roçando os lábios nos dela de maneira provocativa.

Ela corou imediatamente. As imagens do livro se misturando às imagens da noite anterior, fazendo-a fechar os olhos para não ter que agüentar os olhos dele sobre si.

- Baka... – murmurou timidamente, fazendo-o rir da cena: os olhos fechados, o rosto muito vermelho, o biquinho de vergonha.

- Quando te olho, me pergunto como é possível eu me apaixonar por você cada vez mais. Sakura, o que você fez comigo?

Então ela abriu os olhos devagar, espiando ele, vendo o sorriso tranqüilo e satisfeito.

- Baka! – reclamou de novo, puxando o lençol para esconder o rosto.

Kakashi riu, puxando o tecido com força para longe dela e lhe beijou mais uma vez.

X

Com ele os dias passavam diferentes, algumas vezes tão rápidos que não lhe dava tempo de respirar, outras vezes tão lento que poderia pensar que o mundo havia parado naquele momento, observando-o ler e reler alguns livros, estirado na poltrona da sala, ou afiando kunais no jardim.

Podia dizer que Kakashi era um homem muito tranqüilo, apesar das muitas missões, ele sempre estava calmo, às vezes passava horas sem falar, outras vezes dormia no tapete da sala depois de observar por muito tempo o teto. Ele parecia estar em uma constante paz, sem reclamações, sem dificuldades, sem tormentos.

A maioria das agitações vinha dela, de fofocas do hospital ou sobre Naruto e Hinata, também sobre suas inseguranças e anseios. Sakura havia tirado sua ficha dentre os ninjas em missão, havia pedido que apenas lhe designassem caso fosse uma real necessidade. Ela compreendia o medo que Kakashi tinha de perdê-la, ele havia perdido muita gente ao longo da vida, e ela realmente não queria entrar naquela lista de dores para ele carregar nas costas.

Poucas vezes reclamava de algo como, por exemplo, de alguma enfermeira falar de como ele tinha um belo corpo, ou lhe fuzilarem por estar com ele, sendo o homem bastante mas velho que ela. Mas no fundo, nada daquilo tinha uma real importância. Ela estava por fim feliz, e isso lhe bastava.

Muitas vezes passava os dias com ele, quando ele não estava em missão ou com seus novos alunos. Mas nem sempre ficava na casa do homem, por horas preferia esconder-se tranqüila no loft e ter tempo para si mesma, ou para conversar com Ino, Naruto ou Shikamaru durante horas, sem molestar a Kakashi. Em partes, se sentia sozinha nesses dias, quando se deitava e não havia ninguém mais na cama, e fazia frio estar sem ele, mas ao mesmo tempo era sua maneira de não sobrecarregar o relacionamento que tinham.

Kakashi não era um homem complicado, a pesar de se esquecer das coisas da casa muitas vezes e deixar tudo uma completa bagunça quando ela não estava, só para depois passarem divertidas horas arrumando a sala e o quarto, limpando a cozinha, até ele fazê-la lhe ajudar a limpar o banheiro, roubar o chuveirinho da ducha e começar a brincar de guerrinha, molhando os dois junto com todo o banheiro e acabarem nus e extremamente molhados no chão do quarto...

Kakashi era o homem perfeito.

X

Ele pensava que Sakura era como a luz do dia, brilhando intensamente ao seu redor, dando mais vida ao seu monótono cotidiano. Ela se espreguiçava de manhã sem abrir os olhos, estirando-se toda na cama, os braços alçados e as pontas dos pés esticadas como uma bailarina. Às vezes se perguntava se aquilo era certo, mas depois de um tempo deixou de se perguntar e decidiu viver intensamente aquele amor deles, aquela loucura que sentia quando a tinha nos braços, escutando a voz dela exclamar baixo seu nome, apertando seu corpo contra o dele.

E foi assim que os meses começaram a passar, vezes mais rápidos e outras em câmera lenta. Não sabia como gostava mais, quando os dias eram longos ao lado dela ou quando os dias eram rápidos durante a distância um do outro. Dessa maneira, inconscientemente se deu conta de que realmente a amava, de um jeito bonito, puro e verdadeiro que jamais sentira na vida. O coração batendo forte no peito com apenas ouvir sua voz, ou a sensação de estar em casa ao sentir o cheiro dos seus cabelos rosados recém lavados.

E quando deitava a cabeça no travesseiro e o cheiro dela invadia seus sentidos era como estar no céu sem ter morrido. E que tivesse morrido, teria morrido feliz por senti-la tão perto de si mesmo quando não estava consigo. Cada detalhe da casa lembrava ela, cada fio rosado que encontrava na escova de cabelos sobre o móvel do banheiro; a presença dela estava em tudo, e isso trazia o medo da perda, o medo de não tê-la mais aí...

O medo começou a dissipar quando Sakura deixou de ser uma ninja ativa para a vila, apenas sendo enviada a missões em que sua presença fosse imprescindível. Então seu coração deixou de rufar tão acelerado toda vez que Sakura era chamada na sala da Hokage.

Haviam criado um vínculo inquebrantável, uma espécie de dependência harmônica e bonita que nem eles entendiam muito bem. Ele só sabia que não conseguia esperar a hora de vê-la, ou quando estariam para sempre juntos. Foi nessa época que começou a pensar em como fazer com que Sakura fosse viver consigo, não sabia tampouco como o faria, nenhum dos dois havia tocado no assunto de casamento, e nem tinha certeza de que casar-se seria a solução para aquela dúvida, só tinha claro que queria estar com ela por todos os dias de sua vida.

**UM**** ANO DEPOIS**

Saltou pela janela e entrou no quarto sem fazer ruído, já passavam das três da manhã e a vila inteira estava silenciosa. Observou a cama ainda feita e a buscou pelo flat, encontrando-a debruçada sobre a mesa onde costumava escrever seus livros.

Aproximou-se, vendo-a adormecida e sorriu, pegando-a nos braços e a levando para a cama. Kakashi teve que se segurar para não ler os papéis cheios de uma letrinha pequena e apertada. Por mais que quisesse ler a continuação, precisaria esperar que ela terminasse de escrever o novo volume.

Observou-a dormindo, suavemente, e então se deitou ao seu lado.

- Te amo – ele murmurou, tirando os fios de cabelos rosados do rosto dela.

- Eu também... – ela disse muito baixo, quase inaudível.

- Está acordada? – ele perguntou, plantando um beijo nos seus lábios finos.

- Era um teste para ver se você tentaria ler os capítulos novos ou não. Parece que posso confiar em você – Sakura sorriu, ainda com os olhos fechados. Havia dormido esperando-o, mas ao senti-lo chegar não pôde evitar a brincadeira, e lhe daria uma tremenda bronca caso ele tentasse ler.

Beijaram-se, há dois dias não se viam, Kakashi ultimamente tinha muitas missões e ela estava atarefada com o hospital e o livro novo. As mãos dele atravessaram sua cintura, abraçando-a em seguida.

X

Já era quase as onze quando Sakura chegou ao portão da casa dos Hatake, Kakashi ainda não devia ter chegado da missão, porque as luzes estavam todas apagadas, mas ainda assim decidiu passar a noite ali e o esperar chegar.

Quando encaixou a chave na fechadura, esta não girou. A garota olhou séria para a porta e respirou fundo, girando a maçaneta devagar, sem fazer ruídos. Estava aberta. Kakashi certamente havia se esquecido de trancar a casa antes de sair em missão.

Empurrou a porta com cuidado, sabia que nesses momentos o melhor era certificar-se de que ninguém havia entrado na casa. Deu um passo para dentro, voltando a encostar a porta com cuidado, então deixou a bolsa no chão sem fazer barulho e tirou as sandálias, buscando andar com a ponta dos pés.

Não ousou acender as luzes, e se esgueirou até o corredor, passando pelo lavabo, começando a se tranqüilizar, mas então houve um ruído seco de porta se fechando e antes que ela pudesse se mover e se defender, alguém a puxou pelo ombro e tapou sua boca com a mão, permanecendo atrás de si.

- Te peguei – disse uma voz rouca e assustadora, ela tremeu um pouco e o coração bateu rápido demais – Seqüestro relâmpago – disse a voz e liberou sua boca.

- Você me assustou.

- Eu sei – ele disse, rindo – não consegui me conter.

- Então isso é um seqüestro? – ela perguntou, tentando se virar para encarar Kakashi, mas ele não deixou.

- Vou te seqüestrar até de manhã – ele disse, beijando sua orelha e ela riu, jogando a cabeça para trás, sentindo as mãos tomarem seu corpo e rapidamente levantarem sua camiseta, jogando-a no chão.

- Me parece que terei uma breve síndrome de Estocolmo.

- Estou gostando do rumo do seqüestro – ele murmurou, beijando seus ombros e as omoplatas, descendo os lábios pelas costas dela. O homem abriu o fecho de seu sutiã e o deslizou por seus braços, deixando-o no chão junto da camiseta.

Então se ajoelhou atrás dela e desperdiçou beijos no cós da calça, abrindo-a apressado e descendo-a por suas pernas, ao mesmo tempo em que ia beijando suas coxas e mordendo devagarzinho. Passeando as mãos pelos músculos torneados, acariciando de leve o vão de suas pernas, fazendo-a suspirar e resmungar que não estava gostando da lentidão dele, que a deixava nervosa.

- Eu sou o seqüestrador – explicou, engatinhando entre suas pernas e aparecendo na frente dela, ainda ajoelhado – e eu vou te torturar.

- Assim é maldade!

- Como boa ninja, respeite teus superiores – murmurou, dedicando-se a beijar sobre a calcinha dela, de maneira muito provocativa, fazendo-a segurar o cabelo dele com força, tentando fazer com que ele fosse mais rápido e arrancasse de uma vez a peça que ainda estava no seu corpo.

- Achei que era um seqüestro.

- De todo jeito, eu mando aqui – disse, e a mordeu suavemente, fazendo-a prender a respiração, dedicando-se apenas a sentir.

Então, quando ele afastou sua calcinha e sua língua tocou a pele dela, a menina teve que conter um grande suspiro e olhar para o teto branco, pensando em como era possível sentir tanto prazer com apenas um toque. Ela riu baixinho, sentindo a calcinha escorregar por suas pernas e o olhou, encarando-o um pouco assustada.

- Você está pelado?

Ele riu contra sua pele e a olhou malicioso.

- Eu planejei o seqüestro.

- Você me esperou, pelado?

Ele riu e puxou seus joelhos, fazendo-a cair sentada em seu colo, suavemente.

- Sim...

Sinceramente, ela sabia que Kakashi era pervertido, afinal ele lia aqueles livros hentais desde sempre, mas nunca imaginara que ele faria algo assim. Sentiu os lábios dele subirem por seu pescoço e desembocarem em seus lábios, então ele a olhou nos olhos compenetrado, ao mesmo tempo que a beijava, e se encaminhou para dentro dela, num ritmo tranqüilo até estarem inteiramente vinculados.

Suas línguas estavam travando uma guerra sutil, sobre quem amava mais ou sobre quem daria a vida pelo outro sem pensar duas vezes, quando ele a abraçou e se moveu devagar, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e abri-los outra vez. Os olhos negros dele estavam cravados nos seus, mesmo que a beijasse agora com desejo e paixão. E ela não quis romper a ligação, estavam conectados, como nunca haviam estado, era simplesmente perfeito.

O corredor escuro, seus corpos nus e o olhar penetrante. Então ele quebrou o beijo e deixou seus lábios se esbarrando:

- Eu descobri o que você fez.

- Hum? – perguntou num misto de dúvida e gemido.

- Roubou meu coração, Haruno Sakura. Isso é um delito perigosíssimo...

Ela sorriu e o abraçou, aumentando o ritmo de seus movimentos, dançando no escuro uma sinfonia silenciosa.

- Você roubou o meu primeiro.

X

- GRÁVIDA? – Tsunade perguntou, olhando a menina desacreditada, os olhos arregalados.

- H-hai... – murmurou em resposta, um pouco nervosa.

- Você está grávida?

- Sim.

Então a menina saiu, sem dizer mais nada. Havia explicado que não sabia exatamente o que se passaria a seguir, como isso poderia afetar de agora em diante no seu desempenho, mas que esclareceria tudo e logo teria uma decisão de sobre como lidar com os afazeres da vila e a gravidez...

Tsunade se deixou cair sentada na cadeira da Hokage e sorriu um pouco abobada, é... o tempo passava rápido demais, já começava a se sentir como se fosse avó.

- Esses meninos!

X

- Sakura, você viu o Naruto?

- Shikamaru! – ela sorriu, terminando de descer as escadas do edifício Hokage – Não, hoje não encontrei com ele.

- É que... Acho que ele está em problemas... Sérios problemas...

- O que houve? – perguntou, começando a se preocupar.

- Neji... Neji está procurando por ele, parece que não está de muito bom humor.

Eles se encararam durante algum tempo, não podia ser que Naruto havia feito algo mau em relação a Hinata, não é mesmo? Ele ultimamente tinha até falado sobre se casar depois de entrar para o cargo de Hokage, e isso seria no dia seguinte...

- Problemático! – exclamaram juntos, correndo na direção da casa do loiro.

O último ano havia sido especialmente estranho, tudo havia passado rápido, sem que percebessem. Sakura e Kakashi estavam felizes juntos, Shikamar e Kurenai também, cuidando do pequeno A-chan, Naruto seria Hokage e Hinata estaria ao seu lado. Tudo parecia tranqüilo quando:

- COMO? – perguntaram em uníssono.

- Sim, é esse o problema – disse Naruto, olhando pela janela por detrás das cortinas, como se isso lhe escondesse do Byakugan de Neji.

- Hinata está grávida?

Então Shikamaru riu, acendendo um cigarro sob o olhar emburrado do loiro.

- Não fume aqui dentro! – resmungou, sentando-se no sofá – Sim, está grávida, e ontem lhe pedi em casamento, falei com seu pai, está tudo certo, nos casaremos em um mês...

- Então... Neji?

- Quer me matar porque eu engravidei a prima dele antes de nos casarmos.

Shikamaru riu mais. Aquilo era tão problemático que o fazia rir, era rir para não chorar.

- Você tá rindo porque não é com você!

- Obvio – respondeu o moreno, abrindo a janela para que a fumaça do cigarro saísse.

- Fecha isso! Neji vai me ver!

- Naruto, ele usa o byakugan, você realmente acha que as cortinas vão te esconder? – Sakura perguntou, sentando ao lado do amigo, vendo-o rir e fazer que não com a cabeça – Parabéns, futuro papai!

Ele a encarou, um pouco assustado, mas depois sorriu, ninguém lhe havia felicitado ainda, com toda a confusão o pai de Hinata apenas havia aceitado o pedido de casamento e concordado em fazê-lo o mais rápido possível assim que ele fosse nomeado Hokage.

- Obrigado! – sorriu para ela e seus olhos brilharam muito, como há tempos ela não o via fazer – Hokage e pai, quase ao mesmo tempo! – disse feliz – eu sou tão afortunado!

A menina o abraçou rapidamente e depois se levantou, decidida a fazer um chá para que ele se tranqüilizasse.

- Você foi rápido, Naruto, agora só eu não tenho filhos – resmungou, vendo-os lhe seguirem até a parte da cozinha e colocar a chaleira com água para ferver – Shikamaru adotou o A-chan e você vai ter um neném em breve, em quanto oito meses?

- Sete – disse sorrindo.

- Viu. Vou ter que falar com Kakashi sobre isso – ela disse brincalhona. Na verdade não havia pensado em ter filhos ainda, ela vivia tão no presente que nada daquilo passara por sua mente, uma gravidez ou casamento, tudo parecia desnecessário naquele momento – menino ou menina?

- Bem, ainda não temos certeza, mas achamos que será um menino.

- Parabéns, Naruto – disse Shikamaru sorridente – Uma criança é como um raio de sol na nossa vida.

- Vai se chamar Sasuke – ele disse, como se fosse um segredo e Sakura sentiu os olhos umedecerem – é o mínimo que posso fazer por ele.

- Ele deve estar feliz, onde quer que esteja – disse a menina, limpando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

- Uzumaki Sasuke? – perguntou Shikamaru, quase rindo – Ele vai querer te matar, isso sim!

Então eles riram. Parecia que tudo estava mudando. Parecia que haviam salvado suas vidas, realmente.

Quando Sakura voltou a casa naquele dia, ela sentou na sua cama e observou o loft iluminado pelo pôr do sol, sentiu como estar só naquele momento era uma bênção e se aproveitou disso. Repassando na mente tudo que havia passado em sua vida nos últimos dois anos, como tudo havia mudado, não só para si, mas para todos ao seu redor.

Deitou na cama e observou o sol sumir no horizonte pela janela, dando-se conta que estavam vivendo a melhor época de suas vidas.

* * *

**N/A: sera que essa escritorá má merece review? espero que gostem, podem pedir coisas para o capítulo final, se quiserem ^^ beijos, até o fim de semana! tai ^^  
**


	33. Never Give Up! FINAL

**LEIAM A N/A!**

**N/A: **Antes de mais nada, vale dizer que eu sei que sou má e relapsa, mas repito que eu não queria terminar a fic sem inspiração. Eu espero que a minha gratidão e meu pedido de desculpas esteja bem representado em cada uma das palavras dessas 13 páginas. **How to Save a Life** para mim foi um aprendizado, me mostrou que eu não consigo escrever apenas Harry Potter, mas que eu posso me arriscar no mundo dos ninjas e me deleitar com ele.

Esse capítulo nunca saía, por mais que eu passasse horas encarando a página branca do Word. Eu escrevi o começo da primeira cena há duas semanas, mas hoje de manhã minha mente gritou: _estou sentindo a inspiração!_ Então eu finalizei a primeira cena e me senti tão envolvida com a energia da fic que eu escrevi todas as outras, sem me dar conta de que as cenas que eu ainda não tinha planejado nasciam rapidamente na minha mente, uma atrás da outra, sem parar.

Sim, meninada, **é o capítulo final**, e não haverá epílogo. Pelo menos eu não pretendo escrever um, só se algum dia brotar alguma coisa, mas eu duvido muito, já que estou começando a me envolver em outros projetos de fic. Se eu não amarrei alguma ponta, eu sinto muito, eu tentei dar o melhor de mim para concluir essa fic da melhor maneira.

O capítulo tem dedicatória especial ao **Jose**, que mesmo que tenha abandonado a leitura, me deixou ler para ele a primeira cena desse capítulo e se emocionou. A **Just** que tem me ameaçado durante longos meses para que eu escrevesse, mesmo que ela soubesse que eu só o faria quando a inspiração chegasse. A **May e Sami** que estiveram comigo desde o primeiro capítulo e sua idéia inicial e viram o plot crescer e tomar rumos diferentes aos planejados. E a **todo mundo** que me apoiou, me deu idéias, leu e comentou **How to Save a Life**. A fic é tanto de vocês quanto minha!

_Então: QUE COMECE O ULTIMO ATO!_

* * *

-x-

**HOW TO SAVE A LIFE**

**Capítulo Final**** – Never Give Up! **

-x-

* * *

Sakura chegou à clareira que costumara treinar quando ainda pertencia ao Team 7. As árvores eram as mesmas, talvez estivessem mais marcadas de kunais que antigamente, talvez outros times e jovens genins usassem aquela clareira para seus treinamentos - esse pensamento a fez sorrir.

A garota se sentou ao pé de uma das árvores, observando ao redor com atenção. Era um bonito entardecer, a maneira como o sol caía atrás das árvores, deixando feixes de luz alaranjada se espalharem como um caleidoscópio pela floresta. Haviam sido longos anos, estranhos e dolorosos com rajadas de felicidade. Ainda podia se lembrar de seu primeiro dia ali como se fosse ontem, tentando pegar – junto com Naruto e Sasuke – os sininhos que Kakashi protegia sossegado.

Ela sorriu, sentindo o vento agradável no rosto, sentindo a grama pinicar suas panturrilhas, sentindo a árvore nodosa em suas costas. Ela estava viva, havia conseguido.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, como se assim pudesse reviver cada mísero momento durante os últimos anos. A perda de Sasuke, a reclusão, a volta, a relação com Genma e então Kakashi. Tudo parecia correr em sua mente como um filme, rápido e urgente, mas algo saltou à frente de tudo, e aquelas palavras ressoaram firmes em seu peito, fazendo-a sentir um sabor agridoce na boca.

Havia sido naquele mesmo lugar, pouco tempo depois de voltar à sua vida normal, onde encontrara Kakashi... Lembrava de notar a ausência do Icha Icha Paradise em suas mãos, a voz levemente mais amarga do que o normal e o olhar perdido...

_- Você acha que nos recuperaremos totalmente, algum dia?_ – Sakura havia perguntado, sem realmente ter esperanças, era uma pergunta de quem teme o futuro, de quem espera uma resposta de alguém que sofria tanto quanto ela.

_- O que você acha?_ – Kakashi lhe havia remedado a pergunta, fazendo-a sorrir tristemente, pesando tudo o que lhes passara, sentindo a morte de Sasuke tão próxima de si que tudo parecia escuro, triste, doloroso e incurável.

_- Acho que não _– era uma resposta sem esperanças, era a verdade daquele momento, pessimista e infeliz, como se o mundo já não pudesse lhe trazer nada bom.

Sakura sorriu ao se lembrar que ele rira amargamente, como se concordasse, ou como se pensasse que de que adiantava ir contra o que ela dizia naquele momento, se ela estava cega pela dor e crueldade do mundo? Havia passado tanto tempo que parecia irônica a maneira que ele sequer lhe olhara e dissera:

_- Entã__o quem sou eu para dizer? – perguntou retoricamente – Talvez apenas o tempo será capaz de nos dar essa resposta..._

Ela havia murmurado que então eles teriam que esperar. Havia sido uma frase feita, uma resposta reflexa, não havia pensado ao dizer aquilo, mas agora a espera havia terminado. Não podia dizer que as feridas haviam cicatrizado completamente, que não ia ao túmulo de Sasuke e chorava sozinha – não pela perda, mas pela pena por ele não ter conhecido o mundo depois da guerra e da vingança, por ele não ter experimentado o sentimento agradável de viver em paz, de sentir aos poucos a felicidade nascer em seus peitos como uma flor no asfalto, depois que todas as esperanças haviam morrido em seus corações.

Ela chorava em silêncio pelo que ele havia perdido, pela possibilidade de mudança que ele não teve, pela vida que ela não pôde salvar.

- Sasuke-kun... – sua voz se misturou com a brisa fresca – queria que você estivesse aqui...

Ela olhou o céu, brilhando atrás dos galhos e folhas da árvore, pensando em como tudo havia mudado tão drasticamente. Como ela se sentia calma, tranqüila, como ela começava a viver de verdade, depois de tantas dificuldades e dores.

- Você ia gostar desse novo mundo... Sem ódio, sem maldade, sem mais mentiras...

Sorriu triste, sentindo os olhos arderem.

- Você teria descoberto junto conosco, com o seu time, que o tempo ajuda a curar... – e a verdade nunca foi tão dura: - Teria percebido que não é apenas o tempo, mas que precisamos colocar um pouco de nós para haver uma mudança... Que precisamos querê-la e correr atrás dela... As coisas melhoram por que nós buscamos melhorias, porque nós vamos em busca de uma vida melhor...

Suspirou, o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas amargas por não ter salvado a Sasuke.

- Você precisa desejar ser salvo, precisa acreditar e colocar isso em suas atitudes, para que o tempo ajude, otimize as mudanças, para que façamos algo por nós mesmos... Eu teria feito tudo por você, mas você não quis uma nova oportunidade...

Abriu o caderno e pegou uma caneta, começando a escrever o último capítulo de Karuna no Monogatari. Seria o último livro, o último esforço para terminar de salvar a si mesma, aos seus amigos e dar o último passo: aceitar que não se pode mudar o passado e começar a viver o presente, desejando o melhor futuro para si.

- Sasuke-kun... Eu te deixo ir... E espero que, onde quer que você esteja, você esteja a salvo e deseje as mudanças necessárias... Você era tão forte, tão destemido... Você era o meu herói, meu amor, mas agora você é um exemplo de quem perdeu as esperanças e desistiu do futuro... Eu aprendi com você, é uma pena que eu não tenha te ensinado nada... Eu sempre fui tão fraca...

Ela escutou um estalo e olhou para cima, encarando Naruto sentado no galho da árvore, a expressão triste, mas ainda assim sorridente.

- Ele teria se orgulhado de você... Por mais que ele relutaria em dizer e comentaria o quão estúpido foi teu plano...

Ela riu, secando o rosto com as costas das mãos.

- Acho que ele teria dito o quão idiota você é, mas ainda assim ele leria os livros em segredo...

- Tipicamente orgulhoso...

- Ele vai se encontrar, Sakura-chan, se é que ele já não o fez.

- Sim... – ela olhou o céu, sentindo o coração apertar, mas depois esquentar aos poucos, percebendo Naruto se sentar ao seu lado e encarar o sol acima deles – Fique em paz, Sasuke-kun...

Ela sorriu, vendo o loiro sorrir triste para o céu, talvez vendo algo que ela ainda não via.

- Senhor futuro Hokage, obrigada – ela murmurou, brincando e deitando a cabeça no ombro do amigo.

- É um menino, Sakura – ele contou, olhando-a com um sorriso mais animado - Uzumaki Sasuke. E esse Sasuke vai ter uma vida feliz, com pais atenciosos e pessoas que o apreciem desde sempre, e ninguém nunca vai mentir para ele ou manipulá-lo. Ninguém vai fazer nenhum dano ao nosso Sasuke, eu prometo – Naruto apertou o joelho dela e seus olhos se encontraram – Espero que você, como madrinha dele, prometa o mesmo.

Sakura deixou uma exclamação escapar por seus lábios e sorriu. Seus olhos ardendo e seu coração batendo forte. Era como ter uma segunda oportunidade de salvar a Sasuke, mesmo que em outro corpo e talvez com outra alma, esse Sasuke teria tudo o que Uchiha Sasuke não havia tido.

Amor. Carinho. Família. Lar. Oportunidades.

- Sasuke-kun será o menino mais feliz do mundo, Naruto, eu prometo!

E assim seria. 

-x- 

Hinata esboçava um sorriso contente e tranqüilo, uma das mãos pousadas sobre a barriga que começava a dar pequenos sinais da gravidez. Seus longos cabelos caíam por seus ombros e costas sobre o kimono azul claro, seus olhos perolados brilhavam, observando o homem que há poucos dias se transformara em seu marido.

Seus cabelos loiros apontavam em todas as direções, seus olhos azuis observavam o céu compenetradamente pelo vidro janela. Ele estava ansioso, estava percebendo a responsabilidade de seus sonhos chegar como um sopro de ar: rápido, mas agradável.

- Naruto-kun?

- Hey, Hinata – ele virou o rosto sobre o ombro, dando-lhe um sorriso carinhoso que a fez corar.

- Você está bem?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, seu rosto virando novamente para encarar a vila. Um nervosismo tomando conta de seu peito, acelerando o batimento de seu coração: era verdade, era _hoje_.

- Está tudo preparado para a mudança – ela murmurou, se aproximando e ficando atrás do rapaz, sua mão deslizou suavemente sobre os ombros dele e apertou de leve – Como se sente, Futuro Hokage?

Ele sorriu nervoso e sentiu o rosto esquentar. Hokage. Rokudaime. O Sexto Hokage de Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto.

- Nervoso...

O sorriso dele misturava uma alegria incontrolável com uma tensão que normalmente ele não demonstrava. Talvez fosse o grande traço que dividia a adolescência e a adultidade. A constatação o fez piscar suavemente e olhar outra vez pela janela, memorizando a paisagem daquele ângulo.

- Você vai ficar bem – ela disse suavemente, suas mãos desamassando a suntuosa capa branca e laranja que ele vestia – Vai dar tudo certo.

Ele fez que sim, mas seu olhar estava perdido na imagem que ele havia se acostumado a ter de Konoha, desde a janela de seu pequeno apartamento. Naruto suspirou audivelmente e se espreguiçou, dando a volta e encarando sua esposa.

Fora um casamento simples, com seus amigos e companheiros no complexo Hyuuga, a cerimônia havia sido durante a manhã e todos passaram o dia comendo, bebendo e comemorando.

Ele aceitara com um sorriso bobo o soco forte que Neji lhe dera no braço, antes de segurar seus ombros firmemente e sorrir de uma maneira amável que ele nunca tinha visto antes, murmurando um: "_cuide bem dela e bem vindo à família_". Neji havia mudado, havia amadurecido e se determinado a cuidar não apenas de seu clã, mas também dos seus amigos e cidadãos da vila, como se esse fosse seu dever.

Talvez, agora que seria Hokage, ele deveria perguntar ao Hyuuga se ele tinha interesse em participar dos ANBU.

Naruto segurou o rosto de Hinata em suas mãos e sorriu. Sempre soubera que alcançaria seus sonhos, mas nunca imaginara que seria assim: com ela ao seu lado e uma criança a caminho. Isso era muito mais do que ele havia sonhado, muito mais do que planejara e desejara durante todos aqueles anos... E, talvez, sem o apoio de Hinata ele não tivesse voltado aos trilhos e seguido sua busca incessante por realizar seu sonho.

- Nós vamos ficar bem – ele murmurou, encostando seus lábios gentilmente, fechando os olhos e a sentindo relaxar entre suas mãos – Seremos uma família muito feliz... – ele continuou, seus lábios ainda se tocando delicadamente – Obrigado, Hinata-chan, por não ter perdido as esperanças em mim...

Ela sorriu e ele pôde sentir o sorriso sobre seus lábios. Certamente seu rosto estava corado, mas ele não quis abrir os olhos ainda, ele não precisava olhar para saber todas as expressões dela. Naruto havia decorado todos os nuances de Hinata, muito antes de perceber que o estava fazendo.

- É porque eu te amo, Naruto – ela disse timidamente, suas mãos segurando sem muita força no tecido das vestes dele sobre seu peito, sobre seu coração, sobre a marca que Sasuke havia deixado ali e que apenas ela conhecia além dele – Ele deve estar orgulhoso agora...

Naruto congelou ao ouvir aquilo. Hinata havia chorado quando ele lhe contara o sonho, ela dissera que era a coisa mais bonita que já escutara na vida: que um amigo viesse dizer por sonhos o que ele não pôde dizer em vida. Era algo que apenas eles compartiam. E a felicidade havia irradiado nos olhos azuis do loiro quando ela dissera, timidamente, abraçando-o durante a noite depois de lhe contar que estava grávida, que se a criança fosse um menino eles deveriam chamá-lo Sasuke, que era o mínimo que podiam fazer pela memória do Uchiha.

Naquela noite, ele chorou nos braços dela, deixando suas lágrimas os embalarem até adormecerem, mostrando para ela todas as suas fraquezas, querendo que ela conhecesse mais do que ninguém o homem que seria o pai de seu filho. E Hinata chorara também, entre o feliz e o assustada, pensando em como seria essa vida que lhes sorria subitamente.

- Nosso garoto vai ser muito feliz – ela murmurou, pegando as mãos dele e as levando até sua barriga – hoje ele está feliz, porque seu pai vai realizar o sonho de ser Hokage.

- E como você sabe? – ele perguntou sorrindo tranquilamente e olhando suas mãos sobre o kimono dela.

- Porque ele começou a se mexer hoje, como se soubesse que hoje começa uma nova etapa para nossa família, nossa aldeia, nossa gente.

Ele apertou as mandíbulas, sentindo os olhos marejarem fora de seu controle e se ajoelhou diante dela. Suas mãos trabalhando rápidas para desatar a faixa do kimono e abri-lo – fazendo-a corar e morder o lábio - deixando o corpo dela a mostra e encostando a orelha em sua barriga.

- Oe, Sasuke-kun, o papai vai fazer o melhor para todos – ele murmurou, os olhos fechados e a atenção presa ao toque de sua bochecha contra a pele suave dela – Vai cuidar de você, da tua mãe e de todos da vila, porque todos somos uma única família... Eu vou proteger vocês e não vou deixar que nada mal lhes aconteça. Eu prometo.

E, como se o feto compreendesse e realmente escutasse, a criança chutou dentro do ventre de Hinata e Naruto sentiu o pequeno golpe contra sua bochecha. Isso foi o suficiente para que ele deixasse de lutar contra as lágrimas, acariciando a barriga dela e o bebê que estava ali dentro. Intimamente desejando que aquela criança tivesse os cabelos negros de Hinata e sorrisse tanto quanto ele mesmo, assim poderia ver um Sasuke um pouco mudado, mas sorridente e feliz.

- O papai te ama, meninão.

Hinata sorriu, acariciando os cabelos loiros do marido e sentindo os olhos marejarem:

- Ele também te ama, Naruto.

E com isso, ele se despediu de seu antigo apartamento, agarrando a foto do Team 7 e colocando-a no bolso de sua calça, dando início ao cumprimento de seu Caminho do Ninja e, de repente, a constatação de que ela era o melhor que lhe havia acontecido em sua vida não chegou apenas com o sentimento de amor e gratidão que explodia em seu peito, mas com o simples murmurar de seu nome:

- Hyuuga Hinata – ele murmurou, fazendo-a lhe olhar com calma, terminando de atar o kimono em seu corpo outra vez – Eu te amo.

Hyuuga: a caminho do sol. Hinata: um lugar ensolarado. E era assim como se sentia, alentado pelo calor do sol nos olhos pálidos dela, traçando o caminho que ele escolhera desde muito cedo, com seus dedos entrelaçados aos da kunoichi ao seu lado e o desejo de fazer feliz a sua mulher, ao seu filho e à sua vila.

Essa deveria ser a sensação de ter uma família.

- Já podemos ir – ele disse, um sorriso imenso em seus lábios, os olhos quase fechados na expressão radiante – Rokudaime, uh? Quem diria... – ele disse brincalhão, dando o primeiro passo fora do apartamento para alcançar por fim, não apenas seu sonho, mas a felicidade que tardara tanto tempo em chegar.

Hinata sorriu. O que ela sentia não era apenas amor, era uma admiração que sobrepassava sua compreensão, era como ver pela primeira vez alguém mudar seu destino com as próprias mãos. Por que isso significava que ainda havia esperanças.

- Hai, Hokage-sama! – ela sorriu, suas bochechas corando, mas não apenas seu coração saltava de alegria, Uzumaki Sasuke dava chutes de felicidade e orgulho em sua barriga.

-x-

- Shika-kun! Shika-kun! Cabelo-de-abacaxi! – o menino cantarolava alegremente, enquanto Shikamaru tentava, em vão, pentear seus cabelos para trás.

- A-chan, pare de se mover ou eu não vou conseguir colocar teu cabelo em ordem nunca!

- Abacaxi! – ele gritou, rindo e olhou o homem a sua frente – posso ter cabelo-de-abacaxi um dia?

Shikamaru sorriu, ajoelhando-se para ficar da mesma altura que o menino. Quase cinco anos haviam se passado e ele conseguia ver nos olhos daquela criança o olhar terno de seu professor.

_Ah, sensei, você se orgulharia tanto desse sabichão..._

O pensamento o fez suspirar e ele bagunçou os cabelos ainda úmidos do garoto, postando as mãos em seus pequenos ombros e o olhando com seriedade. Asuma-chan era sua motivação de mudança; havia decidido amadurecer e levar a sério sua vida como ninja por aquele menino e pela memória de seu antigo sensei, ele havia decidido por eles lutar e proteger àqueles que amava.

- Asuma – ele disse, sério – obrigado.

- Eh? – o menino resmungou sem entender e o encarou, imitando o mais velho e colocando suas pequenas mãozinhas nos ombros largos do ninja.

- Teremos uma missão, você está preparado para isso? – Shikamaru perguntou sério, vendo o menino franzir o cenho e fazer que sim com a cabeça.

- Hai! – o menino ficou repentinamente sério e esperou.

- Convencer a tua mãe a deixar teu cabelo crescer e prendê-lo no topo da cabeça – disse, tentando não rir do estúpido plano que propunha. Ele mordeu o lábio, vendo os olhos do menino se iluminarem com a idéia.

- Como abacaxi? – perguntou, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Hai, como abacaxi! – concordou, deixando-se rir e puxando o menino para os seus braços, envolvendo-o num abraço apertado.

- Shika-kun? – o menino murmurou, seus dedos miúdos brincando com o cabelo espesso preso no rabo de cavalo, ainda preso no abraço firme.

- Hm?

- Vire Jounin – ele pediu, sua voz soando estranhamente profunda para um tom tão fino e infantil.

- Heh? – ele afrouxou o abraço para encarar o menino, ainda o tendo entre seus braços.

- Vire Jounin e seja meu sensei!

O garoto sorriu radiante ao pronunciar seu pedido, olhando a Shikamaru com carinho e expectativa.

- Eu? – o Nara se sentiu perdido, o que era aquele sentimento, aquele impulso dentro do peito, aquela estranha sensação de dedicação que maquinava no fundo de sua mente, fazendo o coração bater mais forte?

- Hai! – o menino se desvencilhou de seus braços e começou a puxar seus cabelos num rabinho minúsculo no topo da cabeça – assim eu serei como você quando crescer!

Shikamaru estremeceu, vendo o sorriso alegre no rosto de Asuma e seus dedos segurando os fios curtos numa imitação de "_cabelo-de-abacaxi_". Seu maxilar tremeu, sem realmente compreender o que é que estava sentindo e seus olhos arderam, sem demonstrar sinais de lágrimas na frente do pequeno à sua frente.

- Por favor, por favor, Shika-kun! – ele exigiu, pulando e agarrando o rabinho ainda entre seus dedos.

Ele gelou, vendo o garoto soltar os cabelos rapidamente e pegar o pente no chão, passando-o em seus cabelos de forma desengonçada, para depois sorrir como se dissesse: "_Viu, eu arrumei meu cabelo, agora você vira jounin!_".

- Shikamaru, Asuma? – a voz veio do corredor e Kurenai apareceu, um sorriso amável no rosto, encarando os dois no chão próximo da cama de casal – Vamos chegar tarde, mocinhos – ela disse, cruzando os braços e se apoiando no batente da porta – Não querem ver Naruto-kun ser nomeado Rokudaime?

- Haaaaai! – disse o menino, correndo na direção dela – Naruto-ojiichan Rokudaime! Konohamaru-nii Nanadaime! Asuma-chan Hachidaime!

- Hai hai, A-chan, Hachidaime eh?

Ele sorriu para a mãe e piscou:

- Porque Shika-kun vai ser meu sensei!

O sorriso dele aumentou e o garoto correu pelo corredor, gritando que o último que chegasse à porta seria a mulher do padre. Kurenai o olhou, sua seriedade fazendo Shikamaru se levantar tranquilamente e devolver o olhar, então ela sorriu. Seus olhos vermelhos vendo através do turbilhão de pensamento do chuunin.

- Parece que ele está exigindo bastante de você, heim, _Shika-kun_...

- Parece que ele saiu ao pai... – comentou, andando até ela e lhe dando um beijo rápido nos lábios – Problemático... – murmurou, seu braço enlaçando a cintura dela e a trazendo para um abraço simples.

- Os Sarutobi sempre estarão pedindo que você se esforce demais, não é mesmo, bicho preguiça?

- Parece que agora eu tenho uma nova missão – ela o encarou, observando seus olhos tranqüilos – A-chan quer que eu seja jounin e assim possa ser seu professor – ela o olhou surpresa, seus olhos buscando uma resposta para aquilo – acho que isso é motivação suficiente para eu deixar a preguiça de lado – ele brincou.

- Você... realmente faria isso? – ela perguntou receosa.

- O que um filho pede que um pai não faz? – ele perguntou de volta, vendo a mulher morder os lábios e segurar o impulso do choro – Vamos manter os ensinamentos em família então!

Ela sorriu, acariciando seu rosto e escutando o filho chamá-los com sua voz estridente.

- Você é um ótimo pai, Shikamaru. Obrigada – ela disse, olhando-o agora seriamente para mudar a expressão num piscar de olhos para um sorriso sapeca: – agora... Quem chegar por último é a mulher do padre! – ela exclamou, correndo pelo corredor e o olhando com um sorriso agradecido por cima do ombro.

- Problemático! – exclamou, correndo a trás dela e de Asuma.

Parece que agora ele teria que trabalhar ainda mais duro, pra responder às expectativas de dois Sarutobi que ele tanto amava. Pai e filho.

"_Ne, sensei, você não desiste nunca__, não é?"_

-x- 

Sakura estava tentando conter as lágrimas, seus dedos agarrados aos de Kakashi, e a expressão emocionada no rosto. O homem lhe apertava a mão de volta, tentando lhe enviar força pela palma da mão.

E lá estava Naruto, com um sorrisão no rosto, recebendo de Tsunade o chapéu de Hokage. E quando o colocou sobre a cabeça, o loiro quebrou o sorriso e chorou. Na frente de todos da vila, mostrando sua gratidão e seu coração com as lágrimas que rolavam firmes por seu rosto bronzeado, as mãos apertadas em punhos tensos, os olhos fechados e a cabeça baixa.

Então Sakura chorou, como a chorona que era, os soluços chacoalhando seu corpo e a mão livre apertada num punho firme como o do companheiro de time. O momento não era apenas do loiro, o momento era de todos aqueles que acompanharam de perto a evolução fenomenal do garoto durante todos esses anos. Desde a época de sapeca revoltado, buscando a aceitação dos aldeões, até a maturidade adquirida com a morte de Sasuke e do casamento com Hinata.

Havia sido um longo trajeto, um caminho tortuoso que os havia ferido demais, mas que lhes dera forças para continuar lutando.

Shikamaru e Kurenai olhavam orgulhosos para o rapaz com capa e chapéu de Hokage, observando o momento de emoção dele com compreensão. As pessoas aplaudiam orgulhosas. Há muito tempo Naruto se transformara em um ícone de admiração e agradecimento de muita gente, gente que anos atrás o desprezara, mas que ele soubera ganhar seus corações numa luta incessante.

Então todos se calaram, vendo ele secar o rosto com as costas das mãos e segurar o choro, olhando a multidão à sua frente, encarando aquela gente que agora era não apenas sua família, mas também parte de sua responsabilidade.

- Não apenas uma vez – ele começou a falar, sua voz alta e enérgica como nos tempos de menino, quando ainda não conhecia o triste destino que a vida daria à Sasuke e a ele mesmo – Mas muitas vezes eu escutei as pessoas rirem de mim quando eu dizia que seria Hokage.

As pessoas ficaram ainda mais quietas e Sakura olhou firmemente para seu amigo, vendo ali não apenas o menino Uzumaki, mas o Hokage que ele sempre levara dentro. O protetor e amigo que faria qualquer coisa pelas pessoas que amava.

- Eu lutei e gritei e tentei que as pessoas acreditassem em mim apenas com a minha voz... Mas, com o tempo, eu aprendi que apenas anunciar meu sonho não convenceria as pessoas – ele olhou para Sakura e sorriu confidente ao vê-la acenar com a cabeça, o rosto vermelho pelo choro – Eu descobri que eu precisava mostrar com meus atos, eu percebi que precisava fazer Konoha ver que eu era forte o suficiente para protegê-la. Então eu me esforcei...

Hinata passou as mãos pela barriga dizendo em pensamentos para seu filho que escutasse as palavras do seu pai, que aprendesse com elas.

- Eu me esforcei tanto e lutei tanto que eu percebi que eu não estava preparado para ser Hokage.

Sakura soluçou, lembrando-se daquela vez em que encontraram Sasuke e que Naruto lhe disse que ainda não podia ser Hokage porque ainda não o havia salvado. Ela sorriu triste e continuou escutando.

- Eu percebi que não é só o desejo, mas que precisamos nos esforçar realmente para atingir as nossas metas, que precisamos acreditar em nós mesmo e tentar o máximo que podemos, até superar nossos limites – ele sorriu triste – eu não consegui fazer tudo o que queria, por mais que eu tenha me esforçado. Eu perdi meu melhor amigo, e eu aprendi com isso que muitas vezes fracassaremos, mas que não podemos nos dar por vencidos, nós precisamos continuar lutando para alcançar nossos sonhos...

Kakashi suspirou. No começo, ele nunca acreditara que Naruto alcançaria aquele tão alto posto, ele achava que seria impossível, que ele, por mais determinado que fosse, não era responsável o suficiente. Mas, como sempre, Naruto lhe demonstrara o contrário, ele se superara uma e outra vez, com uma força que ele jamais vira antes.

- Precisei desistir de ser Hokage, para que alguém me lembrasse o que isso significava para mim. Foi quando Konohamaru me disse que seria o Sétimo Hokage e eu perguntei por que... – ele riu, coçando a cabeça – e a resposta que tive foi: _Porque você será o Sexto, Naruto-nii..._

O olhar dele recaiu sobre Konohamaru, que sorria orgulhoso de seu irmão mais velho de coração.

- Então hoje, não estou apenas assumindo a responsabilidade de ser o Hokage de Konoha, estou aqui para demonstrar para todos aqueles que algum dia não acreditaram, àqueles que ainda duvidavam e àqueles que sonham alto, mas não confiam em si mesmos, que tudo é possível! Mesmo se você for um jinchuriki, mesmo se você não acreditar que não pode mudar o seu destino com as próprias mãos – ele olhou para Neji, que estava sério e compenetrado em suas palavras, de pé ao lado de Hyuuga Hiashi – mesmo se você não conseguir mover o seu chakra, mas ainda assim desejar ser o melhor ninja da vila – ele disse, com os olhos fixos em Lee que chorava incessantemente ao lado de Gai-sensei – mesmo se você não tiver os seus antigos amigos ao seu lado – ele disse sério, encarando Kakashi e Sakura – mesmo que você só pense em vingança e não consiga sair da escuridão... – ele olhou para o céu, como se buscasse um sinal de que Sasuke estava ali, observando-o – Mesmo com todas essas dificuldades e os empecilhos que a vida pode nos colocar no caminho: você tem que tentar!

Hinata chorou. Tsunade mordeu os lábios e Kakashi soltou o ar pesadamente pelos lábios, sentindo o coração bater firme e o sangue correr em seus ouvidos.

- Você tem que acreditar no teu potencial e nunca dar ouvidos àqueles que te disserem que não, que você não pode, que você nunca vai ser bom o suficiente! – ele sorriu radiante – Porque os nossos sonhos são a coisa mais preciosa que temos na vida, é o que te impulsiona a melhorar e se superar a cada nova dificuldade! Porque ainda há chances e sempre haverá, nós podemos nos salvar e ajudar uns aos outros se acreditarmos nisso de todo o coração!

Kakashi desejou que Minato estivesse vivo, por um segundo que fosse, para que ele visse o quão forte e maduro seu filho havia se transformado, para que ele sentisse o orgulho que Kakashi estava sentindo naquele momento. Seu coração batia tão forte que ele pensou nunca ter se emocionado tanto na vida.

_Sempre há __esperanças..._

Kakashi quis ter a força daquele menino. Havia tanta verdade em suas palavras, que doía escutar, doía ver o quão difícil havia sido o caminho dele até ali.

- Por isso, nunca desistam de seus sonhos! Dos caminhos que escolherem traçar! Sempre confiem em si mesmos e se esforcem o máximo possível, por que é possível! – ele riu – Sempre há chances para mudar e melhorar, sempre há tempo para a superação... Eu sou prova disso! – ele sorriu, aquele sorriso verdadeiro e firme que transmitia toda sua vitalidade. Aquele chakra tão grande se expandindo desde o mais profundo de seu coração para derramar verdade em forma de palavra, com aquele jeito de mudar as pessoas para melhor que só ele tinha.

_Naruto me orgulha tanto, Minato-sensei, que agora mesmo eu só consigo ver luz ao redor dele__. É uma sensação tão forte que minhas trevas e tristezas se diminuem a um pequeno pontinho no meu coração, porque todo o resto é felicidade..._

Kakashi sorriu, vendo Naruto tirar o chapéu de Hokage e sorrir ainda mais, olhando para as caras esculpidas na pedra, vendo sua própria imagem ao lado de Tsunade, uma felicidade tão grande no seu peito que todos podiam senti-la, de tão palpável e sincera que era.

- _Por isso,_ – ele disse, seus olhos passando pelos rostos de todos os aldeões, a mão apertada no peito sobre a queimadura que Sasuke lhe deixara como sinal de seu reconhecimento e apoio – _NUNCA DESISTAM DOS SEUS SONHOS!_

-x- 

A primeira coisa que Naruto fez ao se transformar em Rokudaime da vila havia sido uma tremenda idiotice. Ele havia chamado Kakashi-sensei especialmente e lhe dera uma ordem que fizera o jounin o encarar em branco, mas depois rir, gargalhar como há muito tempo não fazia:

- Kakashi, como Hokage de Konoha eu te ordeno que mostre seu rosto! – ele dissera rindo maldoso, a expressão ansiosa e o brilho brincalhão no olhar.

E Kakashi fez o que ele disse, dizendo que seria a primeira e última vez.

O jounin ainda estava rindo quando chegou a sua casa e encarou Sakura, sentada à mesa escrevendo de maneira fervorosa, os olhos ainda inchados de tanto chorar durante a cerimônia. Ela havia dito que valia a pena viver, depois do discurso de Naruto, ela havia abraçado o amigo e murmurado que ele nunca lhe dera mais orgulho na vida, que ele seria o melhor Hokage que Konoha jamais havia visto.

O homem de cabelos cinzentos se postou atrás dela e encaixou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, como costumava fazer sempre que a via escrevendo, pelo simples fato de sentir seu cheiro agradável, a paz que ela lhe gerava e se aproveitar para ler uma ou duas linhas antes que ela lhe olhasse furiosa, dizendo que ele ainda não podia ler.

- Muita inspiração? – ele perguntou, sua voz grave contra a pele do pescoço dela, fazendo-a estremecer e sorrir, sem parar a escrita.

- É o final...

- Sakura... – ele murmurou, beijando a pele exposta e sorrindo ao senti-la responder ao toque com um arrepio reflexo – essa história... Quando ela passou a ser sobre nós?

Ela parou de se mover, prendendo a respiração e olhando em branco para sua letra torta pela pressa de passar para o papel a última cena da saga.

_Quando?_

A verdade é que ela não sabia ao certo quando aquilo se transformara em Kakashi e Sakura, e deixara de ser sobre Kei e Karuna.

- No começo era apenas uma distração e uma tentativa de te animar... – ela murmurou, reclinando a cabeça contra o abdômen dele e olhando seus olhos – Era porque eu queria te salvar... Por que eu não agüentava te ver sofrendo, nem o Naruto ou a mim mesma.

Ela pausou, mordendo o lábio suavemente e sorrindo em seguida.

- Mas aos poucos Kei ganhou uma personalidade parecida demais à tua. Rasgos e traços que eu dei a ele sem perceber que eram teus, sem notar que era a minha admiração por você que me impulsionava a seguir escrevendo... E, quando você foi se revelando para mim... Abrindo seu coração tão ferido e cheio de cicatrizes, que eu me deixei me apaixonar, eu deixei que você entrasse na minha vida de uma maneira diferente, como se eu precisasse de você, do teu jogo de luz e sombras, dos teus demônios do passado para juntar com os meus e conseguirmos superar isso, aceitando o que já aconteceu e seguindo juntos para um futuro melhor.

Ele a encarou, às vezes Sakura podia ser tão profunda que ele se perguntava se ela era mesmo aquela menina que ele conhecera com poucos doze anos, cabelos longos e um amor infantil por Sasuke. Ele se perguntava se aquela mulher de hoje, a que havia aprendido tanto com a vida e se recluso dela, para depois voltar e recuperar suas forças, era realmente sua pequena aluna, ou se ela era alguém enviada por Kami para fazê-lo viver de novo.

- Então, à medida que eu te salvava, eu me salvava também... E o sentimento ia crescendo, mesmo com as dificuldades do caminho que eu havia escolhido... – ela sorriu – Vai ver é como o Naruto disse: precisamos nos superar para chegar às nossas metas... E eu te vi sorrir, te vi sangrar, te vi me olhar com olhos que nunca ninguém antes me havia visto. Então eu percebi que era amor.

Kakashi acariciou os cabelos rosados dela, passeando os dedos pelos fios lisos e os olhos pelo seu rosto suave e conhecido. O coração aquecendo no peito e o amor que ele sentia por ela saltando dentro de si, como se dissesse que estava agradecido.

- Foi quando você me salvou, Kakashi.

E aquela frase o fez se reclinar e juntar seus lábios, seu nariz roçando no queixo dela, o beijo gentil e o toque suave dos dedos dela em sua nuca o fazendo estremecer, mas não de desejo, aquilo não era um sentimento carnal, era como se ela estivesse acariciando sua alma, jogando as sombras fora e trazendo uma delicadeza de raios de sol que ele desejou nunca perder.

Sakura havia remendado seu coração, curado as cicatrizes de sua alma e cuidado de sua mente até que todos os pensamentos turvos e as culpabilidades fossem embora.

- Eu amo você – ele murmurou contra seus lábios, antes de dar a volta na cadeira e a afastar da mesa, para encará-la – Você me encontrou primeiro, Sakura, e quando alcançou o meu coração, você soube exatamente como salvá-lo.

Ela sorriu, acariciando o rosto dele e se inclinando para beijá-lo. Foi um beijo doce e gentil, suas mãos segurando seus rostos e suas línguas dançando devagar, apreciando, memorizando e redescobrindo uma e outra vez o sabor do beijo deles.

Eles haviam se transformado numa boa dupla, fosse para conversas bobas ou divagações profundas, fosse para um café ou noites insones e nuas em sua cama. Não era apenas companheirismo e carinho, e era superior à paixão: eles se aceitavam com todos os feixes escuros de seus passados e personalidades, eles viviam um do outro e descobriam a cada momento como seguir e buscar mais paz, mais serenidade, mais verdade em suas vidas.

Eles haviam aprendido juntos o que era o amor.

Qual era o significado de amar e ser amado, de se sentir protegido e muitas vezes de proteger. Haviam percebido que a vida sempre guarda algo bom, mesmo que demore, mesmo que seja difícil e cansativo até que esse dia chegue. E com as dores do passado eles iam aprendendo juntos seus significados, as lições que lhes foram dadas pela vida, mesmo que de maneira desagradável.

Porque juntos eles jamais desistiriam de seguir buscando e compreendendo. Por que sempre há chances, e sempre há forças no fundo do coração para seguir lutando, aprendendo, ensinando e salvando uns aos outros.

- Kakashi – ela resmungou, interrompendo o beijo e o olhando com um sorriso sincero – Eu preciso terminar de escrever a última cena, faltam só algumas linhas... Senão você não vai poder ler o livro ainda hoje...

Ele riu. Às vezes Sakura podia ser bastante sistemática, a ponto de ser irritante. Então o homem soltou o rosto dela e a olhou nos olhos.

- E como acaba a história? – ele perguntou.

- Você tem certeza que quer saber? – ela perguntou receosa e Kakashi fez que sim com a cabeça – Ok, ok... Acaba com um final feliz – ela disse simples, sem especificar a cena final e tirar a graça do livro.

- Eu gosto disso! – ele exclamou, sorrindo para a garota, sem se afastar para deixá-la seguir escrevendo – E quando ela se muda para a casa dele?

Ela o encarou seriamente e piscou incerta.

- Quê? – a mente indo mais lenta do que as batidas rápidas de seu coração.

- Oras – ele acariciou os ombros dela e desceu as mãos até encontrar as suas, entrelaçando seus dedos – se eles se amam tanto e se ajudaram mutuamente a salvar suas vidas... Acho que seria justo que eles tivessem um "_felizes para sempre_" completo... Não é assim que são os finais felizes?

Ela piscou e sentiu o rosto corar... Kakashi estava lhe pedindo que viesse morar com ele?

- Você gostaria desse final para a história deles? – ela perguntou, apertando as mãos dele.

- Seria o final mais feliz que você poderia me dar – ele murmurou, esbarrando seus lábios gentilmente sem antes murmurar - e o melhor começo para o nosso futuro.

E, naquele momento, ambos souberam que a partir daquele dia eles estariam juntos _para sempre_. 

* * *

**-FIM**- 

* * *

**N/A:** Me pediram NC no capítulo final, mas eu não senti que era necessário. Eu quis que vocês sentissem o que a fic significou para mim: superação e dedicação, mesmo que longos momentos de hiatus acometessem a escrita da história.

Para **May,** eu dou a cena NaruHina e digo, do fundo do coração, que eles juntos nunca me pareceu tão certo. Para os curiosos de plantão e amantes do **Genma**: para mim ele virou capitão da ANBU e decidiu viver para proteger a vila e, quem sabe um dia, encontrar o amor nos braços de alguma mulher que o saiba amar e compreender...

**MUITO OBRIGADA POR TUDO!** E, principalmente, muito obrigada por não perderem as esperanças em mim! Espero que o final esteja aos pés do que vocês imaginavam e, sim, eu sei que tem pouco KakaSaku, mas para mim a fic fala de tantas coisas que vão além do shipper, que usei essa possibilidade para deixar mais claro para vocês que eu _realmente_ acredito que todos nós temos salvação, por mais que tenhamos muitos problemas nas nossas vidas, e eu os desejo muita força para continuar lutando e se superando, até que todas vocês alcancem seus sonhos!

Para quem ainda acha que eu sou uma ficwriter merecedora de reviews, eu estarei _felicíssima_ em responder a cada um de seus comentários, por isso tentem logar antes de comentar – caso comentem.

E, para quem ainda quer ler coisas minhas: **Sete Minutos no Inferno** é uma fic de múltiplos shippers, entre eles **KakaSaku. **Também tenho outras fics sendo planejadas, assim que caso vcs não sigam Sete Minutos no Inferno, coloquem meu perfil em _Alert_ e receberão minhas atualizações para futuras novas fics.

Com isso, eu me despido, e espero de coração que vocês gostem do final. Eu, particularmente, gostei bastante dele e senti saudades de escrever essa fic ao lado de vocês.

**MILHÕES DE BEIJOS!  
Tai.**


End file.
